Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise
by badliar 2312
Summary: Different actions, different consequences, instead of Final Getsuga Tenshou, Zangetsu and Ichigo's hollow side decided to fully merge with Ichigo to defeat Aizen, but the act also sent Ichigo back in time before he rescued Rukia, what will Ichigo do now?
1. Prologue: Here we go again

Alright guys, this is my new fic, it's a Time-Travel Fic, but please bear with my not-so-sane mind...

"Do dead people tell tales?" Someone's speaking.

'Holy crap, her breasts are huge!' Someone's thinking.

_"Ah... to be young again... wait, I'm not that old yet..." _Hollow Ichigo's speaking.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach, if I do… maybe I'll easily get bored and then create too many characters and then when the plot doesn't demand them anymore, I would just leave them or get them killed and dragging the battles to the point where it almost rivaled Dragon Ball… Wait, Kubo already did that… anyway, I repeat; I don't own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>He's approaching the end of his journey.<p>

How did he get into this spiraling journey of seemingly never-ending battles you may ask?

Well, it all began when a stranger named Rukia Kuchiki came into his room unannounced and caught Ichigo by surprise.

Or more like, she was the one who's surprised, since she thought he wasn't supposed to be able to see him.

She said that she is a Shinigami from Soul Society that was sent by her captain to the human world to purify souls that were stranded in the human world because they are literally chained with their earthly bonds, and to prevent them from becoming Hollows, a creature that devour souls because of the emptiness that is represented by a hole in their body by using their swords, or Zanpakutou, as they call it.

He didn't believe it at first, just like what a sane man would.

But an attack from the very creature she sought to destroy forced him to become a Shinigami to save his family who were nearly killed.

And from there his life went from being a regular –if somewhat strange- high school student who's always suspected as a delinquent thanks to his hair color which is bright orange, to a Substitute Shinigami for Rukia whose powers were diminished when she gave it to him.

At first his task was to eradicate the souls that had already become Hollows and purify those that haven't reached that state yet.

One hollow that he remembered in particular was Grand Fisher, he was the one who indirectly caused the death of his mother. And as if insulting her, he also took her form that caused him to see red for a moment before he got out of it.

Grand Fisher escaped, but he was more grateful of the fact that he didn't go berserk and losing himself in the process.

Then he met Ishida Uryuu, the Last Quincy who challenged him and in the process nearly destroyed the whole town in the form of a hundred feet tall hollow called Menos Grande whom Ichigo had banished using his power.

But his world turned once again when Rukia was taken by the two Shinigami named Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji, the former of which had stabbed him, losing his Shinigami powers and it nearly killed him had Urahara didn't interfere.

Urahara Kisuke is the pale blonde haired man who owned a seemingly mundane candy shop, but despite it's more than common appearance, there's more to it than meets the eye.

Ichigo would later find out that he was once a Shinigami who was cast out for some reason, but that reason was unknown to him.

He helped Ichigo gain his powers back and infiltrate the Soul Society in the 'Rescue Rukia' mission along with his friends; Orihime and Chad who also happened to manifest their powers. Ishida came along for the ride as well, even though he stated his reason was to show Soul Society that there's still one Quincy left in the world instead of helping Rukia.

Along the way he fought with many Shinigami that he learned to respect and befriend in his own way, people such as; Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd seat officer of the 11th Squad, Renji Abarai the Vice-captain of the 6th Squad, the perpetually blood thirsty Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Squad, and the stoic Byakuya Kuchiki, Abarai's Captain, who is also Rukia's adopted brother.

He also learned **Bankai, **the full release of a Zanpakutou thanks to Yoruichi Shihouin, the former leader of the Onmitsukido, which is essentially, the Secret Assassin group of the Soul Society.

And he also learned the name of the enemy he must defeat; Sousuke Aizen, the former Captain from the Fifth Squad who betrayed Soul Society and the one who orchestrated Rukia's execution to retrieve a device called the **Hougyoku(Crumbling Orb) **from her body.

It turns out that the reason why her Shinigami powers didn't regenerate was that the **Gigai(Faux Body) **that Urahara lent to her was specifically designed to gradually lowers the Reiatsu of the Shinigami who would use it, it also masks the user's Reiatsu, thus the reason why it took so long for her to be detected.

But he also had a motive for doing that; he had intended to use her as **Hougyoku's **vessel so that the orb could gradually be destroyed in the process.

Because it was a creation so dangerous even he decided it must be destroyed.

However, Aizen's plan was to use it so that he could secure himself an army of Shinigamified Hollows for the goal of obtaining the **Ouken (Royal Key) **which is essentially a passport for transcendence.

But in doing so he also threatened The Human World, because the **Reiou (Spirit King) **was the lynchpin that holds the Human World, and the Spirit World in check.

Since that day he was hell-bent to defeat Aizen, if not for the sake of the world, then for the sake of his Nakama and his family.

But he also has inner problems of his own, it turns out the method of re-powering him created a Hollow version of himself whom he has nicknamed 'Shiro' much to his counterpart's scorn.

It turns out that his hollow self is also a dark mirror of some sort to Zangetsu, the soul of his Zanpakutou that resembles an old man wearing shades and tattered black robe.

And the fact that he has a hollow side within him earned him the attention of the Vizards, a group of former Shinigami who was cast out from Soul Society because of their condition.

After a few persuasion from their leader; Hirako Shinji, Ichigo agreed to train with them for the purpose of keeping his hollow side in check, which he succeeded by suppressing him into the darkest corner of his own heart so that he couldn't interfere with his battles but enabling him to use his mask as a power-up.

And boy, did he need one, when he managed to control his mask for several seconds, he could overpower Grimmjow, the 6th of the Espada, or as he liked to call them; Aizen's elite lackeys.

When the mask goes off however, he couldn't even hold his ground for several minutes against him, and that's when he only got one arm.

Even though he realized he needs further endurance training, the situation didn't let him to. Orihime was captured by Aizen because he was interested with her reality-bending power.

The Soul Society believed that she went to Aizen's side willingly because of the evidences placed by Ulquiorra, The 4th Espada who was her captor.

Ichigo didn't believe that of course, when Urahara happened to mention that he could send him to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime, he didn't hesitate and instantly took the chance.

Initially, he went with Chad, who had gotten stronger since the last time, and Uryuu who had been re-powered from his power loss since he used the Quincy's Final Form on Mayuri Kurotsuchi back when they were rescuing Rukia.

But along the way he met with Rukia and Renji, it turns out that Renji and Rukia slipped out of Soul Society and went to Urahara to request a Garganta for them to go to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime.

And they also met with the… peculiar residents of Hueco Mundo, namely, the child Arrancar named Nelliel Tu Odelschwank and her… 'brothers', Pesche and Dondochakka along with their pet, a big Hollow worm named; Bawabawa who can only speak 'Bawabawa' hence, his name .

So the five of them, and the 'Sand Siblings' goes together to Las Noches, but they stopped when the path was diverged, despite Ichigo's insistence that they go one way together, the others agree that separating is best and they will meet again inside the Las Noches.

However, Ichigo and his friends fought a lot of enemies to even gain access to Las Noches, and despite their oath to meet together in Las Noches, their enemies separated them even further.

Despite his power-up that enabled him to defeat Gantenbainne Mosqueda, one of the Privaron Espada, Chad was quickly incapacitated by Nnoitra Jiruga, the 5th Espada, Rukia defeated Aaroniero Aarruruerie, the 9th Espada, but she was unable to fight anymore as she had fought to her last breath.

Renji fought the 8th Espada, Syazel Apporo Granz, a scientist whose madness mirrored a certain fellow mad scientist Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Uryuu came to his aid later on, after he defeated Cirucci Thunderwitch, the number 105th of the Privaron Espada, but it didn't help much.

And Ichigo didn't have it easy as well, he was first confronted by the rank 103rd of the Privaron Espada, Dordonni Alessandro, he managed to overpower him for a second before Ichigo donned his mask and defeated him with a single blow.

But on the entrance to the interior of Las Noches, he met with Ulquiorra who was more than willing to stop him.

However, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez intervened and trapped him into an alternate dimension so that he could fight Ichigo after Orihime recreated his arm by Aizen's order.

After a lengthy battle, Grimmjow was lost to Ichigo due to his extended control of the mask, however, Ichigo refused to kill him, angering the blue haired Arrancar in the process.

Before he could retaliate, however, Grimmjow was incapacitated thanks to Nnoitra's oversized crescent shaped scythe. Left severely weakened after the fight with Grimmjow, Ichigo wasn't able to hold his ground against him, let alone defeat him.

However, when she saw the green-haired Arrancar pleading him to not kill Ichigo, Nnoitra revealed Nel's true identity; she was once the 3rd Espada and Dondochakka and Pesche were her Fraccion before they were betrayed and depowered by Nnoitra by cracking their masks.

And just in the nick of time, Nel managed to return to her true form; an adult woman with a very well-endowed figure rivaling Orihime in 'that' department.

For a moment she managed to hold her ground with Nnoitra, however, after she was weakened, she returned to her child form and Nnoitra proceeds to beat her to brink of death while she was in her child form.

But then, the cavalry came as Kenpachi arrived to fight Nnoitra, along with Byakuya who started a fight with Zommari Leroux, the 7th Espada who was about to kill Rukia in her weakened state, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi who battled with Syazel.

Unohana, the Captain of the 4th Squad of Gotei 13 also came, along with her Vice-Captain

All three of them defeated their respective enemies after quite a long battle, however, despite their efforts; Orihime was captured again, by the man that would later be known as Coyote Starrk, the 1st Espada.

After she was captured, Aizen announced that he will begin the assault on Karakura Town.

Ichigo panicked at the thought of his city being desecrated, but Kenpachi said that the Soul Society had predicted this event, and that they already prepared the countermeasure.

Aizen would be lead to the copy of Karakura Town where The Captains and theVice-Captains from the Gotei 13 would be waiting for them, while the real one would be placed in the Rukongai along with its inhabitants so that they would be safe while the copy acted as a battlefield.

Kenpachi said that the Soul Society will take care of the problem in Karakura so he ordered Ichigo to rescue Orihime.

He went without hesitation, the Exequias, the executioners of the Arrancars who lost their battle, tried to stop him, but Rukia, Renji and Chad hold them off so that he could rescue Orihime.

He managed to get to the upper level of Las Noches where he was confronted with Ulquiorra who broke free from the other dimension, and prevented Ichigo from rescuing Orihime.

And to make things worse, the two Hollow girls, Loly and Menoly who were jealous of Orihime's 'special' treatment by Aizen came and proceed to harass her.

But then, Yammy broke through the wall into the room in which they were fighting, Loly provoked him and proceeds to throw her outside the wall and he would have hurt Orihime had Uryuu didn't interfere.

Then he utilized his traps to blow the floor he was standing on and send Yammy to the grounds of Las Noches.

With Yammy gone and Loly and Menoly's interference were disabled and Uryuu was tasked to protect Orihime, Ichigo resumed his fight with Ulquiorra.

Ichigo was able to fight him on equal ground for a moment, and when he donned his mask, he was able to at least land an attack that managed to rip off his clothes.

But it turns out that Ulquiorra wasn't even serious and he was just letting Ichigo use his powers so that he could show him that even with his hollow powers, Ichigo wasn't a match for him.

Then he used his Resurreccion, **Murciélago, **that made his power goes multiple-fold, and proceeded to show Ichigo that his powers didn't even match him.

Ichigo persevered, however, an action that aggravated Ulquiorra and made him show his true power; Resurrecion: Segunda Etapa, the second phase of an Arrancar's Resurrecion achieved only by Ulquiorra.

And it was at that moment where Ichigo felt that he was truly helpless.

In front of Orihime who came to the roof of Las Noches because she was worried about Ichigo's well-being, Ulquiorra strangled Ichigo with his tail before he blasted a hole in his chest using his Cero.

Ulquiorra had believed him to be dead, but in a moment where even he couldn't explain, Ichigo's body rose.

However, he looked nothing like him, his face was adorned by a Hollow Mask with four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopped at his forehead, and the rest went past his chin to the hollow hole on his chest, it covers his entire head and it has two horns pointing forward with black stripes extending from their centre towards the tips, his skin was bone-like white, there were red furs encircling his neck, wrists, and ankles and his hair had elongated to the point where it reached his lower back.

And he was far more powerful than Ulquiorra's second stage, he attacked with a ferocity and the brutality of a wild animal that seeks to destroy it's target, in fact, he would've brutally mutilate Ulquiorra if Uryuu didn't interfere.

However, because of his interference, Uryuu was also deemed a target, and Ichigo impaled him with his Tensa Zangetsu.

But despite Ichigo's brutal attacks, Ulquiorra managed to cut off one of his horns when he was off-guard and undo his transformation.

Even though Ichigo insists that they resume the fight, Ulquiorra succumbed to his injuries and was reduced to ashes.

With Orihime rescued, Ichigo went to the Fake Karakura Town to participate in the battle.

In the ground of Las Noches, he fought Yammy whose physical form has gotten bigger than before Kenpachi and Byakuya interfered.

He had intended to help Byakuya and Kenpachi in battling Yammy who turned out to be Espada number zero, but Byakuya reminded him that he is a Shinigami tasked to protect Karakura, therefore it is his job to go to the Human World and defeat Aizen.

Using the Garganta made by Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Ichigo and Unohana, who wants to heal the wounded in the battlefield of the Fake Karakura Town, goes to the Human World.

He literally broke through and tried to assassinate Aizen when he wasn't looking, but it turns out he had predicted it and placed a barrier to protect his back.

The others who remained knows that he is the only one who hasn't seen Aizen's Shikai, therefore, he could be said as their ace in the hole, and decides to band together to defeat Aizen and to give Ichigo a moment to kill him.

But Ichigo could only watch as they were defeated, one by one all of them fell, and despite Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, Shinji and Kyouraku's efforts, all of them were deceived to Stab Hinamori, Aizen's former vice-captain.

Hitsugaya, angered by Aizen's action, attacked him in his rage, leaving them undefended, and enabled Aizen to defeat them all without even breaking a sweat.

At that time, Yamamoto Genryuusai, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the last Shinigami able for combat, decided to defeat Aizen using his Ryujin Jakka, the most powerful Zanpakuto in existence to obliterate Aizen to nothingness.

However, Aizen had also predicted that and created Wonderweiss Margera, an Arrancar created for the sole purpose of sealing Ryujin Jakka's flames.

Despite his disability, Yamamoto managed to defeat Wonderweiss and sealed the explosion caused by his flame's violent release upon Wonderweiss' death and weakening him in the process.

At that moment, Ichigo was the only one left that was able to fight, so he went toe to toe with Aizen.

However, despite the opening provided by Yamamoto sacrificing his arm to make it explode with a sacrificial Kido, Aizen was able to heal thanks to the **Hougyoku **that he had planted within himself.

But then, Isshin, Ichigo's dad who turned out to be a Shinigami came and fought Aizen along with Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihouin who came after him.

While they were fighting against Aizen who was had began his cocoon form made by the **Hougyoku **to change him, Ichigo fought with Gin, who seemed angered and/or disappointed by his choice of words that made him think that he had given up after seeing Aizen's new power.

Despite their efforts, Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin were defeated effortlessly, and Aizen proceeds to open the Senkaimon to Soul Society to use the souls from the real Karakura town to create the **Ouken.**

Isshin managed to recover and ordered Ichigo to open the Senkaimon so that they could protect Karakura and the people who lived there.

But when they traversing through the **Dangai (Precipice World) **they found that the 'Janitor' that served the purpose of preventing something to be there for too long was destroyed by Aizen, Isshin revealed that the flow of time in there is different, allowing Isshin to teach Ichigo the Final Getsuga Tenshou.

Using a technique called **Kaikyou Kotei (Realm Boundary Fixation) **Isshin stops the **Kouryuu****(Wresting Flow)** so that Ichigo would be able to converse with Zangetsu to teach him the Final Getsuga Tenshou to protect Karakura.

And this is what happened inside his inner world…

* * *

><p>After a few moments of meditating, Ichigo finally entered his physical world.<p>

However, he suddenly realized that he was underwater.

He immediately struggle to breath and swam frantically to reach the surface.

However, just when he couldn't hold his breath any longer, a hand pulled him back down.

"Calm down." A voice said to him.

Looking up, Ichigo saw a figure clad in black getup with a hood that hides his face.

"It pains me to even look at you struggling like that while you should be able to breathe"

Ichigo wanted to retort, but he realized that the figure was right, he was able to breathe under the vast body of water.

Looking at Ichigo's surprised face, the figure smirked "How's that?"

A bit embarrassed at his over-reaction, he mumbled "Thanks… But, who are you? I thought that Zangetsu-ossan would be here."

The hooded figure no longer smirked "I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me." He said before he summoned Tensa Zangetsu on his right hand.

"Tensa… Zangetsu?" Ichigo muttered in shock.

The hooded figure then pull back his hood and revealed himself as a young man with short black hair and a stare that reminded Ichigo of Byakuya.

Seeing his still confused expression, the young man said "Still haven't figure it out?" he said before he prepared himself for a combat "Not surprising, after all… this is the first time you came here with your Bankai."

Ichigo's face shows his realization as the black-haired man attack him with his sword.

"Zangetsu! Are you Zangetsu?"

"Wrong, what is the name of your Bankai?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized the young man's name.

"I am… Tensa Zangetsu!" he said as he overpowered him with a single slash of his sword.

After recuperating from his attack Ichigo yelled "Wait a minute Zangetsu-o…!" 'Wait, he's not an old man anymore…'

"Wait a minute Tensa Zangetsu! I didn't come here to fight! I came here to ask you something!"

Tensa Zangetsu looked at him with that cold stare of his "Ask me what? How to unlock the Final Getsuga Tenshou?"

"…You…You know…?" Ichigo said before he narrowly avoided the slash of his sword.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled.

"I cannot teach you that technique."

Ichigo became confused at that "What? Why? I need it to protect Karakura! My friends and my sisters are there!"

"So?" Zangetsu nonchalantly answered "I do not care what becomes of the things you wish to protect."

"Wha…? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, the young looking Zangetsu lands in front of him "Because the things that you wish to protect are not what I want to protect."

"…What do you mean by that? I thought you lend me your power so that I would be able to protect those that I care about? Then why did you lend me your powers before?"

Tensa Zangetsu closed his eyes and sighed "Do you not get it yet?"

"Get what?"

He opened his eyes "The reason I lend you my powers isn't for you to be powerful to protect your loved ones, it never was, I lend you my power for you to be able to defeat those who stands in your way, and to be able to defend yourself whenever you find yourself in a situation that could endanger you."

It hit him as he now realized what he meant "So… it was to… protect me?"

He nodded "Yes."

"Then… the reason you refuse to teach me that technique is because of that?"

Tensa Zangetsu smiled faintly at Ichigo's insight "Yes."

"Why? What's the danger in learning that?"

Seeing his confused expression, he elaborates "The Final Getsuga Tenshou is my last resort, it allows you to be the essence of the technique itself, meaning you will be the embodiment of the destructive force of what made me."

Without leaving Ichigo a time for question, he continued "But that great power doesn't come without a cost, because of the great amount of Reiatsu that flows through your body, it will destroy your ability to emit Reiatsu, meaning; if you use that technique, you will lose your Shinigami powers. Permanently."

"Oh…"

Tensa Zangetsu nodded "Exactly, it is a great sacrifice to make, a sacrifice I do not wish for you to do, because if you lose your Shinigami powers, I will be trapped within your inner world with no means to communicate with you."

Seeing the repercussion he could bring to Zangetsu, the idea of using the technique isn't so fine and dandy anymore "But… then, how could I defeat Aizen? If he's not stopped then every battle that I have fought for will be for nothing." Ichigo said despondently

Both of them went silent before Tensa Zangetsu spoke first "Maybe there is a way…"

Ichigo perked up "Really?"

Without warning, Tensa Zangetsu pierced his chest with his bare hand.

"Wha…" Ichigo said breathlessly.

Then as Ichigo screamed in pain, he pulled his hand, but he also took something from Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo clutched his chest, but he was surprised to saw his unblemished skin at the spot where he was pierced, it was as if nothing happened.

But when he lifted his head, he saw someone else in his vision, someone, or something that he had never seen before in his life but somewhat familiar.

The new figure was wearing a similar outfit to his Bankai with the color inverted, he also wore a mask that bears a similarity to what Ichigo's hollow form wore, albeit with the colors inverted along with long hair that reached to his waist.

"_What's the matter?" _The figure asked.

'That warped voice… no, it can't be!'

"_Jeez… you just couldn't get a hint could ya?" _The masked figure asked as he pulled his mask back _"It's been quite a while… King." _ He said as he showed his face that is adorned with the maniacal grin that Ichigo could identify with his hollow self.

"You… how did you…? I thought I had defeated you!"

His hollow self frowned in disappointment _"I said it before didn't I? If you want to control my power, you'd better stay alive… until the next time I appear."_

Remembering his exact words, Ichigo frowned "Then… why do you appear now?"

The hollow chuckled _"Don't ask me, ask the pretty boy over there, he's the one who brought me here again."_

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu who seemed to be contemplating whether to beat the hollow mercilessly or to obliterate him completely.

But he controlled himself before he answered "It is an idea that I have, an inspiration, if you will, for you to properly control our powers."

Ichigo was surprised and pleased to hear that there is another way to become more powerful, but somehow his hollow side got a bit giddy.

Well, as twistedly giddy a Hollow could get anyway.

Ignoring the giddy looks from Ichigo's Hollow, Zangetsu continued "It is a theory, but it is possible that we could slowly let your body get used to the pressure of the amount of Reiatsu that the technique would give… the solution is for us to…"

"_Hey, can I say it?" _'Shiro' said giddily.

Zangetsu sighed exasperatedly, it's as if he knew this was coming "Yes, you may…"

Despite Ichigo's confused look, the hollow cleared his throat before…_ "We combine!" _Ichigo's hollow side yelled enthusiastically as he pumped his fist up in the air.

Awkward silence.

Ichigo looked at his hollow self incredulously "That anime left an everlasting impression didn't it?" he asked Zangetsu

Tensa Zangetsu sighed "You have no idea… you might not get any feedback from him after you pushed him to the deepest corner of your mind, but I can still hear his voice… the first few times it's kind of endearing, but now it gets annoying."

Hollow Ichigo scowled _"What? You have no idea how long I wanted the right moment to say the quote from that man, that man is a god, I tell ya! It's a pity that he died so early on, I mean, his brother did continue his legacy and all, but without him, the show is nothing I tell you, Nothing! "_

Ichigo could only sigh as he gestured Zangetsu to continue.

"As he said before, the solution is for us to merge completely with you, increasing your power multiple fold than before, and enables you to defeat Aizen without losing it in the process."

Sensing that there's something else that he hid, he asked "But…?"

"_But in return, you'll lose us, our powers would stay with you, but we won't exist in your inner world anymore."_

"…Wait, so in return for me to properly control this power without losing it, I'll have to lose you guys?"

"Yes."

"Wha… then how is this different than before?"

"It is different because even though we maybe gone, we would entrust ourselves within you, for us to merge means that we would live on as you, instead of being trapped forever without the ability to even speak with you or know the outside world through your eyes."

Ichigo realized that this might be his only way of getting more powerful without sacrificing his powers in the process, despite losing Zangetsu, whom he sees as a mentor of some sort, when they combine, it's as if he will take him along for the ride.

And despite his initial hatred towards his hollow side, when he thought about his actions, it was all for him to always be prepared to fight, and to let himself revel in it rather than looking for a reason to fight while sometimes there might not be one.

All in all, they have been a great teacher to him, despite their rather… less than pleasant treatment.

Ichigo sighed like a man who had resigned his fate "…Alright… let's do this."

The hollow smirked as he finished saying that _"I'll go first then." _He said as he pulled out his sword.

Ichigo took a step back in surprise "Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing?"

"_Che, what else? You said that you want us to merge right? Well this…" _he said as he disappeared with a slight booming noise.

Suddenly the white sword was pierced through Ichigo's back, Ichigo looked behind his shoulder and saw his hollow self grinning maniacally as he stabbed him _"…Is the way it would work."_

"He's right Ichigo, let me ask you this; do you feel any pain?" Tensa Zangetsu asked as he calmly walked closer to Ichigo.

"N-no…" He answered, surprised that he wasn't in pain as he should be.

"Our sword is a representation of your power, therefore it can't truly hurt you." He said as he stabbed Ichigo from the front with his black sword. "However, I suspect that the act of our merging is going to hurt you a little bit." He said as he and the hollow starts to fade away

The hollow then started laughing _"Haahahaha! That's right, so prepare yourself for a world of pain King!" _

Ichigo closed his eyes and screamed as the most painful of feelings surged through his body and the remnants of the Hollow and Zangetsu starts to swirl around and covered his body with it.

* * *

><p><em>Dangai.<em>

Isshin had halted the flow of the Dangai for nearly a half an hour, it looks like Ichigo had entered his Inner World, but somehow, the violent reaction that Isshin was expecting didn't occur so Isshin was terribly worried.

'What the hell is going on? Why doesn't Zangetsu retaliate yet? If he's in his inner world right now then why isn't he reacting at all?'

However, after a few moments, Ichigo's head suddenly jolted up and he started screaming, his eyes are opened but there were no pupils as it glows with blue light along with his mouth.

Suddenly, the Dangai itself reacted to Ichigo's energy as the **Kouryuu **suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree.

From Ichigo's body, the light in his eyes and mouth then started to glow brighter and brighter before exploding in a brilliant show of light, prompting Isshin to close his eyes to shield himself from the light.

When the light died down, Isshin opened his eyes only to see an empty spot where Ichigo once sat.

* * *

><p><em>Someplace else in the current of time…<em>

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

The terrified scream of one Ichigo Kurosaki could be heard from the bottom of the hole in which he was bounded by Tessai, Urahara's assistant.

He screamed as the chain of fate had started to gnaw itself in the state that's called the corrosion, and if the chain went out, he would become a Hollow.

"Damn it, damn it! Take it off, take this disgusting thing off!" he said as he frantically tried to scrape the chain off of him…

"That won't do Kurosaki-san… If I were to try and stop it…"

…Only for it to gnaw at Ichigo's stomach.

"…Even I would be eaten."

As Ichigo writhe in pain, Urahara explained the purpose of the hole "The process started from where the chain was cut, and it usually takes months or years. However, the bottom of this hole is filled with a gas that will make the process faster… when you're in there, the time limit 'till your transformation to full Hollow… would be 72 hours, or 3 days at most."

"So please turn into a Shinigami before that time, because if you don't… we will be forced to kill you."

Ichigo was angry and afraid at what Urahara said "You… bastard… you would kill me?"

"If you give up and didn't succeed, then it is what I must do." Urahara replied simply as he starts to walk away.

'Forgive me Kurosaki-san… this is the only way… but knowing you, I know you can get through this.' He thought solemnly "Jinta, Ururu, please bring Ichigo and Tessai meals three times per day would you?"

Both of them nodded as Urahara starts to walk back to his shop.

However, as he was two steps shy from the ladder that leads to his shop, the Reiatsu around the room thickened to the point where Urahara widened his eyes at the massively dominating feeling.

Turning back to the hole where he had put Ichigo into, he could almost see the smoke of Reiatsu that flows from beneath it.

'Impossible, it shouldn't be this fast…!' Urahara thought before a pillar made of light shoots up into the ceiling.

Seeing Ururu and Jinta who is suffocating from the thickness of the Reiatsu, Urahara used **Shunpo (Flash Step)** to shield them from the violent Reiatsu.

Unheard through the deafening sound that was made by the pillar of energy was a blood-curling scream unlike something that a human nor Hollow could make.

When the pillar slowly fades away, Urahara looked upon the shaft that is now smoking as if a fire had burned through it.

As it slowly dispersed, a silhouette could be seen amidst the billowing smoke screen that fogged Urahara's vision.

It was a silhouette of a man, that is for sure, but from his physique, it was clear that the figure was not Tessai, he is almost as tall as Tessai, but his musculature doesn't qualify as he's a lot thinner.

The smoke cleared, and Urahara was shocked at what he saw.

The man had long black hair that reached to his waist. His eyes are brown with a stare that shows his elegance and power, his body was lean-built, and he wore an ankle-length black coat with ragged ends, the clothing he wore has a long sleeve on his left arm while his right was left sleeveless, however, instead of a sleeve, his right arm was wrapped with gray bandages that covered the whole arm, and the bandages could also be seen beneath the low V-cut collar of his Shihakusho.

Urahara was extremely shocked to feel the intimidating aura that the man gives off with his presence, the ones he could remember being capable of such a thing was the old man Yamamoto, and Yoruichi or Unohana on a bad day.

The man looked confused as he scanned his surroundings, but then his sight landed on Urahara.

"Geta-boshi? Why are you here?"

Now Urahara becomes confused, the man spoke to him in a familiar manner but Urahara never remembered meeting him before.

"…I'm sorry… Have we been acquainted before?"

Urahara saw him frown in what appears to be an expression of even more confusion "What the hell are you on about? Yeah we have met before, it's me, Ichigo."

The pale blonde man's eyes widened in surprise "K-Kurosaki-san…?"

"Yeah it's me, who else do you think I am?"

"Um…" Urahara unsurely started "Forgive me if I'm mistaken Kurosaki-san… but… you look nothing like… well, you."

"What are you…?" He said before he noticed the fringes of his hair.

His black hair.

"What the hell…? How did I…" He stopped as the realization hit him, 'It must be the side effect of the merging… but… where am I? This is clearly not the Dangai where I was just meditating…'

He scanned his surroundings again and realized where he is "Geta-Boshi… what am I doing in your training room?"

"…You don't… remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You are here to regain your Shinigami powers to rescue your friend, Rukia Kuchiki who is being imprisoned by Soul Society as of now." Urahara reminded him.

Ichigo threw him an incredulous look "Wait, what? I thought I had already rescued her. What are you on about you mad scientist?"

"Er… Well, as I recall, she is still imprisoned, in fact I just threw you down that shaft for you to overcome the Hollowfication and become a Shinigami in the process."

Ichigo looked back at the hole where he jumped from and realized that this is the same situation that he found himself in when he was trying to regain his powers, the first time he learned his Zanpakuto's name and it's Shikai.

'Did I… did I just travel back in time…?' He thought frantically.

As he stood speechless, Urahara took the chance to ask him "Ano… Kurosaki-san?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You're spacing out for a second there…"

"Um… I… Well…" He babbled before he sighed 'No, I'm not alright, I should be fighting Aizen right now, what would happen to my friends back there?'

But then, he realize that now he has traveled into the past, what happened there doesn't really matter anymore, and there's no possible way for him to 'return' to the future, but now that he is in the past, there is more time than ever for him to get stronger.

'And besides, I might be able to change some things in the process…'

He looked upon Urahara with a confident expression "No need to worry about me Geta-boshi, I'm alright."

Urahara was a bit unsure for a second but he shrugged it off as he let go of the two children that he protected "Well, if you're sure…" he said as he calmed the kids down and gestured them to move aside "Now then, it seems that you survive the Hollowfication! Now, it's time for the final test!" Urahara said cheerfully while his mind is still trying to figure out the sudden inflation in Ichigo's Reiatsu level.

"Um…no, Actually…" He said before he stopped to think 'Hm… might as well humor him…' he thought mischievously.

Ichigo then smashed his right fist to his left palm as he was pumped up for the test "Yeah I'm ready, bring on the test!"

"Um… You kind of need your Zanpakuto here… where's yours?"

"Huh… you know, I didn't notice that. Hold on, let me try something…" Ichigo said as he closed his eyes, extending his right hand as if there was something there, and imagining Zangetsu to materialize.

Unnoticed by him, the gray bandages on his right arm emitted black smoky substance that slowly formed into a Daito on Ichigo's hand.

When he felt the sword in his right hand, Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that it was similar to its Bankai form, however, it is much longer length-wise, almost as long as a Nodachi, the Manji-shaped hilt is elongated and a lot thinner, and the grip is now covered with gray bandages that are connected to his arm.

However, when he holds his sword, the feeling was different, he didn't feel Zangetsu's soul radiating through it anymore, it feels as if the sword is just an extension of his soul that is designed for combat.

It didn't feel empty, it felt…

Different.

And he somewhat liked the feeling.

"How… how did you do that?" Asked Jinta who was the only one capable of speech when they saw him materialize his sword.

Ichigo, noticing the befuddled looks from the spectators consisting Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai who had climbed out of the hole, answered sheepishly "Um… out of instinct?"

Shaking his head to re-focus himself, Urahara continued "Regardless of your… unique ability to summon your Zanpakuto… the final test is for you to use your Zanpakuto to cut down my hat, if you can do that, then I can say that you are ready to infiltrate Soul Society!" He said happily.

However, Ichigo grinned and said "Forget cutting it down, how about I take your hat without my Zanpakuto?"

"Be my guest Kurosaki-san! There is no time limit though, so take your time!" Urahara cheerfully said.

Suddenly, Ichigo literally vanished from his line of sight.

"Ne, Geta-boshi!"

Hearing the sound of Ichigo calling him, Urahara turned towards his voice to see that Ichigo is now more than fifty feet away from him, and on his right hand, he holds his hat and twirling it with his index finger.

"Looks like I win, eh?"

...

* * *

><p>And… Cut! That's a wrap.<p>

Okay, guys, this is the Bleach Project that was bottled up inside my mind for quite a while now, so what do you think? You like it?

Few explanations; the reason I left some things in what is essentially a recap of what happened previously in Canon Bleach, is that the recap was made by putting Ichigo's perspective into it, so it was focused in Hueco Mundo instead of the Fake Karakura Town where most of Soul Society's Captains and their subordinates fought the Espada and their Fraccion.

E.g 1: Ichigo never saw who did the captains fought before turning to Aizen.

E.g 2: Ichigo never saw his father defeated Grand Fisher and he didn't tell him, so that's why I didn't put it here.

E.g 3: The Vizards and Urahara were pretty vague on their past, so Ichigo never knew the full story of Turn Back the Pendulum Arc.

Just want to clear that up.

By the way, pairing is undecided yet, but knowing my perverted mind, I predict that it will be a harem for Ichigo.

Anyway, as always, thank you for reading my fic, please leave a review if you would be so kind… oh! And Merry Christmas! I know it's a little late, but better late than never right?

Badliar2312, out.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo has the right. Life kinda sucks huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong>

* * *

><p>If a citizen of Karakura town paid his attention to the rooftops of the houses, he could see a black cat that is jumping from the rooftops with a kind of strength that should be unavailable to such small creature.<p>

However, this particular cat isn't an ordinary one, this cat's name… or the true form of the cat's name, is Yoruichi Shihouin, once, she was the captain of the 2nd division of the Gotei 13.

But after a certain incident approximately a hundred years ago, she was exiled along with Urahara and Tessai.

And the reason she is running from a rooftop to another is because she felt the surge of reiatsu that came from Urahara's shop when she was in the middle of training Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado to control their powers.

'Urahara's training ground was supposed to be able to contain any Reiatsu surges, so whatever is the thing that emits such a powerful Reiatsu must be attacking his shop.'

She had wanted to leave Chad and Orihime immediately when she felt the pressure that the Reiatsu had emitted, but she decided that Urahara is strong enough to take care of the problem.

However, as time passed, her worry grows, so she decided to halt their training to check Urahara's condition.

As she arrived in front of the seemingly mundane candy store, she was not greeted by the little boy with the grumpy attitude, neither was she greeted by the sweet little girl with that perpetual blush on her face.

She figured that both of them is now taking care of Ichigo, who is supposed to be on the Shaft that will make his hollowfication faster, and so she decided to open the door.

However, the store seems empty, she had thought Urahara would be on the store at the very least.

Suddenly, the red haired boy, Jinta came after he heard the sound of the sliding doors being opened.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san. It's Yoruichi-san, manager!" he yelled to Urahara.

"Jinta, where's Urahara?" she asked.

"_Yoruichi! I'm over here by the bedroom!" _Urahara called.

Yoruichi immediately went to the bedroom, and then she saw…

Well, to say that she was a bit surprised was an understatement.

He saw Urahara, without his hat and his upper clothing, being wrapped with bandages by Tessai and Ururu.

"Ah, Yoruichi! What brings you back here?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone.

"Wha… What the hell happened to you?"

Urahara winced as the bandages touched his wounded spot, but he shrug it off after a while "Let's just say that this happened because of a bad judgment on my part."

* * *

><p><em>Several Hours Ago…<em>

He didn't even saw him move.

One minute he was there, the next second, Urahara stared into an empty space.

His eyes widened, he had predicted that after he overcome his hollowfication, he would goad Ichigo to try to take his hat away from him, it's clear that he would attack him without hesitation, considering the situation that he had put him into.

And using his above-than-average skills at Zanjutsu, he would force him to achieve Shikai state.

But now, his plans had been rendered moot as Ichigo was able to grab his hat without his Shikai, he merely use speed, but judging by what he saw, his speed could rival Yoruichi.

And now, the said person is feeling a bit awkward at the stares that he received from the other spectators.

But then he wear Urahara's hat, an act that prompt Urahara to raise his eyebrows.

After a few moments, Ichigo said "Huh… I guess I kinda understand why you always wear this thing… I like it."

Urahara heard the compliment and felt happy, not many people compliment his fashion sense, he is fond of the color green, and his hat is also his prized possession, despite the ridicules he received from Isshin and Shinji.

Ignoring his elated feelings, he asked Ichigo "Kurosaki-san… how did you achieve Shunpo?"

"…" He hesitated before he disappeared and seemingly materialized near Urahara, and then he whispered "That's the thing… can I talk to you privately?"

Noticing his urgent tone, Urahara complied and asked Tessai and the others to let him talk privately with Ichigo.

And when they were alone, Ichigo told him the story about his adventures from his past… well, it should be said his future, but with the problem of time travel, it might as well be said as his past.

Urahara found it ridiculous at first, but he was forced to admit it due to the fact that there were no other answers that could explain his immense power-up, but in order to really see how powerful he is, he challenged Ichigo once more, this time using their Zanpakutou.

Both of them walked to the centre of the training ground, and stood very far away from each other, as if they were cowboys preparing for a duel.

Urahara draws his sword first, and said "Okiro, Benihime."

Crimson-colored energy burst out from the sword at his command, and then he said,

"Nake**, **Benihime."

Suddenly the crimson energy materialized a large shield in front of the pale-blonde haired man.

Tessai knew that technique; it was **Chikasumi no Tate, **one of Benihime's techniques that created a shield made of crimson-colored energy that will protect the caster from an attack.

"Alright, Kurosaki-san, I want you to focus your energy and create the biggest Getsuga Tenshou you could make and then attack me, this shield will protect me from the full blast, so don't be afraid, I'll survive."

Ichigo nodded, even though he is somewhat worried, Urahara's assurance made his reluctance goes away.

Then Ichigo closed his eyes and concentrates on building his power to the maximum amount.

During his build-up, his energy output caused his surroundings to quake, the littlest of the debris nearby his feet to float and his body to shimmer with faint blue light, and his bandaged right arm emits a black smoky Reiatsu that grows bigger and bigger with each passing seconds.

When Ichigo finally opened his eyes, he also lifted the sword high in the air, focusing his Reiatsu to that one slash of his sword.

And Urahara immediately realized that it was a bad decision…

* * *

><p><em>And Now…<em>

"And that's what happened…" Urahara finished his story just as Tessai and Ururu had just finished wrapping the bandages.

"…If I hadn't seen you wounded like this, I wouldn't have believed that story. No one would." Yoruichi stated flatly. "So how powerful is he now?"

"I say he's twice as powerful as a normal captain, but he said that his power is a bit stunted, he said that it might be another effect of his merging with his hollow _and_ his Zanpakutou."

"…What?" Yoruichi asked, as if she didn't hear the last part of his sentence.

"I know! Interesting isn't it? To combine with one's Zanpakutou… that's something unheard of. But anyway, he suspects that even though merging with his Zanpakuto had granted him an increase in Reiatsu output, he isn't able to fully control it yet, so he decided that he would train for a while."

Suddenly a very loud boom can be heard beneath the shop.

"He's still down there?" Yoruichi asked.

Urahara nodded "Training purposes, he said that he wants to try something new."

Yoruichi was about to go see the boy wonder for herself before… "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She turned her head towards Kisuke, silently wondering what he had forgotten.

"He said that if you're here, he would like you to show him a thing or two about Hakuda, seeing as you're quite the master."

"Wait, how did he know about my mastery in Hakuda?"

Urahara grinned goofily and said "He's a time-traveler, remember?"

If she was in her human form, she would have facepalmed herself, Urahara chuckled a bit, knowing that, unlike him, Yoruichi is still getting used to the idea that the young boy already know her from the past.

Still in her cat form, Yoruichi opened the hatch that leads to the training ground and gracefully landed at the bottom.

The training ground was quiet for a second until…

"**BOOM!"**

The debris from a nearby rock that exploded prompted Yoruichi to shield her eyes.

"Whoo! That was stronger than before, man, this ability could come in handy."

As the dusts settles down, Yoruichi is able to see the man who caused the explosion.

The man is… for a lack of better words, a hunk.

Standing at approximately 6.0 feet tall, dressed in an asymmetrical knee-length black longcoat with v-curved neckline that shows his chiseled chest beneath the gray bandages that was wrapped inside his coat and onto his right arm. As for the trousers, he wore a black Hakama with white obi, but he didn't wear any footwear on his feet, instead of a pair of sandals like the Shinigami has, his feet are wrapped with the same gray bandages that wrapped his right arm.

He has a long black hair that reached to his lower back, and his eyes are amber-colored.

Yoruichi stares at the man for what feels like hours in a glazed state, it's as if the whole world slows down just to let her evaluate him for all he's worth.

'Whoa… who is this guy…?' she thought, as she walked closer to him, she could feel another thing, the raw power that he exudes, it's as if she's going face to face with Yamamoto Genryuusai himself, but if Yamamoto's aura exudes formality and discipline, his aura gave her the sense of freedom, warmth and kindness, along with confidence.

The man turned around, as if sensing her, when she saw her cat form, he said "Ah! Yoruichi-san! Good thing you came here, I was just about to ask Urahara where you brought Chad and Inoue to train so that I could come by. But now that you're here, I guess we could just train here."

But she didn't hear him, as she continues to evaluate the man, she thought that he looked familiar to someone, but who…?

Then, the realization hit her "I-Ichigo…?"

Ichigo looked confused, but then he realized the state in which she saw him in. "Oh yeah, the long black hair threw you off for a moment there, right? Sorry, it's the side effect of the merging; it seems that bits of Zangetsu and my Hollow also changed my body."

"…And in a good way too…" she muttered out loud in her glazed state.

Ichigo didn't quite hear her mutter however, "What did you say?"

"N-no, nothing… anyway, Urahara said that you're looking for me?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I want you to teach me some Hakuda, seeing as I never trained myself in that aspect when I was… you're already aware of my… predicament, right?"

"That you… came from the future…?"

He nodded "Yeah, that, anyway, because I was rather … hot-headed back then, I never really trained in Shinigami arts like Hakuda, and I want to start now, think you have the time?"

She shook her head and said "Not at the moment, your friend, Inoue and Sado are still under my care, and handling all three of you at once won't be as effective as teaching you privately."

Seeing her point Ichigo sighed "Right, both of them need all the help they can get at the moment anyway… forget I asked that, but if you have some free time…"

Yoruichi nodded "I will teach you about Hakuda."

Ichigo smiled "Thanks. By the way, why didn't you change into your real form? Is it really comfortable?"

She shrugged… or a cat's equivalent of a shrug "Somewhat, but the reason I kept this form is the reaction from the others when they saw my true form," She said as she chuckled "That's why I'm going to keep this charade in front of your friends so that I can see their reaction when I revealed myself…" she trailed off as her eyes glinted for a second.

"Speaking of which…" she purred as her body shined and smokes start to exude from… somewhere.

And a few moments later, she fully turned to her human form, her dark purple long hair left untied, and she is completely…

Naked.

Then she crossed her arms in a manner that accentuate her ample bosoms even more and said "Well? What do you think?" said Yoruichi as she grinned, anticipating an innocent reaction from the young Shinigami.

Ichigo, on his part, blushed, but not in the way that he used to when she first transformed in front of him, this time, his whole face didn't go full crimson at seeing her naked.

In fact, he smiled playfully, and said "What do I think? Well, I think I have found myself a goddess, a goddess so beautiful that Heaven itself cast her out, for her beauty transcends beyond any reason." He said with a mock serious voice while also crossing his arms.

In return, Yoruichi can feel her cheeks flushed, and her heart skipped a beat, she never expected that from him, she had expected that he would act innocent, covering his eyes as his face glow red and yelled 'Cover yourself with some clothes, damn it!'

Deciding to play along, she walked closer to him and said "Really now? That's very flattering…"

Ichigo laughed and said "No need to, after all, I only speak what I think, forgive me if I'm a bit forward."

Obviously he's not backing down, Yoruichi thought, so she decided to continue "No apologies are needed, I'm flattered, I really am, no one have spoken to me that way before…"

"I'm different, when I saw someone as beautiful as you, I couldn't help but compliment their beauty."

"…Thanks…" She said as she is now dangerously close to him, the way he talks really makes her feel weird, it's as if he isn't playing around and his praises are genuine.

When she was within his arms' reach, Ichigo whispered right to her ear "And I would gladly show you… how much I want you…"

"…Really now…?" Yoruichi said with her playfully seductive undertone.

However, deep inside her mind, the rational part of her brain had shut down, and is starting to submit to his suggestions.

Ichigo suddenly cupped her cheeks, Yoruichi responds by grasping his arms, and both of them closes their eyes, and parting their lips ever so slightly to prepare for the kiss…

"Ah-hum!"

…Until the sound of someone's clearing their throat broke them from their reverie.

It was from Urahara, he had wore his usual clothing back on, and his face is covered with his fan that he has so giddily put to obscure his perverted grin at seeing the two of them going at it.

"Now, as much as I'm enjoying the view, I believe that it's just a bit too much for the others here."

It's true, Tessai's face glowed crimson and his hands are covering Ururu's eyes, who is blissfully oblivious to what happened, and Jinta had fainted because of substantial amount of blood loss from his nose.

Ichigo and Yoruichi released their hold that they had on each other, and after a few moments of awkward silence, Urahara spoke "Yoruichi, please wear your clothes, I have prepared them upstairs, as usual."

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah, I… uh, I should… go." She said awkwardly while she thought 'Damn, I never thought that he could do that to me… what would have happened if we're not interrupted…?' She let her mind trailed off as she walked towards the ladder that leads to Urahara's shop.

Urahara immediately went to Ichigo and said "Well now, Kurosaki-san, I never thought of you as some womanizer… the way that you led Yoruichi on like that is something to be admired… how did you do it?"

Ichigo blushed a bit "Well, at first I just wanted to play with her a little bit, but… the next thing I know, I kinda have this feeling… and suddenly I found myself flirting with her…"

"What kind of feeling?"

'…A feeling that only my hollow side could have thought…' Ichigo thought.

Ichigo immediately realized that along with their powers, their inner souls' personalities have also merged with him, resulting in his somewhat different way of thinking.

Seeing his silence response, Urahara became worried "What is it Kurosaki-san?"

"…Never mind, it's nothing after all…"

Urahara wasn't convinced, however, but seeing his look that said 'let's not talk about this further' made him quell the questions he had in mind.

"If you say so Kurosaki-san, by the way, I came here to tell you that the gate to invade Soul Society will be ready in ten days time, which I'm sure that you already know."

He nodded "Yeah, it's the same time it took you to prepare the gate as well."

"Likewise, anyway, during those ten days you are free to use this training ground as you see fit, considering your condition, you might want to retrain yourself, just to be ready."

"Thanks… by the way, what am I going to do with my body? I mean… considering my spiritual form is like this, I guess there are several changes needed for my physical body."

Urahara smiled "How perceptive of you Kurosaki-san, I admit, I have thought the same thing, however, as a free service, I will make the much needed changes to your body, because if you get into your physical body as you are now, it might bring some… undesirable effects…"

"Such as?"

"Well… on the top of my mind, the immeasurable pain that you will feel with your physical body being changed so suddenly due to the changes to your spiritual one, and a plethora of unwanted side effects that it could bring if you so recklessly go inside your physical body."

"So I really need those changes, well, thanks… I owe you one Geta-boshi."

"Of course, now, is there anything else you would like me to help you with?"

Ichigo's expression went thoughtful before it lit up as he smiled wickedly, an expression that reminded Urahara of Yoruichi's own grin "Actually, there _is _one thing…"

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Warehouse.<em>

Inside an inconspicuous, perfectly normal, and seemingly invisible warehouse, there are eight people who use this place as their hideout.

Their de facto leader is Shinji Hirako, who was the captain of the 5th squad of the Gotei 13.

The other members are as follows;

Sarugaki Hiyori, the littlest of the group by physical comparison who was the lieutenant of the 12th squad, working directly under Urahara when he was the captain.

Ootoribashi Roojuuroo, or more commonly referred to as Rose. The former captain of the 3rd squad.

Yadomaru Lisa, the ever serious girl with a preference towards erotic literature, and also the former lieutenant of the 8th squad.

Ushoda Hachigen, a very large man with round physique who was the lieutenant of the Kidou Corps, under Tessai Tsukabishi.

Aikawa Love, the second tallest of the bunch, he can be identified by his star-shaped afro that adds to his height, he is also the former captain of the 7th division.

Kuna Mashiro, the green-haired girl who is very childish in personality, but despite that, she was a lieutenant of the 9th division serving under…

Muguruma Kensei, the man with light gray hair and his facial features marred with a perpetual frown, not unlike Ichigo's.

Right now, the eight of them are lounging lazily in the middle of the warehouse, left with nothing to do but lazing around all day.

"I'm bored…" groaned Hiyori who is lying on her back and putting one of her arms as to block her vision.

However silence reigned, as if the rest didn't even heard her.

"I said I'm bored!" She yelled.

"We all are, Hiyori, so stop your yelling, no one wants to hear it."

Suddenly a sandal was thrown and hit Shinji right in the face.

"I didn't ask you, baldy."

"Well who the hell did you ask for then, you midget!"

And the usual scene that spiced their everyday life begins again as Hiyori immediately leaped and kicked Shinji in the face.

The calmer ones merely sighed at their so-called 'lover's quarrel', they did that almost everytime that it never bothered them to look anymore.

Kensei, ever the serious man, sighed "Don't they get tired doing that all the time? Even I lose my patience sometimes with this ditz over here…" he muttered out loud.

However, the said ditz didn't even realize what he said as her attention is being given to the pair that is currently fighting on the ground below.

Suddenly, Hachi, who is meditating since before the fight broke out, opened his eyes and said

"Somebody is approaching the entrance."

Now that caught their attention, usually Hachi never bothered with some Hollows passing above them or outside their zone, but the way Hachi said it conveyed the emotion that he felt; anxiety, and bewilderment.

"Is it a Hollow?" asked Shinji, who had escaped from Hiyori's grasp.

The burly man shook his head "No, it is not a Hollow, however, it's not a Shinigami or a human either, and he's approaching our place as if he knows we're here instead of merely passing by."

All of them turned gravely serious with the news, the only ones who know the location of their hideout are Urahara, Yoruichi, and Tessai, but the intruder is not a Shinigami, nor a human, therefore it can't be one of them.

They turned their heads towards the entrance, still being cautious, they silently agreed that until provoked, they won't face the intruder head-on.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened.

The front door was knocked.

"_Um… is this the, uh… the hideout of the Vizards?" _a meekly male voice was heard.

Perplexed at the sheer absurdity, their silence is pretty much justified.

As the silence goes on, the meekly voice was heard again _"Uh… I came here because of Urahara-san's orders… it would really help if you open the door and take this package…"_

Now that somewhat piqued their interest a little bit, but the idea that Urahara sent something through someone they didn't know?

Now that's suspicious.

However, even though they want to wait and see the situation even further, Hiyori suddenly jumped down and walked to the entrance.

"Oi, Hiyori! What the hell are you doing?" Shinji whispered in a way that he doesn't speak too loudly, but can be heard by her sharp hearing.

But it seems that Hiyori didn't hear him as she kept on walking towards the entrance, hands on her pockets as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Hachi, undo the barrier." She said.

"But…"

Hiyori glared at Hachi with her usual 'if you don't do it, you'll die' stare "Do it." She said icily.

Now, it's not like Hachi couldn't defend himself if he were to disobey her, but it's the fact that even though he is multiple times bigger than her, he wouldn't be able to fight back due to his gentlemanly ways.

Therefore, he submits "Hai…"

He clapped his hands multiple times in a rhythmical manner, and the barrier was undone, prompting Hiyori to open the entrance.

And on the outside, there was a figure clad in black asymmetrical long coat which has no right sleeve, and a hood that cloaked his face from the others' view, but his long bangs sprouts outside.

His relaxed stance shows that he's not intimidated by their stares, and he holds some kind of a circular device that he placed in front of his mouth like a microphone.

As he slowly removed the device, he shows his grin that was previously covered with the device "Nice invention Getaboshi… this really does work exactly as you told me it does."

Then he nonchalantly entered, ignoring Hiyori, then he stroke his fingers on his chin, adopting the 'thinking position', after that, he pointed at Shinji.

"Shinji, Lisa, Kensei, Rose, Love, Hachi, Mashiro, and…Hiyori, right?" he stated as he points to each the Vizards when he called their names.

"Yeah, how do you know us? Who are you? And what do you want with us?" Asked Hiyori

In response, he extend his index finger in a manner that told them to wait, then he put his hand inside his long coat to reach for something, and when he pulled it out, the Vizards saw that it was an envelope.

"A letter from Urahara, it should tell you the reason why."

He throw it to Shinji, who captured it, he opened the envelope, and read the letter as the other Vizards, excluding Hiyori, who is glaring at the stranger whom she deemed suspicious.

Then Shinji read the letter out loud.

_Greetings, Hirako-san, it's me, Urahara._

_I know that you don't want anyone entering your vicinity unless it's someone you know, like me, Yoruichi or Tessai._

_But this time I have to ask you to grant me a favor._

_This man in front of you is… someone who is similar to you, but he's also different. Heck, even I can't classify him to a category at this time, let's just say that he is neither Hollow, nor Shinigami, but he can be said as a perfect combination of them both._

_Therefore, I want you to train him in his Hollow powers, seeing as he is quite skilled in some Shinigami arts already, you don't have to worry about forcing him to fight his hollow side, you will see that it won't be necessary._

_With Regards, Urahara Kisuke._

_P.S: _

_Say hi to Hiyori-kun for me, and tell her that I still have those candies if she wants to come by sometime._

And the letters ended with a chibi picture of Urahara's face, with his eyes hidden beneath his hat, smiling like an idiot.

Shinji moved his line of sight from the letter to the hooded figure, and frowned, this… man, or whatever he is, is similar to them, yet they can't feel traces of hollow, nor can they feel his Shinigami reiatsu.

But Urahara had sent him, and that means he can somewhat be trusted.

"What does it say Shinji?" Hiyori asked.

In response, Shinji threw the letter to Hiyori, who caught it, and after she read the letter, particularly the chibi Urahara picture, she crumpled it and threw it back to Shinji, who had anticipated her throw.

"So… Urahara sent you to us, and it seems that he wants us to train you, that can be arranged. But first, what's your name?" Shinji inquired.

The man smiled "Ichigo." Then with a motion of his hand, he lifted the hood, showing his face to the others "Kurosaki, Ichigo." He said in a James Bond-esque style.

Some of them were impressed with his stylish introduction, particularly Rose, who is fond of such things.

"Now that, that is what I call a beautiful introduction." He stated loudly so that they can hear him.

Love, who isn't that fond of his friend's habit of making everything he does to be beautiful, sighed "Great, another one of his kind…"

Shinji was impressed as well, but he shook it off pretty quickly "Right, Ichigo, go to the center of the 'playground', show us what you got."

Ichigo nodded, knowing that he would have to fight one of them, but seeing as he wants to make a different impression, he chose to disappear and re-appear to the center of battered ground.

The Vizards were caught off-guard with his speed, and to make it even weirder, they didn't hear the usual sound that accompany Shunpo, meaning; he was using his natural, or should they say, unnatural, speed.

Ichigo merely grinned and turned to the Vizards "Yo! How long are you guys going to gawk? Let's get this started!"

Shinji was beginning to get suspicious of him, the feel of his Reiatsu was… different to say the least, if Shinigami's reiatsu felt more refined and human-like, then Hollows are more raw, and have somewhat devastating effect to a person's soul if near.

However, his Reiatsu… it was as refined as a Shinigami, but yet it felt as if there's a… rawer feel to it, not unlike a Hollow, but far more defined.

And Urahara wants them to test this… unknown anomaly.

He sighed, and begins to contemplate on who would fight him.

'I could challenge him myself, but it would be better to see the way he fights from an outside perspective… who should I pick? Hiyori? Nah, she would attack him outright instead of letting him go first and let me analyze his tactics, Lisa? Hm… maybe, but she's not as experienced as the others…, Hachi? Out of the question, Mashiro? …Not likely…'

But as he mulled over on who would fight Ichigo, Hiyori jumped to the center, with the constant frown on her face.

"Hey baldy!"

Ichigo and the others looked towards the source of the voice and saw Hiyori, who is preparing herself for a fight.

"You said you want to get started, so let's go!"

"Wa-wait a minute, Hiyori!" Shinji called.

"Shut up Shinji! Let me take this guy, I want to test him by myself."

Shinji wanted to reject her, but he realized that once Hiyori had her eyes set on something, she won't let go of it.

So he turned to his fellow Vizards to try to convince Hiyori, but their expression said that they don't want anything to do with this.

Sighing once more, Shinji submits, "Hachi, put the barrier up."

Nodding, Hachi did so with a bit of concentration.

And once the barrier has been put up Hiyori spoke first "Okay baldy, now that Hachi put up the barrier, let's get this started." She said before she realized that Ichigo has no Zanpakutou in sight. "Where's your blade?"

"Oh, right," He chuckled, "I forgot." The long haired young man said before he extended his right arm to the side, and emits black smoke-shaped reiatsu that slowly formed a black daito into his grasp.

The Vizards were surprised by this ability, the way he… summoned his zanpakutou wasn't normal.

However, Hiyori isn't that impressed "Heh, nice show, but do you really have the bite?" she said as she un-sheathed her zanpakutou.

In return, Ichigo also put himself in a stance that's focusing on one-handed blade style.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Urahara said that you're the same as us right? Then show us your mask."

"Heh! No problem!" Ichigo said before he moved his hand in a clawing motion onto his face, the usual gesture to activate the hollow mask.

However…

Nothing happened.

"…Huh…?" Ichigo muttered in confusion.

Looking at his hand, he couldn't help but feel a bit surprised that his mask didn't manifest 'What the hell? How come I couldn't summon my mask? I thought merging with my hollow side would make it easier.'

"What's wrong baldy? Where's your mask?"

However, Ichigo didn't hear what Hiyori asked, instead, he tried to concentrate to feel his Reiatsu and differentiating his Hollow reiatsu.

'Hm… there are traces of Hollow reiatsu, so why wouldn't it respond and manifest the mask? …Unless…'

As Ichigo stood silent with his eyes closed, Hiyori grow agitated, "Fine, if you won't show it…" She said in a low voice before she creates a clawing motion on her face and summons her mask **"Then I'll make you!" **she yelled as she leaped towards Ichigo, hell-bent on forcing him to summon his mask if he really is the same as them.

But even with his eyes closed, Ichigo sidestepped and avoided Hiyori's downward slash.

'W-what the…?' Hiyori thought.

She looked at Ichigo, then grew agitated even more when she saw that his eyes was still closed.

Hiyori growled as she attacked Ichigo once again.

But then, Ichigo opened his eyes, and when Hiyori saw his amber-colored eyes, Hiyori flinched at his glare.

Seeing her flinch, Ichigo took the chance and grabbed her with his free hand and threw her aside.

But since he deliberately weakened his throw, Hiyori was able to regain her footing.

'He's strong, there's no doubt about that, but… that expression... it seems that he realized something.' Shinji thought.

Then Ichigo extended his left hand towards Hiyori with both his index and middle finger pointing at her.

'That gesture…! Impossible!' "Hiyori! Be careful, he's going to use Cero!"

"**I know, Shinji! Just relax, I'm still using my mask!"**

Shinji gritted his teeth, judging by the Reiatsu pressure emitted by Ichigo, it's not going to be good.

Then… it happened.

The massive outburst of Reiatsu Ichigo emmited was beyond what they expected, as some of them started to buckle under pressure.

Then, the black ball of energy was formed, and the pressure doubled. The ground where Ichigo is standing cracked, as if he weighs a thousand times more than he looked.

But then… Ichigo did something unexpected.

He stopped the flow of the Cero and opened his palm towards it.

"What the hell is he going to…?"

Before Kensei could finish his question, Ichigo suddenly grasp the black Cero that he had created like he wants to pop it by squeezing it.

The sounds of cracking metal were heard as the Cero seems to rattle in Ichigo's grasp. And the Vizards could only watch as he slowly crushes the Cero apart.

"**OOOOORRRRAAAAA!"** With a loud shout, Ichigo crushed the Cero and created an explosion that expelled dusts everywhere.

But as the dusts filled the training ground, The Vizards felt something different with Ichigo, it's as if his reiatsu signature changed.

The dusts slowly disperse, and they could see a silhouette where Ichigo stood, but the silhouette looks somewhat…

Inhuman.

"**Well now… this is… different." **A warped voice echoes.

As the dust clears, the spectator's eyes widened as they saw Ichigo's new form.

"**Sorry about that, the mask couldn't work so I have to improvise, but I have to admit, this isn't so bad."**

Ichigo grinned as his eyes set towards Hiyori, who is somewhat afraid at his new form.

"**Now then… let's start again shall we?" **He said in a tone that sends shivers down some of the Vizards' spines.

* * *

><p><em>Nine days later.<em>

She didn't know why she wanted to come here.

Perhaps it's because she was bored, seeing as Chad and Orihime had finished their training and is going to spend the day before their departure to Soul Society with another activity.

Or maybe it's because of the enigma that is Ichigo Kurosaki.

The image of him still lingers in her head like a parasite that is unwilling to let go.

It's not that she wanted to let go, he had impressed her to the point where the idea of him being with her is acceptable, if not preferable.

The first impression that he gave back then was what Yoruichi couldn't let go, the way he used his words to complement her, the tone of his voice when he said he would do anything to show her how much he wanted her…

She shakes her head to get rid of the image 'Come on, Yoruichi, how long are you going to keep thinking about that?'

She had asked Urahara where his location is, and when he revealed it to be the Vizards' hideout, she was a bit surprised, thinking that Shinji wants to train him.

But Urahara laughed and said that his reason was to coerce them to train him, rather than they come to him, like what they did in his past.

And now, she is here, in her human form, fully-clothed and standing in front of the barrier of the Vizards' hideout.

It has been a long time since she last came here, and that was when the Vizards' still need some help on controlling their Hollow powers, which was a _long _time ago.

She touched the barrier to let Hachi recognize her presence, and after a few seconds, the barrier dispersed, permitting Yoruichi to enter the hideout.

When she opened the entrance, she saw no one, but the stairs leading to the basement were opened, and she could hear the sound of a scuffle from the bottom.

Climbing down the long set of stairs, Yoruichi finally see the young Shinigami at the center of the training ground, fighting Kensei, who is using his Bankai; **Tekken Tachikaze **and struggling against Ichigo, who is a bit winded, but nevertheless hold his ground better than Kensei does.

Hachi, the one who sensed her arrival, was the first one that greets her "Shihouin-san, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded with a smile "Likewise Hachi, and please, drop the Shihouin-san, call me Yoruichi."

He gently chuckled and said "I will try Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi sighed, even though it has been a hundred years past, Hachi is still using the formal suffix to almost everybody, not that she mind him being polite, but she never like being called formally.

"Ah, Yoruichi!"

Ichigo's shout diverted the attention of the Vizards from the fight.

"Ichigo, it looks like you've been doing well."

Ichigo shrugged "Somewhat, this is just a final warm-up, so to speak."

The Vizards sweatdropped, 'Yeah right, your idea of a warm-up is to fight almost non-stop with that monstrous stamina of yours, not to mention the times when you use _that…_'

Shinji involuntarily shivered at the image of Ichigo's devilish form, and the dark Reiatsu that goes along with it, even their Hollow mask doesn't darken their Reiatsu like that.

But after nine days spending time with him, the Vizards had warmed up to him and now they consider him as a close ally, and a close friend at that.

But Ichigo never disclosed his time-travel to them, as he doesn't deem it necessary, but he did explained the merging without touching the subject that he's from the future.

In his words; new journey, new opportunities, different actions, different outcomes, no reason to make the events of this timeline the same as when he came.

"Well, thanks for the spar Kensei, it's very refreshing."

Kensei chuckle "No problem, Kurosaki." He said as he revert his Zanpakutou to its Shikai state and Ichigo let his black daito dispersed.

"What brings you here Yoruichi?"

"Well, I just want to see how you do, did the training go well?"

Ichigo nodded "Yeah it did, I manage to manifest my hollow powers, though it feels a bit more… difficult than the last time."

"You mean before you…?"

"Yeah, before that. The merging made me something else entirely, so I had to get creative, but the results aren't that bad."

"Really? Can I see it?" Yoruichi asked, intrigued about his hollow transformation.

"**NO!"**

…And that was the sound of the Vizards when they heard Yoruichi's request to see Ichigo's hollow form.

Ichigo and Yoruichi had to cover their ears to shield themselves from their extremely loud shout.

"Why?" The purple-haired Shinigami asks.

"They're kinda scared," Ichigo explained "and all of us made an agreement that I would never use it unless it's for training purposes or if it is absolutely necessary, they say that it's powerful, but the raw energy could immediately destroy a weak soul."

Seeing most of the Vizards nodded grimly, Yoruichi couldn't help but got more curious, but she decided to let the topic go for now.

"Well nevertheless, I came here to… ask if you want to train Hakuda with me. Seeing as the training session with your friends is over."

"I would love that," Ichigo said, "But… I have been gone for quite a long time, I think at the very least I should go to my house, just so that my family knows that I'm okay."

"Oh… well, that's alright." Yoruichi said, but she can't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"That reminds me, did Urahara finish changing my body yet?"

"…What?"

"Well, he and I made a hypothesis that my physical body won't be able to support my Spiritual power, so I asked Urahara to modify it, didn't you know?"

"No, but Urahara did mentioned that he's working on a project, he won't tell me what it was though."

"Well it's been nine days, he must've done the changes… although I'm kind of scared leaving my body there with him… hey, whenever he mentioned that project of his, did he act normally? Or was he gleeful?"

"If by normal you mean his usual gleeful self, then yeah, he acted quite normal."

Ichigo groaned, as much as he trusts Urahara, the man is known for his somewhat unpredictable attitude, and that can mean that he would do something to his body.

"Well, I better go see him then." Ichigo said as he walked towards the stairs, but before he reached the upper floor, Yoruichi used Shunpo to get in front of him.

She grinned as she pushed her face closer to Ichigo's "Say Ichigo, how about a little challenge?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrows "What kind of challenge?"

"Well… how about who could get to Urahara's place faster? If you win…" she trailed off as she whispered in his ear "I'll let you do anything you want with me…" she whispered seductively.

Ichigo blushed, but then he pulled her closer and whispered "Well then, you better be prepared, Kitty-cat…"

Ichigo released his hold, and seeing those amber-colored eyes made Yoruichi's cheeks burn, it's as if they seem to convey how much he wants her.

Then Ichigo walked past Yoruichi, but then, he grinned devilishly and without a word of warning…

"**SLAP!"**

He slapped Yoruichi's butt, making her yowl like a cat in response.

As Yoruichi's cheeks goes even hotter because of the sudden slap, Ichigo's grin grows even wider "Catch me if you can Neko-_chan_~" he said before he disappeared as fast as one could blink.

A growl could be heard on Yoruichi's throat, but despite that, her face goes beet red from both embarrassment and a little bit of excitement, because even if she doesn't want to admit it, she was kind of turned on when he slapped her butt.

"Iiiichigooo…!" She growled out before she too, disappeared in a flash.

The rest of the Vizards were left stunned, particularly the males, because every one of them, excluding Hachi, who was just a bit amused, were blushing when they saw Ichigo's interaction with Yoruichi.

Particularly when he slapped her butt, the sound echoed throughout the training ground.

Love was in tears and clenched his fist like he had won the lottery.

"That guy… he is the man amongst men!"

"Indeed," Lisa agreed "even though Yoruichi-san was playing with him to get him riled up, he managed to play with her in her own game, I don't know if I should call him suicidal, or brave. But either way, he is quite admirable in his way with her."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Urahara Shoten…<em>

Right now, the red-haired kid named Jinta was tasked to sweep the ground on the front of the store.

The task was usually given to Ururu, but when Tessai saw him harassing her, he decided to punish him by letting Ururu's task be put upon him.

As he grumbled about the tediousness of the job, he didn't notice two figures that are coming to his location at impossible speed.

"Get back here, Ichigo!"

"**BOOM!" **

The ground cracked as the figure of Ichigo Kurosaki arrived first, and suddenly he stood up, extending his hand upwards with his index finger pointing to the sky.

"I win!"

Not a moment later, Yoruichi landed behind him, her face shows that she is somewhat irritated, judging by her flaming cheeks.

But then, she pounced, and Ichigo who was just turning to face her was pushed to the ground.

From Jinta's perspective who had been watching since Ichigo landed, their position is rather… dangerous, as Ichigo is laying on his back while Yoruichi is on all fours on top of him like a panther that has captured her prey.

In response, Ichigo chuckled "A bit of a sore loser are we?" he asked playfully.

"Oh~ you have no idea… and before you demand what you want from me, this is payback for my sore ass."

Then she planted her lips onto his neck and after a few minutes that felt like hours for both of them, she let go, showing the hickey that she created.

After she breathed some air to her lungs, she smiled, despite her flaming cheeks "Well, now we're even."

"How do you call this a payback?"

She chuckled, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine "You made my butt cheeks red, I figured I have to make one of your body parts like so."

"Why don't you just slap my ass?"

"Nah, kissing you is more fun~" she said with that feline grin of hers.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, and once Yoruichi realized what she said, she tried to re-phrase it.

"Wait, no! What I meant was…"

"My, my…"

Both of them turned their heads towards the obviously amused voice, and found Urahara, grinning like a loon behind his fan, while Tessai carried the unconscious Jinta to the store.

"I never thought you would be so bold Yoruichi, doing it in public like this…"

"No, no, wait!" Yoruichi said as she stood up "You're wrong, this is…"

"Now, now, no need to deny it," Urahara said "Kurosaki-san is a very attractive man, it wasn't that hard to predict this outcome, and I'm happy for both of you." He finished in a half-joking tone.

She groaned as she is a bit frustrated at Urahara's tone "Kisuke, this isn't what it…"

"By the way, Kurosaki-san, I assume you're here to get back to your body, am I right? If so, then follow me, I'm already finished putting the final touches." Urahara changed the topic swiftly before he walked back to his store.

Ichigo stood up and walked to the store, but not before he looked at Yoruichi and whispered "I'll hold you to that reward...Yoruichi-_chan_..."

And after that, he entered the shop, leaving Yoruichi with no room for rebuttal, not that she could give one due to the shivers that his voice gave her.

'Grr…! Damn it… why do I always fail to compose myself whenever he did that? You're Yoruichi Shihouin goddamn it, you were supposed to be the one playing with him, not the other way around…' She thought irritatingly before she calmed down, and thought "But… why don't I find it as annoying as I thought it would be…? …why do I like it when he's the one playing with me?"

She shook her head after few moments of thinking and try to calm herself.

"Great... now I'm beginning to fall for him..." She grumbled out as she goes inside Urahara's store.

* * *

><p><em>Moments later… at the Kurosaki Household.<em>

"Haaaah… Ichi-nii's not home yet…"

Sighed Yuzu, Ichigo's gentler younger sister.

"Don't worry Yuzu, I'm sure wherever he is, he's doing just fine." Karin, the boyish one assured her sister.

"How can you say that? He's been gone for almost nine days straight without telling us where he went, Ichi-nii is strong and all, but this just isn't like him."

"OHO! Do not worry Yuzu, if you want to cry, your father's chest is always available! Go ahead! Let me heal your-" That was their father said before he got knocked out, courtesy of a punch to the head by Karin.

"Obnoxious old man…"

As their father slumped on the ground, the sound of opened doors can be heard before the familiar voice of their brother echoed throughout the house.

"I'm home!"

Yuzu's expression immediately brightened, and she ran to the entrance.

"Ichigo-nii! You're-"

She stopped when she saw her brother's new look.

His long black hair is styled into a long ponytail, and he wears white polo shirt that shows his built physique and dark blue jeans with a pair of black shoes, and a silver watch strapped on his left arm.

"What's wrong Yuzu?" Karin asked as she walked towards the entrance. And when she saw her brother, she too, was shocked.

"Hey! What do you think? I look pretty good right?"

"I-Ichigo-nii, what happened? How do you get so… tall? And how come your hair is black?"

He scratches the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah, sorry for not telling you guys, but these past few days I was offered a chance to modify myself by some scientist and his assistant for some payment, and so I thought, why not? And it turns out quite alright, but what do you think?"

Of course, it was partly true, his body was modified by a 'scientist' and his 'assistants' to accommodate his stronger spiritual form, and Urahara had made it so that it resembles his current spiritual form.

When he asked if he could keep the orange hair, Urahara answered negatively, because the resemblance between the spiritual and physical form must be as close as possible for it to work, just like a Gigai.

So he had to create a lie to explain his changes to his sister, he knows Yuzu would buy it, but not Karin.

"I think you look handsome Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said, believing every word he said.

Karin looks skeptical however, and Ichigo picked up on this.

"Welcome home, ICHIGOOOOO!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he flew, feet first, towards his son.

Ichigo, using his instinct, caught his dad and threw him across the room, making him unconscious yet again.

"I think I might have overdone that…" He muttered sheepishly.

A bit worried, Yuzu goes towards her unconscious father to make sure he is alright. But Karin keeps looking towards her brother in suspicion.

He sighed "I know you don't believe me, heck I won't believe anyone who said that ridiculous thing to me," He admitted

"You think?" She asked rhetorically.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at the sarcastic quip "But, I promise I'll tell you all about it later, ok?"

"…Promise?"

And then he smiled warmly, which caught Karin by surprise "Promise."

After he said his promise, he went upstairs, leaving his unconscious father and his spiritually aware little sister befuddled by his change in attitude.

And it's only after he left that he noticed a change in his… aura, it's as if his presence dominates the entire house, like everything is in his grasp, and his warmth that she always felt whenever he's around doesn't let go when he's upstairs either.

But this isn't a bad thing, she find his change rather… refreshing. She let herself smile as she went to the living room and let herself relax on the couch.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on his bed when he entered his room, and mentally preparing himself for the inevitable future confrontation with Aizen.<p>

Because he have a plan… it's risky, and considering Soul Society's conservative ways, it might be somewhat controversial, but for now, he's going to let things unravel the way it did in his timeline.

And if the chance presents itself, he would alter them to his favor.

He is immensely powerful compared to his pre-merging condition, as he had observed during his stay with the Vizards.

His reason to train with the Vizards way early was to see the result of his empowerment made by the merging between his Zanpakuto and his hollow, which had proved to be quite productive as he discovered that he is neither a Hollow, Shinigami, or something in between.

Ichigo and Urahara have a hypothesis that he is something else, not a perfect hybrid between Shinigami and Hollows, not a Vizard who can hollowify himself completely to the point of gaining Resurreccion, nor is he an Arrancar that have Shikai and/or Bankai like Shinigami.

Because his Reiatsu signature is unknown, even to Urahara's Reiatsu identifying machine. They even go as far as to label him as an anomaly.

But Ichigo doesn't mind, it doesn't matter to him if he's an anomaly, all that matters that this time he has the power to protect everyone and it is the means to his plan.

"Hell, I might give Aizen a run for his money." He muttered jokingly.

A chuckle materialized from his throat as he sighed in content "My life never gets uninteresting doesn't it?"

_It never does._

Is what Zangetsu would have said to Ichigo.

"Hmph, it never does..." Was what Ichigo said to himself.

* * *

><p>And... that's a wrap!<p>

Thank you for reading this fic, please review if you would be so kind.

What do you think about Ichigo's interaction with Yoruichi? I made it that way because I want Ichigo to return the favor to Yoruichi's flirts, and by doing so, opening the route to conquer her. (Just like what Keima from The World God Only Knows would have done ;)

Badliar2312, out.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be reintroducing the Quincy again. Seriously, what's up with that?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Karakura Town.<em>

Amidst the darkness, three people can be seen waiting outside Urahara's shop.

The tallest and the most physically buffed of them all is Yasutora Sado, nicknamed Chad, due to the similar spelling

The one with the weird white get-up –which he called fashionable-, is Ishida Uryuu, the self-dubbed The Last Quincy.

And the only female among them, with flowing orange hair, and a pair of breasts that can make a goddess jealous is Inoue Orihime.

The unlikely trio is gathered here to rescue Rukia Kuchiki, their friend who turned out to be a Shinigami and was sentenced for a crime that allowed Ichigo to gain Shinigami powers.

The three of them was waiting for the last person to appear, but in the middle of waiting, the door opened, and with his trademark fan, Urahara showed up.

"Ah, you're all here, come inside please."

Orihime fidgeted a bit "Um, Ano… we're still waiting for Kurosaki-kun."

"It seems that he is a bit late." Ishida said.

"He's already inside actually," Urahara said, surprising the three of them "So why don't you come inside? We've been waiting."

…

The three of them were surprised that there's a huge space beneath his shop, but Orihime was quite vocal to say it.

"Amazing! I didn't know there's such a huge space here! It's like a secret base!"

"Wha…" Tessai began "What an honest reaction, Inoue-san, I am so touched." Tessai said.

As Tessai came and thanked Inoue for her honest reaction, Urahara shouted "Alright everyone, please come here, so I can show you the way."

When the three of them got closer, Urahara snapped his fingers and with a resounding boom, four pillars that are formed to make a huge square window-like panel materialized out of thin air.

"Now I want all of you to listen to me on how to reach Soul Society without dying." Urahara said, his voice shows how serious he is.

But before he could continue, he saw Orihime looking around the place, as if she had lost something.

"Is there something wrong Inoue-san?"

"Where's Kurosaki-kun? You said that he was already here…"

As if on cue, someone spoke "I'm here Inoue."

All of them looked up to one of the big rocks and saw a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans with white sneakers and on his right wrist he wears a wristwatch.

Ishida and Chad frowned, his voice is somewhat familiar to their ears, but as far as they know, they never saw him before.

Then the man jumped down, and seeing their confused faces, he chuckled sheepishly.

"I guess it's not that surprising that you guys would react this way," He said "It's me, Ichigo."

…

"…What?" Asked Uryuu, who was the first one to got out of their stupor after a few minutes of silence.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised you react that way." Ichigo said jokingly. "But whether you believe it or not, this is really me, so get used seeing me with black hair."

"What happened to you Ichigo?" Chad asked.

In response he said; "Let's just say that power-ups can also change your appearance, just like Goku in Dragon Ball when he goes Super Saiyan." He said as he grinned.

Hearing the analogue, Chad and Uuryu sweatdropped, they get the meaning, but they thought that he would use something more philosophical or complicated than that.

But Orihime was quite impressed, "So does this mean that you have unlocked your Saiyan ancestry Kurosaki-kun?" she asked.

While the others looked at Orihime like she had grown a second head, Ichigo merely chuckled "You can say that, my power had gone beyond the energy scanner could calculate, it is now over nine thousand!" He said with a pumped-up fist, responding to Inoue's question as he laughed.

Orihime giggled, finding his response funny, Chad also smiled a little, as his best friend, Chad sometimes saw things that most people didn't see in Ichigo, one of them is his laugh, and it seems that he is able to be more open than before.

Meanwhile, Ishida find his sudden change in behavior somewhat suspicious, but he chose to keep silent.

Then Ichigo heard Urahara speaking "Kurosaki-san, I believe I told you to change to your Shinigami form."

"Oh yeah, sorry Urahara, I got somewhat distracted." He said as he pointed towards Yoruichi in her cat form.

"It's my fault Kisuke, I was just… speaking with him, that is all…" She said with the most normal voice she could muster.

Kisuke had a faint idea what they were talking about, but he didn't try to eavesdrop, because despite the possibility of a blackmail material or a huge scoop, he still respects his friend's privacy.

"Well, get to it then." Urahara ordered.

Ichigo nodded as he closed his eyes, then his Shinigami form materialized, and letting his physical body fell down with a thud.

Looking at his different Shihakusho, Uuryu, who is familiar with how Shinigami dresses themselves, frowned, as he find this becoming more and more suspicious, not to mention, the feel of his Reiatsu is different, he never felt this kind of energy before.

Orihime and Chad were surprised, it is their first time seeing him in his Shinigami form and were interested, and asking him questions.

And that's when the talking lion plushie doll came "Hey! Stop ogling that! Because for the next couple of days that will be my body!" He yelled "Ah, but for Orihime-chan, you can… urk!" Whatever the mod soul wanted to say it was stopped when Ichigo grabbed him by the neck.

Ichigo glared at Kon with a dark expression before he threw him to Chad, who is quite fond of cute things.

...And he began to do things to him that makes the doll scream as if he is being tortured to death.

"Okay everyone! If you're done with the pleasantries, Let me tell you how to get past this Senkaimon." Urahara said, ignoring the pleas of the lion plushie doll.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"Did you understand what I was talking about Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked Ichigo, regarding his explanation about how to get to Soul Society.

"So to put it in a nutshell; due to the fact that this is not the Senkaimon that the Soul Society approves, the **Kouryuu** will entrap you if you don't get there fast enough, you have to run like hell, and don't hesitate." Ichigo summed up Urahara's explanation.

Urahara nodded "Quite a blunt way to put it, but correct nonetheless."

The pale blonde-haired man already know that he already experienced this before, so he doesn't even bother when he noticed that he didn't listen to any word he said and opted to talk to Yoruichi in her cat form.

And when he shot a look, he could see that Yoruichi had a hard time of talking to him without gazing at his face.

Inwardly, Urahara was giggling, it's somewhat obvious that she becomes interested in Ichigo, it's only a matter of time 'till they get together.

'But considering his appearance, Yoruichi would get a lot of rivals…, or maybe they would come to a solution…' Urahara thought, as a little giggle escapes his mouth, a perverted giggle at that.

Thanks to her sharper than normal hearing on her cat form, Yoruichi heard his perverted giggle and turned to him "What are you giggling about, Kisuke?" She asked as a tic mark appeared on her forehead.

"Oh, nothing… nothing at all…" He lied as he put his fan on his lips, hiding his smile, but his amusement-filled eyes shows what he's thinking about.

Yoruichi growled, she knew what he's thinking about and was preparing herself to scratch the hell out of his face. But then, Ichigo stroked his head, making her lose some of her anger, "You look cute when you're angry." He said with a smile.

She opened her mouth, trying to chaste him for what he's saying, but she found that she wasn't able to, and could only grumble in response, 'it does feel good…' She thought.

Urahara, if god could allow it, grinned even wider, 'Oho! It looks like she is _really _enjoying his company… how far had she fell for him, I wonder?' He thought, but physically, he said "Well, are you guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ichigo answered confidently.

The others nodded as well, clearly they're not half-assed about this rescue operation, even Uuryu is very determined, although he's still looking towards Ichigo, as he's still suspicious about his 'power-up'.

"Then go, I wish you good luck." Urahara said.

They nodded, and entered the Dangai with a dash.

'Not that they need any though…'

* * *

><p>…<p>

Looking at the unnervingly terrifying Walls of Dangai, the newcomers, Orihime, Uuryu and Chad couldn't help but morbidly fascinated by it.

"So this is the Dangai…" Uuryu muttered out.

Ichigo patted his back hardly, knocking him out of his reverie "What are you guys doing? Let's get going, or it will collapse on top of us all."

Realizing their situation, they immediately began to run, however, Uuryu is once again stopped by Ichigo, "What now Kurosaki?"

"Stay up front, because of your cape, there's a huge chance it will get stuck to the collapsing wall of **Kouryuu**." Ichigo said, remembering the time when Uuryu almost died if it weren't for Chad's intervention

Seeing the inconvenience he would give to the others if that happens, he begrudgingly accepts to run in front…

Along with Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing beside me Kurosaki?"

"Just to make sure that your cape won't get caught, it's billowing towards all direction, even if it was a piece from its fringes, you won't be able to move, and I would have to rip it off of you, do you really want to use your backup cape that quickly?"

"…How do you know I brought backup capes?" Uuryu asked incredulously.

"Let's just say that you're not that hard to figure out." Ichigo answered evenly.

'…Is that really true?' Uryuu thought, feeling a bit perplexed, he looked towards Chad and Orihime, as if asking them, and they nod in response, making him a bit embarrassed.

After a few moments of running, they heard a rumbling noise from behind.

"Wha... what is that?" Uryuu said out loud, they looked behind them and saw a wall with a single 'eye' that emits light and moving at an incredible velocity towards them.

"It's the **Kototsu!**" Yoruichi shouted, "Its purpose is to clean this place per week, of all the times, why does it have to be now…! Run faster!"

In response to Yoruichi's worried tone, they immediately went faster, but despite that, it was catching up to them.

Seeing what he had seen before when he first entered Soul Society to rescue Rukia, Ichigo knows what's going to happen next, so he grabbed Chad, Orihime, Ishida and Yoruichi with his arms.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing?" Orihime stuttered out due to the speed when he picked them up.

He merely smiled as he looked towards Orihime, who blushed at seeing his rare smile.

Then he said…

"Buckle up."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Seireitei_.

"_**An unusual reaction was detected on the western outskirts of the Rukongai! I repeat, an unusual reaction was detected on the western outskirts of the Rukongai! Squad 3 to Squad 9, proceed immediately to the point of anomaly!"**_

Hearing the warning issue, a certain lieutenant with red hair color styled like a pineapple was caught by surprise.

"Wha… What the hell…?"

…

* * *

><p><em>Rukongai.<em>

The souls inhabiting the western part of the Rukongai were treated to a loud boom up in the sky, along with a flash of light that blasted something out, like a bat out of hell.

It landed with a loud bang, creating a huge smoke that prevents anyone from the outside to see the center of it.

But on the center of the smoke, Ichigo stands, he still has the others on his arms, he looked around, and after a few moments, he dropped them.

"Oww…" groaned the one who suffered the hardest drop, Ishida.

"Is everybody alright?"

A nod from Chad, an 'I'm fine Kurosaki-kun' from Orihime and a weak 'yeah…' from Ishida was the answer.

"I'm fine as well, it seems that you have used Shunpo to get us out, pretty impressive." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo respond negatively by shaking his head, "No, not Shunpo." Ichigo answered.

Caught by surprise, she asked "…Wha… What was it then? I'm pretty sure that was Shunpo."

"No it wasn't, and for what it was, let's just consider that as a secret for now…" He said as he put his hand to his lips, a silencing gesture, "Okay?"

Yoruichi wanted to know more, but she decided that she would know the answer later on, 'Are you kidding me? If it wasn't Shunpo that he used, then what the hell was it?'

However, her train of thought stopped when the smoke clears and she noticed that they were standing too close to the border between Seireitei and Rukongai.

"Everyone," Yoruichi began, due to her worried tone, everyone immediately paid attention to her, "back away… we're too close to the border, it might…" Yoruichi started, but then… it happened.

**"BOOM!"**

From the sky, a huge door came crashing down in front of them, and then, the rest of the walls came down like a rain of concrete with biblical proportions.

"Well, well…" A gravelly voice spoke.

Suddenly, a huge shadow enveloped them all as the giant of a man wearing a traditional clothing used at the feudal era of Japan named Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the guardian of the west gate, appeared.

"It has been a long time since someone is brave enough to set foot here… four people even! Long time indeed…"

Due to his size, most of the people on Ichigo's ragtag group felt intimidated "Who is this guy?" Ishida asked.

"Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the protector of the west gate, you're no match for him… run!" Yoruichi yelled.

They do so, but as they run, Orihime noticed someone who's not with them, she turned back, and she saw that Ichigo was still standing as he looked up towards the giant with no fear in his eyes.

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said, confused as to why he didn't run.

Hearing her, the others looked back as well, and they all saw that Ichigo remained in his position.

"Kurosaki! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ishida yelled.

Ichigo broke the stare as he looked towards Ishida and said "You guys stay there, I'll handle this." His words full of confidence.

"Wha… what are you talking about? You're…!" Ishida was cut off when Yoruichi placed her paws on his feet, diverting his attention.

"Let him."

The rest of them were surprised by what Yoruichi said, but she continues "When I said you're no match for him, I didn't include Ichigo, he's strong, more than enough to defeat Jidanbo."

…

Seeing the familiar giant without his friendly visage, Ichigo was once again reminded that he had gone back, back when some of his friends don't recognize him just yet, and now, he had to fight one of them, again, just to prove himself for the second time.

'Time travel is too serious of a business… might as well make this quick…'

"You are brave to stand your ground young one, but are you strong enough…" Jidanbo said as he lifts one of his axes…

"…To Defeat ME?" …and bring it down with one quick motion towards Ichigo.

Ichigo looked apathetically, before he lifts his hand and blocked the axe without much effort, judging by his nonchalant expression.

But the kicker was that he doesn't even bother summoning his sword, and just using his forearm as a shield.

Due to the fusion between him and his hollow side, Ichigo's skin is far stronger than a normal Shinigami, due to the fact that he now has Hierro, and it would be at its hardest state when he turned to his full power form, or as he like to call it; Ultimate Form.

When he's not at his Ultimate Form, his skin is only as hard as a mid-class Arrancar.

But that doesn't mean that he can't feed his Hollow Reiatsu to a certain part on his body to strengthen it…

And it caught Jidanbo off-guard, no one was able to block his attack for many years, and now this stranger had just blocked it with his arm like it was nothing.

"I apologize Jidanbo…" Ichigo started, "I'll try to make this quick." He said as he pushed the axe away, then, he pulled his right fist back, and extend his left hand forward, as if preparing himself to punch the giant.

Suddenly, the smoke of black Reiatsu is formed on his right arm, then, it swirled around his arm like a snake, and then, he launched it, creating two smoky Reiatsu filled with destructive energy rotating in a spiralling motion towards Jidanbo like a missile.

Seeing this, the giant tried to block it by crossing his axes, but the moment the spiraling energy crashed into them, it shattered, unable to withstand the magnitude of its power.

'Impossible…!' Jidanbo thought before he was squarely hit in the chest by the energy, and he was pushed with great velocity towards the Gate.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"**BOOM!"**

The sound of the gate being hit by something big rang like an alarm bell to the people behind the gate.

Particularly to the first batch of the Shinigami who came to the Western Gate, they know who's the guardian of the gate is, so initially, they were relieved and decided to wait for the obvious conclusion; the intruder's defeat.

But when they heard the loud booming noise, they become rather worried for Jidanbo's safety.

"Hey, don't you think we should check the situation?" Asked one of the Shinigami.

"No, I'm pretty sure that Jidanbo's fine, don't worry, nothing can get through." A certain lieutenant with a '69' tattoo on his left cheek replied, although he is a bit worried for Jidanbo.

"Don't be so sure Shuuhei-kun," A certain captain with silver colored hair and fox-like expression on his face said, surprising him and the other Shinigami because of his sudden appearance, "After all, nothing is certain…"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The rest of Ichigo's group minus Yoruichi were stunned, Ichigo literally defeated the giant with only one technique.

'Kurosaki-kun… is very strong…' Orihime thought in awe.

'So that was the technique that he practiced on when I first saw him… very impressive, yet it's too flashy like my Shunkou.'

Meanwhile, Uryuu was surprised as well as confused, 'He... he didn't even use his Zanpakutou? I thought Shinigami uses their Zanpakutou as their main form of attack? Not to mention that it was strong enough to defeat that giant with one hit... what is going on here?'

Ichigo remained silent, until he said "... I think I took it too far…" He muttered sheepishly as he scratches the back of his neck.

All of the spectators sweatdropped, they didn't expect that Ichigo would say that he went too far with the technique, 'But then again, the technique itself was quite an overkill, I really need to restrain myself…' Ichigo thought.

He turned towards the 'rescue group', and when he saw his friends' surprised faces, he couldn't help but grin, but he also noticed that behind them, there are some people that got out of their houses due to the sound of the giant impact.

"Wha… what happened? Is that Jidanbo? Why's he lying on the ground?" Asked one of the spectators.

Ichigo looked towards the fallen giant and saw that his technique had caused quite a deep wound, 'Note to self: Never use a fully powered **Rasen-Getsuga(Spiralling Moon Fang) **on an enemy who is below lieutenant rank…'

"Ne, Inoue!" Ichigo called her.

Taken by surprise, it took a moment before Inoue replied "H-Hai?"

"Can you heal him? I think I overdid it a little and wounded him quite badly."

"Ah, yes, of course!"

"Good, wait right there." Ichigo replied back as he walked towards the giant.

"O-Okay, everyone, let's carry Jidanbo so that she could heal him!" Rallied one of the villagers of Rukongai.

They all nodded, but before they got to him, Ichigo was already there, he crouched and before their eyes, he began to lift him up to his shoulder.

"…Oh hey, he's not as heavy as I thought…" they heard him mutter due to the silence that enveloped them all.

Then he walked towards the center of the village and dropped him gently as not to make his condition worse.

When the deed was done, Ichigo noticed that the people of the Rukongai looked at him with something akin to fear, and a little bit of admiration, due to the fact that not only he managed to defeat Jidanbo to the point where he becomes unconscious, but he's also willing to heal him, which tells them that he's not as ruthless and callous like most Shinigami they know.

Orihime was the first to get out of her stupor and goes to heal Jidanbo, "Souten Kisshun, I reject." she said as two of the petals from her hairpin glowed before it created a bright yellow shield that slowly heals Jidanbo's wound.

Then, Ichigo walked towards the Gate, and after a few moments Chad realized this and asks him, "Where are you going Ichigo?"

He turned back and said "Inside, where else?" before he continued his pace towards the Gate.

"Wha… Wait a minute, Ichigo…!" Chad said as he attempted to prevent Ichigo to go inside.

But Ichigo already got in front of the gate, and again, he shows his tremendous strength as he lifts the extremely huge gate with only a minor grunt that shows he's using more power compared to when he lifted Jidanbo.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The group of Shinigami behind the western gate put their guard up when they saw the gate being opened after a few moments of silence since something crashed into the gate.

And they didn't expect what they see.

For instead of the friendly giant that most of them are familiar with, they saw a stranger, long black hair, not wearing any footwear, black Hakama, strange asymmetrical coat with bandages on right arm, standing at 6 foot and 1 inch tall, lifting the gate.

And through the small opening he created, they saw a glimpse of the unconscious form of said giant crowded by most of the villagers in the Rukongai.

Truly, they never expected this circumstance.

"Yo!" The stranger greeted, a playful yet creepy smile akin to the expression of the fox-like captain in front of him materialized on his face "How are you all this fine day? Good I hope…"

Then when he crossed over to the other side of the gate, he let go, and with a loud thud, the gate crashed back to the ground.

"… Because if you all have had a bad day before I came along, then it would be somewhat hard for my conscience to make your day even worse."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were locked out by the Gate, and despite Chad's effort, he couldn't make the Gate budge even a little bit.

"Do not worry Chad," Said Yoruichi.

Chad looked at Yoruichi, who doesn't even appear to be fazed by Ichigo's rash action "This is our plan, Ichigo would go inside Seireitei by himself first and then regroup with us when we break through, he won't be able to follow ours because of his ridiculous amount of Reiatsu anyway."

"What do you mean Yoruichi-san?" Asked Chad.

"Let's just say that if he's going to enter the Seireitei our way, the amount of Reiatsu that he has to have must be much smaller than he has now."

Then, from behind the closed gate, Chad and Yoruichi could hear the sound of swords being pulled out from their sheath.

Seeing Chad's worried expression, Yoruichi said "You are his friend are you not?" Chad nodded "Then just have faith in him, he's strong, and coming from me, that says something."

Chad knows that, from the moment he saw the new Ichigo, he felt different, not just his confidence, but his aura... it's as if he had gone through so many battles that hardened his resolve.

Deciding to trust Ichigo's ability, Chad nodded towards Yoruichi, who seems to smile in response.

"Good, now let's get back to the others, after Orihime finished healing Jidanbo, we'll find my friend who can get us into Seireitei, albeit in an unorthodox way."

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"You will not pass us Ryoka!" One of the Shinigami said as he charged towards Ichigo.

"Wait!" Hisagi yelled, but it was for naught, as the others begin to charge towards Ichigo as well.

Time seems to slow down as Ichigo looked towards the charging foes, then…

One fist landed on one of the lower rank Shinigami's diaphragm, then, Ichigo's strength sent him flying towards one of the houses.

The second assailant was taken care of by an elbow strike that broke his nose and made him faint.

Three quick but strong punches towards the abdomen, the diaphragm and the chin of the third Shinigami took care of him in a matter of seconds.

The fourth assailant's face was grabbed and the back of his head hit the ground violently when Ichigo ram his head towards the ground.

The fifth Shinigami got a mean knee kick to his left cheek, and considering that Ichigo used his hollow Reiatsu to harden it, it's no surprise that the Shinigami went unconscious afterwards.

Seeing the five of his colleagues defeated so quickly and with relative ease, Shuuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of the 9th Division become terrified, 'I couldn't even see him…! How strong is he?' He thought before Ichigo looked at him with eyes that only show aloofness, similar to a certain noble captain from the 6th Squad.

Getting out of his stupor, he tried to summon his Zanpakutou, "Kare(Reap), Kazeshi-!" before he was stopped by Ichigo who got close enough and prevented him from unsheathing his sword.

Ichigo put his hand on Hisagi's head, covering his eyes and sent a violent Reiatsu pulse that rendered him unconscious and fell down.

After he defeated most of the Shinigami behind the gate, he turned to the last one that didn't do anything as he curbstomped them all.

"Maa…, maa… You're really scary, you know that?" said Ichimaru Gin, whose expression is as unreadable as always.

"…I'm somewhat aware of it, but who are you to talk, fox-man?" Ichigo said, slightly irritated looking at the man's creepy smile again.

"How rude… we hardly know each other and yet you already use a nickname for me?" Ichimaru said with his careless tone, "But I guess there's no time for knowing each other. I have to kill you… you're an intruder, and intruders… _will be punished._"

Ichimaru unsheathe his Zanpakuto, a small Wakizashi that is seemingly improbable to use in a fight.

But Ichigo already knew that it wasn't so…

Ichimaru pointed his sword towards Ichigo and said "Ikorose, Shinsou." With that, the sword immediately extends at high speed towards Ichigo.

But Ichigo was prepared; he summoned his own sword and blocked Ichimaru's Zanpakutou with it, his strength prevailed as he doesn't even budge an inch.

Using his sword, Ichigo deflected Gin's Zanpakutou and charged towards the surprised Ichimaru.

Ichimaru pulled his sword back to its original length and blocked Ichigo's diagonal slash that nearly got his neck.

The silver-haired captain grunts as he struggled to keep Ichigo's sword at a comfortable range, "Well, well, you really are one scary Ryoka."

In response, Ichigo merely grinned, "Don't call me Ryoka, my name's Kurosaki Ichigo, remember it well, Kitsune." He replied back as he threw a spherical device towards Ichimaru.

"**POOF!"**

It was a smoke grenade, a special one at that, for it was able to make one's ability to sense Reiatsu to go murky, as Ichimaru couldn't see him, both in a sense that he couldn't feel his Reiatsu and his vision is being blocked by the thick smoke.

When the smoke died down, Ichigo was already gone, and Gin couldn't feel his presence nearby, indicating that he had gone so far away for his sense to reach him or that he's capable of hiding his Reiatsu to the point where it becomes non-existent.

'It's more than likely that it's the former.' Gin mused, but then his grin came back, this time wider than ever, 'Ichigo Kurosaki eh? He certainly turned out differently than what Aizen predicted, much more powerful in fact… Now isn't this interesting…' Ichimaru mulled as he chuckled at the current circumstance that Soul Society, or that masquerading bastard will face.

The sound of footsteps diverted his attention, he looked over his shoulders and saw that the cavalry has arrived, although extremely late, to the rescue.

And among them was a certain 6th Squad's lieutenant with a hairstyle similar to a pineapple.

"Ichimaru-taichou! We're the backup that was supposed to-" One of the Shinigami spoke before he stopped when he saw the condition of most of the Shinigami.

"Maa, don't bother, he already left." Gin said, surprising all of the conscious Shinigami.

The Shinigami from the 4th Squad immediately went to the unconscious ones lying on the ground and begin to heal them.

"E-Even Shuuhei was defeated?" Renji said, completely shocked by the outcome of the Ryoka's intrusion. "W-who was he? How is he capable of defeating them all?"

"He's a Shinigami, like the rest of us." Gin answered, "But he's strong, if you're not careful, you might easily get killed." He answered creepily. Oh, how he loves it when he saw someone's scared expression "But if you are interested Renji-kun, he did tell me his name…" Ichimaru trailed off before he asked, "Are you familiar with anyone named Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Renji's shocked face was all that Ichimaru need to see to brighten his day.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

'Glad that device Urahara made worked perfectly." Ichigo thought about the smoke grenade that Urahara gave him as he used his **Echo Step **to run away from Ichimaru.

**Echo Step **is his technique that combined Sonido's raw form of speed that can be used instinctively and Shunpo's capability of achieving similar speed by channeling Reiatsu to one's feet to make each steps much faster and much more capable to reach great distance.

He invented the technique while he was at the Vizard's hideout as he was sparring with Mashiro Kuna, whose alarming mastery in Hakuda made Ichigo inadvertently used his first **Echo Step **to catch her off-guard and defeated her.

The rest of the Vizards were surprised and shocked by the new technique, they asked him to teach them, but he couldn't, only he could do it due to his status as a complete hybrid.

'I could've defeated him, but that would take too much effort, and not to mention a heck of a long time, and during that time, the backup might arrive, and it would be more troublesome...'

After a couple more Steps, Ichigo arrived at some kind of place where there are a lot of Shinigami walking around, doing whatever it is they're doing.

'Too much activity, it would be best if I find a place to stay low until this whole place goes alert.' Ichigo thought as he blinked out of view with a slight static noise.

…

After scouring many houses, he finally found one that was bereft of its owner, and decided to wait within the house until Yoruichi and the others break through the Seireitei using Kuukaku Shiba's cannon.

"Alright… as long as I keep my Reiatsu level down low, there should be no problem, and it should be… a day or so until they came crashing down… what to do until then…?"

He thought for a second before he shrugged, "Meh, nothing to do anyways, might as well sleep for a bit." He said as he closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Rukongai, Kuukaku Shiba's house. Night.  
><em>

Yoruichi watched as Ishida, Orihime and Chad all trained to shape their Reiatsu through the focusing orbs given by Ganju, who's giving them instructions on how to make it.

It took them 2 hours for Orihime to heal Jidanbo of his wound, and for full recovery, he would have to rest for the next few days.

As thanks, the local leader said that they would give them help if they needed it, so when Yoruichi asked Kuukaku's current location, he was more than happy to give it to her.

When they arrived at the... uniquely decorated house, they met Kuukaku Shiba, one of the most beautiful and the most outgoing woman that they have ever met, and she was also Yoruichi's close friend, so when Yoruichi asked her to send them to Seireitei, it didn't take long before she agrees.

After a few moments seeing them starting to get the hang of what they're doing, Yoruichi headed upstairs to talk with Kuukaku.

...

Using her paws to lightly knock the door to Kuukaku's room, she heard her saying "Come in!"

She opens the door... somehow, and saw her, as usual, drinking a jug filled with Sake.

"Ah, Yoruichi, what brings you here?"

Yoruichi closed the door and then, with a poof of smoke, she turned into her real form, "Sake," she answered, "I really need one, considering what I have been through the last few days..."

Even though she is stark naked, Kuukaku doesn't mind one bit, she was already used to her friend's openness, "Well, come here, have a seat."

Yoruichi does so, and she grabbed one of the Sakazuki(flat cup that is shaped like an inverted saucer) and pour some Sake into it.

"So why are you really here Yoruichi?" Kuukaku asked as Yoruichi gulped the Sake whole.

Yoruichi looked towards Kuukaku, "...Please don't laugh at what I'm about to say, okay?"

Kuukaku raised her eyebrows in confusion, "This must be important for you to talk like that," She said, "Alright, tell me, I promise, I'll control myself."

Yoruichi sighed as she pour the Sake to her cup again, "Lately... I've been feeling... rather attracted... to someone..."

The bustier woman nearly choked out her Sake, she coughed a bit before it turned to a chortle for a while before she regained her bearings and said "You're joking aren't you?"

Seeing her friend's serious face, Kuukaku's expression lost all trace of fun, and turned serious, "You're not?" She asked, Yoruichi nodded.

"Who's the guy? Is it Urahara?" The black-haired master of fireworks speculated.

The purple-haired woman shook her head, "No, not him."

"Then who?"

Yoruichi took another gulp from her Sake, she turned silent for a few moments before she said, "It was... a boy, I met him back in the world of the living."

Kuukaku looked at her longtime friend incredulously, before she laughed out loud.

"Hey! You promise you won't laugh!" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry, but... to think that... the Teasing Queen of the Soul Society... fell in love with... a human... and a young boy at that! doesn't that makes you some kind of a cradle robber? Oh, that'll be your nickname from now on, the Infamous Cradle Robber of Soul Society! Haahahahahaha!" She said as she laughed.

Yoruichi pouted at her friend, "Just stop laughing for a minute and let me explain dammit!"

"Haha... okay... okay, let me... take a moment to breathe first..." Kuukaku said breathlessly before she finally stopped laughing "So, you were saying?"

Yoruichi obliged, "First of all, he's not a mere human, he's a Shinigami, a powerful one at that." 'Well, not exactly a Shinigami either, but even we don't know what to call him besides 'Anomaly' and there's no way I'm going to use that word to describe him.'

"Really? How powerful?"

"Beyond Lieutenant level, and perhaps more than a captain, but I can't say for certain, I never see him using his power to the fullest."

Kuukaku raised her eyebrows in interest, "Interesting, I guess you're attracted to him because of his strength?"

She shook her head, "No, it was... it was more than that, I guess I became attracted to him when I first teased him while naked, I thought that he would sputter out things like 'Put your clothes on! have you no shame?' or something like that... but instead, he teased me back, things got rather heated... and if Urahara hadn't interfered back then... we would've..."

"...Done it?" Kuukaku asked when her friend trailed off.

"...Maybe, if only he hadn't show up..." She grumbled out.

It took Kuukaku a moment to realize what she's implying "You wouldn't mind being taken by him?"

Yoruichi turned her face around to avoid eye contact, and Kuukaku saw a slight blush on her cheeks, and she's certain that it wasn't because of the alcohol.

"You totally would!"

"Well, maybe... I mean if you saw him with your own eyes, you'd understand why..." She admitted.

"Wow..." Kuukaku mouthed out in astonishment, "To think that you would be smitten like this... that guy must've been one hell of a looker huh?" She said as she pour another Sake to her friend's cup, "Now, tell me all about him, and don't you leave any details."

Yoruichi smiled, she drank some of the Sake before she starts to describe him, "Well, his name's Ichigo Kurosaki..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei_

Instead of finding himself dreaming, Ichigo felt a familiar pull in the middle of his sleep.

And when he opened his eyes, the drastically different environment than the room he was sleeping in made him realized that he had entered his Inner World.

Although, it has changed a lot since the last time he's here.

Instead of a bustling city, his current Inner World consists of a large grass field, surrounded by forests, something that it lacks before. According to Zangetsu, he would like it if there are trees in his Inner World, which means that after their fusion, Zangetsu's essence must have influenced the place.

"But why am I here? All I did was sleeping, not trying to communicate with my inner self…"

Ichigo took a stroll around the field, before he stopped.

A sound could be heard, it's faint, but yet it sounds as if someone's inviting him, beckoning him.

"_Come to me… let me see you, peculiar one…"_

Ichigo was extremely surprised, 'How could it be? Zangetsu and the Hollow are no longer here, so who…?' Ichigo thought before he walked towards the source.

As he got closer and closer to the source, he noticed that his surroundings began to change, instead of forests, it changed to a barren wasteland, a desert, if you will, but instead of the normal soft chocolate, the color of the sands were red, and the sky darkens as he's traversing through the desert.

The voice persists and when he found himself at the center of the desert, it stopped.

Ichigo looked around, trying to find the one who invited him, but then, the sky suddenly goes bright and Ichigo shielded his eyes from the abrupt brightness that the light gave out.

"_So… you are the one... your world lies empty, yet your soul are far more complete than the rest of them…what an interesting thing you are…"_

Ichigo looked up, and as his eyes are getting used to the brightness, he saw the source of the thing that created such powerful light.

It was a gigantic bird covered in flames, its crimson eyes bore upon Ichigo as if it can see through his very soul, just like the Phoenix of legend.

However, this is no Phoenix, Ichigo realized that he is talking to a Zanpakutou of a sort, a powerful one at that, its name was…

"Soukyoku…" He muttered in realization.

Its melodic voice echoes throughout the desert, _"It is the name of my sword form, my real name is __Kikouou…it is a pleasure to meet you, young one... what is your name?"_

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo."

_"Kurosaki Ichigo... I shall remember your name young one... for this won't be the last time we meet..."_

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" He asked, but before he got his answers, he was pulled out from his inner world.

…

Ichigo woke up with a cold sweat, _that _was something he did not expect.

"What the hell was that? How can that Zanpakuto communicate with me like that? Isn't it supposed to be locked in a Naginata form on the Execution Hill?"

But before Ichigo could ponder on the mysterious incident further, he noticed that the vents let the dim light from the rising sun to go inside.

"...It's morning already? Damn, even though it only felt like it was just a few minutes..." Ichigo muttered before a huge boom echoed throughout Seireitei and the sky considerably brightened.

Ichigo's expression turned deadly serious as he blinked out of existence.

...

He reappeared on one of the rooftops and saw that the huge cannon ball had hit the protective dome that surrounded the Seireitei.

"Looks like it already started... a bit faster than last time too I might add..." He said as the cannonball split into four pieces, and went different ways.

'Huh... the same as last time, I wonder if Ganju is also coming...' He thought before he grinned just like a certain bloodthirsty captain, "Now... which one should I go to?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei, 05:36 A.M. moments before Kuukaku's cannon hit the dome._

_"Do you see that? That is the Soukyoku, it was the highest ranking instrument of execution here in Soul Society, and on the day of your execution, it will be used for you."_

Rukia couldn't help but gaze at the massive Naginata that stood on a hill outside her window and remembering what the guards told her the previous day.

She was moved from her previous prison to the one nearest of the Sōkyoku Hill, as to instill the fear inside her heart.

But it was for naught, she is prepared, nothing can break her resolve, she had accepted her fate and decided to ignore anything that could dissuade her.

But then, the sound of footsteps from the outside diverted his attention, and there was Renji, panting as if he was running from something terrifying.

"Ah, Renji... what are you doing here? It's not the time for..." She said but he moved towards her cell before he said...

"Something's come up." His tone filled with trepidation.

Hearing him talking like that got Rukia's interest, so she asked "What is it?"

Renji took a deep breath before he said "Remember the guy that you gave Shinigami powers?" Rukia nodded "He's here, in Seireitei."

Rukia's eyes widened, 'No, no, why would he come here? Didn't I tell him to leave me already, if he comes here, Nii-sama would kill him!' She thought.

But then Renji continued "It seems that through whatever method, his Shinigami powers returned, and he is strong, even Ichimaru-Taichou said that he was strong enough to go one on one with him, and that if he didn't escape, he could've defeated him, heck, even Hisagi was defeated."

"B-But... Why? Why did he come here?"

Renji shook his head, "Isn't it obvious? He's here to rescue you."

And with that, her resolve suddenly weakened, even though they barely know each other, he would go that far to save her, and even defeating anyone who stands in his way, it's just... maddening! Why would he do that? No matter how strong he is, it's futile to go against the Soul Society by himself!

Then, the guards entered her cell, "Lieutenant Abarai! She doesn't accept visitors at this hour, please leave immediately!"

Renji sighed and said "Alright, alright!" but before he left, he looked towards Rukia, her hardened expression from before was gone, and is replaced by a more vulnerable one, a sadder one, and Renji couldn't help but blame his impulses, he wanted to make Rukia happy, not to sadden her like this...

**"BOOM!"**

The building shook violently, and from the small window, they could see the sky brighten as an object crashed the protection barrier surrounding the Seireitei.

"Wha... what is that?" Rukia asked.

Renji gritted his teeth, "It seems that he also brought his friends as well... He's not alone after all."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei, 05:55 A.M._

Ishida and Orihime stared at the man before them.

When they hit the dome, it was too strong for them to fully went through, and as a result, they were separated, both of them managed to hold on to each other, but due to the force of the swirling energy that was made by the dome reforming itself, they got separated, Chad, Ganju Shiba and Yoruichi went to three different directions alone.

And when they crashed down, Orihime and Ishida came across a bald Shinigami and his effeminate male friend with a weird eyelash decoration on his right eye.

And the aforementioned bald-headed Shinigami is now doing his so-called 'lucky dance' that didn't amuse Ishida at the very least.

"Doooon!" The bald man finished his dance.

...

"What the hell is that! react a bit damn it!"

Ishida sighed, 'This is going to be troublesome...'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei, 05:50 A.M._

"Wha... what the...! What the hell made this hole?" One of the Shinigami said about the huge hole created by whatever falls through the barrier and landed there.

"Whatever landed here must not be far away! Find him!" Ordered one of the higher seats.

"Hai!" They all said.

However, up on the nearest tree, there was someone who let out a sigh of relief.

"Now... What should I do...?" The figure with the peculiar right arm asked to himself.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei, 05:50 A.M._

"Alright, here it comes!" Yelled one of the Shinigami that gathered around to prepare themselves to capture whatever it is that's coming their way at an incredible speed.

They all waited while putting their guard up as it gets closer and closer...

**"Whoosh!"**

...Before it vanished without a trace.

"I... it's gone..." muttered one of the Shinigami.

"Fi-find it! It can't be that far away!"

However, they didn't notice that there was a black cat that wasn't up on the rooftop before, and then, it leaped towards another rooftop with great efficiency.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Seireitei, 06:05 A.M._

A man wearing a set of battle clothing can be seen running from a huge mob of Shinigami from the 11th Squad.

And on his arm he carried a weak-looking Shinigami.

The bigger man is Ganju Shiba, Kuukaku Shiba's little brother who volunteered to come to Seireitei to help the rescue team from the world of the living to free an imprisoned Shinigami.

While the weak-looking man is Hanataro Yamada, the Seventh seat from Squad 4.

Right now, Ganju is running for his life, for he is being chased by a mob of Shinigami that is hell-bent on killing him.

He had tried to use the weak-looking Shinigami to coerce them to surrender and try to escape, but it turns out that the mob was from the 11th Squad, and they have some sort of rivalry or vendetta against the 4th Squad so they didn't mind if Ganju really killed him.

And that's the problem, he doesn't want to kill him, at all, he's just trying to scare them so that he could make his escape.

Therefore, he choose to flee anyway.

"Stop running you coward! Come and face us like a man!"

"Like a Man? If you guys want me to fight like a man, why don't you try to fight me one on one instead of ganging up on me!"

As they run, the mob of Shinigami thought about it for a second before saying "Nah, we'd rather have all vs one type of battle."

Ganju cursed his bad luck as he's running even faster to safe his life.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Meanwhile, Ichigo was going towards one of the pieces of the cannon.

He had decided to let go of the matter of his conversation with the Soukyoku for the moment and try to rendezvous with his friends, and he did meet one of them.

For there was Ganju Shiba, hot on his heels with Hanatarou Yamada in his tow.

Ichigo sighed, "Well, might as well introduce myself..." He said as he jumped directly behind Ganju.

...

Ganju heard something, or someone, landed behind him, and decided to look back.

And there was someone with long black hair facing the mob stampede without even flinching.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"What does it matter, he's not wearing our uniform, let's beat him, He's that guy's accomplice!"

**"YEAH!" **Yelled all of them at once.

Ganju wanted to run, but he couldn't just see this stranger saving his ass while he's doing nothing!

"Damn it!" He cursed as he advanced towards the mob as well.

But then, the stranger did something...

He gathered his Reiatsu towards his right arm and summoned his spectral black Daito, then, he raised his hand upwards and said.

"Getsuga. Tenshou."

Ganju saw the sword flickers with black smokes, and when he violently slash it downwards, the sword created a massive energy wave that repelled, if not outright wounded most of the mobs and sent all of them flying and destroyed most of the environment around him.

It took a few moments of silence made by the scared Ganju and Hanatarou before the stranger broke the ice "Don't worry, I didn't kill them." He said as looked behind his shoulders. "I didn't use my full power."

Seeing his face, Ganju can't help to prevent seeing his older brother's image overlapping with him.

The similarities are uncanny, his nose, his eyes, his mouth, the way he looks at him, the only thing different was that his hair is much longer than him.

"Ka-Kaien nii-san?" Ganju mouthed out.

Ichigo frowned in confusion as to who he is being referred to, but then he remembered, 'Right, his and Kuukaku's brother, Rukia did say that I look just like him, sans the black hair. And with my current hair color, I guess it's no surprise that someone who knew him would mistake me for him.' "Um... no, I think you're mistaking me for someone else." He responded.

Ganju stood up, his eyes still looking towards him in suspicion, "Then, who are you?"

In response, he grinned, "Kurosaki Ichigo, your accomplice in rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from this dastardly place."

...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 02<strong>

* * *

><p>And with that, chapter 2 is done.<p>

How do you like the interaction between Kuukaku and Yoruichi? TBH, I made that on the fly so it might not be satisfying...

Rasen-Getsuga is the technique that combines Getsuga Tenshou's destructive capability combined with spiralling motion that resembled a drill, Ichigo guessed that he got the idea thanks to his hollow side's obsession with a certain anime character. Can you guess who that is?

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach, only playing with the characters and the settings along with adding some new things that I thought of.

And who was it that Hollow Ichigo idolized? Kamina. I already foreshadowed it from Chapter 1 :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright, it should be safe here for the moment."<p>

Said Ichigo as he, Ganju, and poor Yamada entered an empty house in the district.

When he announced his allegiance, Ichigo and the others were interrupted by another horde of blood-thirsty Shinigami who's searching for them.

They were from 7th Squad, but Ichigo and Ganju didn't notice.

...due to the fact that Ichigo pummeled the first man that ordered their arrest.

And minutes later, with his coat billowing in a quite epic way, he defeated the low-rank Shinigamies, and then grabbed Ganju and Yamada, then blurred out of sight to the empty house.

Unsurprisingly, Ganju was both terrified and awed at the man's show of strength, due to him living in the Rukongai, the highest rank for a Shinigami that he had ever seen was the unseated. Never before he saw a Shinigami that can be equaled to a captain.

Without a doubt, he is on a captain level, but what made Ganju wondering, was that he's on their side, and he doesn't wear the normal Shinigami clothing, leading him to believe that Ichigo is a rogue Shinigami of some sort.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked them.

"Y-Yeah... thanks for getting me out of there." Ganju said.

"A-ano..." The weak-looking boy started, "W-why did you also bring me here?" He asked Ganju.

Ganju scratch his head "Well I couldn't just leave you to the mercy of that 11th Squad right? I might hate Shinigami in general, but leaving you to fend them off like that just isn't my style. Not to mention that they didn't exactly hide their murderous intent."

"Oh... T-thank you then." He weakly replied.

Ichigo looked towards Yamada and said "What's your name?"

"I-I am Hanatarou Yamada, 7th seat of Squad 4, a-at your service!" He said shyly as he bowed.

Ganju raised his eyebrows "Hey, are you supposed to do that? I thought as a member of Gotei 13 you are tasked to capture us."

"A-Ah! I forgot! ...But, um..."

Ichigo chuckled and said "Calm down, I know I can be intimidating sometimes, but don't worry, I don't consider you as an enemy."

Hanatarou was caught by surprise, while Ganju looked at Ichigo with questioning gaze, "You don't?" Asked Kuukaku's brother.

"How can I be?" He said to Ganju, "Just look at him, even his eyes reflect his pacifistic nature, he doesn't want to fight. Right?" He asked Yamada.

"R-right! At the very least, I really hope that all this trouble with Kuchiki-san's arrest can be avoided... I don't like violence."

"But I'm afraid that they won't stop and listen to reason without us beating it into them." Ichigo said calmly to Yamada, "Times like this, violence can't be avoided."

"...I guess..." Yamada said solemnly "But, if you guys want to rescue Kuchiki-san, I know a way to her cell, I can take you guys there if you want."

Ganju was about to say yes, but Ichigo said "No, first of all, you guys need to stay here, I'll go outside and try to find my friends, from there, we'll find another place for a rendezvous, this place isn't exactly safe, not for a long term hiding. Ganju, Yamada, you guys stay here, keep out of sight, and be as quiet as you possibly can."

"How will you find them? This place is really big to find four specific people without any leads." Ganju asked.

"Don't worry, I have a way to find those that I'm looking for. Don't worry about me, just do what I said, alright? I'll be back in a few hours."

And with a slight static noise, Ichigo disappeared from their sights.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Running on the rooftops as fast as he could to prevent someone seeing him due to the sheer velocity of his sprint that rendered him invisible to untrained eyes, Ichigo goes towards a high point nearby to use his ability.

Halfway along the goal however, Ichigo came across a destroyed surroundings, and on the center of it was a Shinigami whose spear-looking Zanpakutou was broken in three separate pieces.

He jumped to the defeated Shinigami, as he know him from the last time he came here with the intention of rescuing Rukia, 'But this time, I'm not the one who defeated him, so... who did?'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Ugh..." The bald Shinigami groaned, even though his wounds has been healed somewhat, it still hurts for him to keep himself conscious.

He saw something in his eyes that blocked the light from the sun, through his blurry vision, he saw a dark figure that stands over him and looking down on him.

"Heh... who are you...?" He weakly said.

"...Someone unimportant." The figure answered, "Who did you fight here?"

"A ryoka... clad in white... He said that he was a special human called Quincy... he's strong... I managed to wound him, but there was an orange-haired girl whose healing ability gave him the advantage... I ordered my partner to fight her, but he said that he would rather surrender unconditionally than to taint such beauty with wounds."

For some reason, that remark made the figure looks as if he is sweat-dropping

"She also healed my wound for a time, but I refused, I'd rather recuperate from a wound than be healed by an enemy."

"Where did he go?"

Ikkaku snorted "How should I know...? After I refused to be healed by the girl, they left almost instantly... and my partner went to get some help from the Fourth division, but I did hear the girl mentioned that they should find someone named Ichigo and regroup with the others... that's all I know."

The dark figure stood still for a few minutes before he said "Thank you for telling me." and then he starts to walk away.

"Hey..." Ikkaku groaned, as he grabbed the mysterious person's leg, "Whoever you are, I know you're looking for them. And if you find that orange-haired girl, give her my regards, even though we're enemies, she didn't hesitate to heal me, but tell her that such naive decision could get her killed. Give her my thanks, then warn her to never do that again."

The man was silent for a few seconds before saying "Consider it done."

Relinquishing the grip he had on the person's leg, the last thing Ikkaku heard before he closed his eyes was the sound static noise filling the air.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Using the velocity of his Echo Step, Ichigo moved away from the battle site as he mulled over what Ikkaku told him,"So Ishida defeated Ikkaku huh... but considering that both of them are essentially different types of combatants, if the ranged fighter won, it wasn't an easy victory, and that may left him somewhat vulnerable, but Orihime's healing ability should null that..."

He stopped at one of the highest houses in the district, risking someone discovering his position, He closed his eyes and begin to use his new-found technique to feel Ishida's unique Reiatsu among the Shinigamies.

It's like a sonar of some sort, it extends his sense that allow him to determine one's Reiatsu, and how powerful one is, Urahara mentioned that the technique is not of Shinigami origin, and that it maybe one of the abilities that a hybrid could have.

The downside to this ability is that he must also emit his own Reiatsu towards a large proximity, thus, it disabled the option of being stealthy.

But right now, he must do this.

And when he released the full might of his Reiatsu...

Soul Society becomes aware of his presence.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Gotei 13 HQ, Captain-Commander's office._

Yamamoto Genryuusai was sitting inside his office as he mulled over the last meeting with the captains.

That time, he had questioned Ichimaru Gin, the 3rd Squad Captain, of the reason why he let the Ryoka go.

And his answer was the last thing they expected out of Gin.

_"If his objective was to kill me, then it's safe to say that I won't be here now, in fact, I consider myself lucky that he chose not to fight me, even I'm not entirely sure that I can defeat him."_

The Ryoka was able to make Ichimaru Gin turned serious, something that made Yamamoto questioned the Ryoka's abilities.

'Despite his personality, Ichimaru is one of the best captains of Gotei 13, then if he said that he considered himself lucky that he didn't have to fight the Ryoka, then that means that he's as powerful as him or more...'

And due to that he issued an order so that the said Ryoka would be off-limits to those below captain rank and that the captains could engage in combat if they found him.

Something that made Kenpachi all the more enthusiastic.

But yet there's also one thing that bugs him, when Sousuke Aizen, the Captain of the 5th Squad asked Ichimaru: _"Ichimaru-taichou, is there anything else that you know about the Ryoka?"_

Ichimaru's response was rather late due to the seconds of silence, and when he did answer, it was not a satisfying one: _"No, there's nothing else."_

There was something else that he kept hidden... something important...

_**...!...**_

Yamamoto's eyes widened a fraction as he felt a powerful wave of Reiatsu crashing down upon him.

He turned his head towards what he felt to be the source of the immensely powerful Reiatsu, and frowned.

'This Reiatsu... It feels like a Shinigami... a strong one at that... but there's an underlying darkness within, it's faint... but it's as if it's waiting for those that feels it to be comforted... and devour them whole when they were distracted...not unlike a hollow...'

"Who is able to emit this kind of Reiatsu I wonder...?" Yamamoto muttered.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A certain blood-thirsty captain stopped on his track when he felt the powerful Reiatsu filling the air.

"Ken-chan, Ken-chan! do you feel that?" A pink-haired girl of _extremely _small stature wearing a Lieutenant armband clinging to his back said.

Kenpachi Zaraki, the captain of 11th Squad grinned menacingly as he look towards the source of the one who emitted such Reiatsu.

"Yeah... It's someone strong..."

Without hesitation, He immediately sprinted towards the source of the Reiatsu, with nothing that could stop him from grinning like a damn maniac all the way.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Ichigo opened his eyes abruptly, and without a word, he suppressed his Reiatsu as best as he could, and immediately goes towards Ishida's Reiatsu. And moving as fast as he can from the place.

When he used his sonar sense, he found Ishida and Orihime, along with multiple Shinigami on a close proximity, but he dismissed them as unimportant due to their low Reiatsu level. And also; a peculiar Reiatsu that he concluded as Chad's due to his unique ability that can't be classified as of yet.

Among the many Reiatsu that he had located, a couple of them were the high-ranking Shinigamies from Lieutenant level to that of a Captain.

And one of them is heading towards Ishida's location.

Ichigo kept running and running towards Ishida's Reiatsu trace to prevent , as he's running, he began to feel a powerful source of Reiatsu, possibly a captain and a couple weaker Shinigami following it.

Ichigo decided to lead them to a wild goose chase, and after nearly half an hour of running in an incredible velocity, almost all of them are gone, leaving only the most powerful one, and it's coming towards his position and doesn't seem keen on letting him get away.

'Hm... what to do...? I could outrun him, but considering that I would have to escort Ishida and Inoue, fighting someone strong at the same time would be too much of a hassle...'

Deciding what he must do first, Ichigo stopped, and moments later, he heard someone landed behind him.

He turned around, only to find someone's feet coming towards him with great velocity.

Using his honed reflexes, Ichigo dodged it, then, captured the attacker's leg with his hands, then, using a martial art technique that he once saw from television and did to his ditzy Hakuda trainer in the Vizard's hideout, Mashiro Kuna, he threw the attacker using the momentum from the attack to strengthen the impact of the throw.

But the figure managed to recover her posture in the air, the moment she landed, she rolled over to negate the impact and stood up relatively unharmed.

At that moment, Ichigo saw the one who attacked him, she was a captain, judging by the sleeveless Haori she wore, her short hair was styled into a hime-cut style with two braids coated with white cloth and a pair of large golden rings tied onto each braid.

Her gray-colored eyes held a perpetually cold glare, and her expression marred with a frown that seems to be permanent, not unlike Ichigo's own.

"You can see my attack? Hmph... you are indeed strong, Ryoka..." She muttered hatefully.

Then, Ichigo realized who the Shinigami is, Soifon, the current captain of the 2nd Division and Yoruichi's former apprentice.

Ichigo sighed, he knew that he would attract some attention, but of all people that could intervene, it was her. Then, he said; "Judging by your outfit, I assume that you are a captain, and that you are here because you felt the Reiatsu that I emitted."

"You are correct Ryoka. When I felt your Reiatsu I immediately ordered my men to follow me into pursuing you, but seeing how tricky you are to evade us and tiring my men with your speed, I deemed their assistance as unnecessary and hindering." She answered,"Though I have to admit that it was rather intriguing, it's as if you _want _to be found."

In response, he merely shrugged, "Meh, I wanted a challenge, so I figured, why not just announced my presence to the whole city?" He said.

Of course, it was merely a lie, there's no way that he would reveal the real reason why he emitted his Reiatsu.

But his answer seems to agitate Soifon, as then she said; "Ho... what a cocky Ryoka you are... it seems that my decision to chase you was right..."

She unsheathed her sword and without any preamble, she vanished from his sight, and reappeared near Ichigo with her sword at the ready.

But Ichigo was already prepared, he already saw her got close to him and moving her sword in a horizontal slash, so he captured her wrist, surprising her. But then, using his hand as an axis, she twisted her body to unleash a mean kick to Ichigo's head.

Using his free hand, Ichigo blocked it, catching Soifon by surprise once again. She never expected that the Ryoka would be quite formidable in unarmed combat, especially not at this level, to the point of being able to see her attacks shows that he has exceptional reflexes and good eyesight.

But she persists, this time, the axis of her movement moved to Ichigo's left hand that blocked her kick, using that opening, she made a sweeping kick towards his head.

This time, Ichigo chose to retaliate by vanishing, and reappearing behind her in the same second, and summoning his sword and moved in a stabbing motion.

But Soifon already saw his attack coming, and parried his sword with her own.

And from then on, it was a battle of speed, a normal observer won't be able to see their fight due to the velocity of their movements, and both sides never slowed down nor stopped for breath.

Sword for sword, fist for fist, kick for kick, Ichigo and Soifon kept on fighting, whether using their Zanpakutou, or using their far-above-average fighting skills.

Soifon is clearly more experienced and her techniques and movements are more refined, but what Ichigo lacks in technique perfection and years of experience, he compensates by having enormous stamina, indomitable strength, unpredictable movements, and relentless way of fighting, as shown when Soifon was starting to buckle under the pressure of his attacks and how he landed more attack at her than she would like.

She grunted as she blocked his slash for what seems to be the hundreth time, and she finds herself weakened after numerous attacks from Ichigo, along with some bruises and wounds from his previous ones.

And considering her above than average captain's physical strength, it's certainly quite a feat to make her feel pressured.

Soifon decided to give herself some distance from Ichigo, and noticing that she does so prompted Ichigo to stop as well.

When he did, he saw Soifon catching her breath, showing signs of fatigue after fighting for quite a while while sporting some major wounds.

"What's the matter? Getting tired?" Ichigo asked cockily.

Soifon smirked, but due to her sweating and still catching her breath, she doesn't show much confidence, "I could say the same thing to you... Ryoka..." She replied back.

It's true, Ichigo is sweating rather profusely, as well having some cuts on his body, but compared to her, he doesn't look as tired due to his exceptional recuperation ability and his wounds isn't as major as Soifon's.

"Then doesn't that put us on the same boat?" Ichigo started, "Come at me whenever you're ready, I'm just getting started."

She scoffed, "I wonder if you're going to keep your confident... after this..." She said as she removed her haori to allow more room for movements, and showing her Onmitsukidou outfit, a sleeveless Shihakusho with an opening on her back along with a pair of gloves that reached to her elbows. She grasped her sword tighter, lifted it slightly, and lightly touched its blade using her left hand.

"I never thought that I would have to use my Shikai to fight a Ryoka like you... but you have proven yourself as strong enough to witness my Zanpakutou's release..." She said as her short Wakizashi starts to glow.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu (Sting all enemies to death)... Suzumebachi!"

And then, the glow from the unsealed Zanpakutou spreads onto her right arm, and when the glow dispersed, her Zanpakutou form changed into a black and gold colored gauntlet with a stinger placed on her middle finger.

Ichigo remembered her Zanpakutou based on what Yoruichi had told him, 'Suzumebachi... a Zanpakutou whose Shikai is specifically designed for assassination and instant kill... particularly the Nigeki Kessatsu which can kill you if you were stricken in the same spot twice...' He stifled a frown, 'But because she underestimated my ability, she couldn't activate it due to her being forced to counter my attacks.'

"Prepare yourself Ryoka... this time... I will kill you for sure..."

Seeing that it would be useless asking her to forfeit, Ichigo prepared himself, but this time, he chose to do something different.

He let his daito disperse, but then, he increased the amount of Reiatsu that he emits, his bandaged right arm expelled Reiatsu in the form of black smoke.

Then, he let the smoke traveled to his left hand and his feet, and then it cloaks his full body, strengthening himself in the process. As the Smoke of Reiatsu covered him, it gave him an aura colored with menacing crimson. Not unlike his Getsuga Tenshou.

He smirked confidently as he said; "Bring it."

She took a breath before she look at her enemy one last time, 'He still has something up his sleeve? ...He's strong, no doubt about that... even though he's a little cocky, it's balanced by his natural talent in combat along with his ability... in another circumstance, I might view him as valuable for the Gotei 13 or my squad... pity...' She remarked.

She got into combat stance, as Ichigo does the same, the two of them stared into each other's eyes, gray meets amber as they prepared themselves for the inevitable strike that will determine the outcome.

The one who initiated, and managed to land the first hit will achieve victory, it was the norm, but in this situation...

Even that which is supposedly inevitable can be denied.

...

The wind blew indifferently towards the two combatant, Ichigo's long hair and Soifon's twin braids reacted to the gentle breeze as they're fluttering towards the way the wind blows.

"Before you die, Ryoka... what is your name?" Soifon asked, curious about the powerful Ryoka's identity.

Ichigo smirked, "Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"The one who protects... very meaningful name you have."

"Thank you," Ichigo replied to her genuine compliment, "and yours?"

"Soifon." She curtly replied.

Ichigo's playful smirk turned into a genuine smile, "Beautiful name."

She was unable to prevent the heat that reached to her cheeks when she heard him praising his name and smiling like that, but it soon disappeared as she said "...Flattery won't get us anywhere, it's time to end this!"

And then the sound of Soifon's Shunpo echoes at the battlefield as they resume their battle.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

On the ledge nearby, Yoruichi watched as her former apprentice and the young man that has piqued her interest battling each other using almost every available techniques they have on their sleeves.

When she felt the huge burst of Reiatsu, she immediately goes to the source, and found Ichigo running towards a particular place.

She correctly deduced that Ichigo was the one who emit such powerful Reiatsu, and she also knows that he did so because of his Sonar Technique that allows him to locate anyone, at the cost of showing his position to the enemy.

She was about to go to him, but then, she saw him stopping, and then he intercepted an attack from Soi Fon, whom he subsequently fought.

She had to admit, Soi Fon had grown, her techniques are more refined, she moved more gracefully and effectively, and it's clear that from the way she fought, she tried to not give any room for Ichigo to land an attack.

Then again, she _tried_, but Ichigo's relentless assault combined with his strength made her show a lot of openings that he had exploited to land more than just one attack.

'Ichigo's talents overcome Soifon's experience... usually, it would be the other way around, but Ichigo's status as an ascended hybrid gives him a lot more advantage than Soi Fon's expertise...' She analyzed.

She saw Soifon activated her Shikai. Looking towards Ichigo, it's clear that he looked upon her Zanpakutou with an expression that can be said as cautious, but then it turned into a smirk as he covers himself with his Reiatsu and strengthen himself.

"Huh..." She muttered in curiosity and slight awe as she saw Ichigo's technique, it was quite similar to her Shunkou, but instead of Kido, he used his own undiluted Reiatsu, making the destructive potential of her Shunkou pales in comparison to his.

Then, she saw as Soifon used her Shunpo to instantly strike Ichigo twice with Suzumebachi and end the battle.

But this time, she didn't count one thing: Ichigo wouldn't let her get near him when she's using her Shikai if he can do something about it.

As Soifon goes to strike his chest, he instantly grabbed her hand before she could reach it and threw her to a wall so hard that it cracks.

But as she began to get herself together, Ichigo appeared directly in front of her, and decimated the wall besides her with the wave of energy that he blasted from his punch, and it also destroyed a set of houses...

Luckily, most of them seems empty...

Caught off-guard by his feint attack, Ichigo strike her lightly on her forehead, sending a violent Reiatsu pulse along with it, and it made her unconscious due to his Reiatsu interfering with her own.

Ichigo looked upon the unconscious form of Soi Fon and said "Sorry, but I had to make it quick."

"It was impressive, Ichigo."

He turned around and saw Yoruichi in her cat form as she looks towards her unconscious former apprentice. "You managed to defeat a captain level enemy without using your full power."

"Heh, it wasn't my full power, sure. But it's more than half of it..." He said as the aura dispersed, "...And it's quite exhausting..." He said tiredly.

Yoruichi seems to smile at him and said "Well, you know the stake of defeating a high-level enemy quickly, my former apprentice was quite strong, stronger than the last time I saw her. And you did good in defeating her."

Ichigo smiled as well and said "Thanks Neko-chan."

"...You will never let go of that nickname will you?" She asked with slight blush tinted her cheeks.

And his smile turned into a playful smirk "Not in a million years."

Then Ichigo turned to the unconscious Soi Fon and examine her, "Alright, the reason why she's unconscious is because her Reiatsu circulation is disrupted by my Reiatsu, it's not so much as lethal as her wounds however... few broken ribs and fractures in arms and legs due to multiple hits she blocked but unable to withstand, cracked spine due to the wall impact, multiple deep gashes in the torso, and exhaustion due to overexerting herself when she's wounded... and not to mention my Reiatsu also prevent recovery to a degree..." He listed off.

Sighing to himself, he placed his hand on her chest, not noticing the surprise 'eh!' from Yoruichi and soon, Soi Fon's wounds closed up a bit, and her ragged breathing turned to normal.

Ichigo stood up and said "Alright, let's go before anyone discover us." Before jumping towards the rooftop, not noticing the fluttering eyes of the healed captain that saw the blurry form of Ichigo fleeing with a black cat on his side.

Yoruichi followed soon after, and when she caught up to him, she asked "What did you do to her back there?"

"I controlled my Reiatsu inside her to heal some of her wound, it's the least I could do after hurting her, and if you're worried she will wake up and try to chase us, don't worry I only heal enough wound for her not to be hospitalized too long, and she will wake up for the next few hours or so at best."

"...How does that work? Your Reiatsu's essence is essentially different than us."

"But I do have some trace of Shinigami Reiatsu, it was just so diluted with a hollow's that it felt different, that's why it can violently force you to pass out, or worse, dead, due to the corrupting one's Reiatsu Circulation. What I manipulated inside her was the Shinigami Reiatsu that I instilled in her, but as you know, Shinigami isn't as adept at regeneration as a Hollow, so that's why it can only do so little."

Yoruichi mouthed an 'oh' in understanding, but to think that he would be concerned about his own enemy after fighting them, he is either naive, or so good-willed to be able to be perceived as such. 'Maybe it's a mixture of both... It's not a trait for anyone that seeks battle, but it's like he draws the battle to him rather than seeking it...'

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi began, "You really are interesting..."

Ichigo merely grinned and said "Never thought I heard that in a positive way before, thanks Neko-chan."

Yoruichi pouted a little bit as her cheeks were tinted with a faint blush, but she decided that she kind of like the nickname if it comes from him, and prompted her to keep silent.

Ichigo and Yoruichi finally arrived at the place where he located Ishida's Reiatsu, it was an abandoned building, no doubt that he and Orihime were looking for a place to hide.

But weirdly, there was no high-level Shinigami that Ichigo had felt back then...

Little did he know that the high-level Shinigami was a familiar red-head Lieutenant, and when he felt Ichigo's Reiatsu, he turned back from his previous trajectory that would have led him to discover Ishida and Orihime and went towards Ichigo's previous position.

But on the way, he met with Kenpachi Zaraki, who went the opposite way due to his Lieutenant's sense for direction and got dragged along by Zaraki without his consent due to Yachiru's insistence that he should come with them to get there faster.

Entering the abandoned building, Ichigo found that it was dark, perhaps it was done deliberately by them to get the jump on any enemies that dared to enter.

But yet, Ichigo couldn't feel any Reiatsu, merely traces of it that indicates that someone was here once, but not anymore. 'Damn it...! I took a lot of time fighting Soifon...' He thought before he turned to Yoruichi, "They're not here, damn it, all that trouble and I missed them."

"True," Yoruichi said, "It seems they stayed here for a while before leaving, if only we got here faster..."

Ichigo sighed, "Nothing that can be done about it either... I can't use my sonar ability to find them anymore lest I want to risk us being discovered again, and this time they might be more prepared." Ichigo placed his hand on his chin as he's trying to think of something, after a few minutes, he said; "Let's get Ganju first, we'll discuss it from there."

"You know where he is?"

"Yeah, along with another ally that might be-" He was cut off as he felt a horde of Reiatsu from a group of Shinigami that is coming towards them.

Ichigo closed the door, and turned to Yoruichi, "Hide." Yoruichi said, both of them did so without hesitation.

They heard them getting closer, And then the door was opened, Ichigo saw from his hiding spot as there are three Shinigami looking around the empty building, looking for someone, probably them.

After nearly an hour of searching, they got out and Ichigo heard one of them said: "They're not here."

The voice of what he speculates to be the leader spoke, "Very well, let's move on."

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi get out of their hiding spot once they heard the sound of their footsteps, but hesitates to come out as they hear mutterings from the outside.

"...Looks like they put more people to find us than before," Yoruichi commented. "Your power does draw a _lot_ of attention."

"One of it's disadvantages, the intended result would have covered that, but seeing that that's not the case... we have to get creative."

"...Do you have any plan?"

"Plan? No. But... I did get these from Urahara, just in case..."

Yoruichi's eyes widened seeing the strange, yet familiar-looking pill, "That's...! Wait a minute, that's an experimental drug that hasn't been tested yet! Who knows what it could do to you!"

In his part, Ichigo merely shrugged, "Well, you know what they say... nothing ventured... nothing gained..." He said as he threw the pill into his mouth.

"Wai-!" Yoruichi tried to stop him, but he already swallowed it.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...Where is that guy? It's been more than just a few hours..." Ganju muttered.

It has been quite a few hours after Ichigo left, and considering the sudden influx in Shinigami's patrol, it's not even safe for them to come out and try to find him.

"I-I'm sure he's fine Ganju-san, just trust him." Hanatarou assures him.

At that moment, the sound of something walking at the attic was heard.

Ganju took notice and prepared himself for what's coming, then the attic door was opened and two animals dropped down.

One of them was a black cat with golden eyes, Ganju instantly recognized it as Yoruichi.

The other, however, is similar in form to Yoruichi, but this one is bigger in comparison but not a lot, its ears and its amber-colored eyes are a bit bigger than a normal cat, it has thicker fur with grayish white color along with black spots scattered over its body, and a longer tail that is covered by the thick fur with an all-black tip.

But then...

"Yo, Ganju, are you guys alright?" The lynx spoke.

And Ganju is already familiar with the voice, "I-Ichigo? What the hell!" he yelled

"Quiet down," Ichigo hissed, "Someone could hear you."

"Right... right." Ganju whispered, "But still, what the hell happened? How did you become... this?"

Ichigo was about to tell him when Yoruichi spoke, "That doesn't matter right now, but we do need to talk about what you did." She said to Ichigo who merely smirked, something that irritates her a bit, before turning to Hanatarou, "Who are you?"

"He's Hanatarou Yamada, 7th Seat of the 4th Squad." Ichigo introduced him.

"A-At your service!" Hanatarou said.

"Are you willing to help us?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, you want to save Kuchiki-san don't you? In that case, I'm willing to help as best as I can!"

She smiled, what Ichigo said turns out to be true, the young man is sincerely willing to help them, "...At ease." Yoruichi said, and to much her amusement, he complied.

And Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, "Easy there Hanatarou." He quipped, "Anyway, let me give you the rundown, I failed to find Orihime, Ishida and Chad, but I did find Yoruichi, but now the Shinigami are tightening their patrols, we'll just have to hope that they'll be alright," Ichigo said.

"What, so we just leave them?"

"As much as I don't want to, yes, but I trust them, they'll be alright." Ichigo said confidently, "For now, we'll stick to the original plan on rescuing Rukia, me and Yoruichi can act like a normal cat to avoid most of them, but that doesn't apply to you guys, so, we got another plan."

"What's that?" Ganju asked.

Yoruichi turned to Hanatarou, "Hanatarou." she called him.

"Y-Yes?"

"You're from 4th Squad are you not?" Yoruichi asked, to which Hanatarou nodded, "In a battle station, the medics should have memorized or at least have a map that gives the layout of the Seireitei to get to somewhere as fast as possible, correct?"

Hanatarou nodded, "Yes, that's right! Most of us memorized the layout of the Seireitei so that if it ever got into a battle-zone we could give medical attention towards the wounded using the shortest route available."

"Right now, Seireitei has become a battlefield, and we need to get to Rukia as fast as possible and as stealthy as possible, do you know any routes that we can use?"

Hanatarou placed his hand on his chin for a moment before he smiled, "A-as a matter of fact I do!"

Yoruichi smiled, "Good, but for now, we'll wait until it has quiet down a bit to move out. And it may take a while..." She said concerning about the heavy patrol outside their temporary hideout.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

More than just several hours later, Ichigo, Yoruichi and Ganju followed Yamada as they traversing the sewers beneath the Seireitei.

Hanatarou said that the member of the Fourth Squad used the sewers to get to certain points in Seireitei as fast as they could, as they learned that the high-ranking Shinigami's powers can render the surface routes to be blocked due to debris and such.

As he led them towards the closest exit port from the prison, a somewhat awkward silence enveloped them.

But then, Ganju broke it, "So Ichigo... what's with the form?"

"Oh this?" Ichigo asked, as he's still in his lynx form "It's a little something that a mad scientist made, it works pretty well don't you think?"

"Yeah but..." Ganju began before he stopped, "What do you mean by a mad scientist?"

"Meh, nothing to be concerned about," Ichigo nonchalantly said "Besides, it should come off at-"

**"POOF!"**

The sound of Ichigo's body magically expelled smoke resounds, and moments later it dispersed, showing Ichigo in his Shinigami form.

"Well look at that, I guess I can safely say that the pill can last for at least nine hours if not more." Ichigo said nonchalantly, "But anyway, back to the task at hand, Hanatarou, are we near the exit yet?"

"Yes, at the end of this route, there's an intersection, at that point, we turn right, and the surface exit we're looking for is near there."

"Good, let's press on." Ichigo said.

As he let himself and Yoruichi to walk behind Ganju and Hanatarou, she said, "You shouldn't be as reckless as that, that pill was an experimental drug created by him to replicate my unique feline transformation, but it was not tested yet, for all we know, you could've stuck with that form your whole life." She chastised him.

"You were worried about me aren't you?" Ichigo asked, "Thanks for worrying about little old me Yoruichi." He sincerely said as he smiled towards Yoruichi, who reciprocated the gesture, albeit she was rather embarrassed with it.

"But it worked, didn't it, I don't think you should be worried, I have faith in his talents at inventions, and he's not the kind of man who would play around with a drug like that just to see what would happen to me afterwards, the man's proud of his works, that's why he gave me that, because he believed that it would work, I just decided to believe in him, and it paid off."

"...True." Yoruichi admits, despite Urahara's mischievous nature, if it's about his inventions, he would never give it to other people if he thinks that it's not ready.

"But, if it makes you feel any better, I'll try not to do such things without telling you first, okay?"

She was silent as she looked at Ichigo for a few seconds, but then she answered; "You better."

"Although I was rather surprised how I was turned into a lynx, you think I could do that again?"

Yoruichi smiled faintly, "Perhaps, who knows? Kisuke did say that the drug may have an interesting side effects... perhaps you're already like me."

Ichigo merely grinned, a gesture shared by Yoruichi, and the rest of their journey through the sewer was accompanied by a comfortable silence.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

In the district that happens to be somewhat empty from the Shinigami patrols, one of the manholes leading to the sewer were opened, and a meek-looking Shinigami came out first, followed by a man wearing a battle outfit and a bandana that covered most of his head, he's followed by a man with long black hair and black-colored asymmetrical clothing, and there was a black cat on his right shoulder.

Ichigo, the man with long black hair looked around, 'This is the place alright...' He thought before he turned to Hanatarou, "Where do we go from here?"

"Up the stairs, and from there, it's a linear path that will lead us to the prison where she's being held." Hanatarou answered.

All of them looked up and saw an extremely long set of stairs leading to the one of the tallest structure in Soul Society.

'Still doesn't change the menacing look it possesses... sometimes I wonder if the architect of Seireitei made it this way so that it would make people fear to disobey the laws of this place...' Ichigo thought.

However, as he was about to walk towards the menacing tower, something made him halt.

It was a foreboding feeling of impending catastrophe that looms over him as he felt a powerful aura filled with bloodlust and desire for battle coming his way.

'...This Reiatsu...' "Ganju, Hanatarou, how fast can you run?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"E-eh? What are you talking about Kurosaki-san?" Hanatarou asked.

"I said," Ichigo turned to Hanatarou, "How fast can you run?"

Seeing how deadly serious Ichigo had gotten, he meekly answered, "N-not very fast, I'm not-"

"Ganju, carry him." Ichigo ordered.

"Eh? Why should I-"

**"Now." **Ichigo ordered while he released some of his Reiatsu.

Scared, Ganju did so as he carried Hanatarou on his shoulder fireman-style.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"...You don't feel that?" Seeing Yoruichi's confused expression, he turned to Ganju and Hanatarou, "You guys don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ganju asked.

Ichigo kept looking towards Ganju and Hanatarou silently, but then a second later, he said, "Ganju, run as fast as you can towards the prison, Yoruichi, aid them if someone wants to impede."

"But what is it? What's going on?" Yoruichi asked.

"...You really can't sense that?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Sense wha-"

As if on cue, a huge burst of Reiatsu came down upon them.

Hanatarou got the worse of it, it instantly becomes harder for him to breathe, Ganju could still hold his ground despite starting to buckle under the pressure, Yoruichi is strong enough to not only withstand her footing, but to stay calm during it.

"Well, I can now." Yoruichi quipped.

"You know what I have to do right?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi looked towards Ichigo, she knows that he would have to fight again, and her expression shows that she's somewhat worried about his well-being, but remembering his ability, she trusts him to be able to fight this adversary. "Fine, just... be careful."

Ichigo nodded, and it prompted Yoruichi to lead Ganju, who is carrying Hanatarou to run away from the impending battle.

The long haired hybrid took a deep breath as the Reiatsu gets closer and closer.

Suddenly...

**'BOOM!'**

The sound of the nearby wall exploded due to something forcibly breaking through rang throughout the nearby environment.

And behold, there stood the ever menacing figure of Kenpachi Zaraki, on his shoulder, he carried his lieutenant, the pink-haired little girl named Yachiru Kusajishi, and he's also dragging a certain red-haired lieutenant by his collar.

Ignoring the fact that he was struggling the whole time.

"Ken-chan! Look, look!" Yachiru said when she noticed Ichigo.

Kenpachi turned his head towards Ichigo, and grinned in response, "You must be one that emitted that powerful wave of Reiatsu... am I correct?" He said.

Ichigo returned Kenpachi's grin with his own, and it also has the menacing quality that equals Kenpachi's "That I am."

Seeing his confidence, Kenpachi's grin merely widened, "Yachiru." he called.

"Um?" The pink-haired girl said in response.

"If you want to see the fight, go to a safe distance, and bring this guy with you as well, I don't want anyone interrupting our fight." Kenpachi said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Okay Ken-chan!" Yachiru said before she grabbed Renji and went out of the way.

But before he was dragged by Yachiru, Renji caught a glimpse of the Ryoka that Kenpachi wanted to fight.

'That scowl... No way...!' He thought before he was carried by Yachiru at high speed.

"So... mind telling me your name?" Ichigo asked the 11th Squad Captain.

Kenpachi chuckled darkly as he unsheathe his jagged Zanpakutou, "Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Squad."

In response, Ichigo summoned his sword and said; "Ichigo Kurosaki, a rogue Shinigami seeking to rescue a prisoner named Rukia Kuchiki from Seireitei."

"Heh, I don't care what you're in here for, Ichigo Kurosaki, all I know is that you're strong, and I also heard from the Hell Butterfly that you defeated the captain of the second squad, and that gave me more than enough reason to fight you!" Kenpachi said as he emits his Reiatsu in a ridiculously large amount.

Ichigo chuckled, he knew that Kenpachi would never care what the enemy's objective is, all he cares about is how strong the enemy is. The man is literally born and made for battle.

And he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to meet him again as enemies, something from his hollow side perhaps, the side of him that says to relish every battle, and fight as if there's no tomorrow.

Sporting a grin that would make his hollow side proud, he said; "That's alright, I just hope that..." Ichigo said before he ignited his own Reiatsu that rivaled Kenpachi's "...I won't disappoint."

Feeling every bit of Reiatsu that his enemy emitted, Kenpachi merely laughed maniacally in response, "Hahahahaha! Good! You're strong! and you are like me, someone who knows the thrill of battle as well, come then! Let us fight to our death! " He said enthusiastically as he prepared himself to fight.

Ichigo chuckled darkly, "To our death it is." He replied.

Both combatants raised their sword and a second later, the sound of clashing steel accompanied by the immense explosion created by the impact of both of their immense Reiatsu filled the surrounding area.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**'BOOM!'**_

Renji shields his eyes as the explosion made a huge amount of dust exploded outwards towards his position, despite how far away he and Yachiru are from ground zero.

The red-haired lieutenant couldn't believe how powerful the Ryoka had become, he had fought him a couple of days ago on the world of the living, but even then, he could only injure him slightly, and now, right in front of his eyes, he's able to fight Kenpachi Zaraki, the indomitable monster of pure strength, without even the slightest fear in his eyes.

In fact, his expression shows his confidence and the thrill he undoubtedly feels, something that made Renji afraid, about the confidence he exudes despite facing one of the strongest captains in Gotei 13.

"H-how can he be this strong after just a couple of days?" Renji said.

However, Yachiru merely smiled at seeing how delighted Kenpachi is, it has been a long time since he had a good fight, and this might be the thing that could cheer him up.

And it seems that his enemy is equally strong, and apparently, as 'happy' as Kenpachi, according to what Yachiru sees.

In response, she giggled, "Ken-chan's having fun! It's been a while since I've seen that look on Ken-chan's face!"

Renji looked at the Lieutenant weirdly, but he couldn't help but to admit that Kenpachi looked rather... manically psychotic, so to say.

But what unnerve him the most, is that the Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki his name was, is also enjoying this in a fashion not unlike the battle-maniac captain that he's facing.

'Really, how the hell did he get so strong after just a couple of days!'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Instead of fighting for his life like the first time he fought Kenpachi, this time, he fights him for the thrill of it, and much to his surprise, he find it rather fun, and the exhiliration he feels is like riding a roller coaster, but more potent than that, perhaps it was one of the traits from his Hollow?

But he also noticed something strange.

When his sword clashed with Kenpachi's, Ichigo felt a hollow resonance, like something tries to communicate with him, but wasn't capable to do so.

He ignored the feeling at first, but then the second meeting of their sword brought the sound back, as the sound of explosion seems to die out and he could hear it clearer, but not to the point of being able to tell what it was.

But he chose to focus in his fight first rather than filling his mind with things that aren't necessary for the moment.

And it was rather easy, as he can only hear the faintest sound of clashing steels and the following explosion due to the Reiatsu both of them exudes per attack. To him, it was as if everything slows down and rendered irrelevant, as if the whole world is revolving around his battle.

He already felt this way when he fought Soifon, but it wasn't this intense, Soifon was powerful in terms of speed, but it was Kenpachi's strength that forces him to draw his power a lot more to hold his ground, and it seems to be working, as not only he manage to hold his ground, he finds himself equaling Kenpachi in strength.

And every blow that they deliver to each other was filled with such power and speed that it created a small explosion every time they clash, and despite it's jagged look, Kenpachi's sword can handle every powerful swing that Ichigo did to it as well.

Though everytime Ichigo did that...

**"CLANG!"**

...He always felt that hollow noise, which is coming from his opponent's Zanpakutou.

Yet with their speed, Ichigo couldn't make out what it's trying to say.

And his mind isn't focused on that, because as of now, his mind is very invested in his struggle against the juggernaut of a Shinigami.

Which he finds viscerally entertaining.

As they launch themselves at each other, Kenpachi began to laugh maniacally, "This is Fun! I haven't had this fun in a long time, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo merely grinned, "Make that two!" He said as he barely avoided Kenpachi's swing and slashed his chest.

But despite the new wound being added to a plethora of wound ranging from shallow cut to deeper cuts spread across Kenpachi's body that made his Shihakusho all ripped up to the point that it looks like something a homeless person would wear, Kenpachi's grin didn't disappear from his face.

In fact, he merely charged again, despite his injuries.

Ichigo did as well, fully knowing that his body is also covered in wounds made by Kenpachi, and Ichigo knows, that despite the man's strength, this is merely half of his strength.

Because he still have his damn eyepatch put on.

But then again...

Both combatants haven't used their full power as well.

Something that Ichigo found rather boring after more than an hour of fighting.

So he decided to shake things up a bit more.

**"CLANG!"**

The sound of the clashing swords reverberates throughout the battleground for what seems like the thousandth time.

And this time, Ichigo parried Kenpachi's sword, which provides an opening for the long-haired warrior to exploit.

Instead of striking with his sword however, this time, he did so by fueling his Hollow Reiatsu to harden his left arm, and then deliver it into Kenpachi's gut.

Unlike any normal enemy that would've flown by that hit, Kenpachi was merely thrown aback several feet.

But he was grinning the whole time, it's as if he didn't felt the devastating blow at all, despite the amount of blood that comes out of his mouth.

Given a small amount of time, Ichigo said, "You're powerful, Kenpachi, but I have a feeling you can do better than that."

Kenpachi grinned, He sees right through him, and here he thought that he could prolong this battle a little longer. "Heh, I could say the same, during this whole fight, you didn't even use your full power did you?"

It didn't surprise him that Kenpachi saw how he limits himself, "I want to use my full power," Ichigo answered, "But if my enemy doesn't find it necessary, then the same goes for me as well doesn't it?" He replied back.

Kenpachi laughed, "Haahahahaha! I see... Then I guess I'll have to get serious...!"

The juggernaut stands, despite his wounds, and he moved his hand to his eyepatch that covered his right eye and rips it off.

**"BOOM!"**

...Causing a huge explosion that nearly destroyed the whole area.

As a result of him releasing the eyepatch, Kenpachi's body is coated with menacing yellow-colored aura along with his eyes that seems to glow in accordance to the color of his aura.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Both lieutenants watching the battle between the two monsters have different feelings about the event that had just unfolded.

Yachiru felt thrilled at Kenpachi unleashing his full power, something that she haven't seen for a long time, "I've never seen Ken-chan this excited before! I have to thank Ichi-chan for this."

Yes... it seems that Yachiru had asked Renji if he knows about Kenpachi's opponent, which he answered, and that's where the nickname Ichi-chan came from.

And Renji, on his part, didn't even hear what his fellow lieutenant said, his mind is focused on the battlefield, and the outcome of this chaotic battle.

Because despite seeing Kenpachi unleashing his full power, he has a nagging feeling on the back of his head that he's constantly trying to quell, the feeling that what he had seen from the Ryoka is nothing compared to what he's hiding.

And moments later...

...He was proven right.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The moment Kenpachi ripped his eyepatch off and released his full Reiatsu, Ichigo feels... elated, to say the very least, it's as if the energy that is coursing through his very body orders him to do the same and release his full power.

But there's something else that he could feel.

The sound that came from Kenpachi's Zanpakutou was quelled, despite that however, Ichigo can feel it's pain on being ignored by it's wielder in favor of using his own power instead of trusting his Zanpakutou to fight alongside him like an ally.

It reminded Ichigo on how he used to favor getting stronger by himself instead of sharing the burden to Zangetsu. And when he thought about it, he realized that the old man would have preferred that method.

But he unburdened himself from the thought as he focused himself on the man in front of him.

As he had expected, the beast of a Shinigami merely grinned, to which Ichigo responded, "So your eyepatch sealed most of your Reiatsu huh? Very nifty, not to mention cool looking."

"Heh, the people from the Research Institute made this on my request, the bastard with the painted face agrees, because my Reiatsu would be capable of destroying most of my enemies, something that I would find... boring. But with you, I guess I don't need to hold myself back." The Captain of the 11th Squad answered.

Ichigo grinned as well, "Then I guess I'll do the same."

The moment Ichigo finished what he said, His Reiatsu fluctuated so suddenly that it energized his surroundings as well, the wind blew wildly the moment he released his Reiatsu, the ground on which he stands trembled, as if an earthquake is happening.

A mere second later...

**"BOOM!"**

Ichigo's body released an explosion that exudes a great amount of black-colored Reiatsu, creating a huge tornado made by his destructive Reiatsu that spiraled across the battlefield.

Renji's face paled, his mouth was wide open, the feeling of dread that he felt turned out to be right.

Kenpachi's grin, if it were possible, widened at the show of power that Ichigo shows. His child-like lieutenant is also elated seeing how much fun her Ken-chan's fight going to get.

With a loud whoosh, the tornado dissipates.

And there was Ichigo, the bandages that covered his right arm reached to the lower part of his face, covering it in the process, his whole body is covered by a menacing red aura with flame-like properties. The bandages on his right arm constantly exuding black smoky substance made by his Reiatsu, And on his right hand, his blade had changed a bit.

It still retain it's Nihonto form, but it was longer, the length of a Nodachi. And it gleams like a refined obsidian stone due to it's brilliantly elegant black color.

Ichigo's lower face was covered with the same bandages that covered his right arm, it acted like a mask, and on it's upper side, there are what seems to be a set of sharp tooth that reached into his eyes, his amber-colored eyes that has turned into demonic yellow, not unlike his hollow's.

His long black hair moved in accordance to the wind that is blowing wildly, he looked onto Zaraki and said, "This, Kenpachi Zaraki, is my true power." He stated confidently.

In response to his statement, Kenpachi laughed wholeheartedly, "Impressive! you were holding yourself this much as well, this is so damn fun!" He said boisterously, "Come then! Ichigo Kurosaki! Only the strongest will triumph, Let's see who it shall be!"

Ichigo grinned beneath the bandages that serves as a mask, "I agree, let's see who it will be shall we?" He said as channel his energy towards his blade, making it glow with menacing red aura to prepare himself for his new technique.

Kenpachi responded with releasing more of his Reiatsu towards his blade as well, preparing himself for the one attack.

And then, with the sound of the gust of wind, they were gone, faster than a blink of an eye.

When a second passed, the two combatants were at the opposite positions from before with each other's back facing each other.

Yet, both of them are smiling.

Suddenly, the sound of splattered blood filled the air due to the wound on Ichigo's chest made by Kenpachi.

Ichigo reduced his Reiatsu output, and in the process, he made the smoke dissipates and his mask to be dematerialized and turned his yellow eyes to its natural amber color.

Kenpachi scoffed as he lowers his sword, "Heh, it seems..."

**"Zrrash!"**

...The wounds from his torso, his arms, his legs and head opened and burst, spilling blood everywhere.

Yet despite that, Kenpachi still stands, despite struggling to do so, and his grin didn't fade "...You win." He said before he fell.

Ichigo sighed in relief, he used his new technique called Blood Ignition Strike, it instills the full destructive capability of his Reiatsu onto his blade to not only deliver a more devastating wound to an enemy, but to reopen the previous ones, no matter how old it is, and forces the blood to burst out from the reopened wound.

And because of the numerous wounds that he had delivered upon Kenpachi before using the technique, the effect was devastating.

Due to the sadistic nature of the technique, and being the easiest way to defeat an enemy who doesn't have a regeneration ability, Ichigo had some reluctance on using it, mostly because of the latter rather than the former.

He walked over towards Kenpachi, who, despite his wounds, managed to stay conscious to a degree.

'Still managed to keep himself awake huh? Tough son of a bitch...' Ichigo thought.

Then, Yachiru who had been watching the whole thing came over to Kenpachi without even showing a worrisome expression, but before she carried him, she turned to Ichigo, she looked at him for a few moments before bowing to him and say; "Thank you very much!"

She lifted her head, "I've never seen Ken-chan have this fun in years! Will you play with him again sometime?" She asked Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled as he pets Yachiru's head, a gesture that she welcomes with a cute smile, "Of course. Anytime he wants to, if it's not a trouble."

Yachiru's smile widened, "Thanks Ichi-chan! You're so nice!" She said enthusiastically.

Then she carried Kenpachi, something that shouldn't be possible for a normal child with her stature, "Well, see you later Ichi-chan! Please survive so you can play with Ken-chan again, okay?" She said before blasting off with an impressive speed.

Ichigo, watching this for the second time, merely sighed, "Well, that's another predicament down... " he muttered as most of his wounds had already healed due to his regeneration ability.

Feeling a familiar Reiatsu, Ichigo turned around to the source, and there he saw Renji, who seems rather confused on what to do.

His expression shows that he is conflicted between attacking Ichigo for the sake of duty, running like hell because of what he had just seen shows how ridiculously strong Ichigo has become, or to...

"Renji." Ichigo said, making him flinch, "...What are you going to do now?" He asked as he starts to walk towards him.

"Are you going to just stand there out of fear of taking any action?" One step. "Run like a dog who has lost his courage due to his would be opponent's show of strength?" Two steps. "Or..." He said as he took a last step and looked down on him, "You're going to fight, regardless of how powerful I am due to your obligation to your position of authority?"

Renji looked up because of his added height that makes him all the more menacing, and he knows that he couldn't fight him and won, and he would easily kill him due to his enormous strength, this guy could defeat Kenpachi Zaraki, what chance does he have?

So he decided to do the smartest things he could do, "I won't fight you, and I won't run, but I want to ask you," He said, "You're here to save Rukia, right?"

"...I thought I have made that clear." Ichigo flatly said.

Renji clenched his fist tightly, "I'm not strong enough to defy the laws in this place, I'm not strong enough to be acknowledged by the one who I admire, who I aspire to overcome, I'm not even strong enough to save my friend from the fate she doesn't deserve." He began, "But you are strong, you're powerful enough to do these things, and you're not afraid, or bound by the laws of Seireitei, so can I ask you... to save Rukia...? Please, just... save her."

Ichigo's expression softens when he heard the desperate tone out of the red-haired lieutenant, even though they're not friends yet in this timeline, he was one of his trusted ally in the previous one.

In an act of assurance, Ichigo patted his shoulder, "I will." He succinctly said.

Removing his hand from Renji's shoulder, he turned around towards the prison, and with a slight resounding echo, he was gone, leaving Renji alone amidst the decimated battleground.

Then, a large group of Shinigami came, and seeing Renji in the middle of the destruction, they said; "Renji-fukutaichou! We're from Squad 9, reporting for duty! Do you know what happened here?"

Renji turned to the one who asked, his expression shows how useless he feels, then, he answered; "One of the Ryoka fought Kenpachi-taichou to a victorious result, Kenpachi-taichou's lieutenant, Yachiru-fukutaichou is bringing him for medical attention, that is all."

Without even bothering to explain further, he left.

'I'm gonna' have to make up my mind...'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

As he's running towards the prison building with his Echo Step, Ichigo felt a little bad at making Renji afraid, but nevertheless, he knew that he's already scared out of his wits to even think about fighting him, and his mind was in dilemma on what to do, so he forced him to make a decision, and it pleased him that he chose to lend the burden upon him, it shows that he already trusted him to get the job done.

Which he will, no matter the cost.

Evading the patrolling Shinigami turns out to be far easier this time, they were in a state of even more distress than before, and in turn, their patrols are focused to something else, had something happen besides the chaotic outcome of his battle with Kenpachi?

But Ichigo let go of the thought as he goes as fast as he can towards the prison, hoping that Yoruichi, Hanatarou and Ganju are already there.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...The noise stopped," Rukia said solemnly as she looks outside the only available window from her prison, "The energy pressure is gone as well... and one of them is dying... a person, fighting for my sake... what did I do to deserve such kindness...?"

As she was held, she could felt a large source of Reiatsu battled two considerably high level Shinigami, one of them was clearly far stronger than the other, and capable of leaving both of his enemies to a near-death state.

Ever since she heard that Ichigo Kurosaki had entered the Seireitei and discovered that he brought along several of his friends with him to rescue her, her mind was sent into a state of disarray, a part of her felt glad that she was going to be saved, but another felt that she is holding on to a false hope, the Seireitei is too powerful of a force for him to fight, no matter how powerful he is or how many people he brought.

And she's worried about his well-being, even if he came out alive through the whole ordeal, there's no guarantee that the Soul Society won't put a price on his head for breaking into Seireitei for the purpose to release a prisoner.

Which means, there must be something else that forces them not to, something even bigger than a couple of Ryoka that managed to break into Seireitei and managed to stay alive.

But she had thrown such childish thought away, the possibility of a hidden conspiracy that threatens the planes of existence is extremely small to be true.

And it leads her to this point, where her mental state is trying to figure out if she should accept the punishments given to her in return of pardoning her friends, or, if the situation allows the event to happen, accept Ichigo's rescue if he managed to get to her.

Given how she doesn't know how powerful Ichigo had become, she had given up the second choice.

The thought of seeing Ichigo gets hurt through something that he shouldn't mess with is what makes her afraid.

"Well, well." A male voice spoke.

Caught by surprise, Rukia searched her surroundings to see the one who spoke.

"The description of damsel in distress seems to fit your current situation, Kuchiki Rukia."

Still incapable of finding the one who spoke, Rukia said, "W-Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Look up." The voice said.

Rukia did so, and she saw a black cat sitting on the window, looking down on her, with golden eyes that seems to gleam with amusement.

"...A... A cat?"

"Not just any cat." The black cat answered as it dropped down graciously to the floor, "I'm Ichigo's cat."

Hearing his name, Rukia couldn't prevent her heart from skipping a beat, though hearing what the cat said, she replied, "...Wait a minute, Ichigo doesn't have a cat..."

The cat seems to smile at her reply, "Well, he certainly has one now... he had called me affectionately so many times so I guess I can be said as his..." it quipped, "But I digress, I'm sure you already know that Ichigo is coming to rescue you correct?"

"...Yes... I-Is he alright?"

"More than just alright." the black cat answered cryptically, "And I'm here with some of the others to make it happen,"

As if on cue, the door was opened, and the one who came inside was the meek-looking boy she had met multiple times to clean the prison she stays in.

"Ha-Hanatarou?"

"Rukia-san, I'm glad you're still here... Yo-Yoruichi-san, you don't have to run that fast, we had a hard time to follow you here."

"Sorry, I forgot that you guys couldn't keep up with my speed and that you needed to hide more often." Yoruichi apologized. "But I did stealthily incapacitate those who would see you two running towards here, so I guess that counts for helping you out." She added.

Then, another person entered, "Alright, we're here! so where is this... Ruki...a..."

Whatever Ganju was about to say was halted when he saw the figure of Rukia.

He recognized her of course, after all, she was there when he received the terrible news.

The news of his brother's death brought by his own killer.

"Y-You...! You're the one we're supposed to rescue?" Ganju yelled in anger.

Hanatarou looked at the enraged Ganju in surprise, "Eh...? Do you know her Ganju-san?"

Rukia looked at the enraged Ganju, and saw something that caught her attention, 'That swirl on his outfit...' She mused, "Are you... a member of the Shiba family?"

"E-Eh? You two know each other?" Hanatarou asked again.

"Of course... how could we not? ...She's the Shinigami who killed my brother after all..." He muttered with hate laced on every word spoken.

"H-huh? That's...! That's not true, that can't be true, isn't it Rukia-san?"

Rukia cast her eyes down to the floor, a somber expression marred her beautiful face, "...No, he's right, your brother... the eldest of the Shiba family... died, by my hands."

Ganju saw red, he tried to reach to her, but he was stopped by Yoruichi, who headbutted him, painfully.

"Cool your head off Ganju, this is not the time for such childish things."

"Childish things? She murdered my brother! She-!"

"She didn't."

Silence reigned over them, Ganju's eyes widen at what Yoruichi said, "W-what did you say?" he mouthed out.

"She didn't murder your brother, I'm Kuukaku's friend remember? She knew something else was going on the moment she saw her eyes back then." She answered as she turned to Rukia, "It was the same eyes that she has right now, a look of despair, self-loathing, and sadness, not the eyes of a killer."

Ignoring the look of surprise Rukia made due to Yoruichi's insight, she continues, "She never once believe that Rukia killed your brother, and even if she did, she had already forgive her, something that perhaps you couldn't do to yourself..." Yoruichi said to Rukia.

Seeing the inquisitive gaze from the cat made Rukia falter, then Yoruichi asked; "Did you already forgive yourself for whatever you did that night? If you haven't, could you do it?"

Remembering the memory of her being forced to kill Kaien, Rukia remembered what he said as his dying form hugged her.

_"I'm sorry for dragging you to this mess because of my stubbornness Kuchiki... and thank you, because of you, my heart can still stay here."_

How much had she beaten herself for that? It never once crossed her mind that what she did was the only thing she could do, and not just to save herself from being killed...

But to save him from dying as a monster as well.

"...I..."

**...!...**

The huge burst of Reiatsu coming down upon them killed the moment and made Rukia flinch.

'This Reiatsu...! Byakuya...!'

And true to what Yoruichi thought, the ever stoic form of Byakuya Kuchiki can be seen walking closer to where they are.

"T-That's...!"

"Kuchiki Byakuya, currently the 6th captain of the Gotei 13, he's not someone you guys should be fighting... "

"W-What should we do?"

'I could fight him if I were in my real body, this is really troubling...'

Ganju looked at Byakuya, he knows that despite his fears, there's no one else that can do it, Yoruichi is in her cat form, so combat is out of option for her, and Hanatarou can't even stand up straight in this situation.

But before he goes to distract him, he turned to Rukia to confirm something.

"Hey," He started, "Did you kill Kaien-nii?"

She didn't answer, but seeing her expression now, he saw what his sister must've seen, it wasn't the look of a remorseless killer, it was the look of a person who had suffered for a long time, a look that makes him pity her.

Deciding on what he must do, Ganju breathed slowly to calm himself before he said, "Alright, here I go!" He said bravely as he walk towards Byakuya.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Byakuya was around the area of his sister's prison when he felt two huge source of Reiatsu fighting, along with the noises that follows.

He knew one of them, it was the brute Kenpachi Zaraki, his opponent is also equally strong, and so, he decided to stay and wait for the result, to which he found that Kenpachi lost, something that he found quite impossible.

But due to him being focused on the battle far away, he failed to notice several weak Reiatsu heading towards the prison, most of them are unknown to him.

And one of them felt rather... familiar...

His sense of duty ordered him to go to the Reiatsu source to confront them and kill them if they're turned out to be the Ryoka.

And when he arrived at the bridge leading to the prison, he can see several figures, one of them being his sister, and two other person.

The last one however, was not on his sight.

But then, one of the Ryoka came out, a man with a well-built physique, a bandanna that covered most of his hair, and what seems to be a battle outfit.

Byakuya scoffed stoically, "I felt several faint Reiatsu going here, I thought it was a strong Ryoka holding himself back, turns out it was nothing more than a mere bug."

Ganju didn't reply, he didn't even have the strength to, he knows that this man is really powerful.

Having no plan whatsoever, Ganju decided to attack him head-on.

But the moment he did that, he lost sight of the captain.

"Begone." Byakuya said as he had already moved past him.

Suddenly, blood spurts out of Ganju's arm and torso, "My sword is not made to kill weaklings as you."

Ganju screamed in pain, something that Yoruichi laments, 'Damn it, c'mon Ichigo...! Where are you?'

"H-Hold it!" Ganju said despite his wounds.

Byakuya turned, "Didn't you hear what I said? I told you to..."

"Aaaaah! You're noisy! I don't know if you're trying to kill me or not, but a coward who would run just because of that doesn't belong in the Shiba family!"

"...Shiba? You are from the Shiba family?" He asked, "Then I'll apologize for not being serious,"

Rukia flinched, 'No!'

"This time, I will make sure that you won't come out alive." He said as he unsheathes his sword and lifted it as high as his chest.

Ganju was confused, what's he going to do from such distance?

"Nii-sama! Don't do it! Please!" Rukia pleaded.

But it wasn't heard, as he incited; "Chire(Scatter), Senbonzakura."

The sword disappeared with a brilliant red glow that scatters before it was rendered invisible.

'No...' Rukia can only saw as Ganju became confused as to what the technique is supposed to do, "Please... Run!" She yelled desperately to Ganju.

The still confused Ganju never saw the fragments of Byakuya's sword heading towards him with terminal velocity.

But someone else did.

A figure landed directly in front of Ganju, before the fragments hit Ganju, the figure deflected every single one of the extremely fast fragment blades with his sword.

After the action that made Byakuya's eyes widen in astonishment, he sighed in relief, "Whew! Glad I came in time."

And there stands Ichigo in his new attire, particularly his black hair, which made Rukia's eyes widened in surprise.

"...Who are you?" Byakuya asked, he seems rather familiar somehow, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out who he is.

Ichigo decided to ignore him, instead, he disappeared and reappeared in front of the very surprised Rukia.

"Hey midget, been a while huh?"

Hearing him calling her with the nickname, she immediately realized who he is.

After all, only one person had always called her with that name, "I... Ichigo?"

He smiled, something that she rarely seen during their time together, "Yeah, it's me."

She couldn't believe it, she would never have imagined the bratty boy would become like this different, his presence seems to calm her down, not just because of his intention of rescuing her, but because the waves of Reiatsu that he exudes established his dominance, even to her Nii-sama.

"Ganju! get over here." He ordered as he locked his eyes to Byakuya, preventing him from doing any harmful acts to Ganju.

When Ganju arrived to his side, he turned to Hanatarou, "Hanatarou, do the best you can to heal him so that he could have enough strength to carry Rukia, then run as fast as you can, alright?" He ordered Hanatarou, to which, the Shinigami nodded in response.

"Do you think I would let you do that, Kurosaki?" Byakuya asked the newly revealed Ichigo.

Fearlessly, Ichigo simply turned and replied, "Yes."

The two of them locked their gaze upon each other, Byakuya with his cold gaze, Ichigo with his cocky and confident stare.

"It seems that you need a reminder boy..." Byakuya stated, "...that no matter how powerful you are, you are nothing compared to the might of Soul Society."

With a whoosh, he disappeared using Shunpo.

But Ichigo already predicted that, he swung his blade to his front.

**"CLANG!"**

And the sound of clashed steel resounds over the prison ground as Ichigo's sword clashed with Senbonzakura.

Byakuya's eyes widened, 'Impossible!'

As if reading his mind, Ichigo said, "Nothing is impossible Byakuya Kuchiki," he cocked back his fist, igniting it with his Reiatsu, "Remember that."

His fist hit Byakuya's hand as the noble captain tried to quell the impact of the punch, which was proven to be difficult, but then...

**"BOOM!"**

Ichigo ignited an explosion from his hand, it was reminiscent to that of a Cero explosion in a miniscule scale, and it sent Byakuya flying towards the wall behind him, adding the salt to the grave wounds he had inflicted with the explosion.

The result was the figure of Byakuya Kuchiki being imbedded to the wall.

The spectators, particularly Rukia and not including Yoruichi, are stunned, however, as Ichigo turned around to face them, he seems to ignore the looks of befuddlement.

"W-Wha... how... did... since when... ...huh?" Rukia said in her bewildered state.

"Hanatarou, is Ganju healed yet?"

"Not just yet, he's-"

"I'm fine, I can take care of carrying her." Ganju replied as he came and carried Rukia fireman style with his unwounded shoulder.

"W-Wait! What are you..." Rukia's protest died down when she felt a hand patting her head.

The hand belonged to Ichigo, who smiled, "I'm here to rescue you. So you just relax, I'll take care of everything."

"...Y-You're still going to fight Nii-sama? Ichigo, don't. Even if you manage to beat him, the rest of Soul Society will come for you, you're not going to win just by fighting alone. You-"

It was all that Rukia said before Ichigo cut her off by placing his finger on her lips, "You're the damsel in distress, you don't have to worry about my safety." He rephrased the words he used when he first tried to rescue her, "Let me worry about myself, you just have to worry about yourself, alright?" He said before he turned to Yoruichi who nodded.

"Alright, follow me, I got a place for us to hide." Yoruichi said.

Ganju and Hanatarou nodded, but before they go, Ganju turned to Ichigo, "Be safe." he said.

Ichigo merely nodded, as if saying, 'I'm going to try.'.

After sharing a silent communication with Yoruichi to which he seems to say that he's going to be alright, they went off with Rukia, who keeps looking at the form of Ichigo that keeps getting farther and farther away as she was brought along with Yoruichi and the others.

'Ichigo...'

...

Confident about their safety, Ichigo turned to Byakuya, who had already gone from the wall.

His instinct kicking in, he narrowly dodged the attack from the unsealed Senbonzakura from behind.

He landed gracefully and saw the bloodied figure of Byakuya who seems to breathe rather raggedly. "Attacking from behind? That doesn't seem very noble of you Byakuya."

The noble captain didn't respond as he tried to catch his breath, 'That attack caught me off guard, the intensity of that small explosion was enough to wound me,' He thought as he looked upon the figure of Ichigo, 'How come he had become so powerful in such a short time? Is it because of his desire to rescue Rukia? Is that what drives him?'

Looking at Byakuya who is examining him with an inquisitive expression, than attacking him outright, Ichigo decided to talk to him, "Byakuya... are you wondering why I'm doing this? Why I would go so far to rescue your sister?"

Instead of letting Byakuya answer, he answered it himself, "It's because you're not going to." Seeing the flash look of confusion, Ichigo elaborates, "You're her brother, protecting your sibling from any kind of danger is your duty, your obligation. Even though it might break some stupid laws or anything like that. But as a brother, it's not your job to care about those things if obeying them means it would hurt your sister!"

Byakuya's eyes turned from inquistive to understanding, something that Ichigo saw, so he continues, "And that's why I'm here, if your sense of duty towards the authority overrides your love towards your siblings and your desire to protect your family no matter the cost, then you already failed as a brother."

After finishing his speech, Ichigo got into a stance, "And if you're more than willing to prove how wrong I am, then come fight me, Byakuya!" Ichigo said to Byakuya who begins to see Ichigo in a new, more positive light.

"I see..."

Hearing someone else spoke, both Ichigo and Byakuya's attention were diverted towards him.

And the reactions are varied.

Byakuya's eyes widened, partly in slight fear, but it was mostly bafflement.

Ichigo's reaction was pure bewilderment, here, in front of him, he saw a man that he's not even supposed to fight, someone that he should avoid meeting, let alone fighting, at all cost. Not that that was supposed to be hard, because the man rarely comes straight into the fray unless it's important and unavoidable.

And yet, here he is...

"So that was the reason why you want to rescue the prisoner... a sense of personal justice... but let me tell you something child..." The terrifying figure said as he use his cane to stomp the ground as if to make a point, "...There is no personal justice that overrules the universal justice."

There stood the figure of the Captain of the 1st Division, and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto...Soutaichou..." Byakuya muttered out, even he couldn't comprehend why the man is here.

Ichigo's expression on the other hand, was a bit tame compared to Byakuya, but then, he spoke the words that broke the tension somewhat, "Well, now isn't this a pleasant surprise..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To Be Continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 04.

...

* * *

><p>Rather bastardly of me to end it that way isn't it? :)<p>

Thank you for reading this, please leave a review, I'm sure all of you want to see how the fight between Ichigo and Yamamoto will unfold, Ichigo has to have someone else to overcome in Soul Society arc due to his empowerment after all... But not until the next chapter.

And... that seems to be all...

Alright then, Badliar2312 out.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo has the right.

...

How many times do I have to say this anyway?

...

Well, something to drive my creativity to say something witty I guess…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04: Welcome to Purgatory, Reprise.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Well, now isn't this a pleasant surprise…" Ichigo stated towards the figure of Yamamoto, who looks rather indifferent. "What are you doing here… Yama-ojiisan?"<p>

Byakuya, who is watching the truly absurd situation in front of him, could only widen his eyes in shock as he heard how he casually refer the Captain-Commander so casually, as if he knows him personally.

But Yamamoto didn't look offended, in fact, he merely chuckled, "It seems that you know me boy... do you know who I am?"

"Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain of the 1st Squad concurrently holding that with the position of Captain-Commander of Gotei 13. I know that much at least." Ichigo answered, "But still, that did not answer my question, what are you doing here?"

Yamamoto chuckled again, "Do you even need to ask? I am here to teach some discipline to an unruly child, who thinks that he can do whatever he wants just because he thinks that he's right."

Ichigo chortled in return, "Unruly child eh? I'll admit, compared to your age, I am merely a baby in your perspective, an extremely annoying and incredibly naughty baby, But our strength is somewhat comparable, if not balanced, old man."

"True." Yamamoto agreed, "But it doesn't change the fact that you are inexperienced, the two captains that you had defeated; Soifon and Kenpachi, are strong, but compared to me, my two disciples and Unohana, they are like a pair of teenagers who only just begun learning the world of an adult."

Abruptly, Yamamoto increased his Reiatsu output, increasing the temperature in the process. "You are strong, yes, but you are merely a child who has too much power on his hands, and thought he could play god with it."

Then, his cane dissolves, showing the sheathed form of the most feared Zanpakutou in existence.

Ryuujin Jakka, the legendary Zanpakutou that not even a thousand Zanpakutou could match its destructive capability.

"And such child must learn that there must be consequences to the powers that he has." Yamamoto replied as he slowly unsheathes his Zanpakutou and increased his Reiatsu output to the point that the entire building is shaking.

In return, Ichigo released more of his Reiatsu to counter Yamamoto's.

Like two clashing forces of nature, the moment the two Reiatsu made contact, the nearby structures began to crack due to pressure, the Reiatsu that Yamamoto exudes made the overall temperature increased, and in turn, the flammable parts of the surroundings began to combust. And even Byakuya is releasing more of his own Reiatsu to counter the effects.

Seeing the destruction they're starting just because they countered their Reiatsu with each other, he said; "…Look, even though I'm willing to fight you if you want to, can we please find a better place than this populated area? Despite what you think of me, I don't want anyone with Reiatsu level far beneath our own to collapse due to pressure. Why don't we find somewhere else to fight?"

"Hmph, very chivalrous of you to think of the potential collateral damage," The old man commented, somewhat unsurprised by Ichigo's concern for the safety of others, "Very well, I accept your offer, child. Follow me." Yamamoto sternly ordered before he disappeared by using Shunpo.

Not even a moment later, Ichigo disappeared as well, except with his own brand of Shunpo instead of the normal one.

With the loss of the immense pressure, Byakuya let out a sigh of relief.

He had to admit, the combination of the clashing Reiatsu from the two monsters was enough to wear him down.

But there is one thing that he can admit.

Ichigo Kurosaki, the weak human boy who took Rukia's power, has become strong, to the point where he could even rival the indomitable Yamamoto himself in terms of Reiatsu output.

And the words that he said is still ringing on his mind.

_"You're her brother, protecting your sibling from any kind of danger is your duty, your obligation."_

He said it with so much conviction that makes him wonder if he's speaking from his own experience.

It matters not. For what he said does have some truth in it.

He is a brother to Rukia, and because of that, it is his duty to always protect her, whatever the cost may be. But his devotion to the laws of Soul Society made him betrayed not only his duty, but also his promise to his late wife.

Hisana Kuchiki, Rukia's sister.

Closing his eyes, he silently acknowledged Ichigo Kurosaki's goodwill, and faintly wished him luck.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

In the particularly deserted and decimated neighborhood on the Seireitei, Two figures seemingly materialized out of thin air, facing each other like the figures of a hero and his adversary facing off before the great battle.

One of them held a stern posture, while the other is more relaxed, yet to a pair of trained eyes such as the old man's, his posture shows that he's already prepared for retaliation.

"And so here we are child, no one will disturb us in here, though they might feel the Reiatsu we exude, they won't interfere." He said as he unsheathes his sword, "Now, let us begin."

"Heh, yeah…" Ichigo said as he summoned his sword, "Let's." Ichigo said as he suddenly charged towards Yamamoto.

But as his sword nearly got to his neck, Yamamoto managed to block it, creating a rippling shockwave that reverberates through the air.

Yet as he tried to deflect his sword and push Ichigo back, he was met with refusal as Ichigo held his ground, creating a stalemate between the two.

But then, Yamamoto points his palm towards Ichigo and spoke "Hadou number Thirty-three, Soukats-" but before Yamamoto managed to attack him with the spell, Ichigo clasp Yamamoto's hand shut and prevented the would-be devastating attack.

Though it did give the chance Yamamoto needed and deflected Ichigo's sword and sent him flying upwards.

But Ichigo managed to stop from going too far, he lift his head up towards the old man…

And saw Yamamoto's Zanpakutou moving in a horizontal slashing motion right in front of his eyes.

He narrowly avoids it with jumping above him, but then, Yamamoto lift his hand up, "Hadou number Thirty-three, Soukatsui."

Seeing the inevitable blue-colored fire blast coming from the old man's hand, Ichigo extends his arm towards the old man's hand and points his middle and index finger, "Cero." He whispered as a red energy ball with black outline is formed on the tip of his fingers…

"**BOOOOOM!"**

The loud explosion sends a violent shockwave throughout the environment, creating a powerful gust of wind, and expelled dusts everywhere, yet Yamamoto hold his ground and looked towards his enemy who is in the center of the said explosion.

Then, Yamamoto sensed an attack from behind, he turned around and his instinct was proven right as once again, as he saw Ichigo's sword coming towards him in a horizontal slashing motion.

He narrowly blocked the sword, but then Ichigo moved closer and finally managed to land an attack to Yamamoto by punching him right in his face using his unoccupied hand.

Using the slight opening that was provided, Ichigo pulled his sword back and tried to send another slash to his torso.

Yamamoto recovered quickly however, and he proceeds to catch Ichigo's sword solely by his hand, despite the destructive property of Ichigo's Reiatsu that is starting to wound his palm.

As he held Ichigo's sword tightly, He lift his Zanpakutou to prepare a mean downward slash.

But Ichigo managed to de-summon his sword into a form its original smoke form and using his left hand, he mimicked Yamamoto by catching Ryuujin Jakka in mid air.

Despite wincing in pain slightly due to the surprisingly hot temperature of the sword, not to mention its sharpness, Ichigo managed to hold his ground, then he cocked back his right arm and covered it with hollow Reiatsu to harden it and delivered a punch right to his torso.

But Yamamoto's form didn't falter, he grabbed Ichigo's arm that delivered the attack, and using his strength, he threw him away.

Though Ichigo managed to stay focused, he recovered in the air by twirling himself to negate the momentum of the throw and managed to land not too far away.

Breathing rather raggedly after he's out of a similar condition of a 'runner's high' which slightly numbs his pain receptors, it turns out that being in the center of an explosion of that magnitude managed to wound him, even if it's just slightly.

Looking at Yamamoto, he saw that his punch managed to make him bleed from his mouth. He looked towards Ichigo with an expression that could be likened to a phrase; 'Tranquil Fury' and said; "Impressive… Most impressive."

Still trying to catch his breath, Ichigo didn't respond until a few seconds later, "Thank you." He replied simply.

"No one has managed to wound me in one on one combat in the last thousand years, you have much potential within you, boy." He said as he walked slowly towards Ichigo, "Though I did saw that red energy that you materialized on the tips of your finger… It was a Cero, was it not?"

Seeing that he doesn't have anything to hide, he said; "Yes, but I'm not a full-fledged Hollow. You know that right?"

"Your human appearance has made that rather clear." Yamamoto flatly said, "Your appearance is that of a Shinigami, despite the slight differences in Shihakusho and Reiatsu. Yet you are able to use a technique that should be exclusive to that of Hollows, what are you boy?"

Ichigo chortled, "Heh, I don't even know myself… you could say that I'm a hybrid, a freak of nature, if you'd like to call it that."

Yamamoto hummed, "Hmm… that would explain your powers… and you are holding yourself back, are you not?" Without waiting for an answer, Yamamoto continues; "Show me then boy, show me the powers you are hiding so that you will know how powerless you are compared to me." He said as he released nearly a quarter of his full Reiatsu.

Despite the situation that he found himself in, Ichigo couldn't help but grin, 'Well, he certainly fits the villain role… time to show him what I got…' Ichigo thought before he released his Reiatsu and triggers his first phase of transformation.

First, the bandages on his right arm began exuding the smoky form of his Reiatsu in a large amount, and as if it had come alive, the bandages formed a mask that covered the lower part of his face.

Then, the smoke from the sword instantly dispersed as the density of the Reiatsu that made the sword was increased, though his right arm is still exuding the smoky form of his Reiatsu to no end.

"Impressive Reiatsu you are boasting, come boy, let's test your mettle."

Then, Ichigo literally disappeared.

Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly, though he managed to block the oncoming attack coming from his right.

But the moment he did that, the pressure that came from Ichigo's sword clashing with his was gone and there's no one there.

Turning around to his right due to a slight static noise coming from the said direction, Yamamoto saw Ichigo coming right towards him with an incredible speed.

He blocked it yet again, but with a static noise, Ichigo was gone once again.

"Hmph, fast… but predictable." Yamamoto said as he delivered a slash towards Ichigo's oncoming attack from above. The loud sound of clashing steel was deafening were there anyone nearby. And so is the following shockwave that sent dusts flying everywhere.

But Ichigo's attack was quite powerful, as the ground Yamamoto was standing on began to crack due to the pressure given by Ichigo and Yamamoto's solid footing.

Instead of becoming afraid at his attack being predicted by the old man however, Ichigo merely smiled beneath his mask, "Maybe…" He admits.

But then, the sword began to glow with menacing red aura as the obsidian-looking sword begins to vibrate at the amount of Reiatsu he's giving to it, "…But speed is not the only thing I got."

He twirled and land in front of Yamamoto before sending another hard blow to his stomach and giving Ichigo got the opening he needed, he raised his sword upward before yelling; **"Dai-Getsuga Tenshou (Great Heaven-Piercing Moon Fang)!" **before he thrust it downwards.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"**BOOOOM!"**

The resulting explosion could be heard and seen from miles away.

And it was, as several, if not all Shinigami can felt the Reiatsu of the Captain-Commander fighting someone unknown who is as strong as he is.

Not to mention the pillar of destructive black Reiatsu that spiraled upwards like an apocalyptic cyclone that splits the sky

And one person who felt the pair of immensely powerful Reiatsu and saw the destructive Reiatsu pillar was a certain orange-haired girl along with a bespectacled black-haired young man who are disguising themselves as Shinigami.

'That explosion… it was so far yet it can be heard to here…! Not to mention that black pillar… whoever is fighting must be strong…' thought Ishida.

But then he noticed Orihime who is standing completely still and looking towards the explosion with a worried expression. Concerned, he asked her; "What's wrong Inoue-san?"

He looked towards Ishida for a moment before turning back towards the massive explosion, "I…I know who's fighting…"

Caught by surprise at her knowledge, he said; "Really? Who is it?"

"…It's Kurosaki-kun…"

Now that, he didn't expect, taking a moment to really feel the Reiatsu, he could see that one of them _is _Ichigo, his Reiatsu is a little different than a… pure Shinigami, but due to a person's personality and their very being can be felt through their Reiatsu, he is certain that despite the strange feel of the Reiatsu, it was Ichigo's.

But he also feel the Reiatsu of the one he's fighting, and needless to say, that it was _the _most powerful Shinigami whose Reiatsu he had ever felt, to the point that despite Ichigo's powerful Reiatsu, he's not sure if his long-haired rival could defeat such a foe.

And with that, he realized what Orihime's worrying about, his safety, it's no doubt that she felt how strong Ichigo's enemy is, and she doesn't want him to get hurt so bad.

Deciding to assure her, he pats her shoulder and said; "Don't worry Inoue-san, Kurosaki will make it."

Even though he's not even sure of his own assurance, the sight of the girl smiling because of it makes him relaxed.

But still… 'You'd better be safe Kurosaki…'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Back in the ground zero, an extremely large smoke from the previous explosion made by the certain powerful Ryoka.

Though it was instantly cleared a moment later, along with the sound of clashing steel, as the shockwave from Yamamoto and Ichigo's exchange of blow ripples like an after-effect throughout the surroundings and the smoke was gone.

Yamamoto's figure seems rather bloodied, though not as much as Ichigo intended him to be, his incredible durability made him somewhat impervious to most damage anyone can give to him and only made his wounds rather shallow in comparison to what the Dai-Getsuga Tenshou would do to a lesser enemy.

But even the great Yamamoto himself had to admit that the technique was quite powerful to wound him rather gravely.

'Hm… he is powerful… perhaps I have been underestimating him…' Yamamoto thought calmly, as if not bothered by his wounds.

'…Tough son of a bitch… even the Dai-Getsuga Tenshou at point blank can't do much to him, no wonder he's so feared.' Ichigo thought with a slight admiration.

Ichigo didn't use any variants of Getsuga Tenshou before that moment so that he could deal the most damaging blow due to the element of surprise, but it turns out that even that couldn't do much to him.

Well… not that he had hoped much with his current power output…

Both combatants stepped backwards and looked at their opponent with an appraising look.

"You are indeed a powerful one, Ryoka..."

The said Ryoka grinned and said; "Thanks, means a lot when it comes from you."

"Though you still need to be taught the manners on how to properly speak with your elder." Yamamoto remarked.

Ichigo chuckled, "Never bothered to learn that from my own father old man, the guy's a literal man-child, not a strict person like you."

"Hmph, pity, had you been given the proper teachings, I could count you as my equal in both strength _and_ tact," The old man commented, but then…

He moved his free arm towards the sharp edge of his Zanpakutou, Ryuujin Jakka, and said; "But sadly… the time has long passed, and now…" Suddenly, the temperature starts to rise as Yamamoto instantly increased his Reiatsu output to a godly amount, "…it is time to end this."

The wind began to move irrationally due to the sudden heat given by Yamamoto's Reiatsu, and then… he spoke the words feared by every Hollows and Shinigamies alike…

"**Banshou Issai Kaijin to Nase (Reduce All Creation to Ash), Ryuujin Jakka!"**

The devastating effect of his extremely powerful Reiatsu could be felt throughout the Seireitei, the flame that was made due to the release reached into the sky in the form of a humongous pillar made solely with fire, and the sky seems to turn red at the heat of the fire that reached to it.

And in the center of it was Yamamoto, who seems unfazed by the extreme heat, his Zanpakutou burned with an eternal bright flame that can, as he had said before in his incantation, turn everything into mere ash.

Ichigo realized that the old man has turned serious, something that he both waited and feared, but still, his Reiatsu is still enough to cope with the heat that comes from his Zanpakutou.

"Show me your full strength boy." Yamamoto commanded, "And do not try to lie to me, despite the rather impressive show of strength you just did, it is clear that you're still holding back."

Ichigo laughed, even in the face of what could be his doom, he laughed, "...Alright old man…" he said.

He extends his left hand and gathered his hollow Reiatsu, creating a completely black Cero with a menacing red aura that surrounds its shape.

Yamamoto prepared himself, the amount of compressed Reiatsu in that menacing ball of destruction is enough to be compared to the amount of Reiatsu he's exuding from his Shikai.

But instead of shooting it towards him, the Ryoka did what Yamamoto considered to be the strangest thing he had ever seen in his years as a Shinigami.

He grasped the Cero and crushed it with his bare hand.

"**BOOOOM!"**

…And the resulting explosion managed to blew some of the fire from Yamamoto's Shikai away as if it was an ordinary fire.

And on where Ichigo is supposed to be standing, there is a destructive mass of Reiatsu shaped like a huge sphere that threatens the existence of the things around him as the ground that it merely grazed was turned into dust in a mere second.

But slowly, the sphere-shaped destructive Reiatsu began to shrink, and in a few seconds, a figure took its place.

The figure was not unlike the Ryoka, but this time, he looks… different…

The terrifying figure had black hair with white streaks, his clothes is similar to the one that the Ryoka previously wore, except that this time it has no sleeves, and his previously sleeved left arm is now covered in grey bandages, and there is now a furry red tuft on his collar.

His skin is paler, his scleras are black, and his previously amber eyes turned demonic yellow, his face is marred with a black colored tribal tattoo that goes from his forehead, passing both of his eyes and goes towards his bandage-covered chest. And despite the bandages, Yamamoto could see black-colored claws that sprouts on his fingers.

But the most interesting features that he has is the pair of long, white-colored horns with black streaks on his head that points forwards and had black strips extending from the base of the horn towards the tips.

Then he smiled, showing a predatory look that was due to his elongated canine teeth.

"...So... you really are something else... Ryoka." Yamamoto remarked, his tone is no longer like a tone of an elderly man admonishing his grandchild, but it can be said like one warrior speaking to another.

Even his two disciples never heard him speaking with that tone.

Ichigo snickered, his voice is rather warped due to some unknown and unnatural means, **"Didn't I already told you that I'm different? I'm a freak of nature, but... I'm quite proud of it." **He said as he released his own Reiatsu at an extreme amount.

And in the process, the flames of Ryuujin Jakka around Ichigo were blown away by Ichigo's Reiatsu.

This form is his Ultimate Form, it is reminiscent of his berserk form back when Ulquiorra blow a hole on his chest and yet rose due to unknown means as a monstrous form with devastating destructive capabilities yet with only a single thought; Protect Orihime.

But due to his fusion with his hollow form, he has no mask, instead, the horn sprouted from his head and the tribal tattoos were ingrained onto his very pale skin, it is certainly more terrifying and demonic than its previous incarnation, but this time, he could control it to a T.

Though he had to admit, that even he could not control his desire for battle when he's in Hollow Form.

The Vizards can attest to that fact...

But this time, he has a strong opponent, someone who could actually give him a good fight, even when he goes full power.

Though he must not lose, he doesn't torture himself with the thought.

This time, he just wants to fight.

**"Well, you ready Yama-jiji?" **Ichigo asked, less cockily this time and more polite, despite the rather disrespectful nickname towards the Captain-Commander.

In response, the grizzled old man merely chuckled, "I am always ready, Ryoka." He answered, "But you have proven yourself to be someone beyond my estimation, I had thought that you're merely powerful without any sense of control over it, but it turns out I was wrong."

Yamamoto took a combat stance and continues; "Despite our differences, I am... pleased, that I can fight someone as strong as you after such a long time, though it would be a pity that such potential would be lost."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows as he prepared himself to retaliate, **"Really? You don't mind having a half-Hollow, half-Shinigami hybrid in your army?"**

"Everyone has their darkness, even the Captains in the Gotei 13." Yamamoto answers, "Even though the Central Forty-six might object to what I think, it is clear that you are not a wild dog such as Zaraki, seeking enemies for the sake of battle, you are not without a purpose. You fight because you have something you want to achieve, despite being something that contradicts the universal justice, I can see it as an admirable goal, and that alone says something about you."

Ichigo was awed by the old man's insight, turns out that he is one hell of a philosopher as well as a warrior, something that he never bother to learn about him in the previous timeline and currently regretting it.

But, another timeline... another chance, right?

Though he had a feeling that their differences cannot be settled that easily, so he said, **"But still Yama-jiji... while I'm grateful at what you think of me... I still can't let go of the fact that Soul Society wants to execute Rukia for helping me and my family, even though I too am respectful of your position and your strength..."** Ichigo channeled most of his Reiatsu towards his sword, amplifying its destructive capability and covering it with menacing red aura in the process.

**"... It is clear that in this circumstance and our own differences, you will do everything to bring me to justice, but I will fight every step of the way until I drop." **He said confidently, **"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, a Ryoka with the intent of rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from the shackles of unjustified imprisonment."  
><strong>

Hearing him saying his own name and his intention, Yamamoto reply kindly, "My name is Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the institution of 13 Squad of Shinigami that I created as well as the de facto leader of Soul Society along with the Central Forty-six as the acknowledged main body of governance." Yamamoto gave a pause, before he continues; "And I'm here to bring you to justice."

Ichigo smiled, and Yamamoto held a serene, yet determined expression.

Both sides respects each other, but yet their differences clashed in a violent way due to the circumstances regarding Rukia's capture and imprisonment.

And without any preamble, they clashed, and along with it, the deafening sound of a gigantic explosion made by the clashing forces of two person whose strength and destructive capabilities can be compared to that of a natural disaster rang throughout the Seireitei.

And with it, the battle rages on...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The people of Seireitei or Soul Society as a whole had never felt this way before.

The immense pressure of two clashing Reiatsu unequaled even by a thousand hollows was felt throughout the whole city like an immense quake that could not be ignored, even if they want to.

And standing on a tall roof that can overlook the amount of destruction they are causing is a certain captain from the 3rd Squad, Ichimaru Gin, who is looking towards the immense flame of Ryuujin Jakka that reaches into the sky.

There is no doubt in his mind that the one who is fighting the old coot is the Ryoka he had fought at the Western Gate, after all, no one in Gotei 13 and Soul Society can stand Yama's Shikai besides his two students together, who are definitely not the one who's fighting, as the source of Reiatsu are only two instead of three.

And, add to the interesting fact about the other's Reiatsu is that it felt rather... hollow-like.

Ichimaru's foxy smile goes as wide as it possibly can, this Ichigo Kurosaki has proven himself to be rather entertaining, not to mention interesting, he would never have thought that Ichigo could go head to head against the Soutaichou himself.

Although...

How he would compare against _him _he wondered...

'I would love to see that happening... and I have a feeling that it should be soon... the bastard's probably didn't expect this development and hatched a new plan accordingly... something to see when it all comes together I guess...'

**"BOOM!"**

The sound of another explosion turned him away from his previous thoughts.

And what he saw was a gigantic, black-colored, crescent-shaped destructive Reiatsu crashing the ground which is filled with white flames, where he is certain that that's where the Soutaichou would be.

But then... he looked at its point of origin, and he can see of the person who cast that technique, and he is rather... peculiar... to say the least.

"Ara ara..." Ichimaru drawled, "You really are an interesting one, Ichigo Kurosaki..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yamamoto swung his Zanpakutou horizontally, creating a huge wave of fire that threatens to attack Ichigo.

He was covered with the immensely powerful flame for a moment...

But with a swish of his blade, the flames was instantly gone, giving Ichigo the moment to attack.

He channeled his whole Reiatsu to his sword, making every slash as deadly as when he used the Dai-Getsuga Tenshou.

Using his Echo Step, Ichigo managed to land an attack on Yamamoto, but the more experienced Shinigami also managed to block it, creating a new reverberating shockwave that shook the environment.

But he wasn't done, he cocked back his unarmed hand, and opened his palm, channeling his Reiatsu, he created another Cero, this time, it was purely black in color with crimson aura.

**"Cero Oscuras."**

The attack was devastating, the black beam of destructive Reiatsu managed to destroy everything within its reach.

Although, Yamamoto managed to escape his attack by using Shunpo and moved to his right.

The battle-worn Shinigami cocked his flame-coated Zanpakutou back to prepare a devastating blow towards the Shinigami, and from his mouth he spoke the words; **"Rengoku no Honoo (Flames of Purgatory)."**

A massive azure flame sprouts from the sword in a tsunami-like wave as Yamamoto swung Ryuujin Jakka, the ungodly heat from the said fire which was multiple-fold hotter than before made Ichigo jump to avoid it rather than blocking it. He knows that it would be dangerous to try to block or deflect that.

'Interesting... he replaced the red fire with the azure one which is more potent, the destructive capability that it has also went several fold due to the increased intensity of the heat of the flame... despite being locked in one element, his Zanpakutou is quite versatile... and along with his mastery over it... he's really something else...' Ichigo thought with admiration and slight thrill.

He had no time to analyze, however, as Yamamoto turned towards him, and then, he pointed his Zanpakutou towards Ichigo.

As if following his command, the azure-colored flames began to converge, and before Ichigo's eyes, it creates a huge spiralling fire with such velocity and destructive capability that could literally turn him to ashes.

But that doesn't mean that he won't try to retaliate.

Ichigo held his blade tighter, he extend his blade-equipped hand to give himself more power in the technique that he's going to use.

The blade began to hum as Ichigo channeled more and more Reiatsu to it, he twirled it in a rather circular motion before he launch his attack.

**"Ultimate-Getsuga Tenshou!" **He yelled as he released a 150 feet long destructive arc-shaped Reiatsu towards Yamamoto.

The ground shook once again as the attack managed to hit it's target.

But the said target was protected by his flame, though some of it managed to wound him, it was a mere inconvenience for Yamamoto.

The old man then focused his Reiatsu, dispersing the flame shield in the process, and then he said; **"Rengoku no Honoo: Seiryuu no Kokyuu (Flames of Purgatory: Azure Dragon's Breath)."**

The flames surrounding Yamamoto converged once again, and this time, it sent a huge fireball of brilliant azure color with a diameter of nearly 250 feet in diameter.

Seeing its velocity and its rather alarming proximity to him, Ichigo acted quickly, he sent another Getsuga Tenshou at it and creating another large explosion which send dusts flying with the massive shockwave that follows.

Using his Echo Step, Ichigo got behind Yamamoto and released another wave of Getsuga Tenshou.

Yamamoto turned towards it with the intention of blocking it and retaliate, but Ichigo was gone.

Then came another wave of Getsuga Tenshou, this time it came from the right.

Before Yamamoto was given the chance to fully turn his head, another wave of Getsuga Tenshou came from his left.

Then finally, Ichigo got to his back, his sword raised upwards to prepare himself to give another wave of Getsuga Tenshou.

As the attack landed, the resulting attacks combined, creating a humongous explosion that in turn, creates a huge swirling tornado of black Reiatsu, along with a humongous crater where Yamamoto now stand.

But Ichigo saw that in that narrow opening, Yamamoto managed to coat himself with his flame that absorbed the brunt of the attack.

Ichigo wanted to back away to prepare another attack, but Yamamoto managed to grab his arm and points his index and middle finger from his free hand towards Ichigo's chest and said; "Hado number 4, Byakurai"

Despite his speed, the lightning bolt managed to wound Ichigo rather gravely as it created a hole from his right chest that goes through his back.

Nothing that instant regeneration wouldn't fix... but at this moment...?

It was something that could be said as a mortally fatal wound as it gives Yamamoto the opening he needed, he raised his sword upward, and said; "Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo, it has been quite enjoyable."

As the sword falls, Ichigo scoffed, **"Heh, this is not over _yet!"_**

What Ichigo did managed to halt Yamamoto's attack, with his horns, Ichigo managed to lightly stab Yamamoto in his abdomen, though it did not go deep enough due to his durability, but then, the horns began to hum as Ichigo channeled his Reiatsu through it.

Moments later, an elliptical shaped and black colored Cero formed at in the between his pair of horns, and Ichigo whispered... **"Cero Oscuras... Javelin Bolt version."  
><strong>

**"BOOOOOM!"  
><strong>

The moment the spear of destruction made contact with Yamamoto, it created an explosion with a magnitude that could be compared to the previous Seiryuu's Breath technique that nearly destroyed Ichigo had he not counter it with Getsuga Tenshou.

Ichigo was repelled with his own attack and flew so far out the reach of the magnificent explosion, but he didn't mind that nor his wound that begins to heal, if a bit slower due to his fatigue, as his eyes still looking towards where Yamamoto would be and thinking if he got him with that.

...It did.

**"Vwoooom!"**

...If only slightly.

Ichigo saw another attack made by Yamamoto, a titanic blazing fire shaped like a dragon that is coming towards him with a terminal velocity.

And it was fast enough to reach close proximity to Ichigo within mere seconds.

Seeing this coming, Ichigo summoned another Getsuga Tenshou to thoroughly destroy the flames.

But before he could summon the whole power needed for the technique, the flame already got to his sword that was going to shoot it.

**"BOOOOM!"**

This time, the explosion is far too close and powerful for comfort.

Ichigo nearly got obliterated, but he managed to narrowly avoid the gravest of injuries by using Echo Step to escape.

His landing was rough and terrible as instead on his feet, he landed on his back, he breathe rather raggedly, and his smile has faded, if just a little.** 'Heh, if only I had Substitution Technique... I could've dodged that rather easily...' **He joked.

Yamamoto has proven himself to be very strong, even at his full power, Ichigo could only give some wounds to him, and even then, it's not as devastating as his own wounds that was given by him.

He has every intention to have a fun battle, no matter who the enemy is, along with the readiness to die for it, especially if the opponent is as strong as Yamamoto is.

But in this situation? With Rukia's life still hanging in the balance, along with how there is a certain rogue Shinigami Captain in hiding and manipulating everything that is happening?

Failure is not an option.

So he stands, despite his wounds and his regeneration ability that has been stunted due to the immense fatigue, he stands, for the sake of Rukia, Orihime, his friends, his family...

...And for Yoruichi.

He grinned and collect every last of his power to his sword, his body exudes an incredible amount of Reiatsu in the form of a menacing crimson aura during the process of committing every strength that he has towards the sword's offensive ability and his own durability.

Looking towards the smoke that starts to disperse, Ichigo moved his sword in a swirling slash, sending a spiraling Getsuga Tenshou towards the center of the said smoke.

As expected, it was met with resistance as Yamamoto summoned a huge flame that clashed with the spiraling missile of Reiatsu.

And despite his injuries, which is the most he had ever gotten since the last thousand years, Yamamoto is still standing, despite the bloodied state that he is in now.

Mostly, the reason he is standing is because of his sense of duty of bringing the Ryoka into justice, but there is a small part that compelled him to stand to respect the powerful young man he is fighting, after all, he is using more than half of his full power and the man still stands, as far as he recall, only his two disciples using their full power ever come close to hurting him.

And this young man does so without even tapping into his full potential.

Yamamoto knows that even with all the things that he did, Kurosaki Ichigo didn't even use the whole potential that he has, but yet, to even reach this level in such a short time is unprecedented and extraordinary.

That, along with his devotion to his own brand of justice, despite clashing with his own ideals, made Yamamoto respect him.

Therefore, he decided to summon more of his power to repel the oncoming spiraling Reiatsu.

With a resounding boom, the drilling missile was gone.

But another attack came in the form of Ichigo, who came at an amazing speed and power towards Yamamoto as he prepared a mean horizontal slash.

Yamamoto slashed towards the trajectory of the blade, and when the blades hit...

**"CLANG!"**

...It created a huge shockwave that devastated the surrounding land and sending Ryuujin Jakka's flames and Getsuga Tenshou's destructive Reiatsu swirling around the battlefield like two clashing gales that contradict each other's paths and sending collateral damage to the body of the two warriors.

Releasing the hold they have on each other's blades, the two parried their swords again, sending another damaging destruction wave.

And soon, it becomes an epic struggle between the Strongest Shinigami and the Ascended Hybrid as they clashed their blades with such strength that every time they do so, it destroys the area around them.

But they pay it no mind, both of their focus is locked towards their opponent, not just because of they acknowledge the other's strength, but because of their respect towards each other, despite their opposing positions.

And if his expression is to be counted, it seems that Yamamoto is enjoying the battle, after all, a thousand years of being in a state of relatively calm and peaceful situation had rendered him rather... dull, to say it bluntly.

So he is rather thankful to Ichigo, who had awakened the hardened and battle-born warrior inside of him after all these years, after a tranquil period that had lasted over a millenia, Kurosaki Ichigo's arrival showed him that there will always be someone stronger, even for one such as himself.

The thought made him send another stronger attack towards Ichigo, and the long-haired hybrid replied kindly and increased his Reiatsu output.

**"BOOOOM!"**

The explosion rippled through the air as if it's a wave of destruction hell-bent on destroying everything in it's path.

But despite the effects of the collateral damage that both of them received, they still continue, and, as if not fatigued at the least by their lengthy battle, their attack seems to get stronger and stronger.

This time, it's clear to both Ichigo and Yamamoto that the exchange of blows is not a contest of technique and skills, it's a contest of durability.

The one who is weaker, will be the first to relent, and the stronger one will end the life of the other.

And none of them will admit when they're at their weakest, despite the burden of the injuries that would show the contradictory.

So, the stubborn old Shinigami and the hard-headed young Hybrid clashed once again and again, sending a spiral of destruction from the scorching flames of Purgatory and the devastatingly destructive Reiatsu of Getsuga Tenshou with every clash of their blades...

...Until one, or both of them drop dead.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A certain young captain with white hair along with his very well-endowed lieutenant stands on one of the rooftops that provide them the spectacle that chilled their very spine.

The moment he felt the familiar Reiatsu of the Captain-Commander fighting one of the Ryoka, Hitsugaya Toushiro, the captain of the 10th Squad, wondered how powerful this Ryoka really is.

Of course, he had heard about Soifon's loss with one of the Ryoka, and before he felt the cataclysmic pressure of Yamamoto's Reiatsu, he felt Kenpachi Zaraki's Reiatsu flared as he fought a Ryoka, and lost.

And the moment he realized that the Ryoka who defeated Kenpachi, and possibly Soifon, is the same one who is fighting Yamamoto-Soutaichou at this moment, he felt a dread creeping up on his spine.

'Not to mention the fact that the Soutaichou is being forced on using his Shikai shows how strong the Ryoka is...' thought Hitsugaya, "Damn it... first it's Aizen's death... and now this powerful Ryoka? What exactly is going on here...?" He muttered as he gritted his teeth.

It's as if the universe is not satisfied with giving Hitsugaya the matters about Sousuke Aizen, the Captain of the 5th Squad's rather peculiar death and how Ichimaru Gin's involvement is rather likely, not that his personality and manner helps...

But then, the Ryoka who first entered the Seireitei before the others turned out to be much powerful than they anticipate and spur things up more than it already is, what, with him trying to figure out what's really going on with Aizen's death, Hinamori's struggle to accept her captain's deliberate murder, Kuchiki Rukia's strange terms of imprisonment, the so-called Rescue team that came to rescue her, not to mention Ichimaru's unwillingness to tell the truth on what's going on, despite Hitsugaya's insistence that he should do so in this time of war.

He always knew that that fox bastard is rather fishy...

They were in the middle of going to find Ichimaru when they felt the massive Reiatsu clash, and like everyone who felt it, they also stopped what they're doing and feel the powerful Soutaichou's Reiatsu was met with resistance so powerful that he summons his Shikai in the form of a titanic pillar made of flames, they saw how the Ryoka replied with a force equal to that and sending massive quakes from both the ground and the air with every strike they made.

As the youngest captain, Hitsugaya is one of many people who have never seen Yamamoto-Soutaichou in combat.

But even at a distance, it's clear why the man is feared even by the senior captains who are older than the young captain by centuries.

But it's also clear that the Ryoka is equally strong, if not more.

It makes him wonder whether this Ryoka's intention of rescuing Rukia is genuine or not.

If it is genuine, then Hitsugaya can consider him as an ally despite his position as an intruder, but if it isn't...

...He dare not think about it.

And seeing the eyes of the strawberry blonde haired woman besides him, it's apparent that their mind thought the same thing.

The white-haired captain turned his head away from the ground zero ahead, trusting the Captain-Commander is more than capable to fight the powerful Ryoka on fair combat while he goes out and find out about the man behind all the strange events that is happening. "Let's go, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto Rangiku, the lieutenant of 10th Squad and direct subordinate to Hitsugaya nodded in response, "Hai."

And with a burst of Shunpou, both of them left the premises.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

How many times have they exchanged blows?

**"CLANG!"**

How much destruction have they caused everytime they did that?

**"BOOOOM!"**

How much power does he have left?

These are all the questions that is plaguing Ichigo's mind at this moment.

Despite the enjoyment that he feels, his strength begins to wane as every attack drains every bit of strength that he has left.

But, considering that it has been more than two hours, it shows how strong he actually is.

And add to the fact that, despite his rather worried thought, he never lost that feral smile of his, despite the bloodied torso and the plethora of sweat that fused with the blood pouring out of his wounds that couldn't regenerate fast enough due to him exhausting his every bit of strength...

He never lost that damned persistent smile...

Although...

**"CLANG!"**

...His state of being tells another story...

He breathes raggedly as he delivered another blow towards Yamamoto's, his Shihakusho had been battered so badly that the sleeveless longcoat cannot be considered as a coat as its tail was completely shredded.

And considering that his Shihakusho also represents the state of his Reiatsu... Ichigo is at his limit.

Yamamoto felt Ichigo's power waning of course, after what seems to be their 105th exchange, the strength behind Ichigo's every attack grow weaker.

The battle-hardened Shinigami pulled his sword back, prompting Ichigo to do the same.

Looking at the form of Ichigo Kurosaki, he saw that despite his battered state, he's still willing to stand, and he can see that the reason he persists is not just for himself, but also for the burdens that are placed on his shoulders.

Seeing the act of such perseverance due to the devotion to save the ones important to him, Yamamoto had decided to grant him a quick death. It was the least that he could do to honor such a powerful and good-willed foe.

Yamamoto and Ichigo stopped for a mere second before they charge at each other again.

Their sword clashed for what seems to be the last time...

...But then, Yamamoto used the opening made by Ichigo's weak attack and parried his sword back.

And with the sound of a blade slicing through the air and flesh, Ichigo's torso was sliced with the scorching Zanpakutou.

Though Ichigo's hierro managed to stop the attack from completely passing through the front to the back, it managed to wound him pretty badly, and add to the fact that he was slashed by a scorched Zanpakutou with hell's temperature, his regeneration ability is having a hard time to heal it.

But even that doesn't make him fall.

Despite the massive damage it caused him, he managed to stand, though he did so with the support of his sword that he stabbed into the ground beneath him.

He cast his head down, his long hair prevents Yamamoto to see his expression, but even so, whatever his expression is right now, Yamamoto's respect for him goes even higher, his willpower is something to be admired, and feared.

"You have done well, few can fight me on even terms, and still stands despite everything I have thrown. Truly impressive." Yamamoto praised Ichigo before summoning another burst of flame from Ryuujin Jakka. "Farewell, Kurosaki Ichigo, it truly is a pity, that you are not on our side."

Then, Yamamoto delivered another downward slash with the blazing sword...

...Only for it to be stopped.

Despite the terrible state that he's in, Ichigo managed to catch the blazing sword, ignoring the flames that grazed his hierro-covered hand that begins to crumble to ashes due to it's heat.

**"Yama-jiji..." **Ichigo began, **"Thanks for that praise... but I want to apologize in advance..."**

As he finished saying that, all the bandages that covered his body dissipates and merged with the sword that he planted to the ground, before long, a crimson aura begins to exude from the sword and hums as the it began to exude smoky form of his black Reiatsu.

The ground it was imbedded upon begins to crack as the destructive Reiatsu also spreads unto the ground.

Then, Ichigo grabbed Yamamoto's arm, preventing him from backing away from the oncoming explosion, **"...For not going down easy..."**

Summoning every last bit of his power and focusing it on his sword, creating massive Reiatsu reverberation throughout the environment, it causes the wind to move irrationally, the ground to crack as if being stomped by a humongous being, and weirdly...

...It also created a slight temperature rise, even though he doesn't have any particular elemental affinity, least of all, to the element of fire.

But the thought never went Yamamoto and Ichigo's minds, as the hybrid uttered the word that Yamamoto will remember...

**"...Gesshoku..."**

When the name of the technique escaped Ichigo's mouth, it triggered a gigantic, ellipse-shaped explosion that obliterates the surrounding area and destroy everything in its path, even the ground beneath it was no exception, for its form is a black pillar covered in menacing aura of crimson that reached into the sky and obliterate the earth it's standing on.

It was a magnificent, and yet at the same time, terrifying spectacle.

After a while, the explosion gradually dissipates, and forty-seven seconds later, it disappeared completely. Though the loud noise that follows the explosion still rang in the ears of those who watched.

But in particular, Yamamoto's ears.

Turns out the old Shinigami still stand as he managed to absorb the brunt of the destructive explosion, in fact, if he didn't do so, the destruction would have been much much worse than what the explosion from before did.

And in doing so, Yamamoto's state of being turned from 'could be better' to worst, as the act of holding back the massive explosion wounded him rather gravely.

He only hold back most of the explosion, but if one were to count, the explosion is only 25 percent of its original power.

But the whole 75 percent managed to weaken him, his whole body was filled with gashes that exudes blood in a ridiculous amount as a large portion of his skin was flayed due to being in close proximity to the massive explosion, and in the first time since a thousand years, he draw every bit of his breath with effort as his Reiatsu reserves is nearly depleted.

...Though to him, being 'nearly depleted' would mean that now he has the Reiatsu reserves of a mid-class lieutenant level rather than impossibly beyond captain level.

After the smoke clears out, he surveyed the battlefield, and judging that he is now alone in the ground zero, it seems that Ichigo used that attack to escape, as he could feel an extremely weak Reiatsu running away from the battlefield with what's left of his power.

Though it was a distraction that could be considered as cowardly, Yamamoto's gut told him that he doesn't do so because he was scared to face him, if he was, he would have used that the moment their fight began. Add to the fact that, during their fight, Ichigo Kurosaki was not afraid to face him, something he would consider as foolish had it was someone weaker.

It seems that he escaped because he has no power left to fight him on equal ground, so he decided to give him the last powerful attack to give him a time to retreat so that he could come back stronger next time and defeat him.

...At least, that's what the warrior inside of him is saying...

But his train of thought were stopped as two person landed beside him.

One of them is one of the Shinigami that he trusts the most, perhaps his trust in her was in par with his trust in his disciples.

Her name is Unohana Retsu, Captain of the 4th Squad of Gotei 13, and along with her, she brought her lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane, a shy silver-haired girl who is more than just a bit embarrassed by her tall stature.

"Retsu... have you been watching an old man disciplining his unruly child all this time?" Yamamoto asked.

Unohana offered a slight smile to his little quip, but she politely said; "Please do not treat this as if it were a trivial thing, Genryuusai-dono, it was something more than just your usual 'lectures', and the wound your opponent has made could be fatal if it weren't treated instantly."

Turning to her lieutenant, she gestured with her hand, a command to which Isane nods and gave the Nodachi that she carried on her shoulder, without a moment of hesitation, Unohana unsheathes it , summoning her Zanpakutou, Minazuki, in its gas-like substance form and create a thin layer to coat Yamamoto with, in the process, it's making the wounds heal a lot faster than it should.

But as the 4th Squad Captain is healing him, she notices that the Captain-Commander is looking towards a certain direction.

She extends her senses and saw what he's focusing at, A weakening source of Reiatsu unlike a Shinigami, she correctly deduced that, whoever he is, he was the one who fought the Soutaichou.

Within mere seconds after detecting him however, the presence vanished, and the way that it did shows that he is suppressing his Reiatsu to prevent detection to a degree.

"Ichigo Kurosaki..." Unohana heard the old man muttered the name, not with hatred or contempt, but with respect, something that surprised Unohana, "I am looking forward to our next meeting... And at that time, I hope you will get stronger..."

The captain of the 4th Squad decided to keep the name of the Ryoka on her mind. 'Ichigo Kurosaki... Who is this man who had gained Soutaichou's respect so easily?'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

How would a physically exhausted and mortally wounded hybrid fare when he's trying to spend his last bits of strength to use his Echo Step to quickly escape from a glorious battle?

To say it succinctly, Not well.

Ichigo's vision was blurry as he uses his Echo Step to go to Yoruichi's hideout. Thinking all the while about how he's going to get a lengthy lecture from an undoubtedly worried Yoruichi along with a side of slight lecture from a saddened Rukia Kuchiki about how he shouldn't have come here to rescue her in the first place.

Though a little part of him thinks that he might not make it.

Due to his depleted reserves of Reiatsu thanks to his last resort technique, his regeneration ability is stunted, and his hierro disappeared, leaving him as nothing more than a powerless hybrid.

Landing on a small and well-treated garden, Ichigo's Reiatsu is finally exhausted to the last bit.

His whole body goes limp, his previously pale skin returns to its tanned complexion as his hollow form disappeared, and without any strength left, he falls down, thankfully, on his back.

As he looks towards the sky with his progressively blackening vision, his mind is still as stubborn as ever.

'Damn it... is this going to be the end...?' He thought as he starts to close his eyes due to the exhaustion and the wound taking its toll.

'...I should've known my own limits...'

...

...

But it turns out that Ichigo's mind led him to another place.

Namely, his Inner World.

He opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his back and was promptly greeted with the same blue sky, yet instead of a small garden, he stands in a field of grass surrounded by groups of trees.

"...My inner world... why am I not surprised?" Ichigo remarked sarcastically.

He looked at his body and find that his form is just like when he's still in his normal form, albeit with the sleeveless longcoat rather than the asymmetrical one, and the bandages is still wrapped on his body, 'I guess when I'm in here what I looked like is not influenced by how I look outside...'

Looking around him, he had a feeling that he didn't come here by accident, so what was it that brought him here...?

...

'...Ah... of course...'

As soon as he finished saying that, a large shadow looms over him. But yet, he doesn't seem surprised, without even bothering to turn around, he said, "Should've known that you're the one who brought me here... Kikouou."

The gigantic blazing bird of prey merely shows an expression that resembles a smile on its facial features. _"Indeed? Quite perceptive of you to expect me young one."_

Ichigo turned around and looked at the gigantic bird that somehow creeps her way to his mind through unknown reason, "It's not that hard to figure out, you've been here before, and the only one that can pull me back to my Inner World is now a part of me. That leaves you." Ichigo said to Kikouou, "But nevermind that, why are you here?"

The phoenix of legend turned to him and said, _"Your fight with Genryuusai had attracted the attention of Soul Society, including mine." _The phoenix said, _"__When I felt your Reiatsu weakening, I had to come to you, at the very least, your Inner World, to speak to you."_

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Okay, before I ask you anything regarding how and why you got here, what's happening to my body right now?"

_"You will be fine, that much I can be certain," _the phoenix answered, _"But to answer your question of how I'm here, this is merely a manifestation of me, I am still sealed on the hill that I'm placed upon, but towards one such as you, I can manifest myself within your world without any grave consequence."_

It took Ichigo a few seconds before he realized why the phoenix could do so, "It's because my Inner World lies empty, no Zanpakutou, because I _am _my Zanpakutou."

Kikouou seems to smile, though with her bird features, it's somewhat hard to tell, _"Indeed, if I were to do this to those unlike you, they won't have the ability to handle housing two different soul manifestation at once...'_

"Lest they would be dead due to the overbearing pressure." Ichigo assumed, to which the phoenix nods.

Ichigo sighed in response, some unexpected side effects that from his fusion turns out to be somewhat troublesome, considering that this means theoretically, he could directly communicate with others' Zanpakutou.

Deciding to abandon the thought for the moment, he asked the phoenix, "What about my third question?"

Kikouou seems to fidget, he's not sure, but he noticed that the phoenix seems to be preparing herself to tell him the point of her intruding his Inner World, _"It is... to ask you for a favor, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

Not truly unexpected, given that the phoenix must be coming here for a reason and not just for the hell of it, before Ichigo could ask why though, the phoenix continues, _"If you would give yourself some time in here, Kurosaki Ichigo, would you like to hear my story?"_

Hearing the bird speaking with a tone that could be identified as pleading, he responded; "I'm all ears."

...

...

Kikouou cast her head down as she finished speaking.

Ichigo's expression after hearing the phoenix's story shows not anger nor sadness, but sheer determination. He raised his head to look into the phoenix's eyes, and said...

"...If that is what needs to be done... then consider it done, Kikouou." Ichigo said, determined to help Kikouou.

After all, it was the least that he could do for the phoenix to live...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be Continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 5

...

* * *

><p>And that's it for this chapter, hope you enjoy the fight between Ichigo and Yamamoto, and don't worry about Ichigo's loss, he will have his retribution.<p>

P.S: On an unrelated note, The Avengers movie was... in a word, awesome.

Sorry if you think that was a bit redundant or unnecessary, it's just something that I want to say, that's all.

Badliar2312, out.


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach, something that I lament almost every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05:Act III Phase 1: The Prelude to an Imminent Catastrophe<br>**

* * *

><p>"…Where the hell is he…?" muttered a certain purple-haired, golden-eyed, chocolate-skinned woman as she's pacing in trepidation for a certain hybrid's safety.<p>

It has been sometime since Yoruichi, Ganju and Hanatarou escaped with Rukia in their tow, and currently, they are recuperating in the hideout of the old training ground where she and Urahara used to train.

They have felt the massive fluxes of Reiatsu that came from Ichigo, along with another source of Reiatsu that sends chills down to everyone's spine.

She, Rukia, Ganju and Hanatarou instantly becomes afraid, afraid that Ichigo, despite his enormous power, could not defeat this enemy, for his Reiatsu is something that could overcome Ichigo's own.

And three out of four of the group knows the source of the other gigantic Reiatsu, which is, undoubtedly, the Soutaichou of Gotei 13 himself, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

And when the two massive Reiatsu faded from her senses after a massive surge of Reiatsu explosion of incredible proportion from the ground zero, Yoruichi truly feared that Ichigo used some kind of a last resort and tried to kill himself along with Yamamoto.

But she had cast those thoughts away, she knows that Ichigo wouldn't die that easily, and it won't bring any good to her, or to the Shinigami girl that they have rescued.

Though the said hybrid's late return doesn't help to prevent them from expecting the worst.

Yoruichi turned towards the form of Rukia Kuchiki who is being consoled by Hanatarou. While Ganju sat in a crossed legs position four feet from Rukia's position, his wounds were covered in bandages that Hanatarou had wrapped, and he's closing his eyes and try to regulate his breath.

Ganju, despite his boisterously childish attitude, was the calmest one of the bunch, 'No doubt that Kuukaku's the one who taught him how to calm himself using meditation.' Yoruichi thought.

Hanatarou, the meek-looking Shinigami from the 4th division, tried to console Rukia, though it's clear that he's not doing a very good job at it due to his stutters and assurances that doesn't help much due to him not being able to hide his worry.

'The poor kid must be frightened right now...'

And Rukia, like Yoruichi and the others, are also in trepidation, but instead of fearing her safety, she feared Ichigo's own safety, more so than the purple-haired woman because almost everything that has happened is because of her.

Though Yoruichi knows that she couldn't be fully blamed, because even though she's the one being rescued, if it weren't for Ichigo, all of this wouldn't have happened anyway.

Sighing due the little girl's needless self-blaming, she walked over to her and motioned Hanatarou to leave the two of them alone and said; "Hey, are you alright?"

Rukia turned towards Yoruichi with her violet colored eyes that is now filled with worry, her lips are unable to say anything, not to mention the fact that her state of mind is currently focused on Ichigo's state of being, mainly, if he's still alive or not.

As both women make eye contact, Yoruichi touched her shoulder and asked again; "Are you alright?"

After a few moment, she weakly nod her head, "I'm just... worried... Ichigo... he, he was fighting the Soutaichou, wasn't he?"

"...Yes, the Reiatsu was... unmistakeable." Yoruichi answered.

Rukia sighed faintly as she continues; "Do you think... he survived...?"

Yoruichi smiled as she tries to assure the worried girl, "Yes, I'm sure of it." And it worked because she hid her own fears much better than Hanatarou.

Rukia nodded as she breathed a sigh of relief, "I hope so..." It took a moment before she muttered, "That stupid idiot..." but despite that, she muttered it with a tone filled with affection towards Ichigo.

The purple-haired woman shook her head as her lips turned upwards and formed a melancholic smile, 'Yeah... he's an idiot alright... an idiot that I fell in love with...' She thought with an affectionate tone.

After a moment, "Um..." Rukia began, prompting the purple-haired woman to turn towards the petite girl besides her.

"What?" asked Yoruichi.

"I know that Ichigo has gotten stronger, but... how, how did he actually achieved it? I mean, he could easily defeat Byakuya nii-sama after just a couple of days, this kind of growth isn't normal."

Sighing to herself, Yoruichi answers with; "Well... let's just say that Ichigo's abnormal growth was fueled by an abnormal means as well..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Somewhere, in the deepest, the most secret of places in the Seireitei, Gin Ichimaru can be seen entering a dark, ominous room that seems to be empty on a glance.

He looks upon the darkness, knowing that someone is standing there, and aware of his presence.

"It seems... that there is... as a human would say, a spanner in the works..." A voice echoed throughout the room, undoubtedly coming from where Ichimaru is looking, "This Ryoka... Ichigo Kurosaki, his power is beyond my expectations."

"He's a scary kid, I'll tell ya that." Ichimaru replied, "His fight with the Soutaichou has already become a stuff of legend, never in a thousand years have they seen the old goat wounded that badly. It was quite an amusing sight too."

Ichimaru could literally feel the figure's lips twitching upward and formed into a sadistic smile, "Yes, though I've planned this from the start... I never expected him to become this powerful in such a short time, something must've gone astray."

Gin Ichimaru smiled rather wickedly, though it's hard to differentiate it from his usual expression, 'Even though he's trying to hide it, he's agitated, isn't he? (chuckles) with all his stoicism, he's not used of things not going his way...'

"Have you something for me, Gin?" The figure asked the smiling man.

The silver-haired man then answered with his usual jovial tone, "Yes, do you know that Rukia-chan was rescued?"

"Yes, I do know." The figure said.

After a few moments of silence, Gin asked again, "Have something prepared to take her back? After all she is rather important to your plan."

"No." The figure answered, surprising Gin in the process, "It no longer matters, even if Rukia Kuchiki's hiding place cannot be found, she is no longer... essential, to my plan..."

The figure turned to Gin, though still cloaked within the shadows, outstretched his arm and opened one his palm, showing the item that he holds to Gin, and the blue eyes of the silver-haired man widened a fraction as he saw it, for in the figure's palm rests a rough-looking orb of bluish purple color encased in a glass-like substance.

"Remember this, Gin?" The figure asked, "The Hogyoku, _my _Hogyoku, until recently, it was an incomplete one... imperfect, pale in comparison of its full potential like the one Urahara has, but it seems that after Kurosaki Ichigo's arrival, it... reacted, to his presence... and began to change, perfecting itself... as if he was something that it has been waiting for a long time."

Gin, ever the one able to mask his emotions well, answered; "Well... that seems very convenient isn't it?" Gin replied.

The figure scoffed before he answered, "Regardless of the reason, the Hogyoku that is currently in Rukia Kuchiki's body is no longer of use to me, however..." The figure trailed off as he placed the Hougyoku back to where he put it before.

"This... Ichigo Kurosaki... he might be someone who could truly defeat me..." The figure walked out of the shadows, showing his neat brown hair, black square-framed glasses, and a pair of menacing brown eyes, and an ominous smile that added the viciousness of his expression.

Grinning like a fox, Gin asked him; "You said it like you expect it to happen Aizen-taichou..."

The captain of the 5th Squad, Aizen Sousuke, merely looked at Gin in the eyes and widen his smile.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Unh..." Ichigo grunted as the bright light coming from the sun starts to pierce his eyes and providing him with a somewhat unwelcome first sight.

But as he adjusted to the light, he began to scan his environment to know where he is.

'Alright, my wounds are healed somewhat, though I sensed a little bit of external influence that helped my restoration, I'm in a homely looking room with a circular window that has a traditional frame, well-made blanket and futon, and...' Ichigo's thought were halted when he heard footsteps leading his way.

He immediately assumed his previous position, which is lying on the futon with his eyes closed.

'...What the hell am I doing?' he immediately thought.

But as the person entered the room, he was forced to keep his eyes shut, so he begins to rely on his ears.

...

A girl with dark blonde hair and dark eyes wearing a standard Shinigami uniform with a pair of white gloves and a shirt with a collar that is protruding over the uniform entered with a tray containing some meals for the... sudden guest/intruder.

This girl's name is Kiyone Kotetsu, the younger sister of Kotetsu Isane, and the sharer of the 3rd seat position in the 13th Division along with Sentaro Kotsubaki under the command of Jushiro Ukitake.

Seeing the form of the sleeping man with long black hair and clothing that consists of grey bandages that seems to cover his whole upper body, black hakama, and a... mysteriously restored black sleeveless longcoat.

'How did that got fixed overnight? Did Sentaro do that?' she thought.

But she shook her head, and doing as she's told, she went to the sleeping man's side and placed the tray.

She was told by her captain to spoon-feed the man if he haven't woken up, which she must follow to the letter, despite being rather uncomfortable by it.

She still remembered how she and Sentaro found the man.

He was lying on Ukitake-taichou's precious garden, unconscious, but breathing, and to anyone who says that they their breath were taken away by his uncanny resemblance to the former 13th division's lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, they would be accurate.

'The likeness still amazes me... it's as if he's Kaien-dono's long lost twin...' Kiyone thought.

Jushiro Ukitake, their captain, also had a near heart attack when he saw him, had the captain not see his lieutenant's death with his own eyes, he might as well be convinced that this man is him.

Half out of compassion and half out of reminding the white-haired captain of Kaien Shiba, Ukitake ordered his two subordinates to give him a spare room to rest, and to be treated like a patient should.

She and Sentaro questioned the decision since they had a speculation that this man might be the Ryoka that the whole Seireitei are looking for.

_"Whether he is the Ryoka or not, he is first and foremost, an injured person, and what would your sister do in this situation Kiyone?"_

'She would've treated his injuries first and deal with his crimes later...' Kiyone remembering what she answered.

In the end, they put the unknown man here, in one of the rooms that the 13th division has and this is the very next day after they housed him here.

And Kiyone had used her limited skill at healing to help the unknown man as well, although it seems that his recuperation ability exceeds her limited healing ability.

Kiyone sighed as he take another look at the man's face, "Who are you...?" muttered Kiyone.

Then she felt a strange thing that she had unknowingly grasped on her hand.

Looking down, she saw that she had placed her right hand onto the man's rather well-built body, or to be more specific, his bicep.

Her face was instantly adorned with a blush and she immediately pulled her hand back in embarrassment.

'How the hell did I touch his arm!' She thought, embarrassed by the unknown impulse that led her to touch his arm.

Gulping a lump on her throat, she looked at the man once again, and relieved to find him still asleep.

...But, the fact that he's still asleep only fueled her sudden desire to touch him again.

She closed her eyes and shook her head in an initial effort to cool down, 'No, no! Calm yourself Kiyone! He's still sleeping, it's just not right to feel up his body like that!'

But in the end, her desire won as she opened her eyes again and began to lift her hand and moving it to his arm.

After she lightly touched the arm, she kept it in place for a few moments. 'He's... so well-built... and handsome too... maybe as handsome as...'

Without her mind in the right place to dictate the right decision on what she should do, Kiyone slowly moved her hand up and down his arms, feeling every fiber of his muscle and the surprisingly soft texture of the strange bandages that covered it.

Ever so slowly, her hand moved up to his shoulder, and without thinking, she starts to move her hand to his chest.

Her eyes began to look clouded as she found herself enjoying the feeling of the man's muscle on her hand.

But, as she reaches the center of his well-toned chest and was about to go down to his stomach, she was brought out of her thoughts when the arm that she had previously traced caught her hand and held it in a tight grip.

"That's going a bit _too_ far isn't it?" asked the man with a playful tone.

...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Caught off-guard by how Ichigo seems to suddenly awake out of nowhere, Kiyone screamed out loud before she was cut off by Ichigo muffling her mouth with his hand.

Kiyone, her eyes as wide as they could be, met the calm amber eyes of Ichigo, who is still calmly closing off the source of the scream.

A moment afterwards, Ichigo released his hand from her mouth and said; "Calm down, I'm not hurting you."

Still struggling to catch her breath as she was _very _frightened by his sudden grip she said; "I... I'm sorry, I was... I... I thought you were... unconscious..."

Ichigo, on his part merely gave her a lopsided smirk, "I wasn't actually."

"Y... You mean you were... awake the whole time?" asked the still breathless Kiyone.

"Yeah, the whole time you were feeling me up." He answered with that smug grin of his.

Kiyone could not stop the heat spreading to her whole face, and if it were possible, she swore that she could feel steam coming out from her ears, she cast her head down in embarrassment and stuttered; "I-I... I'm sorry, so, so sorry, I was- uh..."

Before Kiyone could finish her sentence, the door to the room was opened and entered a handsome man with long, flowing white hair and a pair of green eyes wearing a white haori over the standard Shinigami uniform, this man is Jushiro Ukitake, the captain of the 13th division.

On his side he brought another man, a man with dark hair and a goatee, Sentaro Kotsubaki, the other 3rd seat of the 13th division.

"Kiyone, what happened?" Ukitake asked as he looked on the scene.

Ichigo merely grinned while not letting go of Kiyone's hand, "Nothing, it's just I woke up so suddenly it scares her a bit."

"A bit? She was screaming as if she saw a thousand bugs crawling on her body!" claimed Sentaro.

Ichigo let go of her arm, and Kiyone stuttered out; "Um... i-it was just so sudden, so I was... uh... caught off-guard..." she lied.

"Yeah, so nothing's wrong." Ichigo said while still keeping his smile.

Relieved over his subordinate's safety while seemingly not noticing her reddened face, Ukitake then turned over the Kaien look-a-like, he walked closer and asked, "Are you well now? The wounds seems to be healing fast."

Ichigo shrugged and said, "It's what I do, heal fast. But I owe half of it to you too, thank you for housing me here."

Ukitake smiled and said, "It was no problem," then the white haired captain asked, "Might telling us your name?"

"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo saw as the white-haired captain's smile fade just a little bit as he said, "I see."

Without missing a beat, Ichigo said; "You know I'm the Ryoka, don't you?"

Ukitake sighed despondently, "Yes, I know it from since you were brought by Kiyone and Sentaro."

Before Sentaro or Kiyone could ask, Ichigo beat them to the punch, "Then why don't you immediately apprehend me?"

"...Because I couldn't do it," Ukitake answered after a few moments, "You and your friends are here to rescue Rukia, my subordinate, if I could I would be going along with your cause, but being a captain... has its limitations."

Ukitake sat as he continues, "I believe that you are a good person, you fight for something selfless, and despite the fact that you have fought a lot of people, including us captains, you left them alive, that shows that you won't take someone's life if it's not necessary, so I decided to bring you here, and let you recuperate, because I believe that you are not evil." He finished with a smile.

Ichigo smiled in return, "Thanks for that by the way. Who knows what could've happened had it were someone else that found me." he said in a respectful tone.

Ukitake chuckled and said; "You are welcome Ichigo-kun, now... let me introduce myself, I am Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division."

"An honor to meet you Ukitake-san." Ichigo said.

"The honor is mine," Ukitake replied back, "Might I ask, how did you got those wounds?"

Ichigo's grin faded a little as he answered, "I fought someone I shouldn't have, and let's just say that... he got me pretty good."

But then, Sentaro added, "But... the news that was spread around said that the Soutaichou was badly wounded by one of the Ryoka..." he trailed off as he, along with Kiyone and Ukitake looked at Ichigo with curious eyes.

"He was only wounded huh? Tough old son of a bitch..." Ichigo muttered out with a slight tone of admiration.

"Wait a minute," Kiyone interrupted, "Are you implying that... it was _you_ who fought the Yamamoto-Soutaichou to a standstill?" asked Kiyone with wide eyes.

"You... you managed to fight Genryuusai-sensei to a tie all by yourself?" Ukitake said, his mind is still reeling at the idea.

"Heh, actually, I considered myself as the one who's defeated, even though the old man also ended up bloodied, I used up everything I have in my arsenal, including **Gesshoku** (Lunar Eclipse), so... yeah, it's not a tie, it's my loss." Ichigo admitted.

Ukitake chuckled faintly after a few seconds of silence, "You are full of surprises Ichigo-kun... I think it would took all my power and Kyoraku's to even create a tie against him, and even then it would be a tie because he would be the one saying it was."

"He's strong, no doubt about that..." Ichigo muttered, "But still, even though Rukia is now safely hidden, she would still be apprehended if she were found, unless I defeat the old man and beat it to his head that this kind of justice had been considered as obsolete for a long time, the 'rescue' won't get anywhere."

Ukitake nodded and his demeanor turned serious as he said; "Then what are you planning Ichigo-kun?"

"I got a plan... but first, do you know Unohana Retsu, the captain of the 4th division?"

Ukitake raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Yes, actually, we're close friends, what do you need with her?"

It took a moment before Ichigo said; "I heard that one captain was murdered, Aizen Sousuke of the 5th division, is this correct?"

Ukitake's eyes widened a bit, "I-I don't know, it's the first time I heard it.." he said before he turned to Kiyone, "Is this true?"

"Yes Ukitake-taichou." Kiyone answered, "It happened a couple of days ago, his body was found on one of the buildings in the 5th division's districts, it's still under investigation, but we believe that-"

"-The murderer is among the Gotei 13." Ichigo completed and diverted the others' attention to him once again, "Or at least someone related to the Gotei 13, and now Aizen's body is currently being autopsied by none other than Unohana-san. Am I right so far?"

Kiyone blinked twice in shock at his knowledge before she said; "Y-yes, that is exactly what happened, how do you know?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Ichigo said to cut off further questions about his knowledge of the situation.

"But, that doesn't explain why do you need Unohana-san for." said Ukitake.

Ichigo merely grinned and said; "Because I believe I have an interesting information that she might want to hear..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Let it be said that Unohana Retsu never expected this from her close friend Ukitake.

When she was called by him through his 3rd seat officer Kiyone, Isane's sister, she was still in the middle of investigating the strange anomalies that is present in Sousuke Aizen's corpse and observing Yamamoto-Soutaichou's remarkable recovery.

She obliged the call of course, her friend's illness is not something that she should ignore, and if he's sending one of his trusted people, then it is imperative that she sees his condition.

But when she and her lieutenant arrived at the 13th division's building and went to his room, they found Ukitake, looking as healthy as he could be, smiling sheepishly besides a stranger with long black hair and a pair of piercing amber eyes.

Far from angry, she is merely disgruntled, as she sighed wearily and say; "Jushiro, why have you called me here if you are not in a dire situation?"

Ukitake chuckled uneasily and bowed a bit and say; "Forgive me for lying to get you here Retsu, but this is equally important."

"This man here is the one who wanted you to come," Ukitake said as he points to Ichigo, "He is one of the Ryoka, his name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Retsu's eyes, along with Isane's, widened, they remembered the name, the one that Yamamoto-Soutaichou spoke about, the one whom he respect, and the one whose power equals his own.

"I see." Unohana said after re-collecting herself, "The one whom Genryuusai-dono fought, correct?"

"The very same Unohana-san." said Ichigo, "How is he by the way?"

Retsu was a bit confused for a second, who is he referring to? But then she realized who it is, "Genryuusai-dono?" Ichigo nodded and prompted her to continue, "He is doing well, the wounds you gave him is no longer life threatening, and his amazing ability to recuperate would allow him to leave the hospital tomorrow."

Ichigo smiled, showing his relief and also admiration towards the old Shinigami, "I'm grateful to hear that."

It prompted a... somewhat awkward silence, "Um..." before Isane muttered out and raised her hand shyly, "W-why are you grateful? I mean... you _are_ his enemy..."

"That doesn't mean that I hate him though," Ichigo answered, "I respect the old man, but as much as I respect him, the next time we meet, it would be another battle,." He said before his lips formed a lopsided smile, "And I'm looking forward to it."

The sound of Unohana faint giggle broke the tension in the room, as the infamously terrifying mode that Unohana has is brought to the surface, "I do hope that you are kidding Kurosaki-san, the last thing that Genryuusai-dono needs is another life-threatening battle."

However, despite the rising discomfort at the not-so-veiled threat, Ichigo answered, "But it's not an option, I _have_ to fight him again, until he understands that I won't budge until I can make sure Rukia won't be hunted if she's free from the punishment."

Seeing the determination of the young man, Unohana softened her expression and said; "Why are you so intent on rescuing Kuchiki-san? As I recall, you have only spent a couple of weeks with her in the Human World, why go so far to bring her back?"

Ichigo sighed and ruffled his hair before he said; "Because I hate the laws that made her imprisoned, I hate the fact that the stagnant laws that this place enforced has put an innocent person to be executed just because she tried to save my family, and until the old man understands that this law is the reason why I fight, the reason for my rebellion, I will fight him, even if it means that I have to go to hell and back a thousand times to make him understand, and to let her be safe."

After the proclamation filled with sheer determination, the room was left speechless, Ukitake smiled at the conviction of the young man, he truly cares for her and felt that he is someone who could keep her safe, Unohana cleared her throat a tad to release the tension and to speak again, "I see, then... I hope that your endeavor will bear fruit."

"It will, I'm sure of it." Ichigo answered, "But that's not why I called you here, it's about something else."

"What is it then Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo's expression turned rather grim as he then goes to say; "It's about the 5th division's Captain, Aizen Sousuke, you've autopsied his body, correct?" Ichigo asked.

Unohana nodded as she confirmed with; "Correct."

"Then... does the body seems... strange? that even in your expertise as a medic, you find the corpse to be... lacking?"

Her eyes narrowed towards the young man, his words rang true, as the so-called 'corpse' is merely nothing but a well-made Corpse Doll, something that made her assume the man is still alive, somewhere, and plotting something to support his cause, whatever it may be.

"Yes," Unohana finally said, "The corpse that I autopsied was a fake, a very convincing fake, but how do you know this?"

"A man named Urahara Kisuke."

The moment he finished saying that, the room, once again, entered a stiff silence, "The Shinigami that was exiled more than a hundred years ago for experimenting on his fellow Shinigami. The one who was blamed for something that was not of his doing." Ichigo elaborates.

"Not his doing? ...Do you mean that he was not at fault for what happened to our friends?" asked Ukitake.

"He was not the one who turned the captains and the lieutenants into hollows, yes," Ichigo confirmed, "It was Aizen,"

"...Do you have any evidence for this claim Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked.

"No, at least not at the moment and not in here, but even if I don't have any evidence for his direct involvement in that particular incident, you have to admit that Aizen faking his death to retreat into the shadows does seem suspicious." Ichigo answered, "But returning to the previous topic, Urahara Kisuke... told me about Aizen's zanpakutou, and its ability."

"What do you mean?" asked the confused Isane.

"Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu, it's a Zanpakutou of ultimate illusion, with the power to fool its victim into perceiving one thing as another by having the victim witness its release once."

...

At that moment, something clicked in Unohana's mind, her eyes widened as she realized that Aizen Sousuke had this planned from the very beginning, "I see..." she faintly muttered.

"W-wait, what do you mean? Aizen-taichou's Kyouka Suigetsu is a water type, creating reflecting fogs to confuse the enemy and making them fighting amongst themselves. He even showed it in front of us, Captains and Vice-captains alike!" Isane said.

"Sadly, that's what he wants you to believe," Ichigo rebutted, "His zanpakutou's ability is much more sinister and powerful, it could be said that the corpse doll that you examined is not even a body."

"And the reason he show it to us means that those who sees its release won't be able to break free from the illusion's grasp." Unohana completed before she realized one thing...

...Someone in the Gotei 13 that would be invulnerable to Kyouka Suigetsu's illusion, "If what you said about Aizen is true... then there is another one of us who is also a traitor... Tousen Kaname."

Ukitake's eyes widened, "Of course...! Kyouka Suigetsu's powers won't work on him because of his blindness so Aizen must've recruited him early on."

"But what is his purpose?" Unohana wondered as she placed her hand on her chin, "I would assume he would fake his own death to hide somewhere in Soul Society, but what does he achieve from doing all this?"

"It's for something that Rukia's body contains." Ichigo answered.

"...What do you mean Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked.

Ichigo sighed before he answers; "When Rukia lost her Shinigami powers because of me, she was given a gigai by Urahara Kisuke, but this gigai is no ordinary one, instead of slowly restoring Rukia's reiatsu, it stagnates it, preventing her from recovering fully, and in time, it will forever negates her power."

Ukitake was befuddled by the answer, "That...! That is ridiculous! Why would he do that?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down Ukitake-san." said Ichigo, "It was a side effect however, Urahara's main purpose was to destroy the thing that he put into the gigai, as it was the only available option with the least casualty, he thought that it was the preferable method."

"But what exactly did he put within her, Kurosaki-san?" Unohana asked.

In turn, Ichigo answered with; "The Hougyoku, an orb that contained unbelievable power to bend reality through the wielder's desire."

...

Silence looms over the room as the occupants starts to realize Aizen's next step in his plan, "Then... the Soukyoku... he intend to execute Rukia until she is..." Ukitake trailed off as he couldn't even imagine the idea of Byakuya's sister eradicated until she's nothing more than ashes, "And then afterwards, he will take the orb that is left unharmed..."

"And that means that it was he who controlled all of this, he somehow controlled the Central 46 and was the one who ordered Rukia's execution with the Soukyoku itself." said the captain of the 4th Division.

"He has been fooling you from the start." Ichigo confirmed.

Ukitake placed his hand on his head to calm himself, "This... This is madness... he must be stopped, whatever the cost." to which Unohana silently agreed.

"It seems that we're on the same page here, but... there still lies a problem..." Ichigo trailed off.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked.

"The logical decision here is to tell the old man the truth, but even if he listened and take action, which I'm sure he would do, it would create a lot of activity focused on Aizen's arrest, making it much more easier for him to escape amidst it all considering his zanpakutou's ability."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Unohana asked.

"First," Ichigo said as he extend his right index finger, "We need some allies, I'd assume that some of the captains here are suspicious, or at least are bothered about the events that happened, I suggest that we gather them, and ask for their assistance in searching Aizen."

"Hm... good idea, I have some people in mind." Ukitake said.

"Great, my recommendation would be... Byakuya, Soi Fon, Renji... and Kenpachi. He might not give a rat's ass about any of this, but he might follow it as long as its involving him in a good fight." said Ichigo, "However, I don't recommend gathering everyone, just a select few that is not thoroughly content of these events..."

Confused by what he said, Unohana asked, "Why so, Kurosaki-san?"

In response, he extend two of his finger, "Because of my second suggestion," he answered, "A distraction, something big that will turn the attention of Soul Society and Aizen towards it, enabling our allies to move covertly to seek Aizen and his allies."

"I see..." Unohana muttered in understanding, "If there's so many of us on board, then it would prevent the authenticity of the massive conflict that would undoubtedly arise... a risky gamble, considering that some of us would be forced to fight our own allies..."

"But what would be the distraction, Ichigo-kun?" Ukitake asked.

In response, Ichigo merely smiled and pointed his right thumb directly at himself.

"Me."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_The next morning...  
><em>

It has been a day since Rukia was rescued, and Ichigo hasn't even returned yet.

A day that was passed with worry, guilt, and heart-breaking anxiety for the two women of the group as they're concerned about the well-being of the same man. The very same man that would fight anyone, even if that anyone meant the most powerful Shinigami in the history of Soul Society, to rescue someone he held dear.

Yoruichi had once compared herself to the young raven-haired Shinigami, if they were to switch their position, would Ichigo have the same determination that he has now to rescue her?

The purple haired woman had smiled and chided herself for even thinking about it, there's no doubt that he would do so. He's practically a juggernaut on a warpath if one of his friends were taken.

...But that also made her question his relationship with the Kuchiki girl.

She knows that she had spent quite a lot of time in the human world with him, even so far as to live in his house, and if Urahara is to be believed, he also shares his room with the girl.

And considering that he held her in a somewhat high regard, it's not surprising if they are more than just friends...

But even though she wanted to ask her how she felt about Ichigo, she decided to wait until all of this problem is over.

"But just where on earth is he?" Yoruichi muttered out loud as she tried to calm herself by taking a dip in the Onsen that the training room has.

She sighed exasperatedly as she tilted her head to look at the artificial sky, she spent the whole night awake, unable, or to be more exact, unwilling to go to sleep until she is sure that Ichigo returned.

Currently, it is 9:15 in the morning, and she had decided that if Ichigo didn't return the following night or the morning afterwards, she would risk going outside and find him.

And seeing that the long haired young man hasn't returned, it seems inevitable that she had to.

Her eyes glowed with determination as she rose from the Onsen and clothe herself with her usual clothing.

As she walked over to Rukia, Ganju and Hanatarou in conjunction of tightening her black gloves that reached to her elbows, she was noticed by the group.

"Where are you going Yoruichi-san?" asked Ganju.

"I'm going to find the idiot." She said, "You guys stay here, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wait!" Ganju exclaimed as Yoruichi began to walk away, "I'm coming with you."

"No." Yoruichi answered sternly, "You stay here, protect them at all costs, if you're coming with me then Rukia and Hanatarou would be left to defend themselves if they were found, as much as that is unlikely, I'm not willing to take any chances. Not without _him_ around."

Whatever Ganju was going to say vanished the moment Yoruichi finished her answer, but he still want to help, so he said, "Look, like you said, the chance of them finding us here is unlikely, and besides, if we split up, we can cover more grounds, so why can't I come?"

"Because you're not as fast as I am, you're not as good at hiding as I am, and with my speed, I can cover more area than you may think," She answered with a slightly irritated tone before she took a breath to calm herself, "Just... stay here, okay? I'm going to find Ichigo so that this rescue mission can progress..." She said with a calmer, yet sadder tone.

As if on cue, the moment she began to walk to the exit, it was opened by someone.

Elated at the possibility that Ichigo has returned, Yoruichi used Shunpo to see who it was, Rukia soon followed, running as fast as her body could allow her, along with Ganju and Hanatarou.

Being the first to see the one who came, Yoruichi was not pleased -to say the very least- when it turns out that it was not Ichigo, but a red-haired Shinigami who tied his hair in a way that it made his head looked like a pineapple.

She immediately pounced, bringing him to the ground and instantly unsheathed her sword and held it to his neck.

"Who are you and how do you know this place?" she demanded with with such authority in her voice.

"C-Calm down lady! I mean no harm! I was told of this location by Ichigo, he told me to come to you."

Hearing that, and judging that there is no deception in his voice, Yoruichi let go of the hostility, she let him go, helping him up and sheathed her sword to the scabbard, just in time for Rukia to arrive and see the one who arrived.

"Renji?"

"Rukia! Ichigo told me you're here, I'm glad to see you safe." Renji said, relieved that his friend is safe, for the moment.

"You said that Ichigo told you this location," Yoruichi began, diverting his attention to her, "So I assume that he trusts you."

"He does yeah, something that surprises me as well..." Renji confirmed.

"But where is he now?" Yoruichi asked, anxious to know his status.

In response, Renji's expression turned rather sour, uncertainty was shown through his eyes, and he sighed wearily as if he had given up on something precious.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_A couple of hours before..._

Yamamoto was sitting on his office as he was deemed fit to left the hospital just moments before.

Despite his extraordinary recuperation ability however, Yamamoto couldn't deny the fact that he was no longer the young Shinigami filled with strength and energy.

The wounds that the Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki had inflicted upon him is similar in number and lethality to the wounds he had gotten from the incident in Hueco Mundo 800 years ago that left scars that never completely fades to this day.

The difference was that his past self would be able to shrug off those wounds in a matter of seconds, and today, it took him a lot longer than it would be if he were several centuries younger.

'I've ignored the fact that I've gotten old... though my strength hasn't waned, my body's ability to withstand my own power is starting to diminish...' He solemnly mused.

Although... he doesn't deny his willingness to fight Ichigo Kurosaki once again, the boy reminded him of his old self back in his younger days, full of passion, staying true to his ideals no matter what anyone says, and has the power to back it all up.

Yamamoto smiled very faintly, and said; "But unlike me, he's someone willing to break the rules if it clashes with his idea of justice... or if it's about the safety of those who he held dear... something that I lack... but perhaps... it is for the best."

As he goes to continue his works, he was interrupted from them as someone intruded.

It was a man with short white hair, pupil-less eyes, wearing a standard Shinigami uniform that has been modified to show his preference to western culture, he was kneeling down on one knee and bowing as he's facing his superior, his name is Choujiro Sasakibe, the lieutenant of the 1st division.

"Genryuusai-taichou! Forgive me for the intrusion, but there is an important news!"

"What could it be, Choujiro?" Yamamoto asked.

Sasakibe gulped a lump on his throat before he continues; "The leader of the group of Ryoka with the intention of rescuing the prisoner Kuchiki Rukia named Ichigo Kurosaki has been apprehended by the Onmitsukidou and is now being imprisoned in one of our maximum security prison!"

...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, the first part is over, sorry for the cliffhanger there, but don't worry, this is part 1 for the oncoming ending of the reprised Soul Society arc.<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello Readers, miss me? Didn't think that this would be out so soon? -Looking at you here, **animecollecter**- Well, to those of you who thought so, I'm going to assume that you're glad that you're wrong.

And to **Tha Golden Boy, **if I _ever _decide to abandon, rewrite, or edit my fics in such a way that it changes the whole story, I will inform you guys first in my profile, so don't worry about it.

Unless something terrible happened to me... but well, let's not go there, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER: **Still don't own Bleach, but hey, that's life, do the best you can with what you have.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:Act III Phase 2: The Trojan Horse Analogy<strong>

* * *

><p>Prisons in Soul Society turns out to be not as uncomfortable as the ones that they have in the World of the Living.<p>

At least, the maximum security prison seems to be this way for our hero, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Walls that are built low to give the feeling of isolation, a single window that is barred, the extremely dark environment, such is the typical layout of a prison in the Human World, though it is nothing like the ones that the Shinigami have in here though...

The cell are intermediately wide, but not as small as a cell on the prison in the Human World, but the walls are very high, that's for sure, perhaps more than 20 feet high, and the one window are also vertically large, but it's very narrow, so it's as if he is sitting on top of a tower like the fairy tale story of Rapunzel.

The room isn't as dank or dark as he predicted, and the security seems to be somewhat minimal, but considering that this is Soul Society, they must've put several Kidou that would prevent him from escaping.

So despite the rather tranquil feeling of the prison, Ichigo knows that it's not as homely as it might seem... Despite the fact that they let him wear his longcoat due to it being a part of him instead of wearing white kimono like what Rukia wore.

But, if there's one thing that made it different than the ones in the Human World, is that the prisoners here are collared with handcuffs that would suppress, or completely negate one's power, and in Ichigo's case, he is collared with a necklace that has the substance that suppressed his power.

...In addition to that, they also put two pairs of cuffs for his hands and legs. As a precaution.

'Hey, I was able to go toe to toe with the old man... this precaution is not an overkill compared to their knowledge of what I can do.' rationalized Ichigo.

Despite all of this though, Ichigo can be seen with a smile on his face, as if the things keeping him bound doesn't even bother him at the very least.

'As one guy in a certain anime would say... All according to plan... though in this context, it's not as sinister when it was used in the anime.' Ichigo off-handedly thought.

It has been a day since he was 'apprehended', the story was that he was found weakened and battered, thanks to... a certain captain of the group that has... allegedly, captured him when he was at his weakest.

...His bruises still hurts somewhat, thanks to him weakening his hardened skin to make the wounds believable.

'She could've hold back a little though... but then again, if she did, they might not buy it.' Ichigo rationalized, though nearly all of his ribs were cracked thanks to her.

She's one to hold a grudge, that's for sure.

_"Now... we're even."_ She had said.

Which confused Ichigo, because compared to the wounds that he inflicted to her, what she had done is nothing more than a couple of love-bites.

...

That analogy makes him feel rather... curiously aroused, though it's also a tad discomforting at the same time. But he shrugged it off, thinking; 'Yeah right... it's not like it's possible for her anyway, to her, with her obsession over Yoruichi.'

Speaking of the chocolate-skinned goddess, he couldn't help but feel that he had incurred the wrath of the said woman that he had come to consider as more than a friend, along with a certain petite-figured girl with raven hair that he was going to rescue.

Not to mention that if the news of his capture had already been spread, Uryuu, Orihime, along with Chad will be amongst those who knows.

'I just hope that they won't act rashly...' Ichigo thought.

Suddenly, the sound of the door leading to his cell was opened, and a man, wearing a set of white-colored clothing that includes a headpiece that covers his whole head entered.

"Ryoka." The man began, "The Central 46 has decided their verdict."

"Really now?" Ichigo said with amusement and sarcasm dripping like a venom from a snake's fang, "And what, pray tell, have they decided to do with me?"

The man, trying to intimidate Ichigo -which failed rather hilariously from Ichigo's perspective-, walked closer in an oh-so terrifying way, and said; "The Central 46 has decided that you will be executed in place of Rukia Kuchiki, and the Soukyoku will be the guillotine that ends your life and thoroughly eradicates you."

Far from being afraid, Ichigo merely smirked rather smugly, "If so, then I am truly _honored_ to be considered important enough to use the Soukyoku to destroy me."

The man seems to tremble, whether it's from anger, or something else, Ichigo did not know.

But it seems that anger is more likely.

"Joke all you want Ryoka, but once the Central 46 have spoken, it cannot be denied." He said with a chiding tone, "The execution will take place tomorrow, at 1 o'clock at noon. Enjoy your life and our hospitality while you can." The man said as he starts to leave.

"Thanks! I shall do so." Ichigo replied just before the man exited out of the door.

Seeing the man slams the door in a clear show of frustration prompted Ichigo to chuckle, 'It's fun when you're acting as a complete opposite of what they expect, they think I'll act docile because of a perceived vulnerability...' he thought before he sighed, 'Sometimes I think that the only thing that divides a human from a Shinigami is the latter's amount of power, in everything else, it's mostly the same, so much for the name of Gods of Death...'

Ichigo sighed as sat in front of the narrow window and leaned back, he tilted his head upwards a bit as he closed his eyes to calm himself.

A few moments of silence later, he muttered; "Killing many birds with just a small stone, as they say... my life never gets boring..."

Afterwards, his small chuckles echoed throughout his cell.

But then, the sound of the door leading to his cell being opened diverted his attention somewhat, though it doesn't make him turn to see who it was.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A certain white haired Shinigami with a small stature named Hitsugaya Toushiro is currently in a predicament.

He had heard of the Ryoka's capture, the one that he saw fighting the Soutaichou from afar in a spectacular battle of skills that thoroughly decimated the old neighborhood where they fought.

But he can't help but feel that there is something... off, the Ryoka's apprehension left a strange feeling in his head, like the whole thing was... planned out.

Not to mention that he would be replacing the Kuchiki girl as the one to be executed at the Soukyoku Hill, despite the impossibility of the idea that his death would somehow support his cause, Hitsugaya doesn't let go of it.

His lieutenant Rangiku said that he's too paranoid when he mentioned it, but with all the things that is happening, the very little knowledge that he has on any of the events, and the metaphorical weight on his shoulders due to Momo's disappearance after her mental breakdown, It's rather understandable that he would consider every possibility.

Including the possibility that these events are being controlled by someone behind the scenes.

What he desperately need is a slight bit of certainty in the mess of things that is the current situation. A little truth that would help the strain on his mental state.

So now we found him walking towards the prison where the Ryoka was being held, ignoring the looks that he got for his uncaring pose that he uses.

Arriving at the gate leading to the cell, the guard standing on the side of the door tried to stop him by saying; "Hitsugaya-taichou, the prisoner is not taking any visitors, and you didn't get any permission that allows you to enter."

Hitsugaya merely look at the guard and stated, "I don't give a damn, open the door or I'll destroy it myself."

"...Hitsugaya-taichou, under any circumstances, I am not allowed to-"

"Shut up, I _need _to see him, and if you don't allow me do so then so help me, I will not hesitate to use my Zanpakutou to freeze you to death." Hitsugaya threatened.

Having a feeling that the small captain isn't delivering empty threats and _is _going to do what he had said if he doesn't oblige, the guard opened the door out of fear.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya coldly said while the guard flinched a bit, knowing that the captain is clearly not to be disturbed at his current condition.

Hitsugaya walked into the room and what he sees first is the figure of a young-looking man leaning against the wall as his head is directed towards the ceiling.

As the white-haired captain closed the door, the Ryoka's attention was instantly diverted towards him.

Turquoise colored eyes meets a pair of amber as Hitsugaya and Ichigo starts to stare and evaluate each other.

The first one to break the ice was Ichigo who smirked and said; "Welcome, how can I help you today, captain?"

Seeing that Hitsugaya is still wearing his standard-issue Haori that belongs to a captain, it is not a surprise to him that the Ryoka named Ichigo would be able to deduce his position in the Gotei 13.

...Otherwise, he would ask, 'What's a kid like you doing here?'

Which is something that he doesn't like to listen.

Hitsugaya didn't bother to answer the question that Ichigo said, silently, he picked up a chair and dragged it until he's close to Ichigo's cell and sat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said, "That is your name, am I correct?"

The said person merely nodded, his expression is still adorned with the same smirk that he had procured moments before.

"Are your intention is only to rescue Rukia Kuchiki? Or do you have another agenda in mind?" Hitsugaya asked, getting directly to the point.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "What makes you think that I have another agenda?" he asked back.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, he leaned closer as he looked at Ichigo directly in his eyes, "What can you say, or give, that can make me think otherwise?" he replied back with another question.

Ichigo's smirk never faded as he answered, "Nothing, unless you are willing to take the word of a prisoner without some kind of evidence." but then the smirk fades as he continues, "But I intend nothing more than Rukia's safety, and I fought because they were in my way."

The small white-haired captain replied with; "You succeeded, your associates had taken Rukia Kuchiki to an unknown location, if this rescue mission is all planned out, then you and the rest of your friends would've been gone by now, even with your wounded state after fighting the Soutaichou you could've hid yourself away, re-energize yourself and then escape."

"But without Rukia's death or my own, it will never end, would it?" Ichigo rebutted, "They need someone to take the blame, whether the one that gave the power to the human, or the human himself. I'm the latter."

"And that's where this whole story becomes even more convoluted." Hitsugaya replied, "Never once have the Central 46 demands the execution of the human that was empowered, no matter how powerful they've become. And not to mention that with all that is happening, nothing seems certain... and how messed up everything is..."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I came here because I want to know your angle in all of this, now I know. At the very least, it's certain that you're not trying to deceive me." he said as he stood up and began to leave.

Before he reached the door however, he heard Ichigo say, "Is that all you want to talk about?"

Ichigo Kurosaki's tone when he asked was not jovial nor is it despondent, merely... calm, yet stern.

It was enough to make Hitsugaya turn to the man sitting inside the cell, "Because it seems that you have a lot in your mind that you want to say out loud. Perhaps I could help."

Hitsugaya frowned, "What sort of assistance could you possibly give me Kurosaki?"

"Hey, perhaps I know some stuff," Ichigo replied as he shrugged, "Is it about the murder of a captain I keep hearing about?"

Afterwards, the room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Hitsugaya says; "A part of it."

"Mind giving me the details? I only heard some guards bickering about some captain that was murdered by an inside man in the Gotei 13, as a fellow captain you must know more." Ichigo said.

"Inside man in the Gotei 13?" Hitsugaya asked, "The way rumors can easily spread around here..." he muttered exasperatedly.

But nevertheless, Hitsugaya feels that Ichigo Kurosaki can be trusted for some reason, even with his status as a prisoner, so he walked closer to the cell and sat down, "The captain that was murdered, his name was Sousuke Aizen, of the 5th division." he began. "He was found impaled on a wall with a sword, her lieutenant, Momo, was the one who found him."

"Are you and Aizen... close?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Hitsugaya said, "We're only acquaintances, but his lieutenant and I are somewhat close, she was my childhood friend."

"Huh, then I guess that Momo is her first name, considering your relationship with her." Ichigo remarked.

"You're keen, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya commented back humorlessly, "Yes, you could say that Momo and I were close, and... ever since her captain's death... she becomes unhinged, prone to violent tendencies and paranoia."

"Why so?" Ichigo asked.

Hitsugaya clenched his fist, "He was her role model, she idolized him as if he was a god, unable to do anything wrong and everything he does is good. He was a kind man, sure, I can see why someone would like him. But I can't help but worried over her obsession."

"You're afraid that if, for one reason or another, Aizen did something that a majority of people deemed as wrong, Momo won't be able to see that." Ichigo assumed.

"...It was one of my reasons." Hitsugaya confirmed, "And now that he is presumed to be murdered, Momo has become obsessed with finding the murderer."

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Hitsugaya continues; "She even tried to kill me once, due to a forged letter saying that I was his killer. And despite our friendship, she tried to murder me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ichigo said sincerely, "You didn't kill her though, right?"

"Of course not." Hitsugaya immediately answered, "In the end she was unable to do so, so I made her unconscious and fought the one that pushed her to do so."

"Who was it?"

"...Ichimaru Gin, the captain of the 3rd division. You met him when you first arrived in Seireitei."

"Right, the fox-bastard."

Hitsugaya faintly smirked, he's starting to like this Ryoka, "Indeed, but he escaped before we even started, and I had no luck ever since."

It took a second before Ichigo asked; "What happened to your friend Momo?"

"I took her to the hospital afterwards and they put her in a maximum security room, but she ended up escaping, and I can't find her anywhere." Hitsugaya said.

Finishing his story, Hitsugaya said; "Now that I've finished telling you the story, what sort of help or advice can you give me Kurosaki?" he asked without expecting Ichigo to answer anyway.

Ichigo merely said, "Let me ask you first, what did Aizen do to get him murdered?"

Narrowing his eyes at the Ryoka, Hitsugaya said; "What do you mean?"

"Unless you forgot to tell me, the motive of the murder seems unclear to me." Ichigo said, "Have you ever wondered _why_ he was killed before you tried to figure out who?"

Hitsugaya went very silent, "...I must admit, the thought never occurred to me... But you're right, I assume that he was hiding something, and there was the forged letter that mentioned him hiding something valuable enough to warrant his murder, but I don't know exactly why he was killed, though I suspect that Ichimaru is the culprit."

"The lack of motive should've been your first clue that something is off." Ichigo stated, "Murder always happened because of a motive, something that pushes somebody to kill another, when a crime of murder lacks any discernible motive from any of the suspect, then the labeling of 'murder' must be questioned."

Hitsugaya couldn't help but see the point, all that he can see of Ichimaru's so-called motive was his small argument with Aizen when Ichigo Kurosaki entered the Seireitei, and even then it was vague and seemingly harmless enough for it to be nothing but a trivial argument.

"So... what exactly are you saying?"

Ichigo answered; "If there is no motive among the suspects then you must see something that the murder has done. What it does to your lieutenant and the Gotei 13 as a whole."

"...It shook Hinamori and distracted us, adding even more tension in addition to your arrival." Hitsugaya said with a tone that shows the ghastly realization.

"And it means that someone exploited this to support his cause, something... diabolical, if my assumptions are right..." Ichigo commented.

"But who could it be?" Hitsugaya asked with a desperate tone. "Who's the one that can exploit the events of Aizen's murder?" He asked as he stood up.

In response to Hitsugaya's question, Ichigo answers; "Think, who's the one that have the invisibility to move everywhere he wants and the least suspected when all of this happened?"

Hitsugaya was going to answer that it's Ichimaru, but seeing that Ichimaru is considered as a _very_ possible suspect to him and quite a number of people in Seireitei, he held his tongue, the fox doesn't even try to hide his amusement about the events that happened, not something that would give him the benefit of the doubt.

So who could it be? The Ryoka had passed his mind once, but seeing Ichigo Kurosaki's honest intention to rescue Kuchiki and his willingness to hear him and attempt to help, he, along with his friends are not the ones that exploited these events.

Is it one of the other captains? But after Aizen's murder, none of the captains are unaccounted for, meaning, not single one of them went invisible, or have the ability and the motive to exploit the events for their own interest.

In fact, due to the tension the murder and the intrusion gave to the Seireitei as a whole, security all around the Seireitei was on full alert, so who could possibly...

...

...Wait...unless...

...!

"...You can't possibly suggest that it was him!" Hitsugaya yelled as he come to the realization.

"It's the conclusion that _you_ reached, not mine." Ichigo said.

"But...! He was dead! I saw his body myself!" He denied hotly, but afterwards, his eyes widened as he immediately understand, "...No...! No, it can't be..."

"There was a saying in my world..." Ichigo began, "When you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."

The words hit Hitsugaya as if it was a sword piercing right through his heart, cold sweat starts to come down from his forehead as his eyes goes wide, "Why would he do it...?" He muttered out loud, "What's his reason for this... this charade? What could he possibly gain from it?"

As Hitsugaya looked at Ichigo, the young hybrid merely answered; "He would go so far as to fake his own death to move freely in the Seireitei that is on full alert due to our arrival, whatever he's planning, it's not for everyone's best interest."

The room fell into a chilling silence as the white haired captain cast his head down and clench his fist.

Suddenly, the door of the rom was opened and entered a woman with long strawberry blonde hair wearing a standard Shinigami uniform that has been somewhat modified to show her ample bosoms, on her left arm she wears a lieutenant badge which shows that she is the lieutenant of the 10th division.

"Taichou! Why did you-" Whatever she was about to say was halted when she saw her captain's expression.

His eyes shows bitter anger that is different from the usual frown that he always has, his fists have turned white due to how hard he is clenching them and Rangiku saw his near-imperceptible tremble.

Without a word, Hitsugaya went past his lieutenant and got out of the cell, leaving the busty woman alone with the imprisoned Ryoka.

"Go to him." The Ryoka said, prompting Rangiku to look at him, "You're his lieutenant right? Go to him, he needs you."

She raised her eyebrows in curiosity, he spoke as if he truly cares about her captain's well-being, and she had a feeling that the emotion was genuine.

But she couldn't help but ask, "What did you do to make him that angry? Even I never seen him _that _angry." asked the curious Rangiku.

The Ryoka smiled rather sadly, "I'm sorry to make him that way, but if you really want to know, just ask him, okay?"

Despite feeling a bit weird of the Ryoka's kind demeanor, Rangiku nods and left the cell.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

When Rangiku left the room, Ichigo sighed, Hitsugaya wasn't briefed by either Ukitake or Unohana about the situation nor his plan, but even though the captain with a child's figure is not critical to the plan, he hoped that his push was enough to make him go after Aizen faster.

'Kind of like an unwitting ally... though I do feel bad about hiding my knowledge to him...'

But he rationalized by thinking that if he instantly spouts; _"Aizen is the __real enemy! He faked his death and was the one plotting all of this, from Rukia's imprisonment to the conflict that happened because of it, it was his doing! All of it!" _He is certain that Hitsugaya, or anyone else, would think that more than a few gears had turned loose inside his head.

So, the slow approach was more than necessary to make Hitsugaya come to the conclusion himself instead of him spouting it and ended up with the young captain distancing himself from him.

'It's not as hard as it sounded... though finding the spots to steer the conversation towards the conclusion was a bit... challenging. As much as I like to fight, I can see how people find an appeal in this kind of thing.' Ichigo thought.

Now he can understand what Light Yagami, or hell, what Aizen feels when they manipulate someone.

...At least a little, he doesn't enjoy it as much as they do.

He turned his head towards the window that looked over a large portion of the Soul Society.

And as it turns out, it also provides him with the view of the Soukyoku, his guillotine, as the smug messenger had said before.

He couldn't help but chuckle, 'If he only knew...'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Rangiku finally caught up to her captain who is walking at a very fast pace.

When she noticed her captain was missing, she wondered where he could wander off to without telling her.

Even with his cold demeanor towards everybody, especially her, he never once go alone in such a turbulent time such as this, so she realized that Hitsugaya could be doing something dangerous.

She asked nearly everyone in Seireitei if they saw the small captain, obviously his captain would be instantly recognized, if not for his haori, it was because of his hair or his small stature.

Turns out that only few people saw where he was going, but that was enough to lead her to the prison where the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki was being held.

At first, she wondered, why does her captain wanted to visit such a man? But she decided to find him in the prison first.

And now, she truly wants to know what did the man said to Hitsugaya-taichou that made him so angry.

"Taichou, slow down, you're really pushing me here!"

If Hitsugaya heard her, he doesn't seem to heed her plead to slow down.

"Taichou, please, calm down for a sec, tell me what's bothering you." Rangiku plead again, this time, her tone seems to be more desperate.

After a few moments of no reply from the white-haired captain, she finally snapped.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

That managed to stop him, though he didn't turn around.

But Rangiku decided to speak anyway, "Taichou, please tell me what it was that the Ryoka said that made you this angry... It's not like you to act this way."

Though Hitsugaya doesn't make further movements, he doesn't seem to respond either.

Rangiku sighed, "Taichou, look if you don-"

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya cut off whatever she was going to say without even turning to her, "What would you do if you find out that everything that you have been led to believe was a lie?"

Due to the suddenness of the question, Rangiku wasn't able to answer immediately, and instead, she becomes confused.

But it seems that he doesn't expect her to answer as he continues; "What would you do if someone you trusted turns out to be the complete opposite of what you believed him to be, that he's not as kind, as trustworthy, and as compassionate as he made us to believe?"

"...W-Why are you asking me this, Taichou?" Rangiku asked with a confused tone.

Hitsugaya turned, and Rangiku saw that her captain's eyes are filled with anger, sadness, pain, betrayal, and trepidation, all present in the pair of turquoise-colored eyes of the young captain.

"I am facing the possibility that my friend isn't what he seemed to be, or more poignantly, that he never was, or is like what I thought. And that all this time, I have been deceived by someone I've allowed to be close to Hinamori..."

Rangiku's eyes widened, surely he couldn't be talking about-?

"So tell me, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya cut off her line of thought, "In this situation, as someone whose friend may or may not be a traitor who faked his own death, and whose childhood friend is currently on the run while believing me to be the murderer of her idol which may also be the one who engineered these events, what would you do if you were me?"

At a loss for words, Matsumoto couldn't form an immediate answer.

But after a moment, she said; "If I were you, Taichou," she began, "I would not waste my time pondering on possibilities, I would go ahead and... try to find some answers, wherever they may be... and whoever that has them..."

Hearing her honest answer, Hitsugaya's expression softens, as he turned and muttered; "Thank you."

In response, Rangiku merely smiled and faintly nods.

"Let's go to the 4th division Matsumoto, we need to find some answers."

"Hai."

Then the lieutenant and her captain vanished from sight as they used Shunpo to go to their destination.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_1st Division Headquarters, Gotei 13's Soutaichou's office. The Next Day,__ 12:29 A.M.  
><em>

Weathered pair of eyes watched as the clock arms slowly moved until the longer arm is precisely on number 6.

12:30, only a half hour left until the Ryoka's execution.

He sighed as he turned his head towards the window that overlooked Seireitei, he could not, for the life of him, crush the feeling that Kurosaki Ichigo planned all of this to happen.

It's a ridiculous notion of course, he knows that, but despite that, he could not shake the feeling in his gut, the feeling of an oncoming battle that would shake the very foundation of Soul Society.

A thousand years worth of life as a Shinigami had given Yamamoto many things, one of which is an innate ability of premonition, and the bell rang very loudly in his head when he heard that Ichigo Kurosaki was captured.

And due to the fiercest of battles that he had fought when he was younger, whether it was with the Hollows, past dissenters from Soul Society, or even the ones from the great void itself, Yamamoto had learned not to ignore that feeling when it ever comes up.

Many times it has been proven true, one of which was when he felt Kurosaki Ichigo's burst of power. And it was why he confronted him directly even though it is not his job to do so.

And so, when he felt the same feeling when he heard about Ichigo's capture, Yamamoto steeled himself for whatever may come next.

Because whatever it is... it won't be a pleasant experience...

His attention was diverted when he heard someone appeared behind him in a kneeling position.

"Genryuusai-taichou, it is time." said the voice of Choujirou Sasakibe.

Yamamoto sighed near-inaudibly, he fully turned towards his trusted lieutenant and says; "Very well, let us go..."

And as Yamamoto went past his lieutenant, Sasakibe fully stood up and followed loyally behind his captain, and then... Yamamoto completed his previous sentence.

"...To the Soukyoku Hill."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

On one of the walkways that leads to the prison that once housed the Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo, three pairs of men clad in white uniforms that covered their whole body while only leaving a single horizontal-lined hole for their yes to see can be seen escorting the said Ryoka while maintaining the position of the collars.

But instead of appearing forlorn, hopeless, or just plain depressed, the Ryoka's expression is akin to boredom, or nonchalance, to be more precise.

He even yawned as he's being dragged by them, but it was to be expected, after all, he did spent some time sleeping...

Though he doesn't pose any threat to them whatsoever, the escorts was a bit... perturbed, because how he acted is not normal, even the so-called tough prisoners of Soul Society in the past don't keep their tough guy act when they're about to be executed.

That means, there's two possibilities; one, the Ryoka is really crazy, or two, and this is the most improbable, he doesn't care because he have his own means to survive the execution.

Or, the third hypothesis, he is nonchalant because he thought that with his death, the remaining Ryoka, along with Kuchiki Rukia, would be pardoned for their crimes.

Whichever one it is, the calm, yet intimidating aura that the Ryoka exudes give them a tightening feeling of dread.

Not to mention that the strange Reiatsu that he gave off is not helping their uneasiness either...

Despite being held with so many collars that also suppressed his Reiatsu, they can't deny that they felt like carrying a monstrous beast chained inside a cage that he could easily destroy.

They just hope that everything goes as planned...

...

But then, as if the God or Goddess of Misfortune heard their thoughts and decided to take action, they come across a certain silver-haired captain whose smile can really make your bad day turned to worse.

"Ara...? fancy meeting you here, Kurosaki-kun..." He drawled.

"I-Ichimaru-taichou!" The escorts saluted as they stood straight.

"At ease gentlemen... I'm just passing by here..." Ichimaru said as he raised his hands as if he's surrendering.

He walked closer to Ichigo who doesn't seem fazed at the very least, "But I must say, it's such a coincidence to see you again, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo merely replied; "Is that so?" he said with a humorless tone, "Forgive me cause' I don't buy that, you just don't give off an aura that can make people believe you."

Gin merely chuckled as he said; "So I've been told numerous amount of time Ichigo-kun..."

"If so, then I suggest that you act more pleasant and lose that smile of yours, it's annoying me to no end." He said before he turned and looked at his 'escorts' "Not to mention that it's also a bit unnerving to guys like them."

In response, Gin merely chuckled, "Really now? Do you really think that it's scary?" He asked as he got closer to the escorts.

They were unable to give an honest answer of course, they're afraid that they would be punished for admitting their fear directly to the person in question.

But Gin doesn't seem to care as he shrugged it off and said; "Well, you can't change what you're born with I guess... So you guys will just have to live with it, ne?"

When he went past Ichigo, he added one last thing, "Oh, Kurosaki-kun. I forgot to ask you one thing..."

Ichigo stopped, though his escorts didn't, but they were impeded by his surprising strength at holding six men at once without even grunting or wincing.

"How do you like Soul Society so far?"

The escorts were thoroughly confused by the captain's question, but Ichigo merely smirked, "Feels like home, except with a few hidden _rats_ that needs to be weeded out."

Ichimaru's smile dimmed for a fraction of a moment, getting the hint of what he is speaking about, but it returned in full force afterwards, 'I like this kid...' he thought before he left without leaving anymore words.

After getting their bearings, the escorts barked; "Le-let's go Ryoka!"

"No need to yell, no need to yell... Heh, it's like you're trying to reclaim your perceived power over me." He said, getting under their skin with his humorous tone, "But I'll play along... for now."

Like an ominous warning, the tone which he used sends chill down their spines.

But they could do nothing else other than what was ordered, to escort him to the Soukyoku Hill.

To the place that they hope would become his final resting place.

Because despite facing one of the scariest captain in terms of facial creepiness, they were made more scared and uneasy by the Ryoka's presence alone.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Soukyoku Hill._

Ichigo tilted his head upward, looking at the two pillars that is connected with another pillar near its peak.

And directly in front of the pillar is a gigantic naginata that has the same height as the pillars, it was chained by several Kido bindings that sealed its true form until the time of the execution.

It was the Phoenix named Kikouou... the same spirit that has invaded the young hybrid's mind since his arrival in the Seireitei.

But only Ichigo alone knows the true reason of the 'distraction' of his plan.

His friends who went along with his plan only knows that he would be sent to be executed to make the Seireitei focused on him, to assure them, he said that he has his own way to survive, he even goes as far as to reject Kyoraku and Ukitake's proposal of destroying it.

Because he knows that it's not just about distraction, but it's also to fulfill his promise to the sealed Phoenix spirit...

"Kurosaki Ichigo, step forward to the execution platform."

Hearing the old man spoke, Ichigo broke out from his reverie and walked along with his escorts.

When he stood at the center of the platform, he looked over at the ones who came.

It was only a small number of them, many were absent, the higher-ups of the Gotei 13 that are not present are the Captain of Squad 3,5, 6,7,9,10,11,12, and 13.

But considering that the Seireitei are currently a war zone thanks to 11th Squad captain, who is creating so much havoc as he rescued and escorts Ichigo's friends, not to mention his violent engagements with the captains from the 7th and the 9th along with their respective third and fifth seats and lieutenants, it was no surprise that those guys couldn't make it.

Byakuya and Ukitake are currently in a situation that doesn't permit negligence. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are currently in an on-going investigation instigated solely by the former.

Renji is with Yoruichi, Rukia, Hanatarou and Ganju. And the 12th captain is recuperating from his grave injuries from one of the Ryoka while being helped with his lieutenant.

Though of course, to the eyes of the old man and those who are unaware, such as Soi Fon's lieutenant, the ones that didn't arrive were neglecting their duties as a Captain or as a Lieutenant.

"It is such a pity that most of us cannot come... but nevertheless... the execution of Kurosaki Ichigo will commence!" Yamamoto Genryuusai said as he stomped his cane.

On cue, Ichigo's escorts removed the bindings that allowed them to drag him as if he were a dog without removing his collars.

Yamamoto slowly walked closer towards the platform, he looked directly into Ichigo's eyes for a moment and said; "Before we begin, Kurosaki Ichigo, we offer you a chance to say your final wish, should you be willing to say it."

In response, Ichigo looked over the present captains and lieutenants.

Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division and her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu looked somewhat worried, as they were told to expect his survival but without any idea of how he could do it.

To her side there is Shunsui Kyoraku, the ever flamboyant captain of the 8th Division looked curious, as he knows about Ichigo's plan through his friend Ukitake and is wondering how he would survive Soukyoku's flame. His lieutenant Nanao Ise, who also knows about the plan on the other hand, is looking at Ichigo with narrowed eyes, she obviously don't want to miss a single second to know how he would survive.

Soi Fon is watching him with her cold gaze, but to Ichigo's eyes, they're not not as cold as they were before, the gaze softens if just a little, but that's just him.

To her side, the obese lieutenant of the 2nd Division named Marechiyo Omaeda merely sees him without any particular expression, though he can see faint curiosity on his eyes.

And the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the Captain of the 1st Division Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto held an unreadable expression, the same goes with his gray-haired and pupil-less lieutenant on his side.

It took him another moment before he finally says; "Yes, I want that chance."

Yamamoto merely nodded, a cue for Ichigo to continue.

The black haired young hybrid merely smiled and says; "I want you, Yama-jiji, to be fully-prepared. I know that a guy with your experience would already know this by now, but trust me when I say, that you will need a lot more preparation than what you have already done."

Sensing his lieutenant's rising anger at Ichigo's lack of manners even in the face of his doom, Yamamoto moved his hand directly in front of Sasakibe to calm him down.

After feeling his anger died down, Yamamoto continues; "If that truly is your last wish, Ichigo Kurosaki, then you may consider it fulfilled." he said in a calm tone.

Ichigo could feel the old man's calmness, and hint of curiosity, Yamamoto rarely hides his emotion, and this shows that he is not angered by Ichigo's 'wish', he's merely wondering what he meant.

And not to mention that the captains were surprised by his boldness, and if the situation allows him, Kyoraku would've chuckled, 'You're a really interesting kid Ichigo...' he thought.

Ichigo's smile goes wider as he replied with; "Thank you."

Yamamoto nods near-imperceptibly, and cuing the Soukyoku's release to the executioners.

As they began the rituals to unseal the Soukyoku, the Reiatsu contained within the spear starts to exude in a very large amount.

'It's starting...' Soi Fon thought as she looked over the unyielding figure of Kurosaki Ichigo, 'Let's see how you would survive this... Ichigo...'

Kyoraku whistled as he felt the Soukyoku's Reiatsu, 'Whoa... the amount of Reiatsu that this weapon can exude always surprises me... not to mention that this is just a fraction of it...' He said as he tips his head to the front and muttered; "Whatever you're planning Ichigo... I hope it can work."

After a few moments, the bindings are finally released, and in response, the execution stand starts to lit up.

Three cubes materialized in Ichigo's front and sides, it slowly rose from the stand where it materialized and Ichigo's arms were compelled to follow the cubes on his sides, he ended up spreading his arms, and he ended up in a crucifix pose.

Then the cubes starts to rise even further, dragging him along with them while having him fixed in that pose.

'Well, _this_ is not symbolical at all...' he sardonically thought.

When the cubes reached the pillar that bridged the two other pillars, they stopped.

As if on cue, the naginata named Soukyoku exudes a massive amount of Reiatsu in an explosive manner.

Then, it levitated, and its sharp end started to tilt towards Ichigo while the flame began to fully envelop it.

When the flames fully engulfed the Naginata until the weapon couldn't be seen amidst the bright orange flame, its shape began to shift, first there comes the tail, then the pair of wings, before finally, its neck and its head.

Before everyone's eyes, the Soukyoku turned into a massive Phoenix whose size dwarfed its previous form.

"Kikouou... it is the true form of the Soukyoku, and the executioner of the grand penalty... once it thoroughly pierces the criminal and incinerates him... this execution will end as well."

Far from being afraid, Ichigo merely looked a bit apathetic, even when his amber eyes meets the violent orange light that comes out from the Phoenix's eyes.

The Phoenix and the hybrid stares for a few moments before the bird nodded, and it prompted Ichigo to close his eyes and tilted his head upward for a bit.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Yamamoto knew that the feeling on his gut wasn't for nothing when he saw the Kikouou seems to look at Kurosaki Ichigo as if he's familiar to it.

What comes next, however, wasn't something that he, nor anyone would expect.

Instead of flying through Ichigo as it should've done, the Phoenix fully spread its wings proudly as its eyes are locked towards Ichigo and the amount of Reiatsu it exudes begin to increase and making its flames acting wildly.

Then...it made a high pitched screech as the Phoenix split itself into blazes of fire that acted like a missile and homed towards Ichigo.

**"BOOOM!"**

The captains and the lieutenants below shield themselves from the explosion that followed, but when a moment passed, they look up and saw that the place where Ichigo is standing is now covered in smoke.

But it is not the smoke that concerns them, it's the thickening Reiatsu inside of it.

Then without any warning whatsoever...

**"VWOOOOM!"**

A massive tornado of orange-colored fire materialized from the smoke and destroyed the execution stand along with the Soukyoku pillars as it pierced the ground beneath and reached into the sky above.

And there's not one person in the Soul Society that isn't a witness to this event, everyone, whether they are in the Seireitei or parts of Rukongai, was in awe seeing the gigantic pillar of flame destroying a part of Soukyoku Hill and creating reverberating quakes of energy that was felt to the edge of Seireitei and parts of Rukongai.

But through it all, Yamamoto, and the other captains and most lieutenant that is currently in the Soukyoku Hill, the ground zero of the cataclysmic event, felt another thing coming from within the pillar of blazing fires.

Something that is... Transcendent...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"...You were a normal Zanpakutou once?" asked Ichigo.  
><em>

_"Indeed... I was once a spirit of one's soul... manifested into a weapon, just like what you used to have..." said Kikouou, "But hundreds of years ago... it all changed when my wielder became corrupted due to our power... and we were perceived as a threat by Soul Society..."_

_"Back then, this place isn't as merciful as it is now... to prevent my wielder from becoming one of the greatest threat that the Shinigami could ever face, they opted to punish him by extracting me... using a forbidden, and now largely forgotten Kidou."  
><em>

_"He survived the ordeal, but his soul becomes incomplete afterwards, and the incompleteness slowly consumes him... until there's nothing left of him."  
><em>

_"As for myself... to keep my power in check, they sealed me into another form, the naginata which they now use to execute criminals, as they realized their method that gave my birth is too barbaric, even for their twisted views of normality."  
><em>

_"But even so, what they don't realize is that a Zanpakutou that is forcibly sealed within something, or someone other than its original wielder will, in time, cease to be... and now I am in my last moments."  
><em>

_Ichigo was caught by surprise at the Phoenix's admission, determined to help her somehow, looked at the saddened expression of Kikouou and said; "Then what do you need me to do?"  
><em>

_"Find some way for our physical bodies to meet... and when you managed to do so... I shall imbue myself within you, making you the avatar of my former powers."  
><em>

_"...Former? ...wait a minute... if I do that, what would happen to you?" Ichigo asked.  
><em>

_Somehow, Ichigo knows that the Phoenix's emotion turned even more glum despite the lack of changes in her physical expression, "As I said before, Kurosaki Ichigo... I am in my last moments... and the irreversible process has already reached its final stages, even if you refuse this favor that I ask of you, there is nothing that can heal me, but if you accept, then at the very least, a part of me will live within you."  
><em>

_"...In other words, I will become your legacy... just like I am Zangetsu's..."  
><em>

_The phoenix merely nods as she cast her head down, waiting for Ichigo's answer._

_...  
><em>

_"If that is what needs to be done... then consider it done, Kikouou."  
><em>

_..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

The pillar of flame starts to die down as moments of trepidation felt by those who watches passed by.

But even so, the synonymous feeling of dread felt by most of them doesn't die down.

If anything, it gradually becomes more prominent.

But Yamamoto is still keeping his eyes on the center of the pillar, the source of the increasingly pressuring Reiatsu that starts to affect those near it.

'It was no doubt about it... this is _his _power...' Yamamoto thought.

Then...

A pair of large black wings ranges from 12 to 14 feet long from one tip to the other emerged from the dying pillar of flames, the wings doesn't seem to be solid however, as its properties are not that much different compared to a blazing flame, as it kept flickering wildly like a fire being blown softly by the wind.

But despite that, the shape of the wings never ceased, as if it's only right for it to be that way.

Then the remaining orange flames finally disappeared, and it allowed the winged figure to show.

It was Kurosaki Ichigo, sporting black wings as if he is an angel that was cast down from heaven. His clothing had become somewhat different as well, His black sleeveless longcoat is now unbuttoned, showing the skin tight grey bandages that wrapped his whole torso and his arms.

Along with that, there is some kind of a robe, or a toga with a geometrical pattern on the waistline strapped onto his waist just over his hakama, its color was red, the color of the pattern is yellow, and its fringes reached to his knees, and he wears a golden-colored footwear that only covered the middle part of his feet, leaving the fingers and the backside of the sole bare.

And when he turned to Yamamoto, the old Shinigami saw his new eye color, it was changed from amber to blazing orange, just like the color of Kikouou's flame.

Then with a slight resounding boom, the hybrid disappeared and reappeared in front of Yamamoto himself.

Ichigo merely smirked and said; "Well, now that the execution is out of the way... I think it's time for us to settle our previous engagement, wouldn't you agree Yama-jiji?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To Be Continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 7

...

* * *

><p>Here's the second part with the side dish of cliffhanger. stay tune for the rest!<p>

Badliar2312, out.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello readers, and welcome to the newest chapter of Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise.

You've already seen what I did with Kikouou, and now, here is the second battle between Ichigo and Yamamoto, and now, here comes their second battle...

In case you're wondering how I update quite fast recently... Well, let's just say that I didn't go anywhere during that one month of absence...

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Bleach, Naruto, or any of the original sources of my present and future fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07:Act III Phase 3: Clash Between Hell and Heaven.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, now that the execution is out of the way... I think it's time for us to settle our previous engagement, wouldn't you agree Yama-jiji?" Ichigo said with a smirk towards Yamamoto.<p>

In response to his question, Yamamoto's expression turned into serene determination and ruthlessness, something that makes the eyes of one of his disciple, Shunsui Kyoraku, widened in surprise.

'Wow... I've never seen the old man with that kind of expression since that time...' he thought before he looked towards the young Ryoka, 'You're just a bucket full of surprises aren't you Ichigo?'

He, along with Unohana and their respective lieutenants along with Soi Fon was assured by Ichigo that the so-called 'execution' won't be his death, he said that his survival is more than likely, but he didn't disclose how he could achieve survival when faced against one of the greatest weapon that the Soul Society ever have in its history.

They were doubtful at first, but Ichigo didn't fail to make them awed when he showed them.

Not only does he survive the ordeal without a scathe, but it seems that he is a lot more powerful than he was before, thanks to his strange interaction with the Soukyoku's true form, Kikouou.

'So _that_ was his ace in the hole...' thought Soi Fon.

Even the usually cold captain of the 2nd division had to admit that she was a little bit doubtful about how he would be able to survive such a powerful instrument of execution, but Ichigo Kurosaki never failed to show the doubters that he can commit the seemingly impossible feat.

'He truly is an asset to us...' Soi fon mused.

She was one of the few Shinigami to be briefed about Aizen's allegiance with Unohana and Ukitake, along with Kuchiki Byakuya and his red-haired lieutenant, and the brute Zaraki, and when she heard that the Ryoka she had fought from before was the one who had the knowledge and the plan to counteract, it was no surprise that it caught her off-guard.

Though she had some doubts about him, she had to admit that what he was saying does correlate with what she knows about the scientist Urahara Kisuke.

Before his banishment, she 'found' some of the notes regarding his experiments through rigorous stealth work, and discovered some of his 'classified' experiments that she assumed was a bitter success due to the fact that despite his note saying that the experiment regarding some kind of an object was a success, he was reluctant to use the object.

Hearing the object Hougyoku and its powers, Soi Fon deduced that it was the same object that made the scientist rather reluctant to use, despite its near limitless potential.

And it also fits the hypothesis of Aizen's machination that made Urahara Kisuke banished, if he truly crave power, then Urahara Kisuke's banishment would allow him to take the Hougyoku for himself.

But despite that, at first she was doubtful of Kurosaki Ichigo, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, even when he said that he would set an unknown distraction to provide them the freedom to search and eliminate Aizen.

Seeing his method of 'distraction' firsthand, a large portion of her doubts instantly vanished. But then she realized that now comes what he said as the second part of his distraction.

It was made obvious when Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Reiatsu begin to increase and his visage becomes even more frightening than how it was minutes before.

"I see that you planned this all along... Kurosaki Ichigo," muttered Yamamoto, "Though I wonder how you're able to... absorb Kikouou, _if_ that was what you did."

Ichigo's responded, still with the wry smile on his face, by walking closer towards Yamamoto.

"It was." Ichigo confirmed with a calm tone, "Though it's not actually an absorption, the correct term would be amalgamation. She is now as much a part of me as I am a part of her."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?" he questioned, "If your claim is indeed true, then I can only imagine how powerful you have become, after all, the Kikouou was once a powerful Zanpakutou, comparable to my Ryuujin Jakka."

The present captains and lieutenants were surprised by his admission, only few knows about Soukyoku's -or Kikouou's- origin, and out of all the people in the Gotei 13, the only one who does is only Yamamoto. Even his lieutenant doesn't know the dark origin of the Soukyoku.

And now the hybrid Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki holds the same power that even the Soutaichou said to be his zanpakutou's equal?

In response to that, Ichigo merely chuckled, "She never told me about _that._" he remarked. "But then again, it's a welcomed surprise."

Without any preamble, Ichigo extends his right arm and summoned his blade.

The Daito, clearly influenced by Kikouou's merging, is now engulfed, or to be more precise, is _made_ of flames, black in color, just like his wings, and serrated as well. The bandages that wrapped the grip of the blade is now engulfed in flames, yet Ichigo gripped it normally, as if the flame doesn't do any harm to him.

"Do you seek another battle with me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto asked before he starts to unsheathe his own Zanpakutou, "Because if you do, then I think I shall indulge myself in battle once more, to test your power... and how I would fare against the power from the Zanpakutou of my equal."

Ichigo, in response to the old man's statement, exclaimed; "Precisely what I wanted, Yama-jiji."

Then Ichigo raised his Reiatsu output in an explosive manner, creating cracks on the ground he's standing on, the dusts violently expelled so many dusts and making tempest that flows wildly across the would-be battlefield.

This time, his power has become even more destructive, and the feel of his Reiatsu has become more element-like.

Just like how Yamamoto's Reiatsu feels and act like a fire, Ichigo's Reiatsu is _also _like a fire, due to Kikouou's merging, yet his is far more chaotic and lethal than Yamamoto's own Reiatsu.

And with the obsidian-shaded fire that he keeps exuding, it mirrored an image of an unholy fire that could only come from the depths of hell itself.

Through all the destruction that he caused just by exuding his Reiatsu, Ichigo merely smirked devilishly, showing his sharper than average canine.

Yamamoto, seeing the inevitable onslaught to come, said to the rest of them; "Retsu, Shunsui, Soi Fon, you and your lieutenants are to leave the vicinity immediately, along with you, Choujiro, let this old man take care of this."

It took a moment before all of the addressed by Yamamoto nodded, a moment longer for Ichigo's allies, Unohana, Shunsui, and Soifon, before they disappeared with Shunpo. Although, the 2nd division's lieutenant took a moment to dumbly look around his vanished colleagues before he followed.

After they were gone, Yamamoto threw his Haori away and unclothe the upper part of his Shinigami uniform, showing an extremely muscled body that doesn't seem to wither with age along with the numerous amount of faded scars that covered nearly his whole torso.

He then unsheathed Ryuujin Jakka and wordlessly release its Shikai state.

**"BOOOM!"**

With a loud resounding boom, the familiar fire from the strongest elemental Zanpakutou in history of Soul Society materialized and nearly engulfed the whole Soukyoku Hill.

The only thing that is stopping it was Ichigo's own flame that he had been producing since his landing.

From the perspective of those standing far away from the Soukyoku Hill, the two flames that engulfed the Soukyoku Hill seem to be struggling for dominance, with neither sides having the advantage over the other.

And on the center of the ring of flames, the two equally powerful individual increased their Reiatsu output, and in turn, they're slowly destroying the hill they stood upon.

But neither the hybrid, nor the battle-weary Shinigami consider it as important.

"So... your apprehension was merely a ruse... you planned this from the start, to become more powerful to defeat me..." Yamamoto muttered as he positioned himself into a battle stance.

Ichigo responded kindly and extending the hand that is holding his blade to the side and preparing himself, both physically and mentally, for Yamamoto's attack "Yeah, but you sounded like you had already suspected that, you had some suspicion, a feeling in your gut, that told you my imprisonment was according to my plan."

"It wasn't perfectly detailed," Yamamoto answered, "I merely felt something... off, when I heard the news of your imprisonment, like a small annoyance in the back of my head that I cannot alleviate. I did not know what you would do, and what it could be, but I knew that you have something planned in mind."

Ichigo's smile widens a fraction, and he said; "And now you've seen it." with an amused tone, "So, I assume you will try to take care of it?"

Yamamoto scoffed, "Hmph, not _try_, I _will _take care of it." he boasted as his Reiatsu output goes skyward.

"Impressive boast Yama-jiji," remarked Ichigo, "But you'll have to do more than just that to take care of me." he said with equal confidence as Yamamoto's boast from before.

This time, both sides stood in their place, unyielding like the earth, with both sides waiting for the other to take the first strike.

Despite the constantly rising temperatures that was made by the interacting black and red flames, the two figures doesn't seem to be affected by it, they don't even sweat in a temperature that caused the ground they're standing on to slowly crumble due to the extreme heat that weakens its fortitude.

The civilians of near the Soukyoku Hill had been evacuated ever since the Soukyoku was used, and with the current situation, they ran even farther away, and could only see as even their houses that were nearby starts to burn under the clashing powers that the two figure exudes.

Yamamoto sensed that the vicinity of the battlefield has been emptied, to the point that the nearest trace of Reiatsu he could find is 4 miles away from them, and therefore, the casualties could be minimized.

Ichigo also knows about this information as well, and was glad that the fight won't be interrupted or creating too much of a collateral damage.

And so...

**"CLANG!"**

...The fight begins...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Hey, hey Akon! Check this out!" Yelled a certain young man from the 12th division with dark brown hair that has a red-colored tie that makes a small pigtail on top of his head.

He was checking on the radar that covers the Seireitei and was intrigued by a pair of engaged fighter in the Soukyoku Hill.

Then came another man besides him, he is taller than the brown-haired one, has spiky black hair which has a jagged area on it, and one of his strange features are the three small horns protruding on his forehead. This man's name is Akon, the 3rd seat of the 12th division, concurrently holding the title of vice-president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute under Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the division's captain.

"What is it Rin?" Akon asked to the meek-looking brown haired young man, he looked over to what he was pointing at and found the two battling forces that the radar picked up, the location was... "Soukyoku Hill? Isn't that where that captured Ryoka is supposed to be executed?"

"Yes! But, I've been watching since the minute it started, and you won't believe what happened when the Soukyoku showed up!" he said ecstatically.

His curiosity piqued, Akon asked, "What happened?"

"The Soukyoku integrates with the Ryoka's own Reiatsu!" He answered, much to the shock of the older looking man, "It amplified his Reiatsu three-fold and the result is pretty devastating, the whole area is covered with his Reiatsu, but afterwards, the other Reiatsu dots went away, leaving the Ryoka with this guy." Rin said as he pointed the white dot facing the red dot that represents the Ryoka.

"Who is that?"

In response to Akon's question, Rin Tsubokura turned to him with a grim smile and said; "It's Yamamoto-soutaichou..."

Akon's eyes widened, "Wait wait wait! Are you trying to tell me that this Ryoka absorbed the Soukyoku, and is going to have a second go at the Soutaichou?"

The first battle between the Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo and Captain-Commander Yamamoto had become stuff of legend. There hasn't been a single Shinigami that doesn't know about it, due to the fact that their battle alone caused a disturbance in the calm weather of the Seireitei.

They may not have noticed it, but when their Reiatsu clashed, the chaotic mixture of Ryuujin Jakka's reiatsu and Ichigo's own was enough to wrought havoc on the stable weather, creating many violent winds on the proximity of their battle that caused massive panic to the nearby area.

And now, the two of them are clashing again, with one of them having even more power than before, which means that the Captain-Commander is going to use even more lethal force to subdue him.

...That is, if he can do it.

No matter how powerful Yamamoto is, what Akon saw on the radar was enough for him to deduce that Ichigo Kurosaki's strength, just like what Rin has said, has been doubled, if not tripled.

After all, The Soukyoku's power was once thought, or rumored, to be equal to Ryuujin Jakka.

'And if that were true...' Akon's thought trailed off, he then turned to Rin and said; "This is going to be catastrophic..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Eye of the Storm._

To a normal pair of eyes that could observe the inside of the spherical flame that also acted as the grand ring of battle between the two forces of nature, they could only see flashes of lights created by violent interaction of energies made by both of them.

And to their ears, they would hear sounds of clashing swords, accompanied by a massive resounding boom that could shatter a normal human's eardrums if they were close enough.

But to the two warriors, all of that doesn't matter the slightest bit.

In their minds, there's only the foe, and the weapon they have on their side to defeat said foe.

Amidst the reverberating shockwaves that slowly tore the ground and violently blowing the flames to many directions due to the wind it caused, Yamamoto and Ichigo's blades that are engulfed in flames clashed numerous times, hundreds perhaps, because of their speed and their sheer focus, they lost count at 87.

And they stopped counting when it was fifty two seconds into the fight, which was twenty minutes and eighteen seconds ago.

It could be hundreds now, or even thousands of times, but they don't care.

The fight, the clashing of the blades, the violent test of one's skills, the unbridled joy at every swing, at every successful attack the increasing desire to become faster and stronger at every failure to land a good blow.

That, is all that matters.

And in their reverie, they failed to notice that they were no longer standing on the ground, they're slowly rising upwards as they continue to clash their blades. The flames followed them loyally, creating a massive, slithering flames, black and red in color, rising to the sky, as if it's trying to pierce it.

When they nearly pierced through the invisible barrier protecting the Seireitei from any massive projectiles such as the method of Kuukaku Shiba to bring Ichigo's friends to enter, the flames separated as the two conjurer put a good amount of distance from the other.

Then, using their respective speed technique, they clashed once again, the interaction between their energy becomes even more violent, as the resulting shockwave was able to make people standing on the ground below to feel the tempest that comes from nearly two miles above them.

Their battles have, once again, created a massive disturbance in the weather of Soul Society, the wind blew violently as their fight got even more intense, creating them as the eye of the unnatural storm that they created with every passing second.

Monsters, they thought about the two clashing warriors, partly out of fear, but out of awe as well, after all, only few knows about Yamamoto's true strength.

Now, they know why he is the Captain-Commander of Gotei 13 despite his old age.

But...

Despite his show of strength, the current generation of Soul Society have never seen a foe that could equal the Captain-Commander in combat as the Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki is able to do.

There is a slight doubt... doubt that the Captain-Commander would be able to win.

Some would argue that as a citizen of Seireitei, and Soul Society as a whole, they must believe in the Captain-Commander's ability, no matter how strong the foe is, the Captain-Commander is the last line of defense, surely, victory is on his hands.

True, some would agree that the Soutaichou's possibility to win is not low, not at the very least...

...But that doesn't mean that he would come out victorious without bearing some new scars...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Finding himself at a small distance from Kurosaki Ichigo, Yamamoto Genryuusai found himself panting lightly because of the new wounds at his torso.

'He has become stronger... his attacks are far more lethal than before, his defense are more formidable, and the new flame-like property that he achieved with his merger with the Kikouou also doubled the destructive potential that he had...' he thought.

On his part, Ichigo is also panting, there are several wounds that the old man managed to inflict, but it's starting to close due to his regeneration ability.

'Despite being hospitalized just a few days ago, the old man still have a lot of energy... but then again, Kikouou's Reiatsu hasn't been fully integrated to me yet, and I can feel it slowly combining...' he thought before he breathed out a long sigh, smirked, and prepared himself, 'I can still do this.'

Wordlessly, the two of them clashed again, sending a reverberating shockwave along with massive flames that are starting to engulf both of their body.

Ichigo attacked first, a slash from the right heading towards Yamamoto's left side.

He blocked it with his zanpakutou, but Ichigo used his blade to be an axis, centering his weight on the blade, he twirled to Yamamoto's back with an incredible speed, delivering another slash towards Yamamoto's right side of the torso.

He narrowly evaded, ignoring the burned skin made when the flames made contact with his skin, Yamamoto sends another strike at Ichigo using his zanpakutou.

The sound of swords clashing rang once again...

And again...

And again...

Then with the last clash, they distanced themselves, and Yamamoto points his zanpakutou directly at Ichigo, and wordlessly, the flame that engulfed his sword violently expanded and created a massive dragon made of flames rocketing towards Ichigo at frightening speed.

Ichigo retaliate by using his blade to absorb the dragon, when the dragon was about to hit him, Ichigo slashed at it, but without the intent to destroy, but to let it flow.

He then add his own flame to the mix as he twirled his blade along with his body before he looked at Yamamoto and said; "Getsuga. Tenshou."

With a slash of his blade, he sent the combined and compressed black and red flame towards Yamamoto in a form of a massive crescent shaped energy.

**"BOOOM!"**

The resulting explosion was quite a sight to see.

**"Vwooosh!"**

But Ichigo doesn't have time to wait as another titanic spiraling fireball homed towards him like a rocket.

Using Echo Step, Ichigo managed to avoid it...

...Though it turns out that it's what Yamamoto was waiting for... As he used his Shunpo to get in front of Ichigo and was about to deliver a devastating upward slash on Ichigo's head.

Unexpectedly, Ichigo beat his wings towards Yamamoto, catching him off-guard for just a moment, enabling him to twirl and deliver a sideward slash using his enflamed sword.

Yamamoto managed to parry it, and retaliate with another attempt at attack.

But his attack was rebuffed by Ichigo who managed to deflect his zanpakutou, and when Yamamoto was still reeling from the force of the deflection, Ichigo used the opening to plant his fist in Yamamoto's abdomen.

But he was not done...

**"Rasen-Getsuga..." **muttered Ichigo as he sent the spiraling wave of destructive Reiatsu at point blank, sending the Soutaichou flying towards the outskirts of Seireitei.

The technique was powerful enough to prevent Yamamoto from recovering mid-air, because as it turns out, it was a persistent one, it keeps pushing him towards the ground without giving him a slight chance to break free, even when it slowly burns his skin.

Until it's finally over...

**"BOOOM!"**

With a loud boom, Yamamoto crashed on one of the abandoned neighborhood in the outskirts of Seireitei.

Because of the velocity of his crash, there lies a crater on where he landed, 30 feet in diameter and about 3 feet deep.

Yamamoto struggles to get up...

...Only for his focus to be diverted as the sound of a whistling wind came from above.

He saw Ichigo, free-falling towards him not unlike an asteroid from outer space, with his fist cocked back and coated in the black flames that surrounds his shoulders and shaping his wings.

**"OORRRRAAAA!"**

With a mighty yell, Ichigo came down towards Yamamoto, and because of his velocity, Yamamoto couldn't escape, but, in an act of defiance, he put his zanpakutou in front of him to let it absorb most of the attack's power.

...But it failed to fully prevent the terrible weight of the attack...

**"BOOOOM!"**

The impact expelled a great amount of debris and dusts that covered the surrounding area. Ichigo came out of the smoke after his attack, looking no worse for wear as he waits for the old man's retaliation.

After a few silent seconds, Ichigo frowned, '...That's it? That can't be it right?' he thought.

!...!

His answer came in the form of the rapidly increasing Reiatsu influx that came from inside the smoke, the increasing Reiatsu that is undoubtedly being exuded from Yamamoto also produced the familiar red flames of Ryuujin Jakka.

But, the red flames slowly turned paler and paler before Ichigo's eyes, and within several seconds, the color of the fire turned into pale blue.

The Flames of Purgatory has been ignited...

And out of the smoke came Yamamoto Genryuusai, blood pouring out from numerous new wounds Ichigo had inflicted upon him, Ryuujin Jakka on his right hand, and his expression shows lethal determination and seriousness that only a man that has experienced things that he had can have.

However, unlike some men who would wilt under his gaze, Ichigo stood firm, unfettered by Yamamoto's terrifying visage.

In fact, he smirked as their eyes meet... and in response, he increased his Reiatsu output as well and increased the temperature of the black flames, he noticed that he is getting more capable to control the flames as it becomes even more powerful, indicating that the assimilation between his and Kikouou's Reiatsu is almost fully complete.

From the pale blue flames that he had mentally ordered to surrounds himself, Yamamoto said; "Truly strong you are, Kurosaki Ichigo, even without the Soukyoku you managed to stand on equal ground with me... how powerful you are now, I wonder?"

Even though Ichigo felt that the question was rhetorical in nature, he decided to answer anyway, "I don't know Yama-jiji, but if I have to guess, my current power could eventually overcome your Shikai state."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, "Eventually?" He asked before he went silent for a second and eventually said; "I see, I sense your Reiatsu level is constantly fluctuating, Kikouou hasn't been fully merged through your system just yet..."

"But let's see if you truly can overcome my flames..." Yamamoto said as he extends his zanpakutou-wielding arm to his side.

**"Rengoku no Honoo: Seiryuu no Ikari (Azure Dragon's Anger)..."  
><strong>

As soon as he finished saying the name of the technique, the pale blue flame began to converge on Ryuujin Jakka, and then it slithered around the zanpakutou... as if it were alive.

Then Ichigo watched as Yamamoto's whole body is beginning to be swallowed by the pale blue flame.

Despite the searing heat, Yamamoto didn't even flinch or visibly hurting, due to the fact that the flame came from his own Zanpakutou.

The old Shinigami then said; **"Donaru(Bellow)!"**

In just a single nanosecond, Ichigo's vision were filled with extraordinary bright light...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_12th Division._

Back with Akon and Rin who still watches the radar, their eyes widened when the radar that showed the ongoing battle gone haywire due to Yamamoto-Soutaichou's technique.

"Wha...what was that...?" asked the bewildered Rin.

The breathless Akon responded with; "I don't know... but it's a very powerful technique, to be able to disrupt our observation devices like that... I think it created an effect that is equivalent of an EMP Burst..."

But afterwards, the radar came back on, and again, they were bewildered, but this time, instead of the Soutaichou, it is because of the Ryoka.

Rin let out a laugh, a laugh that could only be done by a panicked or a terrified person, "Ha...Haha... T-This is... this is impossible..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Ground Zero._

Yamamoto patiently waits the outcome of the technique as he gazed upon the vertically long smoking crater that he had just created moments before.

**The Wrathful Bellow of the Azure Dragon** was the technique's true name, it was the most devastating technique that he has on his Shikai state, and one of the strongest technique he has on his arsenal, it was the kind of technique that should be reserved for battling many Vasto Lordes at once instead of just one person, seeing as it's capable of destroying an entire human city if shot at the right spot and angle.

But, he had deemed him as someone who is acceptable to be inflicted with such lethal techniques if they were to battle again.

It was a technique that focused all of **Flames of ****Purgatory's **destructive essence and create it into a huge beam of energy that disintegrates everything it hits, no matter how durable it is.

...But then... as the smoke slowly dissipates... a huge burst of Reiatsu forces its immediate dispersal.

And there stands Ichigo, a bit winded by the technique that Yamamoto had conjured and blocked most of the destruction it would've caused, but alive, and still full of energy to continue the fight.

He looked at Yamamoto with his blazing orange eyes and attacks. With Echo Step, he appeared in front of Yamamoto and delivered a sideward attack.

Yamamoto deflected the attack, but he was caught by surprise when Ichigo used his unarmed palm to try to grab his head.

Managed to see it in time, Yamamoto evaded, but Ichigo used his speed and disappeared, before reappearing on his back and is about to thrust his blade.

The Shinigami twirled around and deflected Ichigo's attack a second time, but was met with another attack in the form of Ichigo's fist planted on his head.

Without reeling over, Yamamoto grabbed Ichigo's hand using his unarmed one, threw it away, and decked him in his gut.

Ichigo de-summoned his sword and opting to harden his skin using his hollow Reiatsu while coating it with the smoke-like Reiatsu that turned into fire since his merging with the Soukyoku and used it to deliver another blow to Yamamoto's head.

But then Yamamoto managed to grab Ichigo's fist, using only one of his hand.

Ignoring the burning feeling on his skin, Yamamoto tried hard to quell Ichigo's extraordinary strength, but it is a losing battle for him.

It turns out that Ichigo only wanted his attention to be diverted for a second, as he summoned his blade to his left hand and delivered a successful attack and wounded his torso.

However, he was not done, using the small opening provided by the still shocked Yamamoto, Ichigo uses his unarmed hand, he opened his palm and thrust it forward, sending a violent Reiatsu pulse made by his destructive Reiatsu that sent the old Shinigami flying for several feet.

Only then was he done, he took a few breathers to calm himself while not letting Yamamoto out of his sight.

True to what he thought, despite the wounds that he gave, Yamamoto's form didn't falter, he still stands tall, as if an unyielding mountain.

Feeling some blood came out of his mouth, the old Shinigami wiped it using the back of his left hand before he turned towards Ichigo once again. "You truly are strong, young man." he said, "Stronger, as I hoped you would be if you return."

He walked slowly due to the new deadly wounds that are burdening him, despite that, his expression didn't even change, perhaps for a little twitch in his left eye when he took every step, but it was nearly imperceptible, "But perhaps... it was more than I hoped for..."

"But why do you persist, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he continued, "Why do you want to fight me, despite the fact that you are successful in Rukia Kuchiki's rescue... Why continue to fight?"

Ichigo's expression didn't change from its serious visage, and he answered; "In other circumstance, I would say it's for the sake of the battle itself, but truthfully, it's because I know that despite the fact that Rukia is now no longer in prison, that doesn't mean she will be saved from further attempt to execute her."

"...So you seek to kill me to ensure her safety?" Yamamoto assumed.

Ichigo scoffed, "If that were true, when you were thrown by that shockwave I just did I would've use the opening to stab your gut." he said, "Not that it would do much knowing that it's you, but it's the intention that counts, and I have no desire whatsoever to kill you."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Then for what reason do you have to fight me, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

As a response, Ichigo raised his blade and points it towards the Soutaichou and answered; "Anyone who stands in the way of Rukia's safety is my enemy, whoever they may be, even if it's you." he said with a full conviction, "Those who supports the notion of her execution are essentially promoting an obsolete and misguided law that would see act of kindness as treason, and failed to see the depth of the so-called crime, what she did is no reason for her to be executed."

"She saved me and my family, and if the law of this place said that it was a crime for her to do so, then to hell with it."

Yamamoto's eyes looked towards Ichigo in an expression akin to understanding and a bit of admiration, 'I see... he is not fighting me... is he? He is fighting the laws that put the woman he cared for to the death rows... Truly a noble intention, Kurosaki Ichigo.'

Despite that however, Yamamoto prepared a stance and said; "I heard your words, Kurosaki Ichigo, and I find that they were full of conviction." He said with a tone that shows his approval.

"It pleases me to know that your reason to fight is not a selfish one, a noble one, I must add, but to truly knows how much you are willing to sacrifice for it to happen, then you must fight me until your very last breath."

Ichigo smirked and got into his own stance himself, "It was my intention from the start."

Beneath his long beard, Yamamoto faintly smiled, despite being the enemy, he doesn't show unneeded arrogance to provoke him nor does he underestimate his enemies despite being the stronger one.

One of the nobler enemies Yamamoto has ever fought in his life.

"However, Ichigo Kurosaki..." Yamamoto said as his Reiatsu skyrocketed once again, "Do not expect me to be lenient."

Ichigo merely smiled, even as the old Shinigami muttered the words that has never been heard to come out of his mouth for several hundred years...

**"Ban...Kai!"**

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Elsewhere in Seireitei, moments before Yamamoto released his Bankai._

The battered but standing form of the 11th Squad's captain Kenpachi Zaraki looked at the weakened form of his enemy, the captain of the 7th squad, Saijin Komamura.

On the other side of the battlefield was the blind dark-skinned man wearing the Haori that shows him as the leader of the 9th Squad, Kaname Tousen.

Kenpachi was tasked by Ichigo to rescue his friends with the permit to cause massive havoc as he does so, for the purpose of drawing the Seireitei's attention to two points, one is him...

And the other is Ichigo who is currently fighting the old fart Yamamoto.

'That bastard is getting far stronger than he was before...! I bet he's much more fun to fight compared to these guys...' Kenpachi thought.

He had agreed to the plan on one condition, Ichigo would have to fight him in the near future, regardless of the plan's outcome, whether success or failure.

Ichigo's response was all the more reason for Kenpachi to like him even more, he grinned and said; _"__Of course, never expected anything else from you, Kenpachi."_

He grinned as he remembered the memory, he knew when he saw his eyes that he is someone that would fight for the fight's sake in the right circumstances, and to Kenpachi, it was as if he had found his blood brother, the one who shares the sentiment of delving in the thrill of the battle.

Even without any particular reason whatsoever.

Which is how Kenpachi does things after all...

But even so, there are battles that could thrill him, and there are battles that would become tedious after awhile, and in this case, it is the latter.

'It was fun fighting his huge Bankai, Kokujo... whatever it was, but it lost its fun when it turns out that hurting the giant will in turn wound him as well, making it rather short...' Kenpachi internally remarked.

His subordinates, Ikakku and Yumichika who had recovered since their fight with some of the Ryoka, (But Kenpachi thought that it was Ikkaku who did most of the fighting, Yumichika didn't sport any new wounds, only some mutterings about how he could not hurt such a beautiful being as the one he was supposed to be fighting), were with him to rescue Ichigo's friends.

They are currently engaged with the lieutenant from both the 7th and 9th Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba and Shuuhei Hisagi respectively.

While the others are being escorted by Yachiru towards the great battle between Ichigo and Yamamoto that was previously in the Soukyoku Hill and are now currently held in one of the abandoned neighborhoods of Seireitei.

And that's why he ended up fighting the two captains, though he had proposed that two of them fight together against him, Komamura requested that he would go first.

The battle was somewhat fun while it last, and it was also rather amusing and surprising seeing Komamura's true face, granted, Kenpachi had expected his face to be deformed, either by scars or birth defects, but he would never expect that inside that helmet would be the head of a wolf.

The juggernaut of a man sighed as he looked on his surroundings, when his sight landed on Kaname, he grinned, "Well... now that that's over... how about you and me have some more fun, hm?"

Kaname frowned at the jovially manic tone that Kenpachi has, "Very well brute, Komamura might not be able to defeat your insatiable need for battle, but heed my words, I _will _end you." he said with a dark tone.

Kenpachi merely grinned and retorted with; "You got the bark, let's see if you can bite as hard."

As they were about to engage in battle however...

**"BOOOOM!"**

The massive explosion coming from the ground zero of the main battle between Ichigo and Genryuusai turned their attention, and they saw a massive golden-colored flame with the height that reaches into the barrier that surrounds the Seireitei and engulfed a huge part of the Seireitei.

It was quite a sight to see... for two out of three Shinigami on the current location where Kenpachi is located...

Komamura, despite his bloodied state, tried to stand up, but ended up only using one of his less-wounded arm to support himself and looked upon the flames that the Captain-Commander has wrought, the bright palish golden flame that fits the term 'Heaven's Flame'.

His eyes widened as he recognizes the traces of Reiatsu that it is exuding, "Genryuusai-Taichou...? it's... not possible... it's his Bankai..."

Hearing that, Kenpachi grinned as he looked towards the grand flame that seems to be of infinitesimal quantity.

And before long, Kenpachi laughed, a maniacal, yet wholehearted laugh, "Hhhahahahahahaaaa! Ichigo...! You really _are_ a monster! To think that you would even force the old fart to bring out his Bankai!"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

This... is something that made Ichigo considered the words of 'Lethal Beauty' in a more serious and dark perspective.

The golden flame that encircled their place of battle and engulfing Yamamoto's whole form looks so... regal, divine, it is the color that is usually chosen to be the primary color befitting of a king's clothing or armor, the color that would show everyone of his status as a royal.

It was the color that identifies the one that no one else should oppose, the color that also represents one's high standing within the society.

And now... it is the color that represents the near limitless destructive potential that it has.

But despite that, Ichigo find this rather... interesting, and as if not wanting to lose, Ichigo increased his Reiatsu output as well, producing even more of his own black flames in the process.

To his surprise, his black flames seems to be on equal terms with the pale golden one, evidenced by neither flames engulf the other one due to superiority.

And it made Ichigo's smirk widens, even when he saw the figure of Yamamoto Genryuusai, engulfed in bright pale golden flames with such fearful visage that was emphasized by how he cast his head down enough to make shadows that covered his eyes from Ichigo's sight.

**"Ten no Jouka-En (Heaven's Cleansing Flame.)"** exclaimed Yamamoto, "It is the form of my Bankai, the flames that represents heaven's absolute authority over men, a perfect antithesis to your own flames, Kurosaki."

"Like hell and heaven." Ichigo retorted, "My flames represents the eternal punishment reserved for the wicked, but both of them are equally dreadful, seeing that both of our flames are analogue to the epoch of the conflict between two opposing forces of good and evil."

Yamamoto smiled faintly beneath his beard, "Quite so, though it is not so much as good and evil as it is a difference between ideals, and our opposing position..."

"True, but you can't tell me that it is not poetically serendipitous."

"Indeed I can't." Yamamoto said, "Now... let us continue, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo smirked as he said; "Alright." before he channeled his hollow Reiatsu, igniting his Hollow Form.

Though... the reaction is not what he suspected...

A massive surge of pain spread throughout his body the moment his Hollow Reiatsu conflicted with the Reiatsu that he got from Kikouou.

He gritted his teeth and tightly closes his eyes, the pain is quite agonizing, but through it all, he can feel that the conflicting energies began to merge...

Then it happened, his skin paled, turning into bone-like white, sharp claws sprouted from his bandaged hands, tribal markings began to cover his face, his white scleras turned black, and a pair of white-colored horns sprouted from his head and his screams faded overtime as the pain subsided...

Though the form is not so much different than before except with the exception of how his clothing are a bit different and the pair of wings, but now, with his horns combined with the burning black wings that he has, he perfectly mirrored the image of a fallen angel.

After his transformation is finished, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and opened his eyes, showing the blazing orange pupil with black sclera.

**'Damn... that was weird...' **Ichigo thought, he never suspected that the transformation would have that painful effect due to Kikouou's merging.

**'Though it does feel... different now...' **he thought as he looked on his right palm, **'It's as if a dam that blocked my powers has been destroyed, violently...'**

Before Ichigo could even recuperate from the sensation, he narrowly dodged the oncoming slash of sword followed with the blaze of the heavenly flame made by Yamamoto who tore through the distance within seconds.

Regaining his footing, Ichigo summoned his blade to his right hand and charged, to which Yamamoto reciprocates kindly.

**"CLANG!"**

A simple clash of their blades cracked the ground they stepped on and sending violent shockwaves that reverberates through the air, followed by trails of destructive dark and bright pale golden flames which heat is hot enough to create a disturbance to their surroundings and sending tempests to every direction.

But it is not very surprising that the two combatant didn't even notice.

The two blades are locked in a struggle between the two powerful beings, with each push they gave, the place where they put their feet down are cracked even more due to the massive pressure given.

Then Ichigo ended the struggle when he uses his horns and summoned a black elliptical-shaped Cero that is pointed right at Yamamoto.

**"BOOOM!"**

The explosion forced Yamamoto to jump back to avoid it.

But the sound of a small booming noise accompanied by a sight of two fingers that produced a black-colored Cero with an orange outline pointed straight to his face was enough for him to know that it was not the best idea.

His reaction taking over, Yamamoto swiftly grabbed the hand tightly and cast it away, dispelling the Cero in the process.

Ichigo was prepared however, using his other hand, Ichigo delivered another attack using his blade in the middle of Yamamoto's reaction.

The result was the small wound on one of his shoulders as the moment the attack landed, Yamamoto dodged it and gave Ichigo a powerful right hook on his face.

Even his equivalent of hierro doesn't quell the brunt of the attack and made Ichigo bleed out of his mouth.

Though it _was_ hard enough to crack some of Yamamoto's left phalanges.

Using the momentum given by the hurt Ichigo and ignoring his own pain on his hand, Yamamoto swiftly jumped into the skies, summoned his flames to his sides and pointed his sword towards the skies.

As if following his command, the flames converged on the spot where Yamamoto points and creates a swirling flames of biblical proportion.

Then, the old Shinigami pointed his sword towards Ichigo and said...

**"Cleanse."**

Following his command, the swirling flame came down towards Ichigo in a frightening speed.

The long haired hybrid summoned his own flame and motioned his hand to command the black flame that he exudes to quell the meteor-like golden flame.

Knowing that it won't be enough, Ichigo overclocked his Reiatsu, creating a great amount of black flame and uses his horns to fuel the flames with hollow Reiatsu to strengthen it further before he sent it towards the oncoming pale golden flame.

**"BOOOOM!"**

The moment the two flames clashed, it created a devastating wave that tore the landscape below and split the clouds in the sky due to the amount of energy that violently exploded from the two conflicting energies.

It also created an elliptical shaped energy that stretched across the sky and creating a massive shockwave that reverberates throughout Soul Society, similar to the aftershock of a Nuclear explosion.

And Perhaps it was even more powerful than that...

The ground shook, roofs, walls and windows from the adjacent buildings starts to crumble, some had even shattered due to the pressure, and even those who stand outside the blast zone were not exempt from the wave, but most of them had been located so far away that all they felt are the violent winds that blew towards them.

They saw that the black and the golden flames were locked in what seems to be an everlasting struggle, neither sides are winning nor losing to the other due to the nearly equal amount of power their respective technique has.

Deciding that it would get them nowhere, they ended their techniques and clashed again, this time, in the skies above.

**"Cracka-Booom!"**

Like the sound of rippling thunder from a lightning, the sounds of their blades clashing in the air, followed by the streams of their flames and the tempest and the disturbed atmosphere due to the extreme heat are the things that make the observers slack-jawed in awe.

Both lethal and beautiful, awesome, yet deadly, the flames are a reminiscent of the symbol of Yin and Yang, two polar opposites that could not overcome each other, but are orderly balanced.

But... like Yin and Yang, it is possible for either one to be the stronger of the two...

Both Yamamoto and Ichigo knows this of course, but both of them are equally determined to defeat the other, and are near-equal in terms of power, thus, the balance between the two of them are formed.

Though it's needless to say that both of them would do anything to defeat the other.

And so, with another thundering boom, the battle continues...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"This is insane, it's just frickin' insane..." was the sound of Rin's muttering within the safety of the observation room beneath the 12th Division's building.

Standing beside him and also transfixed with the radar that shows them the battle between the two force of nature is Akon, whose eyes are fixed in its wide look that shows how his mind have been blown, figuratively speaking, due to the fact that everytime the two of them clashes, it causes the radar to blip, usually it's because of an interference of a sort, but this time, it's because of the sheer amount of energy they're exuding.

Thanks to their location, which is far away from the two, they didn't feel much of the effect of the battle, and add to the fact that the walls are made with specialized substance that would absorb a lot amount of damage, they're pretty much sure they won't be put into harm's way.

And even though they want to see it with their own eyes at first, they're not so keen after they saw how the Ryoka survived the Soutaichou's technique and forcing him to use his Bankai.

Something they never thought would be able to see within their life, well, afterlife, in this case.

Even the usually cool Akon couldn't help but be unable to form any verbal response, the amount of Reiatsu that they produced is staggering in itself, but everytime the two of them clashed, they created an explosion that contained twice, or even thrice the amount of Reiatsu that they have.

'Hopefully, with their battle is now off the ground, it would lessen the amount of casualties that could happen.' Akon thought.

The black haired 3rd seat of Division 12 walked over to one of the screens that shows the atmospheric disturbance caused by the battle, 'But... this doesn't change the fact that it created so much chaos that made it impossible to determine the outcome of this event...'

'Though one thing that bothers me is that all this chaos made us completely blind to anything else that might or is happening, the Reiatsu of the other captains and lieutenants had gone off the grid due to constant interference from the battle, Zaraki-taichou's location along with the other Ryoka that he rescued are now unknown... could it be that this is also a part of his plan?' Akon wondered.

"Hm..." he muttered out loud, "It could be... he did caught us off-guard with the whole absorbing the Soukyoku thing, perhaps his fight with the Soutaichou is to divert our attention? To rescue the Kuchiki girl perhaps? But he could break her out on his own considering that his power is immense. Hm... what could he be planning...?" Akon mused as he placed his hand on his chin.

Turning his head towards Rin, he saw that his friend is rooted in his place, watching the battle in excitement, awe, and fear.

Akon sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose due to how he find his friend's current status as somewhat unhelpful, 'Though it doesn't help that the whole Seireitei are exactly like him now...' he referred to Rin.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

The sound of raging flames and thundering boom with every attack that they do were heard throughout the whole Seireitei and parts of Rukongai.

The massive scale of the battle is something that could only be equaled by stuff of legends and myths, such things that no one expects to see in their relatively normal day to day lives, even for the people in Soul Society where the Captains of the institute of Gotei 13 are more than capable to destroy a large landscape with their Bankai.

But the battle of the Captain-Commander and the Ryoka is the proof for the normal people in Soul Society that even with the knowledge that there is a group of people capable of inflicting mass destruction living amongst them, there is still someone, or some persons whose powers are legendary compared to the so-called 'powerful' such as the Captains...

And amidst the chaos in the sky, the two combatants are still persistent on continuing their struggle.

**"CLANG!"**

...But one of them already felt the strain the battle and his opponent has done to him.

He takes his every breath with more effort as he blocked his blade at every turn and uses his technique to try to wind him down but to no avail.

Even the most powerful Shinigami in Soul Society felt winded as his fight against the powerful hybrid continues mercilessly...

Yet, besides that, Yamamoto still kept his every thought from straying into a panic-induced state by using a technique he called 'Battle Meditation', the state where one is able to withstand the burden of the enemy's power due to extremely focused mind that has been extensively trained for such a long period of time.

Yet even with that, Yamamoto couldn't deny that Ichigo Kurosaki's power is beginning to overpower his own.

'Hm... perhaps my wounds hasn't been fully healed as I thought it has... a small mistake on my part, but it comes with a heavy price...' he calmly thought as he uses his Shunpo to quickly move to Ichigo's side and delivers another wave of flame to the hybrid while he ignores the pain it gives him.

In response to Yamamoto's attack, Ichigo uses his blade to absorb the attack, twirl his body around along with his blade, and delivered the counter attack towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto parry the attack using a technique similar to Ichigo, but instead of amplifying said attack and send it back to the sender, he merely threw it away.

Which gives Ichigo a moment enough for him to use his Echo Step to deliver an upward slash...

...Which was promptly denied by Yamamoto thanks to his more-than-reliable reflexes...

**"CLANG!"**

Contrary to Yamamoto's condition, Ichigo's Reiatsu level are slowly increasing, thanks to the process of Kikouou's merging that is beginning to complete itself.

He could feel the phoenix's soul slowly grafting into his own when she gave it to him, but the amalgamation process took sometime before it's truly complete, and currently, Ichigo feels that the phoenix's soul has already gone...

And this means... he now has the full control of her flames that are combined with the essence of his Getsuga.

Ichigo smirked as he comes to this knowledge and decides to exude more of his black flames...

In an exploding fashion...

**"BOOOM!"**

The sudden summoning of the hellish flame staggered Yamamoto for quite a bit, along with causing a massive clearing effect to the nearby clouds around their place of battle.

Yamamoto calmly responded with amplifying the heavenly flame, though he find it to be a bit more strenuous than last time due to his encumbering wounds, but he persevered, he had learned how to ignore such things in his younger days.

He saw Ichigo readied his blade and hear him say; **"****Tsuiraku Getsuga (Crashing Moon Fang)."**

Then he delivered a rocketing black-colored, elliptical shaped projectile that is made with the compressed destructive Reiatsu from his flames, along with traces of Hollow Reiatsu that makes it a part Cero as well.

Yamamoto deflected it towards the skies, where it promptly exploded...

...During which, Ichigo Stepped closer to Yamamoto and was about to land a downward slash upon him.

His retaliation is to use his Zanpakutou to deflect the attack, using the momentum, he used the provided opening to perform a sideward slash towards Ichigo's torso.

But, Ichigo disappeared before it made contact.

His instincts kicking in, Yamamoto blocked Ichigo's attack using his flame-engulfed blade and countered it with a heavy punch using his unarmed hand straight to the hybrid's face.

Despite knowing Yamamoto's strength, Ichigo took the direct attack without even batting an eye.

As Yamamoto's hand is still connected to Ichigo's left cheek, Ichigo smirked and grabbed his outstretched arm, de-summon his blade, gathering enough amount of his black flames to his free hand and thrust it towards Yamamoto's solar plexus.

And the velocity of Ichigo's punch was fast enough to make Yamamoto's attempt to block meaningless.

The moment it hits, Yamamoto strengthen his stance and clenched his abdomen muscles as a last resort to quell the attack...

...But the resistance was futile...

Ichigo's fist instantly overcome Yamamoto's desperate defense measures, wounding him gravely in the process.

Yamamoto gritted his teeth, Ichigo's strength was immensely amplified by using the Reiatsu that he uses to perform the technique called Getsuga...

...But he ignored the agony through sheer willpower alone, and using the flames of Ten no Jouka-En, he voiced out through the blood-filled mouth of his...

**"Purification."**

The golden flame that engulfed his blade brightens as he delivered a slash towards Ichigo who saw the attack coming far too late.

**"BOOOM!"**

The explosion of bright golden flame illuminates Seireitei as if it was the second sun upon the blue sky, it was so bright that the onlookers below had to cover their eyes, afraid that their eyes would go blind if they stare at it.

While it's not so far from the truth, it doesn't stop some people from trying to stare at it.

But then the technique that made the star-like flame were dispersed into its previous state...

...And a new slithering black flame took its place as the dominant one of the two.

The wielder of the said black flame were not unwounded from the previous technique that Yamamoto did, but he withhold it long enough to overcome the titled Purification technique. He had unsummoned his blade and cocking his fist that is engulfed in the black flame before he released it in a form of a massive destructive shockwave towards Yamamoto.

Using Ryuujin Jakka, Yamamoto tried to quell the oncoming wave...

...Only for him to be attacked from behind by Ichigo who Stepped behind him, summoning his blade and delivered another blow...

In the form of Getsuga Tenshou.

**"BOOOOM!"**

Unable to withstand the two attacks at once, Yamamoto was caught right in the middle of the resulting blast, though he managed to escape in the middle of it.

And finding himself to be attacked once again by Ichigo who this time, is pointing his horns that procured a black-colored, lance-shaped Cero towards Yamamoto.

He was smirking, inadvertently -or not so inadvertently- showing his longer than average canines.

With a loud boom, the lance of energy went straight to Yamamoto.

Ichigo following close behind the said lance-shaped Cero, his blade at the ready.

Using his blade, Yamamoto deflected the Cero, and blocked Ichigo's blade.

The hybrid then uses his unarmed hand and delivered a punch towards Yamamoto's sternum.

Despite the cracking noise that the bone made when it was hit, Yamamoto gritted his teeth and took a stance that allows him to do the technique that focused all of his energy into one attack using his fist called...

"Ikkotsu."

His fist was blocked by Ichigo using his palm, but his bones were also cracked due to the power behind the technique.

He kept his grin however, as if it doesn't bother him at the very least. He then channeled his hollow Reiatsu to overcome Yamamoto's strength and gripping his fist tightly.

Then he attacked using his blade on his other arm, with the technique named...

**"Getsuga. Tenshou."  
><strong>

The resulting explosion threw both combatants quite far away from each other and gave them a hard landing on the ground beneath.

But due to their uncanny balance, they manage to recover mid-air and landed with just a bit of pain on their buckled knees.

With their fatigue finally catches up to them, they took a breather to recuperate.

Despite his willingness to fight further, Yamamoto's wounds tells a different story, as he had thought, the wounds from Ichigo's last resort technique that enabled him to escape from their first battle wasn't fully healed, and those wounds were ruptured due to their current battle.

He also knows that, in contrary to his condition, Ichigo Kurosaki's power is stronger than ever, due to him having the power of the Soukyoku in his arsenal.

For the first time in several hundreds of years, Yamamoto knew that this isn't a battle that he would be able to win...

...Unless...

Standing up and facing Ichigo Kurosaki, who, despite his Ikkotsu, the technique that focused all of his Reiatsu to one attack using his fist, is still capable of regenerating the cracked bones on his arm.

He huffed and spitted out blood that was on his mouth before he said to Ichigo; "It seems... that Kikouou really did make you stronger... though I never expected that it would be this... potent..."

Ichigo smirked and spoke; **"As if you really need to accentuate on that fact... though I have to say that you are a great fighter yourself, I had thought that I would be able to defeat you with ease when I got this power."  
><strong>

Yamamoto chuckled and said; "Do not lie boy, you are not very good at it."

Ichigo chuckled back and replied with; **"So I've been told numerous times, I thought being half hollow would make me better at it, but somethings just doesn't change..."**

**'But... regarding that half hollow part, it did change me a little bit, in some ways that made me a little better than I was before... which is a welcomed change in my opinion...' **was the thought of the young hybrid.

"True, our true selves are shown when we are given power to achieve almost everything, it is the case for me... as it seems to be the same to you, Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto said, "You are cocky, brash, and unruly, but you made up all of that with your desire to do good, and your firm stance on your ideal, which shows that you are not easily swayed, nor are you someone who would take the low road to benefit you in some way, you are a good person."

Ichigo smiled and said; **"Well thanks, though the way I see it, the same could be said to you,"** replied Ichigo,** "Despite your roughly strict no-nonsense attitude, you are devoted to the well-being of those you care about, in some cases, 'those' means the whole of Soul Society and the world as well. And someone willing to die to protect them from the horrors that you've seen... you're one hell of a guy Yama-jiji, and this is coming from your foe."**

"Hmph," Yamamoto scoffed, though not in indignation or out of spite, but in well-meaning kind of way, "Very observant of you, do not expect any gratitude from me however."

Ichigo chuckled and said; **"I don't expect any less of you, Yama-jiji."**

"However... despite what I may think... the wounds you gave me during our first bout still burdens me... therefore..." Yamamoto said, "Let us end this... with our respective techniques that we have... A final... standoff. Some would say."

**"...I like that idea." **Ichigo said as he summoned all of his black flames, grafted them onto his blade and continues with; **"Although, compared to your familiarity with your Zanpakutou, I am still inexperienced, since I've yet to fully grasp Kikouou's full potential due to our recent merge... so all I can give you.. is one single attack."**

His smirk never left his face, as he goes to say; **"Rest assured... I won't dissapoint."**

Yamamoto nods and as Ichigo did before, he summoned all of his golden flames, but instead of fully engulfing his Zanpakutou, he compressed some of it into a small area...

...And send the others right into the sky.

"And so will I, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto boasted.

The resulting Reiatsu fluctuation alone creates a subtle vibration that shakes the area around the fighters, as if it were the final epoch of the fabled battle between heaven and hell.

Yamamoto got into a stance and prepared himself to deliver the final technique, the technique that will end this battle, from the sky, the golden flames came spiraling down like a tornado, slowly shrinking, but never loses its heat and power along with its connection to the sky.

Until finally, the Ten no Jouka-En is fully engulfed with gigantic swirling golden flames that came from the sky.

"**Ten no Kyouju (Heaven's Reaping).**" Yamamoto announced, "It is the name of my greatest technique, it is... the technique that mirrored the way heaven reaps the soul of the unjust by its flames..."

"Now... let's see how you will overcome this... Kurosaki Ichigo..."

In response, Ichigo's blade hums as it is filled with energy, Ichigo condensed all of his Reiatsu into his sword, not letting it leak away, never noticing the black smokes exuding from his body.

The blade cracks multiple times due to pressure, but it regenerated afterwards, mirroring Ichigo's condition, focusing all of his strength while maintaining its flow inside his body and in turn, experiencing excruciating pain that nearly made him unconscious.

But he gritted his teeth as both of his hands grasped onto the blade as if it's his lifeline, and smirking all the way, despite the amount of blood coming out of his mouth, **"Let's do this... old man...!"**

And with that, Ichigo charged, with Yamamoto doing the same.

The moment their blade hits...

**!...!**

...It created a large explosion that is powerful enough for it to create a very bright and destructive ball of energy that mirrors the sun which engulfed the two combatants at its center.

The golden and black flames swirled around its surface as the resulting energy created a lot of powerful shockwaves that ravaged the lands and would've consumed many lives were it not self-contained by the balance the two conflicting energies created, and with the contrasting colors and how it seems to balance each other out in a rotating motion, it looks exactly like the famed symbol of Yin and Yang.

Shadow and Light... Hell and Heaven, truly, it was such a very wondrously powerful sight to behold.

But then, the sun-like construct consisting of swirling energy that balances each other began to dissipate as one of them overcomes the other.

It was the Yin. Or the Shadow.

The black flames slowly consumes the golden ones and within a minute, the sun-like construct of energy was no more, leaving only the black flames intact...

And the figure of Ichigo Kurosaki carrying the downed form of Yamamoto on his arms, mimicking Pieta to a certain degree.

Ichigo, despite his considerably weakened state, held on to Yamamoto before he puts Yamamoto down on the ground softly to avoid additional injury.

The old man chuckled hoarsely and said; "You... do not disappoint, young man..."

"You... managed to defeat me, in a fair combat... truly, you are full of conviction in your cause... and filled with the power to do what needs done..." he commended Ichigo with his exhausted condition.

"It has been hundreds of years since... I found myself lying on the ground... and looking towards the sky... with heart filled with disappointment. And to think that a young being... such as you, are the one to bring myself to feel this again... this... feeling... of defeat..."

The old man sighed wistfully and said; "You've won, Kurosaki Ichigo. You've won."

Ichigo smiled, feeling both relieved, and triumphant, and he's choosing not to interrupt the moment with any needless words and be content in the silence.

**'At least this part is over...'** he thought

But, it seems that the silence was only for a moment...

"My my... it was quite a spectacle, Ryoka..."

Ichigo turned towards the sound of the voice with the familiar smug undertone and find himself face to face with a bespectacled man with neat brown hair whose smile looks rather ominous, and it was completed with his eyes that just screams the word 'evil' to anyone who looks at them.

"After all, it is not everyday that we find a human hybrid that could defeat the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society... you fascinates me."

**"...I'm not sure if I should be flattered... or disgusted... Sousuke Aizen..."  
><strong>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To Be Continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 8

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Alright! Another cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. But...

...Regarding the next chapter... let's just say that I'm handling quite a lot of stories, some are new, and some are chapters for the stories that I already published, including the next chapter to this one.

I had decided that in that one month of absence I will create four chapters of Deathberry Chronicles simultaneously, but midway... I was quite distracted by some new ideas that I have for the stories I have in my mind...

The end result was that at the end of the month, I had three chapters of Deathberry Chronicles ready, one in the making, one done for Chronicle: Naruto Uzumaki, and three chapters already in the making for two of the upcoming new stories.

So, in a nutshell, the next update of this fic won't be as fast as this chapter or the previous one.

Sorry for the somewhat bad news guys but... I'll try to work harder and update my stories fast enough.

Badliar 2312, out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach, I'm just playing with the materials that Kubo made.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Act III Phase 4: The Finale, and the new Beginning.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>"...I'm not sure if I should be flattered, or disgusted, Sousuke Aizen..."<strong> muttered Ichigo Kurosaki.

The man named Aizen, the traitorous captain of the 5th Squad merely kept his smile as he says; "You _should_ feel flattered, I, a Shinigami, a being that is far above you in terms of power, intelligence, and wisdom, finds you, a mere human hybrid, as fascinating."

**"The context of your fascination is that you see me as an interesting subject to be learned, not as a person." **Ichigo rebutted, **"And I was being sarcastic." **he added.

Aizen merely kept his smile in amusement, "Nevertheless... you have my attention, consider it as a privilege." said Aizen.

"Ai...Zen...?" muttered Yamamoto.

"Ah... still alive, Yamamoto-dono?" asked Aizen, though it sounded rather innocent, Yamamoto could feel his dismissive and disrespectful emotion towards him, "Pity, I thought it was for sure that you've died in his hands."

"...You... who do you think you are speaking to, brat?" Yamamoto asked.

Aizen still keeps his smile, which Ichigo deemed to be more creepy than Ichimaru's, and answered; "An old man abiding his time, after fighting someone far more perfect than himself." said the bespectacled man, "Though I must admit, you fought rather well, Yamamoto-dono."

Before Aizen or Yamamoto could continue, Ichigo asked, **"I thought that you would've been apprehended by now, but yet here you are. What did you do to those who came after you?"**

"Ah yes, them." Aizen calmly said, "Despite their powers, it is needless to say that they are no match for my zanpakutou's ability..."

Then the Captain of the 5th Squad unsheathes his blade and continues with; "Though it was rather... ingenious of you, Ryoka. To absorb the Soukyoku, no, _Kikouou, _and make its power as your own, and to rally some of the captains to find and desist me, but it seems that you've forgotten one thing..."

Aizen raised his surprisingly high Reiatsu that he has kept hidden for nearly all his lifetime and said; "That I am _much _stronger than any of you give me credit for."

In response, Ichigo summoned his blade and prepare himself for another bout despite his exhaustion...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Moments earlier..._

The captain of the 8th Division named Shunsui Kyoraku used his Shunpo multiple times towards the Royal Library where Ukitake is currently at.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the Ryoka that revealed Aizen's betrayal towards some of the captains that he deemed as necessary, told them that one of the possibilities of Aizen's location would be somewhere hidden, some places that only the highest of nobles or those who has the rank of a captain could even approach and enter.

Ukitake, a captain in concordance as a noble himself, scour the Seireitei for the possible places, along with Byakuya, who has many privileges due to his status as the head of the Kuchiki clan.

While Shunsui, who is also a noble himself, also volunteered to help search for Aizen's hideout, and suggested the Royal Library in the first place.

'Soi Fon along with her forces is currently investigating several places as well... but... considering that he has this all planned out, Aizen might be somewhere we didn't expect...' Shunsui thought.

"I just hope that we could find him before he knows what's going on..."

Arriving at the Royal Library along with his lieutenant who arrived moments afterward due to his faster velocity, Shunsui entered the gate leading to the Royal Library and met with Byakuya and Ukitake.

"Find anything?" Shunsui asked Ukitake.

Ukitake shook his head, "No, it seems that he is not here as you suggested... But, we did find something interesting..."

"What is it?" asked Nanao Ise.

In response, Byakuya showed a book that he held within his hand, "It's this."

"What is it?" wondered Shunsui.

"The librarians marked everyone who came here, including the nobles and the captains when they came asking for a particular book, on the records, Aizen was interested in this particular book that was kept within the restricted sections available only to a captain ranked Shinigami." answered Byakuya.

"It contains some informations that are not for the public to know... some of the things contained here even precedes us..." continued Ukitake, "And even though Aizen's Zanpakutou could grant him access without anyone noticing... he made a mistake by coming here and asking for it..."

"What did Aizen want to know in this book?"

Byakuya closes his eyes, "It is unknown... however, we are still looking for it..." he replied, "...How is Kurosaki doing with Yamamoto-Soutaichou?"

Shunsui smiled in amusement, "Worried about him, are you?"

Byakuya shot a stern glare at the Captain of the 8th Squad, but it was only for a second before he replied with; "That man is foolish to even think of standing up against the Captain-Commander for the second time after just a few days of recuperation... But, some might see it as bold, and courageous... considering his reasons... And I can see why it's a quality that some people strives to achieve."

Hearing the soft tone that Byakuya used to speak the last sentences, Ukitake smiled and said; "You want him to win though, don't you Byakuya?"

Byakuya didn't answer for a couple of seconds before he said; "No."

But before Ukitake, Shunsui, or Nanao could reply, he continued with; "As a captain of Gotei 13, I cannot wish his victory over our Captain-Commander... But as a brother..."

"...As a brother, I want him to win so that my sister could be safe, something that I don't have the power to do as a man in my position..."

Ukitake and Shunsui smiled at Byakuya's veiled admission that he is concerned about the outcome of Ichigo and Yamamoto's second fight, "However," Byakuya continues, "You didn't answer my question Shunsui, how is he faring against the Soutaichou?"

Shunsui's response does not came from him, nor Nanao...

**"VWOOOOOOOSH!"**

It came from the source of a brilliant light in the sky and the sound of two colliding energies that are more than bright enough to be noticed by all those who are present in the Royal Library as they were quite close to the window.

Nanao opened the window and her eyes widened when she saw the two flames of black and red clashes with each other above the sky of Seireitei.

"Well... Byakuya, I think _that's _your answer..." remarked Shunsui as if he didn't notice the widened eyes of his two colleagues.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...Well well... it seems that he's not being executed as planned..." a certain fox-like captain commented in amusement as he gazed upon the spectacle of the two clashing... monsters, for a lack of a better classification.

He chuckled as he sees the dancing of the flames above the sky, "So poetic... So beautiful... yet... lethal, and devastating... (chuckles) Really, Ichigo-kun... you never failed to surprise us all..."

Then he turned as he felt a familiar Reiatsu nearby...

He hid himself nearby, and after a moment, he saw the familiar figures of the young captain of 10th Division and his lieutenant sprinting off towards a particular direction...

"Well now... what got them in such a hurry?" he mused.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

'No time to gawk in awe Hitsugaya...! You have to find Aizen before it's too late!' was the thought of a certain white-haired captain amidst the bridling chaos up in the sky.

When he had come to the conclusion of Aizen faking his death, Hitsugaya and his lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku went to the 4th Division barracks to see Unohana Retsu and asks her about the corpse's genuinity.

And true to what he suspected, Unohana even said that the corpse was just a fake.

But what surprised him was when she asked what made him asked her the question, since to her, there would be no possible way for him to suspect a supposedly dead man without somebody that pushed him to that particular direction.

He had answered that it was the Ryoka Ichigo Kurosaki, to which, she merely smiled and says...

_"Is that so? Well well... it seems that our little Ryoka was quite insightful..."  
><em>

And it bothers him somewhat, it's not what she said that bothers him, it's _how _she said it and her behavior when she said it, she didn't say not to trust the Ryoka or scolded him for taking a prisoner's word without contemplating it first, and she spoke lightly of the Ryoka's keen insight, as if she expected it...

'Could it be that she already knew him...?' Hitsugaya thought, but he rationalized it, 'Even if she was, at least their little conspiracy that they concocted is not as diabolical as Aizen's... with the things that he made me realize, I should be thanking him instead of suspecting him.'

Hitsugaya turned his head slightly towards the ongoing battle on the horizon, 'But I can't help but wonder why he wants to fight the Soutaichou again...? What could it do to further his endeavor?' the captain thought.

But the moment he asked the question, he realized it, it was to prove his point, he lost their first fight, and he sought a rematch to make the Soutaichou let the Kuchiki girl go free, without any further interference from the Central 46 and the Soul Society.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... eh?" Hitsugaya muttered

"Hm? Did you say something Taichou?"

"...Nothing... Matsumoto, nothing..." he replied with a slight smirk that somewhat caught his lieutenant off-guard.

'What an interesting man you are...'

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

A large fire that came from the battle raging in the sky landed on a particular area in the ground of Seireitei...

"Ow ow ow! That was close!"

...And it nearly hit a certain bald-headed 3rd seat who is fighting with his former division member, the vice-captain of the 7th Division, Tetsuzaemon Iba, the man with the nickname 'The Kind Yakuza' due to his appearance.

Both of them turned their focus away from their fight and looked towards the sky where the gods clash, and they're awed, "Wow..." muttered Tetsuzaemon, "This Ryoka... is really strong, isn't he?"

"...Yeah... he is." Ikakku said wistfully.

Though the 3rd seat has met one of the Ryoka, the Ryoka that he fought was not the one who defeated captain Soi Fon and Kenpachi, the bespectacled young man that he fought was a Quincy who was strong enough to defeat him, but couldn't possibly defeat any captain in fair combat.

'And now seeing this guy... their levels are completely on different level... how could a human become so powerful in such a short time...? Fighting him could be fun though...'

The bald man's line of thought were cut off when his head was suddenly hit by a bottle of Sake.

Rubbing the sore spot where it had hit him, he turned to the figure of Tetsuzaemon Iba, "What was that for!?" he yelled

"For getting your head out of the gutter you've wallowed yourself in." he answered, "Their fight is theirs to worry about, this here is _our_ fight, so keep your eyes on me and not anywhere else."

A grin materialized on Ikkaku's face after hearing his friend's answer, "Heh, even though you're right, you can't hide the fact that you also want to have a try at the guy yourself."

Tetsuzaemon Iba chuckled and said; "Well, considering that he is busy with the Captain-Commander, let us see who's the stronger one between us, here and now. And therefore, determine who is the more worthy between us to fight him first!" claimed Tetsuzaemon.

"Hoo... Interesting! Let's go then!" Ikakku yelled as he got into a stance to fight.

"Good, and remember, no holding back!"

"Because if you do..."

"...**YOU WILL DIE!**" both of them said at the same time before their swords clashed again.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Hitsugaya finally came upon his destination after a few minutes of traversing through the Seireitei, it was the headquarters of the Central 46, the body of government that decides how Soul Society works.

But there is a strange and alarming thing that he saw the moment he arrived...

The door leading to the chamber for the council of the Central 46's meetings that is usually locked tight were opened...

'Somebody already came before us...!'

He ran past the opened gate towards the council chamber...

...And he found the intruders... which is the Onmitsukidou, along with their captain, Soi Fon of the 2nd Division, amidst the carnage that is the corpses of the councilmen.

"Soi Fon! What are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Following a lead." she answered swiftly, "And it lead me here, to this... murder scene..."

Looking on his surroundings, Hitsugaya sees that nearly the whole councilmen, if not all of them, were killed in a gruesome manner. "How long have they been dead?"

"Judging by how the blood has blackened and dried, perhaps several days if not a whole week. Meaning that the order to execute Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo did not came from them."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened after a moment of contemplation, "Then that means it's-!"

"-Aizen." Soi Fon completed Hitsugaya's sentence, much to his, along with his lieutenant's surprise. Soi Fon smirked out of amusement and answered, "Kurosaki was quite knowledgeable. "

"Wait, you're allying yourself with him?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Yes, along with several of the captains." she answered, "He offered to help us and also revealed Aizen's treachery. Urahara Kisuke trusted him with quite a lot of information and it would not be smart if we were to refuse his offer."

Her smile widens as she continues with: "And frankly, I'd hate to see what our current position would be if we didn't agree."

"...What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

Before Soi Fon could answer, the sound of someone pleading was heard, "Please, let me go!"

Both captains and the 10th squad's lieutenant turned towards the sound of the voice, which turned out to be the lieutenant of the 5th Division and Hitsugaya's friend, Momo Hinamori, who is being held by some of the members of the Onmitsukidou.

"Momo... what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Soi Fon-taichou! We caught her when she entered here without your permission unlike Hitsugaya-taichou, whatever should we do to her?" they asked for Soi Fon's order.

"Leave her be!" Hitsugaya spoke, instead of Soi Fon, "She won't harm anyone!"

"Will she?" Soi Fon asked, prompting Hitsugaya to turn to her with a bewildered expression, "As I recalled, she wants you dead."

"That's- That's just a misunderstanding, I-" Hitsugaya stumbled on his explanation, "She won't harm me, nor anyone else here, just leave her be."

Soi Fon calmly evaluates Hitsugaya's words before she says: "Very well, let her go, men."

As ordered, the Onmitsukidou let her go, and Hitsugaya immediately walked up to her and says: "What are you doing here, Momo?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

In response, Hinamori threw his hand away from her shoulder, Hitsugaya reeled in shock as he saw his childhood friend's expression...

...Bitter anger, doubt, and sadness, all directed right to him...

"...Momo...?" Hitsugaya asked, and in response, Momo merely turned her gaze away from him.

"Hinamori..." Rangiku asked as she walks closer to Hinamori, "You don't... You don't believe that Hitsugaya-taichou is Aizen's killer do you?"

"...I don't know..." she answered, "I don't know what to believe anymore... I followed you guys here, hoping to..." she trailed off as her lips began to quiver, "...And in the end, I... I just can't do it... You're my best friend... but Aizen-taichou's last message..." then, she began to sob, "I just don't know..."

Seeing her vulnerable form, Rangiku hugged her out of compassion and pats her head affectionately.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya, with all his new knowledge about Aizen, immediately realized something, "Aizen..." he muttered out loud, "It's not enough that you fooled us all... but to break her mind...!"

"Ah..." Drawled a familiar voice to their ears. "And here I thought it was wrong of me to come here..."

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice, and found the one that Hitsugaya and Soi Fon had been searching for quite sometime...

"...Aizen!" Hitsugaya growled out, and both he and nearly all the ones in the room immediately prepared themselves for the impending battle with the traitor while Momo was too shocked to even provide a semblance of response.

In response, the traitorous captain kept his seemingly serene smile, "Now now... why aren't you pleased?" he asked, "I am alive... and well... why so tense?"

Hitsugaya gripped the hilt of his blade tighter and growled out; "Stop it right now Aizen... we know that you orchestrated all of this..."

Instead of appearing rather distraught due to his cover being blown, Aizen's smile persists, "Do you know...? I assume that the Ryoka told you?"

The eyes of Hitsugaya and Soifon's widened, "How did you...?" she asked.

"He was sent by Urahara Kisuke, was he not? It is of no surprise to me that he was sent to relay the information that was given by Urahara and rally all of you against me." Aizen answered, "What did surprise me however, is how powerful he was, to be able to hold himself rather well against Yamamoto-Soutaichou, truly, it's something that eluded me... he will be an interesting subject to study..."

Soifon gritted her teeth, "You only view him as an object to get rid of, aren't you?"

"Why yes." Aizen answered nonchalantly. "...Aren't you curious yourself, Soifon? Or even... angered? That a human, a mere... empowered human, defeated you? A shinigami centuries older than he is... and yet here you are, doing his bidding..."

In response, Soifon answered with: "He is not ordering us, he only revealed who you really are, we are not commanded by him, and this attempt to rile me is not going to work."

Aizen merely keeps his smile, unbidden by Soifon's answer, "At the very least you did not deny your curiosity." he answered before he starts to unsheathe his sword, "But my time is wasted here..."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and instinctively moved in front of Hinamori to defend her, who has gotten out of her shocked state and is now confused about her captain's demeanor...

"Aizen... taichou?" she muttered.

The traitorous captain turned to his subordinate who is looking at him as if she's staring at a ghost.

"Ah, Hinamori." Aizen said with a cold tone, "I see that you decided to ally yourself with your childhood friend, it seems that my order was not carried through..."

"I...I couldn't do it, Aizen-taichou." Hinamori tearfully said, "Hitsugaya is my friend... I just couldn't bring myself to kill him... But..." she trailed off and looked at her captain in a more... fearful perspective, "...How come you're here...? I... I saw how you were-"

"-Murdered?" Aizen completed the missing words, "The mere sight of my corpse impaled with a sword would draw anyone to that conclusion, but to those who _truly _knows me... They would see it as a ruse..."

"A... a ruse...?" Momo asked in confusion.

"He lied." said the white-haired captain who placed himself between Aizen and Momo to protect her. "There was never a murder, the body was a fake, and he used the letter for the purpose of breaking you... along with me..."

"...W-what are... what are you talking about... Hitsugaya-kun? Ai... Aizen-taichou... faked his own death... and, and... tried to... break me?"

"He wanted to break your mind." Rangiku answered, "He forced you to avenge his death by killing Hitsugaya-taichou, and in turn, it would break his spirit at seeing you trying to murder him out of grief and misdirected vengeance..."

Momo's eyes widened when she heard the answer, then, she began to shook her head in denial as her voice quivered, "...No...no no... Aizen-taichou, he... he wouldn't do that... He Wouldn't Do That!"

"But he did, Hinamori-fukutaichou." Soifon curtly answered, "Face reality, he is not the captain that you thought you knew... it might be possible that he never shows even the slightest bit of his true self from the beginning..."

Aizen's smile merely widened, "Very astute of you, Soifon-taichou... but I'm afraid... it is time for me to take my leave..."

Everyone tensed and prepared a stance to defend themselves, excluding Momo who hasn't recovered from her shock as of yet. Noticing this, Hitsugaya's resolve is hardened as he is prepared to defend his childhood friend from the traitor.

"Everyone, do not be the one to deliver the first blow, remember, his zanpakutou is to fool our senses." Soifon warned.

"Ah, did he also tell you about my zanpakutou's ability?" Aizen asked rhetorically, "If so... then I must ask you a question..."

...

"What makes you think that I am here, in front of your eyes?"

Suddenly, after he finished the question, he vanished from their sights...

'Where is he?' thought Hitsugaya after a few moments, while he had expected that Aizen would try to kill them, the lack of attacks was an indication that he is not trying to dispose them, 'Where could he have...'

'...!'

Hitsugaya turned towards Soifon and yelled, "He eluded us! He was stalling to get a chance to escape!"

After saying that, Hitsugaya immediately ran towards the exit...

...Only to be hindered by a Kido barrier that sends a massive amount of electricity to his body...

"AAAAGH!"

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori screamed out when she saw him fell from the barrier's defense...

She ran towards her childhood friend while Soifon investigates the barrier that Aizen had placed...

"This is a complicated Bakudo... it's designed to forcibly infuse an enormous amount of electricity to one's body, the only way to defuse it is to either destroy, or deactivate it manually from the seal." Soifon deduced, "Which, I assume... is on the outside... and we would need an expert to break it as well..."

"In other words, we're trapped." the voluptuous lieutenant of the 10th Division stated.

Soifon gritted her teeth, she assumed that the rest of the Onmitsukidou that she has placed in multiple places from the current room to the exit are either incapacitated or killed by Aizen, and effectively trapping them without any way out, due to the lack of people who knows where they currently are...

Then, there came the small tremors that shook the building...

"W-what was that?" asked Rangiku.

"...It's Kurosaki and the Captain-Commander." Soifon answered, "I'm guessing that their fight is coming to an end... if not, well, the immediate area would be destroyed by their fight if they're continuing it in the ground..."

'So now we have to wait... it's not like we have any alternative way to get out... Let's just hope that we would be rescued in time...' she thought as the building shook again, '...Before their fight causes this building to collapse and bury us alive...' she added rather grimly.

As if on cue...

"Ah, looks like we arrived on time!" A female voiced out in relief.

Soifon, Hitsugaya and the others looked towards the source of the voice, and the 2nd Division's captain's eyes widened when she saw who it was that came...

'...How is she... here...?' she thought.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Present time... within the ground zero...  
><em>

Fighting blindly was not something that Ichigo have adapted to as of yet.

Not very surprising, considering that he was never trained to do so, nor did he ever asked for a crash course from Yoruichi or the Vizards.

Hence, this is the reason why he is having a hard time fighting Aizen who had activated his Shikai to him.

**'Seeing how Unohana warned me to not be caught in his Shikai before... I can see why this is such a problem to deal with...'** Ichigo remarked.

While his near-instantaneous regeneration ability along with his hardened skin is helping him shrugging off most of the wounds, he wasn't able to fight back due to his inability to determine where the target is...

Not to mention the constant wounding that he gives from nearly every angle makes it nigh-impossible to hit him.

**'But still... why isn't he using any Kidou?' **Ichigo wondered.

Then, the attack suddenly stopped, and Ichigo saw Aizen standing just a few yards away from him, still with the same eerie smile adorning his face.

"How fascinating..." he said, "Your regeneration speed is very fast, faster than even the most advanced of Hollows... not to mention that it is _indeed _a true regeneration, I cut deep enough to penetrate your Hierro and through your muscle tissue, but you can remake any lost tissue, perhaps including your muscle fibers and your bones... You truly are a perfect hybrid..."

**"...Do you realize that you sound as insane than Mayuri right now? More eloquent, I admit, but equally insane." **Ichigo quipped sarcastically. **  
><strong>

"Do not compare me with that madman." Aizen said, "Even though he and I share the same sentiment in our path to pursue knowledge, he lacks the will to be more than he already is."

**"...Alternatively, you could just say that you are more... extreme... than one of the well-known madman in Soul Society." **Ichigo quipped. **"Doesn't really make me comfortable."**

Ichigo could see Aizen's lips twitched downward for a mere second, but it got back very quickly. "Well, let's see how you would stand up to this."

The traitorous captain then extend his hand and said; "Bakudo no.90, Kurohitsugi."

Suddenly, Ichigo found himself trapped within the darkness that Aizen had created, and from the outside's perspective, Ichigo is trapped within a vast black coffin.

And not even moments afterwards, the coffin procured a set of massive spikes that was thrust inside the coffin, effectively wounding, if not outright killing the one imprisoned...

...That is, if the one imprisoned is _not _Ichigo Kurosaki.

Because moments after the coffin dispersed, Ichigo was shown wounded, though only by a small amount, only some of the spikes managed to wound him, and even then, it was not deep enough to even seriously damage him.

Though his previous wounds from the battle with Yamamoto _did _make him rather disoriented and exhausted. And add the amount of damage that the Kurohitsugi inflicted upon him, Ichigo realized that he must do something drastic to hold on.

"Impressive, you are not at all wounded by Kurohitsugi(Black Coffin). Your durability is outstanding." Aizen commended Ichigo's ability, "But sadly, I noticed how unfit you are to fight... as much as I would like to keep you alive for further research... I believe that I wasted enough time here..."

As he finished saying that, he vanished from sight, indicating that he was never in front of Ichigo...

**"This again..." **Ichigo muttered, then he started to think on what he should do next to avoid Aizen's attack **'...Hm... maybe... I could...' **his train of thought trailed off...

...

Aizen watched the fascinating hybrid tensed ever so slightly when he made the illusion vanish.

However, his expression changed from pleased to slight confusion when he saw the hybrid calmed his breath and changed his expression from trepidation to one of serenity as he closed his eyes.

But he paid it no mind, the illusion of Kyouka Suigetsu is impeccable, even if he tried to block his visual senses and rely on his ears for his location, he won't even be able to hear his footsteps to locate him.

And so, he attacked...

Only to find himself... flabbergasted...

At the fact that the hybrid blocked Kyouka Suigetsu with his own blade, creating a loud noise of clashing metals across the ground zero... while still closing his eyes...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Watching from afar, the silver-haired captain of the 3rd Squad couldn't help but be amazed by what had transpired...

"Well well..." Ichimaru drawled, though he tried to keep the tone of his voice from showing his excitement, it was to no avail as he slightly trembled in euphoria due to seeing the allegedly impossible task performed by the Ryoka, "How _terrifying!_"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Hearing the sound of swords clashing, Ichigo couldn't help but smile, rather wickedly to boot, **'It works.' **he thought.

Then he deflected Aizen's sword, though he didn't make any follow-up to his previous attack and stayed in his place due to his exhaustion.

Though... **'I can feel its 'sound'...' **he thought, **'Like a soft whisper... showing me where to defend... so this is what it feels like to hear the sound of another Zanpakutou...'  
><strong>

A moment afterwards, Ichigo's physical ears heard the sound of swords clashing, indicating that he blocked Aizen's attack once again... and again... and again... and again...

Until finally, it stopped, and then he heard the sound of Aizen backing away several feet from where he's standing,** 'He sounds exhausted... how long have I been blocking his attack?' **Ichigo wondered.

"...How?" he heard Aizen wondering, "How did you block every single one of my attack!"

Ichigo merely cast a rather wicked smile, **"There is one sense that is impervious to your Zanpakutou's power, Sousuke Aizen..." **he answered, **"But I'm sure you already realized that."** he added with a cocky tone.

Ichigo could feel the bubbling anger within Aizen rose up despite his lack of vision, it's clear that Aizen considered his Zanpakutou as a flawless one, and it would really riled him if he knew that there is _one _exploitable flaw that his zanpakutou has...

Not to mention that he didn't realize that this flaw exist in the first place until now...

"Impossible." he said defiantly, "There isn't one. No senses are impervious to Kyouka Suigetsu's illusion."

**"Then you've overlooked one." **Ichigo answered before he let out a chuckle, **"But as much as this development elates me, I think it's time for others to take the stage..."**

Not a moment afterwards, the sounds of Shunpo filled the ground zero as several Shinigami arrived, some helped Yamamoto back onto his feet, and some put the edge of their blades towards Aizen's neck in a threatening fashion.

"Thank you for what you've done, Kurosaki Ichigo." he heard Byakuya spoke from beside him, "We will take it from here."

Ichigo scoffed and replied with; **"Thanks for coming. Though you guys could've arrived earlier..."**

"Apologies for our lateness, Kurosaki-kun." he heard the sound of the 13th Division's captain spoke, "But nevertheless, we are here now."

"Sousuke Aizen..." was the sound of Yamamoto Genryuusai, "Judging by the transmission that I has just received, you are a traitor who faked your own death, killed all the members of Central 46, and ordered the execution of both Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo for your own gain, in other circumstances, I would perhaps ask you if this were true, but I've seen your true colors... Questions are not necessary."

"We have your accomplices by the name of Kaname Tousen and Ichimaru Gin cornered and apprehended by our other allies." was the sound of Yoruichi who had placed her blade right to his neck.

The other allies being Zaraki Kenpachi and his 5th seat officer, Yumichika Ayasegawa, who apprehended Tousen Kaname, along with Matsumoto Rangiku who apprehended Gin.

"And do not expect the three gate guardians that you had hypnotized to come either, they have been incapacitated beforehand." was the sound of Soifon, who has also placed her blade onto Aizen's neck.

"You are cornered, Sousuke Aizen. You've lost." said the captain of the 10th division, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

**'...No, he's not...' **Ichigo thought. **'Damn it, I knew I've forgotten something!'**

Aizen merely smiled, though this time, his eerily calm smile has a slight tinge of a thinly-veiled anger hidden just beneath it, like a twisted Hanya mask that has an uncanny quality to it that adds to the terror factor that it has.

"No, I am not..." he said with the eerie smile.

Then, as if on cue... came the terrorizing sound of a dimension being forcefully ripped apart...

Ichigo didn't need to open his eyes to know the sound of Garganta, nor of the terrible roars of the beasts that lies beyond the accursed gate.

"Wha...! A-are those... Menos?" he heard the terrified voice of... someone in Gotei 13 whose name he had forgotten, **'Must be that lieutenant of Soifon's...'**

"Look out Soifon!" yelled Yoruichi as something came down towards Aizen.

The ascended hybrid didn't need to be told what happened next, though the high-pitched noise of Negacion that the Menos produced towards three different locations gave the whole story away.

The sound made him remember the day where he asked Urahara about the cost of destroying the Negacion Wall.

...

_"Ne, Urahara, can you destroy a Negacion?"  
><em>

_"Eh? Why do you ask such a question Kurosaki-san?"  
><em>

_"Just answer me mad scientist, is it possible or not?"  
><em>

_"Hm... it is possible... though, considering that Negacion is basically a heavily condensed wall of energy, it would require a great amount of power to do such a feat, but even if one can do such a thing, the repercussion would be rather costly..."  
><em>

_"...What do you mean?"  
><em>

_"Well... hypothetically, if one were to crack the walls of Negacion, the energy contained within its thin fiber would burst, creating an explosion of a great magnitude that would destroy the surrounding area with extreme prejudice, so if anyone were nearby... they would be either badly injured, or worse, dead."  
><em>

_"...So it's..."  
><em>

_"Huhu.. yes, it would be rather dangerous to do such a thing... even for one such as you."  
><em>

...

Ichigo scowled in anger and frustration, while he could take out Aizen here and now, the cost would be too great.

**"Hey Aizen...!" **he screamed out in anger.

The sound of the hybrid got Aizen's attention, along with the Shinigami surrounding him.

He lifted his head towards the location of the Garganta and opened his eyes...

...Revealing a pair of orbs shining brightly with the color orange that mimicked the sun...

**_"This is not over."_  
><strong>

In response, Aizen procured a sadistic smile, showing that he had abandoned the mask of condescension that he always wore underneath the illusion of his 'personality' before he revealed his true self.

"Oh I've no doubt of that." he answered, "We _will _meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo. And at that moment... I hope you will realize your place, of what you _really _are."

And with that, the Garganta closed, the figure of the traitorous captain along with his accomplices are nowhere to be seen.

The Shinigamies' attention turned towards the hybrid, whose eyes are still glowing rather radiantly with the blazing orange color that used to adorn his hair. _**"Damn it..." **_he said, oblivious to the stares that his allies are giving him.

But then...

Ichigo heard the sound of someone's frantic footsteps nearing... the sound that he heard showed him how clumsy and inexperienced this person is in combat, but nevertheless, he or she is determined to get to where he is standing...

"(pant)Ku...(pant)Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo turned around, and he saw the figure of Orihime Inoue, wearing the standard-issue uniform worn by the members of Gotei 13.

But then, he saw her stopped in her tracks, and her expression changed when she saw him, it's as if she had just seen a ghost.

_**"In**_**o**ue..." he said as his voice returned to normal, along with his eyes and general appearance.

Seeing this, Orihime visibly relaxed, and after a few seconds, she said; "Th-thank goodness... you're alive... when that thing opened... we were..."

Ichigo chuckled in response, "Don't worry Inoue, I'm fine." he answered, "Although... where's the rest of you guys?"

"Huh? They're right be-" she said before she turned back, "...E-Eeeh? Where are they?"

The young man with long black hair chuckled again, "(chuckles), It seems that you outran them here."

This prompted an embarrassed giggle from the orange-haired woman as she scratched the back of her neck, "Ehehe... looks like it..."

"...But..." she started again after a few seconds, "That man... Aizen... he's still out there, isn't he?" she asked.

Ichigo breathed out a rather despondent sigh, "Yes, Yoruichi had told you already?"

"Y-yes..." she answered as she cast a gaze towards the chocolate-skinned woman, "She found me and Ishida-kun when we were hiding in one of the empty buildings... she brought us to where Kuchiki-san and the others were and she told us everything there..." she said before she looked Ichigo straight to his eyes, "...This isn't over yet, is it?"

"(sigh), Not by a longshot. But..." he trailed off as he saw the figure of Chad, Uuryu, Ganju, and Renji, along with Rukia, who smiled in relief at seeing Ichigo, arrived at the ground zero.

"...It is a matter of the future. Let's tend to the present for now..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued... Right after this message...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Some days later..._

The sounds of combatants grunting and swords clashing filled the dojo reserved for the members of the 11th Division as one of their highest ranking members are currently sparring with a certain Ryoka.

At the end of it all, 11th Division's third seat, Ikkaku Madarame, found himself sitting on the mat out of tiredness as his opponent, the long-haired man clad in black defeated him fairly without even breaking a sweat.

"You're good, Ikkaku." said Ichigo, "Your form was excellent and so was your skill, it was a good spar."

"...Heh," Ikakku scoffed amidst his exhaustion, "Speak for yourself, I was terrible... barely landed a single hit..."

Ichigo chuckled in response, "Don't beat yourself too hard, you're a good fighter."

"Just not as good as him." Yumichika added from the sidelines as one of the spectators. "I mean, come on Ikkaku, this guy defeated Zaraki-taichou and Soifon-taichou along with the Soutaichou for goodness' sake, there's no way you could beat him, even when he doesn't use his full strength and just using a bokken."

Ikkaku merely turned his head away indignantly without even bothering to come up with a proper response.

While Ichigo couldn't help but feel a bit awkward noticing Ikkaku's expression, he knew how right Yumichika was, Ikkaku is strong, but only when he is compared to other shinigami of his status as a third seat officer and some of the lieutenants. When he is compared to the captains, Ikkaku is nothing, and when the captains are compared to Ichigo, Ichigo's power undoubtedly stands above most of them.

While Ichigo had contemplated about feigning defeat, Ikkaku would see it immediately and it would not be good, considering that Ichigo wanted to make friends with him, and so he gave it his best shot.

...Which, as it turns out, was far more than enough to make Ikkaku lose without even having the slightest of chances to win.

But Ichigo knew that Ikkaku would be able to take it, after all, he has a powerful will to be able to take a loss and turn it into something that motivates him.

Which was proven to be true when he stood up and extended his hand towards Ichigo, "Thank you for accepting my challenge."

Ichigo smirked and reciprocated the gesture, "Anytime." he said.

Then after they finished the handshake, "Ah, here you are." there came the melodious voice of a woman.

Ichigo, along with the others present, turned their heads toward the voice, and found themselves staring at none other than the famous Yoruichi Shihouin.

"I knew that you'd be in Zaraki's division." she remarked as she walked closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo smirked in response to hers, "You know me too well Yoruichi." he said, "How's Soifon and her division's been treating you?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "As expected, overly formal attitude, restrictive usage of my noble title, several people bowing here and there... all around unbearable, if I'm honest."

"(chuckles), even Soifon?"

"Heh, _especially _Soifon." she corrected, "After we settled our problem, I noticed that there are very few changes that she's made for herself, most of them are near-imperceptible at best, a century hasn't changed her as much as I thought.."

The chocolate-skinned woman sighed before she said; "Anyway, considering that my business with the 2nd division is over for the moment, I thought I'd came here to see what you've been doing. And as it appears, it seems that you're opening a humiliation stand."

"Pardon?"

Yoruichi's smirk widened as she continued; "I guessed that now that Ishida, Sado and the others are well thanks to the 4th division, you came here to have a little entertainment, which is offering a spar to anyone who would be foolish enough to challenge you, the man who defeated the Soutaichou himself... am I correct?"

Ichigo smirked back at her and answered; "Mostly. But I didn't offer a chance to spar, I only wanted to take a walk and mingle, Ikkaku there was the one who challenged me."

Yoruichi was surprised, someone _actually_ dare to challenge him to a spar despite his infamous reputation? She turned to the bald-headed man who is currently wiping his sweats with a towel on the sidelines of the arena and said; "...That, I did not expect."

Then Yoruichi turned to Ichigo again, "Anyway, I came knowing that you'd be here," she began, "Let's get somewhere private, shall we? I want to talk to you about something." she said before she walked towards the door.

Ichigo could already feel that Yoruichi's talk won't be something to be taken lightly, so he didn't hesitate to follow her footsteps immediately after she left the small dojo.

...

"Hmm..." Yumichika hummed when he thought back at the moment when Yoruichi talked to Ichigo, "...It _is_ possible..." he muttered out after a minute of contemplation.

"Ha?" he heard Ikkaku voiced out in confusion, no doubt he had heard his mutterings, "What's possible?"

"Oh nothing, nothing..." Yumichika instantly answered, intending to keep what could be an interesting bit of news to himself.

Suddenly...

"Yo!" someone voiced out.

When they turned towards the entrance, they saw the massive figure of the 11th Division's captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, who had unsheathed his blade as if ready for a fight.

"Z-Zaraki-taichou!" all of them stood up to welcome their captain.

Then, the monster of a man looked around the dojo, as if looking for something, or someone... Then, he saw Ikkaku, "Ne, Ikkaku." he said.

"What is it, Taichou?" he asked as he wiped the sweats from his head.

"I heard that Ichigo is here, where is he?"

"He just left, Shihouin-san came and asked hi-"

Ikkaku was cut off by the sound of Kenpachi's yell; "Damn it! She got to him first! I was about to fight him!"

The bald man sweatdropped at his captain's assumption, 'Uh... I'm not sure what she wants to do with him is the same as what you want...' he thought.

"Don't worry Ken-chan!" his pink-haired lieutenant assured him from his back, "We'll get him and Kitty-chan! Let's find him!"

"Hm!" grunted Kenpachi before he and his lieutenant ran off to find Ichigo.

_"I think they're this way!" _they heard the sound of Yachiru directing Kenpachi.

And knowing Yachiru's tendencies to lead Kenpachi to the most bizarre of places, Ikkaku and the others doubted that the boisterous captain would be able to get to where Ichigo is.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Arriving at the training ground where Ichigo achieved his Bankai for the first time in the previous timeline, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

Which is blatantly showed by his expression, to which, Yoruichi picked up on and asked; "You've been here before?"

"Yeah... feels like a long time ago now..." he said as he looked around the area before he turned to Yoruichi, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"...Well... first things first..."

**'Whump!'**

...Was the sound of Yoruichi's feet being planted in Ichigo's abdomen, in other words, she kicked him right in his stomach.

Which, wouldn't be a good thing for Ichigo if he were a normal human or Shinigami, but since he has a layer of skin that can deflect most attacks...

...Yoruichi ended up clutching her feet that she had used to kick his abdomen out of pain.

"Son of a... fuckin'... argh..." she muttered incoherently as she writhed erratically in fetal position on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ichigo could barely feel the impact of the kick, -to him it was just a little ticklish-, so he came towards Yoruichi, knelt down, and asked; "...Are you okay?" with a worried tone.

"...Nothing that a little time couldn't fix..." she replied, "What are you wearing under all that bandages?"

Ichigo chuckled in response to the question, "Nothing, just my bare skin." he answered before he asked, "What was that for anyway?"

"...For worrying me." she answered after some seconds of silence.

His eyebrows rose, a mixture of confusion and surprise made it so, "Why would you be worried?"

Ignoring the pain on her feet, she turned to Ichigo and answered; "When I heard from Renji that you were captured, I was shocked... but more than that, I was... afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"...Afraid that the outcome... will be the worst possible one..." she answered.

Ichigo instantly knew what she meant, his death... "But Renji did tell you that it was planned beforehand afterwards, didn't he?"

"..Yes." Yoruichi answered, "Though that didn't stop the fear, seeing that you didn't tell him exactly what you were planning."

The hybrid sighed, "I'm sorry about that, I thought it'd be best if Renji doesn't know the whole plan altogether considering that he doesn't really know anything about the Hogyoku." he answered, "Speaking of which, did you do what Urahara asked?"

This time, it's her turn to sigh, "I did." she answered before she revealed a small black box that she procured from one of the pocket in her clothes, "...It's here. Where it'll be kept until we take it back to Urahara to be destroyed."

"If it _could _be destroyed." Ichigo remarked as Yoruichi put the box in one of the nearby rocks. "How did she react when she found out Urahara has been keeping that thing on her gigai?"

She scoffed in response, "What else? She freaked the hell out, knowing that a powerful artifact that could break the barrier between a hollow and a shinigami has been kept within you without your knowledge would do that to you."

Both of them shared a chuckle before Ichigo quipped, "I guess..."

But afterwards, Yoruichi's expression turned rather serious, "But... let me get back to the previous topic... I brought you here for a reason..."

Ichigo opted to be silent and let her continue, which prompted her to say; "..."

...

After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo said; "What's your reason?"

"...Damn it's hard to say it..." he heard her mutter.

"What's hard to say?" Ichigo asked, wanting to hear the answer.

"...It's... I think... I might've... _slightly_... attracted to you." she said, "Not just a simple 'I want you and me in bed right now and forgot the whole thing afterwards' kind of thing... it's..."

She sighed before she said; "...Something more."

Ichigo smirked rather playfully and said; "Like love, perhaps? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Yoruichi responded by softly pinching his right cheek and smirked back at him, "Don't get cheeky." she warned him, though he knew that judging by her tone of voice, she's not really threatening him, "But yeah... I think... I think that's the gist of it. Yeah."

Ichigo smiled in response, and said; "With little old me? Since when?"

She smiled back and said; "Since that time we talked... you know, before we left for Soul Society."

"...You mean that time when..."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_"Now, once we get there, we need to... Are you even listening?" _Yoruichi asked Ichigo who is sitting right in front of her, both of them are inside the training ground within Urahara's shop, facing each other while sitting in lotus position._  
><em>

_"Hm? I did, we go through the Dangai, and while you and the rest go to your friend Kuukaku Shiba that will help you breach Seireitei's defense, I'll break in to the Seireitei first to divert their attention, and once you guys get inside, we save Rukia and go home."  
><em>

_"...You added the last parts."_ Yoruichi said. _"And what you said is not what we've been planning."_

_"I know." _he answered with a smirk,_ "I just thought that it'd be more logical if I'm the distraction, but I'll be ready for it, don't worry."  
><em>

_"(sigh), Alright, let's say we go along with your plan, it won't be you that I'm worried about, it will be your friends, they're not as strong as you, so-"  
><em>

_"Then you'll look after them."  
><em>

_"...What?"  
><em>

_"As you said, I'm stronger than all of my friends' strength combined, so I think it would be better if I gather most of the attention to me so that you guys could avoid the captains. But if a captain does happen to find one of them, that would be the part where you come in."  
><em>

_"...But this is the Gotei 13 we're talking about, you can't possibly think of fighting all of them at once!"  
><em>

_"Not all at once." he corrected, "I can handle one at a time, two if I'm lucky, but that's my plan, to go solo."_

_"It's a stupid plan." Yoruichi stated.  
><em>

_"But considering that it's me..." Ichigo trailed off.  
><em>

_"...Right... hybrid status and all that..." _she trailed off before she continued;_ "Though it will put you in a hard place, fighting the captains."  
><em>

_"Well if one of you are in trouble and I happened to be nearby, I won't be so callous as to ignore it." _Ichigo said,_ "Though don't worry, as I've said before, I'll be ready for it. We'll save Rukia."  
><em>

Yoruichi was silent before she asked_, "Can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead."_ Ichigo answered.

_ "...Why are you willing to go so far to do this for her?" _she asked,_ "She is important to Urahara because her gigai contained something powerful that could be fatal if it fell to the wrong hands... but you..." _she trailed off before she finally asked;_ "Why is she important to you?"  
><em>

Ichigo looked Yoruichi right into her eyes as he said;_ "Because she's someone I hold dear."  
><em>

Yoruichi couldn't help but feel... pained, somehow, though she ignored it and asked;_ "Why?"  
><em>

_"She gave me a fighting chance when my family was in mortal danger, she gave me her power that allowed me to fight a greater danger that I would never know had it not for her interference... and above all, I owe my life to her... as she owes me with hers." _he answered with a serious tone that Yoruichi had never heard from him before_, "I would do everything in my power to save her from anything that might threaten her life, be it in this timeline or the next..."  
><em>

_..._Yoruichi was impressed, more than impressed, she was _awed_, to think that beneath that playful and somewhat aggravating exterior lies this chivalrous man, a real example of a hidden 'knight in shining armor'._  
><em>

Although... she couldn't hold the feeling of slight jealousy when she heard his speech about Rukia's importance to him, to have someone that you can really count on to be there when you need them the most..._  
><em>

While she trusts Urahara as much as anyone to their friends would, Urahara is not exactly a man who has such knightly personality hidden beneath his exterior, in fact, it is more likely that what's hidden beneath him is something quite the opposite of a knight's personality.

But Yoruichi had that feeling once, it was when she was the captain of the 2nd Division and had Soifon as her most trusted subordinate. Though the difference is, Soifon's devotion to her was because of her adoration...

Not out of mutual affection, something that she could very well see herself having with this young man in front of her...

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"...Yeah. Since that time." Yoruichi answered positively. "...Kinda cheesy isn't it? To really like someone after such a short time?" she asked.

Ichigo chuckled and replied with; "Kinda..." he said, "Though I don't mind that."

"..Does that mean you...?" Yoruichi trailed off.

Ichigo tilted his head slightly and smiled, "Need I be more obvious?"

The chocolate-skinned woman blushed and turned away from his gaze, "(chuckles).. yeah..." Yoruichi said awkwardly as she rubbed her left elbow with her right hand, "..Well, alright then, so if we're good, let's..."

"Wait a minute though." Ichigo said, stopping Yoruichi in her tracks, "Can I ask you one thing?"

"...W-what?"

"What made you this way? You know, what made you attracted to me in the first place?" asked Ichigo.

Yoruichi went silent, while she did answer when the attraction began, she didn't fully explain about the hidden chivalry within him that she found fascinating, "...You really want to know?" Yoruichi asked back, blushing rather uncharacteristically of her.

Sensing her discomfort, Ichigo said; "Well, if you don't want to..."

Yoruichi shook her head, "No no, it's alright..." she took a deep breath before she said; "..."

...

"...Yes?" Ichigo asked the silent figure of Yoruichi who has been biting her lower lip for awhile.

"...Sorry... it's um..."

...

...

Yoruichi couldn't believe herself, here she is, a shinigami of centuries old with an unmatched experience in battlefield, who also happened to have the inability to spit any word out in front of someone she liked as if she were a lovestruck 13 year old girl.

'Come on! What is wrong with you! Just go ahead and say it!' she screamed to herself.

But she can't help it, after all, she has never experienced falling in love with someone. And this first experience really drove her mentality over the edge as she currently struggled to get her mouth to work and spell out sentences that she wanted to say to him.

And although she tried and tried, the words couldn't be spoken somehow, and she's forced to bite her lower lip out of frustration at her own inability to spit it out.

'Damn it...! Why is this so-'

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard Ichigo sigh... and it was before she felt his hand cupping her chin gently and tilted her face slowly towards his...

And then came the blissful feeling that was made from the connection of both of their lips that stole her breath away...

It lasted for several seconds, though from their perspective, -particularly hers-, it lasted longer, much, _much _longer than that.

When they broke off the kiss, Ichigo smiled and said rather playfully; "...Is it safe to say that that was the reason why?"

"...That... and the fact that you're really good at knowing where and how to push my buttons.." she bluntly answered without thinking.

Ichigo chuckled and said rather seductively; "Well, I aim to please."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

"Soutaichou, here is the tea that you ordered."

"Hm. Thank you." Yamamoto said as he accepted the green tea that was given to him by one of his subordinates who exited the office once the tea has been delivered.

He is currently sitting in his office, because despite Unohana's insistence, he adamantly refused to stay in the hospital for too long, recuperation can be taken care of within the premises of his division's building alongside his activity as the Captain-Commander.

Though Unohana had used her intimidating aura to try to dissuade him, he had stood firm and insisted that he must go back to work. Despite the pain from his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, he is determined to not be absent for even a second.

For Aizen's reason of betrayal is a conundrum that he must face at once, in addition to a second one...

Which is, the problem that is named Ichigo Kurosaki.

It is now painfully clear to everyone in Soul Society that he is not a shinigami, at least, not a pure one, due to the fact that he was once a human. But neither is he a hollow due to the fact that he doesn't have a hole on his body and is not obsessed with a ravenous hunger that must be appeased.

For those who knew about his power and form, they thought of him as a perfect hybrid between the two species... along with the addition of being the living embodiment of an independent zanpakutou, considering his fusion with Kikouou..

But to Yamamoto, he recognized him as something even more than that...

'His eyes... they were similar to his whenever he uses that...' Yamamoto thought. 'What could this mean...? Is it possible that...' his thoughts trailed off before he sighed to himself, 'If it were true, then that young man has a lot more weight on his shoulders than I could even bear...'

The old shinigami then turned his head rightward, towards the position where he kept an artifact that has never left its position on his desk under any circumstances for several hundred years...

He grabbed the artifact and placed it right at the center of his desk.

The artifact itself is shaped like a cube, made out of metal of the blackest shade and adorned with intricate patterns which is glowing with brilliant golden color that contrasted the color of its material.

'...And if it _were_ true... then I would be receiving a call right about...'

Then suddenly, the cube started to glow even brighter than before and it hummed, as if responding a signal from someone, or something...

'...Now.' Yamamoto finished his thought.

Before his eyes, the cube transformed into an apparatus of a shape that resembled a flower with a small circular lamp on the middle part of it.

With the sound of electrical buzzing, the lamp turned on, and along with it, came the holographic apparition of what seems to be a figure of a man wearing a longcoat, though the hologram was too blurry to give any specific details about his physical appearance.

_"Yo, Yamamoto!" _the holographic apparition of the man greeted the head of the Gotei 13 rather informally, _"Been a long time, how have you been?"_

Yamamoto wasn't even fazed by either the cube's sudden transformation or the man's informal behavior as he replied with; "I do not think you are truly interested in knowing how this old man has fared after so many years. So let us skip the pleasantries."

_"Aw, come on. It's been a couple of centuries since the last time we met." _the man replied back, _"Do you really think that low of me?"_

"It _has _been a couple of centuries, at least for me." Yamamoto confirmed, "But I know that the reason you contacted me after all these years is not to ask such a trivial question."

The man sighed despondently in response after a few seconds of silence, _"Fine... as much as I hate to admit it, you're right." _he answered, _"I called you because there was something we noticed that caused quite a stir, the source of which came from your world, what we're wondering is whether or not it's hostile and is there any information about what it might be."_

Beneath the thick beard, Yamamoto smirked, "As a matter of fact, yes." he said, "I know about who it might be."

The man was silent for a couple of minutes until... _"...Really? Someone caused that? Is he or she hostile?"_

"No, he is not."

_"...Alright, well, then I'll be there within two week's time." _the man answered, then there was silence before he added, _"And uh... sorry for only calling you whenever it concerns my team, by the way."_

Yamamoto's smirk faded a little as he answered, "It is fine." he paused before he continued; "I never expected more out of you anyway."

_"Hey, come now."_ the man responded,_ "Who the hell do you think I am?"_

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

To be continued in Bleach: Deathberry Chronicles, Reprise 8.

...

* * *

><p>After long last... it's finally here.<p>

Again, I'm really sorry for the tardiness, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

And I hope that the identity of the man who contacted Yamamoto is not so hard for you to figure out...

Badliar 2312, out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach, I, on the other hand... do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Ordinary days. Mostly.<strong>

**Part I**

* * *

><p>"Come on now, drink it." said Kuukaku Shiba to her guest, who so happened to be Kuchiki Rukia.<p>

Currently, both of them are in Kuukaku's house, sitting opposite of each other and... drinking sake.

Well, Kuukaku was the only one drinking, Rukia could only grab the sakazuki as she's not sure whether or not she should drink it. "Um... I don't think it's..."

The busty woman suddenly slammed her jug of sake, surprising her in the process, "Drink! It's not polite of you to decline, especially now that you're a guest and all. Go on, drink it." she said before gulping the sake rather greedily again.

When Rukia recovered from having the Hougyoku extracted from her, she went to Byakuya in the morning to apologize for what she had caused. There she found that he was not as angry or miffed as she thought he was.

He was... quite kind, surprisingly. He said that she wasn't to blame now that it's clear that it wasn't her fault that it happened, and that she gave her power to the young human out of valid reason.

_"And he wasn't someone without honor, so I think that there was nothing wrong with what you did."_

His tone was so... respectful, if Rukia hadn't known her brother better, she could've sworn that he admire or even outright revere Ichigo._  
><em>

She had thought that there's no way that could be true, but his expression was... different, it's as if he truly meant what he said.

After he offered his simple, concise statement that said her apology was not necessary, Rukia went to Kuukaku, to ask her for forgiveness at her inability to say the truth to her and her younger brother.

But as it turned out, the firework artisan wasn't that angry at her, and she said that she shouldn't have apologized because she knew it wasn't her fault in the first place.

Then afterwards, she invited her over for a stiff drink, she reluctantly agreed after a lot of... persuasion, on her part. Well, she coerced her really...

Returning back to her current situation, Rukia took a breather before she sipped the sake, wincing as she does so, she's not really a fan of alcohol in general, but since Kuukaku insisted, she had to drink it.

"There we go! That wasn't too hard was it?" Kuukaku said before she gulped the sake from the jug in her hand once more.

The black-haired shinigami sighed, she could see that it's going to take a long time unless there's some sort of intervention...

Then she heard something from above, the sound of two people screaming, presumably Kuukaku's identical assistants.

"Now what got their panties in a bunch?" spoke Kuukaku with a slight slur to her voice, an indication that she's already drunk.

Then came the sounds of struggle, its as if Kuukaku's assistants, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko are trying to detain someone, but from the sound of the grunts, they are currently losing the struggle.

After a moment of silence, the door was pushed open...

And Kuukaku's eyes widened...

...

"Ah, I thought you'd be here Rukia." said Ichigo as he nonchalantly closed the door behind him.

"I-Ichigo! How did you know I was here?"

He shrugged and said; "Lucky guess?'' he asked rhetorically. The truth of the matter was that he remembered where she had gone to after the whole invasion thing was over. "Never know that you're someone that likes to drink though." he quipped.

"I-I'm not! It's just a good thing to do when you're being treated by the master of the residence." she defended herself, "That being said, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital or something?"

"I haven't seen you for sometime, thought I come to a place where you're likely to go and this the first place that came to mind." answered Ichigo, "And let me guess, you came here to apologize to... what's going on with her?" asked Ichigo as he pointed towards the seemingly catatonic Kuukaku.

The well-endowed woman's eyes were as wide as they can be and they're staring at one person in the room with an expression akin to shock.

"...I don't know..." answered Rukia.

Then, her eyes began to water as tears came down from them.

"E-eh? Why is she crying?" Rukia wondered.

Then Kuukaku stood up and slowly walked towards Ichigo, who's still as confused as Rukia about her condition.

Then out of the blue, she hugged him. Rather strongly too, as it was rather apparent that Ichigo flinched a little at how strong she was.

'...What have I done to deserve this...?!' thought Ichigo at first.

It didn't take a second for him to finally realize why she's acting this way, however, when it finally dawned on him, he merely sighed, "Of course..." he said out loud.

As they heard her sobbing, Rukia asked Ichigo; "Of course what? Do you know why she acts this way?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said; "How much sake did she drink?"

"...A whole... no, two whole jugs actually, why?"

He then sighed again, "That's enough to make her somewhat drunk and do this I suppose..." he muttered out.

"But why?" she asked.

"...She's probably mistook me for Kaien." Ichigo answered.

Rukia's eyes widened at what he said, as the simple answer that he provided _is _the most possible one, "...Oh..." she mouthed out.

"Kaien-nii..." Kuukaku said, "You came back..." she muttered.

Realizing that there is no easy way out of this, Ichigo decided to play the role of Kaien here, and so, he patted her head affectionately and said; "...I did, Kuukaku. I did." he said with a rather... brotherly smile.

Which Rukia noticed, and it reminded her of Kaien's smile, and how eerily similar they look like right now. She could almost see a phantom figure of Kaien overlapping with Ichigo because of it.

'Kaien-dono...' she thought before her mind returned to the present, 'But... how will he get out of this situation?' she wondered.

Ichigo sniffed audibly before he turned to Kuukaku and said; "Have you been drinking, Kuukaku?"

She nodded, "I have... do you... do you want it as well, Kaien-nii?" she asked with a completely different tone of voice that she usually used, she sounded rather meek and submissive, her current demeanor is the exact opposite of how she usually carries herself with.

He sighed and said; "Sure..."

Kuukaku let her 'brother' go and turned towards Rukia, or to be more exact, towards the jug of sake that she had been using, "Do you want some drinks Kaien-nii?" she asked him.

He smiled and answered; "I'd love to."

He then proceeded to sit right beside Rukia and took an extra sakazuki, "What are you doing?" whispered Rukia.

As a response, he turned to her and said; "Trust me, this is the easier way to deal with her at this current state..."

* * *

><p><em>A couple of hours later...<em>

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief after a couple of shots of sake, "Well... at least she's asleep now..." he remarked.

But then, he looked down and found the figure of Kuukaku sleeping down rather contently on his lap and it made him smile sheepishly, "Though this would make it a bit harder for us to get out..."

Rukia gave a deadpan stare to the black-haired teenager and said; "You think?", the raven-haired girl then sighed as she felt the sake getting the better of her despite her trying to drink as few as possible, and it was rather apparent due to her flushed cheeks.

She then stared at Ichigo with appraising eyes, as if a cat intently watching a shiny object that caught its interest, "...Ichigo... when Nii-sama and Renji came for me," she began. "I told you that I didn't need you to save me right?" she asked with her head tilted downwards, as if embarrassed.

Ichigo merely smirked as he sighed, "Idiot." he said playfully, "Do you really think that I would listen to something that stupid? You shouldn't have tried in the first place."

She smiled at that, she should've known that he would never follow such an order, that's just the way he is after all, "...But..." she started again, "If I did order you to just leave me alone... would you still go ahead and save me anyway?"

Ichigo now grinned, and his response was the one that she had expected, "Of course." he answered, "Why would you even ask that? Have so little faith in me are you?"

Her response was a stifled chuckle, "I guess I should have relied on you a bit more huh...?" she asked more to herself.

But then, she gave off such serious expression as she looked towards Ichigo, "But Ichigo, where did this power come from? I doubt that Urahara had a device that could get you this strong in such a short time."

The self-proclaimed protector then said this; "Rukia, if you must know, I got this power by merging with my Zanpakutou."

Rukia gave Ichigo another deadpan stare and said; "Don't kid with me Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled and said; "I'm not kidding. Look." he then extended his right hand and summoned his flaming black blade, showing that he needed no incantation to summon his Zanpakutou, "This is not my Zanpakutou, it's a materialization of my soul that is engineered for combat. It contains no spirit that usually inhabits Zanpakutou because... Well, you heard what I said before."

After hearing that little tidbit, Rukia grumbled, "...Alright, let's say that it were true... so what are you right now? A Shinigami or an incarnated Zanpakutou?"

Ichigo ruffled his head sheepishly and said; "Don't exactly know..." but then his lips slowly turned upwards and formed a grin, "Don't exactly _care_ either. I am still Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki, the perverted goat. Despite me having Zangetsu's essence instilled within my very soul, that orange-haired stubborn idiot that you always called me as is right in front of you."

Rukia's eyes softened before she stifled her laughter by placing her closed fist to her lips, "Hm, true... your idiotic self clearly hasn't changed."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and said; "Did you expect anything different from me?"

"No... not at all." said Rukia with a smile before her expression turned somber and her smile dimmed slightly, "Ichigo... I never properly said thank you for saving me... I guess I owe you that much, so... here goes..." she then took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you. For all that you did for my sake."

Ichigo's grin turned into a more heartfelt one as he said; "I would've done all of what I did here over and over again until the end of time if that's what it will take to save you."

Rukia, unexpectedly on her part, finds herself blushing at his words, "...D-don't say things like that you idiot...!" she said, half-yelling half-whispering as she turned her head away slightly from Ichigo's gaze so that he wouldn't be able to see her blush, hopefully.

"...What?" Ichigo asked, not knowing what he said that caused such a reaction from her.

"...N-nevermind..." said Rukia as she then decided to take another gulp of sake by her own volition. "S-so... you haven't told me why you came here to see me." she stated.

"Right. About that..." Ichigo began, "I have to ask you something. Will you stay here, in Soul Society, or would you rather return to the human world? You know, mingle with my classmates again as Rukia Kuchiki, the new transfer student."

Rukia was about to answer his question, when she remembered that he said he came from the future, so instead of that... "Well, what did I say during your... past?"

Ichigo blinked before he then chuckled, "That you would stay here. This is where you belong."

"...Well, then that's my answer." Rukia concluded.

"Well you also said that you made that decision through a _particularly_ careful consideration. You knew you're going to miss me, but still you put your duty ahead of your friends. And _especially _ahead of me. And also that it pains you that I have to stay in the human world while you have to be here in Soul Society." he then continued.

Rukia blushed, her eyes widened at what Ichigo said; "...You're lying! I-I wouldn't say stuff like that!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked with a grin, "Are you saying that you _wouldn't _miss me?"

"H-hmph! Who would miss a hard-headed fool like you anyway?!" she huffed as she crossed her arms and turn her head away slightly, but her blush made her look all the more adorable.

"Well, Yoruichi would." Ichigo answered.

Rukia blinked at that, the way he said it made her think that the topic had gone from pleasant talk to a more serious tone, "...W-what?" she asked.

"Yoruichi would miss me if she were in your place." Ichigo repeated his answer before he then took another gulp of sake before he then said; "...There's something that I have to tell you... Yoruichi and I... we... we've decided to have a relationship."

"...What?" she asked flatly.

"You heard me." Ichigo said with a soft smile, "She confessed to me that she might have some feelings for me, and uh... let's just say that the gesture is reciprocated." he finished.

"...O-oh. I see..."

Rukia didn't know how she's supposed to react. Wasn't she supposed to be happy? After all, this is Ichigo Kurosaki, the dolt who's supposed to not be able to get a girlfriend in all of his life even if it depends on it.

But does the fact that 'happy' was not the correct word to describe her current feelings also meant that she didn't exactly appreciate the notion of Ichigo dating someone? So what would that make her? _Un_happy might be correct, but she herself is confused as to how she should react to the news that he just broke.

So she returned to her usual self and said; "Hee... it seems that you _can _get a girlfriend huh, Ichigo?"

"Hey, what does that supposed to mean?" asked the hybrid indignantly at Rukia's impish smile.

"Well... it's just that you always seems like a guy who got a ten-feet pole up your butt." Rukia crudely stated, "Why at times, I thought that you preferred guys, what with how you always ignore Orihime, who practically swooned over your very presence?"

"Then I'm glad to prove you wrong, midget." Ichigo retorted back.

"Hmph. Enjoy it as long as it lasts Ichigo. You'll never get another chance at proving me wrong again." Rukia stated, "Three times is enough."

"Three? What are the things that I've proved you to be wrong besides my sexual orientation?"

"...That I don't need to be rescued. And that I was wrong to worry about your well-being in doing so." Rukia answered rather quietly, "I was placed under a lot of pressure that time and I should've been a lot more cooperative than I had been."

"I understand." Ichigo said, and it was enough for Rukia to know that he didn't hold any ill to her for that. "But you worrying about me feels rather... good. So even if it wasn't necessary, thanks for that."

She smiled, and for the next minute, there was nothing but a rather comfortable silence that both would not dare to ruin.

But a certain third party did not know of this and so she interrupted the comforting atmosphere by entering the room rather abruptly.

It was Yoruichi, her expression was rather playful and energetic, just like usual. However, there was a trace of genuine merriment apparent behind her twinkling golden eyes.

"I thought I'd find you here." she said before she looked at the unconscious figure of Kuukaku Shiba, sleeping with reddened cheeks on his lap, she raised her eyebrows in amusement, "Now what happened to her?" she asked.

Ichigo chuckled as he said, "It was a case of mistaken identity." he answered, "While drunk, she falsely assumed that I was Kaien Shiba, her brother."

"Ah. That makes sense." Yoruichi quipped with a touch of mirth. She then turned to Rukia before facing Ichigo again and said; "So? What did she say?"

"She wants to stay here." Ichigo answered, "Just like what she said in my past. And just like what you had told me what would happen."

Yoruichi shrugged playfully, "I _did_ tell you that that's what would happen." she said, "Yet you wanted to make sure nonetheless."

"Yeah well, it makes me feel better." Ichigo rebutted, "At least there's a sense of certainty. Some constants. At least I know that this isn't a changeable variable."

"...Constants? Variable?" Rukia muttered in confusion.

Yoruichi merely sighed, though she still had a smile on her face, "He's taking a shine to how Urahara always thinks and speaks, at least in spirit. Who would've known that beneath that unruly exterior lies a scientist and a philosopher?"

Ichigo merely shrugged, "Well, it's just... I got some time to think about my traveling through time thing and thought that if certain things in certain universes could be different, then there must be some things that will remain as it had or would've been in mine. Constants. Something that would not change at all despite the change in the variables that came before. I just need to see for myself whether or not I'm right, and as it turns out... I am."

"Feel pleased by that, are you?" Yoruichi asked playfully.

"Somewhat, yeah." Ichigo answered with an equally playful grin.

Rukia looked at Ichigo and Yoruichi who seemed lost in their own conversation, and felt a little bit left out. Like a third wheel.

She didn't like that. For some reason that remained elusive to herself, she didn't like the feeling of being left out, especially when it concerned _him._

So she cleared her throat and turned to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-san, I assume you're here to take Ichigo to where he's needed more than here?"

The chocolate-skinned woman raised her eyebrow at Rukia's seemingly cross tone, but she didn't look too offended by how she spoke, "To be honest, now that there's sake here, I'm thinking about drinking a little bit."

"Hey come on now, if we're going to do that we need to get her to bed first." said Ichigo while pointing at the unconscious form of Kuukaku.

Yoruichi grinned mischievously as she said; "That's quite a suggestion Ichigo... I didn't know that you're the one that likes to take advantage of women when they're drunk."

Ichigo looked at her with deadpan eyes and said; "Ha ha. You know I didn't mean it like that. And besides, it'd be wrong of me to do that kind of thing."

The chocolate-skinned woman shrugged as she went and lifted her friend over one of her shoulders while Ichigo responded by carrying her by her other shoulder. "Oh well, let's take her to bed." Yoruichi said.

As she and Ichigo began to drag the unconscious woman to her bed to sleep, Yoruichi asked something while they were in the middle of carrying her, "By the way, why was she sleeping so contently on your lap?"

"...She... thought that I was Kaien... it's a long story, there's a lot of things that I _really_ don't want to talk about." Ichigo muttered, "...And not to mention that I've heard some... disturbing things coming out from her."

"Oh really?" Yoruichi said as she grinned, "With how you're talking about it, I can only assume that it's rather kinky... Tell me."

* * *

><p><em>Moments later...<br>_

"Oooooh~ Now isn't that a bit promiscuous of her...?" Yoruichi wondered out loud, "I always knew that she's not exactly innocent, but this? Hm, this brings her to a new light. And not a very good thing either." she added as an afterthought.

Ichigo could only shake his head as they finally got out of Shiba's house after asking a request for her two personal guards to take care of their master and bring her some water when she wakes up.

The hybrid was wondering whether or not this side of Kuukaku Shiba was a constant or a variable, but then again, to prod about it too deeply would require a nearby bleach for the mind because it was not exactly a good thing to know about that side of Shiba's younger sister.

'A blackmail material, sure... But I'm still of the opinion that I better off not knowing...' he thought to himself, 'Well, too late for that now I guess...'

"I just... never thought that Kuukaku-san would have _that _kind of feelings for... for him." said Rukia, who seemed rather awkward in talking about Kuukaku's... feelings for a certain someone that Rukia's familiar with.

Being drunk can _really _make you reveal your most intimate secrets... And Rukia swore that she would never drink sake again unless the situation required her to.

"Hey, you never know how a person is like deep inside." Yoruichi said to Rukia, "But I would pay no mind to it. She's a good friend, nothing could change that about her for me."

As they began to walk towards the Seireitei, they were caught mid-way by a group of Onmitsukido, whose arrival made Yoruichi grin, "Hm... what are you guys doing here? Are you here due to Soifon's orders?"

"No Yoruichi-sama." answered one of them, "We are here as ordered by Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13."

"What does the old man want now?" asked Ichigo.

"He demands an audition with you, Kurosaki Ichigo." said one of the masked Shinigami, "He has an important news to relay."

* * *

><p>Grasping the cube-like device on his hand brought some old memories to Yamamoto's mind... Particularly, the one who gave it to him in the first place.<p>

'Hmph... After so many centuries, this little thing could still manage to work. Their craftsmanship and technology is indeed beyond the level of what our most brilliant scientists could concoct.' he thought, 'But still... even after so many centuries, it took Ichigo Kurosaki's power for them to notice this world again... Is he a being similar to him..?'

The Captain-Commander sighed as he placed the cube back to his desk, "Such young existence... Burdened with the world on his shoulders... Truly, he is an interesting boy."

Hearing the sound of one of his subordinate arriving and kneeling down several meters in front of him, he raised his head towards the kneeling person as the said subordinate said; "Yamamoto-Soutaichou! Ichigo Kurosaki is here as per your orders."

"Hm. Bring him in." the old shinigami said, prompting the man to nod and exit the room as quickly as he appeared.

Moments later, the door leading to his office was opened, and there was the young hybrid, entering the room and closing the door behind him afterwards, he looked at Yamamoto, nodded once as a sign of respect and said, "You called for me old man?"

"I did." Yamamoto answered before he motioned towards the seat in front of him, "Come. Sit."

Ichigo nodded as he went towards the seat in front of his desk, sat on it and waited for whatever the old man's going to say. "Kurosaki Ichigo. I've called you here to personally tell you about a certain event that this whole predicament with Aizen had brought forth."

"...Which is?" asked the curious Ichigo.

Yamamoto then picked the cube and handed it over to Ichigo, "Here. Hold this for a moment."

Ichigo complied, and as he examined the strange looking cube, he asked, "What is this thing?"

"It is a communication device. If I were to likened it to something that the humans have made, be it fictional or real, I would say that it is similar to a... an application that allows you to communicate to other people from great distances by ways of having two cameras and microphones on each side."

"...So, Skype?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Ichigo instantly said to avoid further explanation, "I understand the gist of it, but... To whom does this thing connect to?"

"_That _is the reason why I called you here." Yamamoto stated, "This device hasn't been utilized for quite a long time. That is, until several hours ago. Where this person immediately contacted me because of what they detected from you."

"From me?"

"Yes. Your energy, your Reiatsu." Yamamoto said, "You might not notice this, but your energy readings are not what one would say as a Shinigami's signature energy. It feels different in a way that it conveys both the raw, unadulterated Reiatsu of a hollow and a refined Reiatsu of a Shinigami."

"And what does this have to do with this person?"

"Your energy readings, to him, was something that he knew really well." Yamamoto began, "It's an energy that could only be produced by a being that had transcended the boundaries that was placed on everyone from the moment they were born in their respective worlds. Or universes, to be more precise with the term."

"...Wait, are you suggesting that this thing right here," Ichigo said as he pointed to the black cube that he was holding, "is something that connects you to a person residing in another universe or something like that? And that he wants to meet me because of my Reiatsu output?"

"Precisely."

Ichigo blinked twice as his mind digested that information. And after a second, he created a response befitting that of a sane man, "Oh. Well, alright. So who is this person and when is he going to be here?"

The young hybrid then saw Yamamoto smiling a bit as he said; "He is the one who saved Soul Society from certain destruction some thousand years ago. I was but a child then, haven't even grown into a proper teenager yet."

Ah, a young Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Now that's something that one just could not picture no matter how hard one tried. Unless one had actually _seen _what he looked like when he was young.

"Sounds like an important person." Ichigo said, "So he's pretty old then, even older than you."

"The rules of inter-universal travel are... complicated, Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto said, "Though it has been a few thousand years for me and this world, the streams of time of this universe does not concern his at all."

"...So I can expect him to look young?"

"To say the very least."

"...Fascinating." Ichigo said as he cupped his chin in thought. "You still haven't told me when he's going to be here though old man."

"He'll be here in two weeks time. Though it won't surprise me that he would come even sooner than that. Considering his unpredictable nature." Yamamoto informed him, "In the meantime..." he grunted as he stood up, "I have a proposal for you to consider, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows in response to his statement, "What kind of proposal?" he asked.

"One that will determine your role in the world. Whether this one, or the one that you've known for as long as you live as home."

* * *

><p>Waiting outside the office of the Captain-Commander was one Yoruichi Shihouin, who's leaning her back against the wall and crossing her arms together as she's patiently waiting for Ichigo to come out.<p>

When they arrived at the building, Kuchiki Rukia was called to pay her brother a visit. And Yoruichi noticed that she didn't look all that pleased. It was as if she's reluctant to leave something, or some_one _behind.

Yoruichi grinned, already noticing the pattern that the young Kuchiki girl had exhibited, 'So _that's _how she feels about him, huh? Hm, must be eating her inside out when she found out. That is, if she had realized it yet.'

She knew the look that Rukia Kuchiki had unconsciously shown to her. It was the look that she was unhappy about leaving, but not knowing the _real _reason as to why she's upset and trying to find other reasons that could explain it.

Her grin faded a bit as she realized something, 'Come to think of it, Kuukaku always had that kind of behavior around... huh.' she then looked at the ceiling and said; "How come I didn't see _that_ one coming from a mile away?" she asked herself.

When the sound of footsteps echoed from behind the door leading to the office, Yoruichi turned to look at it. And moments later, Ichigo came out, looking as if he's contemplating something, his gaze looked rather tense and serious, not to mention a bit grim.

As the door closed, he walked over to Yoruichi and said; "Hey, sorry if it took too long, the old man just wanted to explain some things to me."

"What kind of things?" Yoruichi asked, genuinely curious about what the Captain-Commander wanted to inform him so badly that he requested one of the Onmitsukidou to call him.

"...Well, to explain it here would take an equally long time. How about we talk about it on the way to Inoue and the others?"

* * *

><p><em>Some minutes later...<em>

"...Wow, I can't believe that the old man had that kind of thing on him the whole time." Yoruichi muttered out in shock and surprise, "And... a man from another universe? Soul Society's savior from thousands of years ago? It's as if everything that I've been taught was a lie."

"Aw c'mon, it can't be that bad, right?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

Yoruichi took a moment before shrugging, "Eh, well... While I can't deny that it's really something that just changed my perspective about the whole world in general, it's not really world-breaking. You're right, I'm just overreacting. Still," she said as she lifted her right index finger up, "that doesn't change the fact that I don't exactly know the whole details of Soul Society's history. So everything that I've been taught was, in a way, a lie. Seeing that it's the incomplete truth."

"It's still the truth." Ichigo argued with a grin.

"But. To certain people, telling only parts of the truth can be considered as telling a lie. So..." she trailed off as she procured a grin of her own.

"Alright, I get your point." Ichigo conceded, "By the way, what do you think about all this? About this mysterious figure, supposedly from another universe?"

Yoruichi mulled over it for a few seconds before she shrugged, "It's... surprising, sure. Unexpected even, but when I got over the initial weirdness that comes with the knowledge that other universes does exist., I can easily accept it as a fact."

She then grinned as she said; "I mean, hell, I know that you came from the future. Having the information of other universes is not that far of a stretch for me to believe after knowing when you came from."

Ichigo smiled as he chuckled, "Can't say that I'm surprised by that." he then shrugged as he continued; "Still... as if the life of being a hybrid wasn't enough, I got this thrown into my lap. Quite a life I'm living, huh?" he asked rhetorically.

Yoruichi's smile turned rather somber as she said; "Quite. But at least... you're not going at it alone."

Feeling her hand squeezing her shoulder good-naturedly, Ichigo turned to Yoruichi with a smile. Curious at her gentle tone, but feeling that it would not be appropriate of him to tease her about it, knowing that she's really concerned.

So, he settled with saying; "And thank you for that."

At this, Yoruichi's smile turned into a playful smirk, "Hey don't worry, I'm sure it'll be a blast considering who I'm talking about here."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Wherever you go, trouble always follows right behind you." Yoruichi answered in a mischievous tone, "And sometimes, it's even right in front of you, waiting for your arrival. It's... exciting, to say the least."

"What? Facing evils at every turn?"

"Precisely." she answered without missing a single beat.

Ichigo shook his head out of amusement and sheer disbelief, "You are just too much sometimes, you know that?"

Yoruichi pouted as she said; "Hey now, that's not true." she denied before she grinned, "I'm like that _all _the time." she finished before she chuckled and intertwined her arm with his, "Can I trust you to keep up with me, Ichigo?"

"You can bet your life on it, Yoruichi."

* * *

><p>Once again, Rukia found herself sitting rather formally in front of a person that she deemed as important to her.<p>

Byakuya, her adopted brother, was sitting in a seiza position rather regally. His eyes were closed, his expression unreadable and calm, and he looked as if he had something to talk about with her.

Though she wanted to get this matter over with, her brother's presence was just too overpowering that she could not gather the courage to be the first to speak her mind.

So she could only look at the cup of tea placed in front of her as if it was the most interesting thing in the world while Byakuya was drinking his.

After a silent sip of the green tea, Byakuya placed it on the tray in front of his sitting location and said; "Rukia."

"Y-yes Nii-sama?" said Rukia as she straightened her back again after who knows how long she had been in a humpback position due to her brother's intimidating presence.

"Do you know the reason why I called you here?" he asked of her.

"Um..." she mentally chided herself for not immediately answering, but she composed herself to say; "No, I do not know, Nii-sama."

"It concerns the behavior that I exhibits during the time of your imprisonment and impending execution." Byakuya answered, "I hope you understand that I acted that way to serve the Kuchiki clan's best interest. None of it was personal."

Rukia already knew that. She knew where her brother stood during Ichigo's personal attack upon Seireitei, and she did not blame him for it then nor did she blame him for it now. And she was sure that Byakuya had known that as well, so why was he speaking about this thing now?

"However." he added, "Kurosaki Ichigo's action made me rethink my actions at that time. And I found that I had a slight relapse in my ability to determine what I should have done in the first place.

"The man might be hot-headed, and his mind might be chaotic in nature... But his heart is in the right place." Byakuya praised Ichigo, something that shocked Rukia, "He did what I should have done, and for that, I envy him."

Rukia was quite shocked at how her brother suddenly being so open. Not to mention that the person that he's praising and envious for was _Ichigo _of all people. She idly thought that she was having a weird dream.

"But he has my gratitude. For he had fixed my mistake and gone far in securing your safety." Byakuya continued, as if not noticing his sister's shell-shocked state, "And as for you, Rukia... I owe you an apology."

Aaaand Rukia was convinced that she had lost her damn mind. Either that or she's having a lucid dream that was so strange in nature.

"Should there be a situation arise in which I must make a choice between family and family name once again... I shall not make the same mistake that I did." Byakuya finished and sipped his tea once again.

Rukia, she just sat there, staring at her brother with blank eyes that conveyed her befuddlement.

"Do you have something to say, Rukia?"

Rukia was gotten out of her reverie by that question, but due to how open he was being, her response was less than stellar, "U-uh...! N-no, Nii-sama." she stuttered out.

Byakuya nodded as he closed his eyes and sip his tea again. After he's finished, he said; "Very well then. If so, then let us move on to another topic of conversation."

'There's more?', thought Rukia. still reeling from what she had heard from her brother just before.

"This time... it concerns my wife... Hisana."

Rukia noticed that her brother's serious disposition was accompanied by a slight melancholy. Hisana Kuchiki was the late wife of Byakuya Kuchiki, this Rukia knew. But her brother rarely talked about his wife to anyone, let alone with her. So what was this all about?

"She was the reason why I bring you into the Kuchiki family." Byakuya answered, "That time, I chose the right decision between family and its name. And it was why I acted as I was when you were arrested in prison for your so-called crime."

Rukia was silent, not able to speak anything, captivated by what her brother was saying to her.

"Hisana asked me to take care of you the night she died." Byakuya answered, confusing and shocking Rukia at the same time, "She told me to find you and bring you into my family as my sister. To repay all those times when she left you back at District 78 of Rukongai."

"...R-repay?" Rukia couldn't help but utter out.

"She told me that you were but a baby when she left you and so there was no possible way that you would know." Byakuya continued on, "Though she rationalized her decision because she wanted to survive, she came to regret her decision... And I decided to honor her last wish."

Byakuya then looked straight into Rukia's eyes and said; "To have me take care of her little sister in her stead."

* * *

><p>Uryuu looked upon the window that overlooked a part of Seireitei with a frown on his face.<p>

Despite the lack of raw power and technique that Ichigo exhibited multiple times during their invasion of Soul Society, Uuryu managed to maintain the pride of being a Quincy by defeating many of his race's sworn enemies.

One of them was a captain, in fact. Which was quite an impressive feat in itself.

But due to his lack of aforementioned raw power and experience, Uryuu had paid the price to be able to do such a thing.

And the price was his Quincy powers. The one thing that truly defined him that he inherited from his lineage. He sacrificed it to amplify his power several folds and kill the mad-looking Shinigami that had experimented with his grandfather's corpse and the one that let him die.

The worse part was that the Shinigami was not even killed. Uryuu knew that the creepy bastard was still alive. And he felt that he had sacrificed his powers for nothing.

However, he's somewhat relieved to still be alive. And that the main purpose of him coming to Soul Society with Ichigo and the others was achieved. Rukia Kuchiki was no longer in danger of being executed due to helping a family survive a Hollow onslaught.

Still, he had to live with the consequences of his actions. From now on, no more Hollow hunting for him.

He's a bit annoyed at the fact that Ichigo would be the only one to exterminate Hollows in the proximity of Karakura town from now on, but then again, what could he do now that he's thoroughly de-powered?

'...Just had to live with the consequences I guess.' Uryuu thought to himself somberly, and slightly bitterly.

Still, as of now, he must continue with the task at hand.

Mainly, fixing the ruined clothes that his friends had worn when they first came in. Though Ichigo didn't need one, Orihime's required some stitching, and Chad's needed some major modification for his tanktop.

And with that, he also busied himself a little bit more with creating a simple sundress, designed for Rukia in case she wanted it.

One thing that a person could do to take his mind off from some unpleasant things was to invest himself in something more productive than moping around. And for Uuryu, it was sewing.

He was good at it, and he also brought some sewing materials along for the rescue mission, and now that it had gotten quiet, he might as well occupy himself to prevent himself from going into a fit of depression.

it's the most useful thing that he could do for now...

* * *

><p>Time sure flew by quickly when it was peaceful. Despite how relative that statement was, several days have passed ever since the problem with Aizen came to a temporary close.<p>

And now, it was time for Ichigo and his friends to go back home, to the world of the living. Despite the fact that Soul Society had offered its hospitality to them, they simply did not belong in the land of the dead for now, and thus, it was only a matter of time before they had to leave the place.

Ichigo, Yoruichi in her feline form, Uryuu, Orihime and Chad were now standing in the front of the official Senkaimon of Soul Society, along with Yamamoto Genryuusai and his lieutenant, Chojirou, his two disciples Ukitake Juushirou and Shunsui Kyoraku and their respective lieutenants, and Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

"This here, is for you, Kurosaki Ichigo." said Yamamoto as he gave him a pentagon-shaped badge.

When he grasped it on his hand, Ichigo took a moment to appraise the object. It looked normal enough, but considering the things that were made in Soul Society, Ichigo assumed that it meant more than what it appeared to be.

"It is a badge reserved for those who are a Shinigami yet not affiliated with the Gotei 13. It is able to separate your Shinigami form from your human body should you find yourself in a dire situation and to alert you of nearby Hollows." Yamamoto explained, "And it is to identify your status to other Shinigami within the region of your town if they ask you to identify yourself. Always keep it close by and do not worry yourself over it being seen by other humans. Only those who can see spirits are able to perceive the badge."

Ichigo had already heard this from the old man's white-haired disciple, Ukitake. But out of respect for the old man, he let him explained and in the end, he said; "Thank you for this, old man."

Yamamoto nodded, already used at Ichigo's way of showing respect, which did not entail the use of his rank.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." said Byakuya, earning his attention, "Rukia wished me to relay this message to you for she is rather occupied."

"Really? Alright, go ahead."

"She wishes you the best of luck, and her gratitude." Byakuya said, "And that she will come to you again one day. Soon, if she had her way. But for now, it will be a goodbye."

Ichigo smiled at that, but he couldn't help but be curious as to what's keeping her busy, so he asked Byakuya; "Thanks for relaying that. By the way, what is she so busy about that she couldn't come and tell me that herself?"

At this, Byakuya seemed rather proud and worried at the same time, "She has enforced a harsh regimen of training upon herself as per her wish."

Ichigo's eyes widened, caught by surprise at his answer, "What? Why would- Why would she do that?" he asked, rather bewildered, "She's not that healed yet, right? Why does she want to train after just a few days?"

"Because she feels the need to." Answered Byakuya, "That was all that she told me, and I accept that reason. But if I were to assume... she has a deeper reason than that."

Ichigo wasn't sure whether or not he should feel angry, frustrated, or confused at what Rukia had chosen to do. But nevertheless, it was her choice, she should stuck by it, if anything. And he should support her decision.

"In any case, I too wish you goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya said before he left.

Renji offered his farewell as well, even if it was a rather short one, "Goodbye Ichigo. I'll make sure Rukia doesn't push herself too hard."

Ichigo smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you do that. Thanks."

After a little handshake, the only Gotei 13 Shinigami left in front of the official Senkaimon were Yamamoto, Ukitake, Juushirou and their respective lieutenants. "Well, Ichigo-kun... Though it was brief, it has certainly been a pleasure making your acquaintance." said Ukitake with a slight nod.

"You're a really interesting kid, you know." said Shunsui, "We should have a drink sometime. Any kind of celebration party for any occasion is okay with me, you should come by sometime."

The 8th Squad's lieutenant cleared her throat as she said, "Please ignore him Kurosaki-san, he has neglected his duties for long enough as it is, he doesn't need anymore distraction that could keep him from doing so."

"Oh come on, Nanao-chan~!" Shunsui begged his lieutenant, which did not work at all for the stoic bespectacled woman.

"Well... while I did got off on the wrong foot, I hope that I've regained my footing, so to speak." Ichigo began his parting word, "Until the next time we meet, old man, Ukitake-san, Shunsui-san."

And with that, the hybrid went to Yoruichi and his human friends, looked at each of them and said; "Let's go home shall we?"

All of them nodded, and then Yoruichi led the way, "Alright. All of you had already experienced this before, so this one should be a piece of cake. Let's go people."

* * *

><p>"You know, one would think that we would be more than capable of avoiding situations such as this after experiencing it beforehand." Ichigo remarked with a deadpan tone without any fear in his eyes, unlike his human friends.<p>

"Agreed." Yoruichi said with as much deadpan tone of voice as Ichigo's, "Still, I think that this was the same day that the Koutotsu is scheduled to clean up and that we are not led by an official Hell Butterfly, so I guess you can blame it on Soul Society's oversight."

"Can we please just focus on running?!" Uryuu yelled at the two as he struggled to keep himself level as the cleaner of the Dangai were hot on their tails.

"Still, why didn't Soi Fon show up? I thought with you leaving, she might want to say goodbye or something."

"She spent many hours yesterday in lamenting the decision that I made." Yoruichi answered, "She accepted it, but nevertheless, she's still somewhat sore about it. But we talked a bit. Sure, it doesn't exactly act as an instant cure, but in time, maybe."

"Hm. Anything I can do to help?"

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo, and despite her feline form, he got the impression that she was smiling, "Well... I had this idea in mind..." she said rather mischievously.

"Talk about it later after we're out of this?" Ichigo asked.

"Absolutely."

...

An explosion in the sky would've been something that no one would miss, even at nighttime. At least, that what it would've been had someone were to look at the right place.

The exit that Ichigo's group made was quite bombastic, not unlike their arrival at the Rukongai, this one was also accompanied by explosion and a burst of brilliant light that would've attract attention if they were able to see spirit particles.

Luckily, only few were able to. As it was, Ichigo and the others were able to be discreet.

That is, if some of them weren't screaming as they fell due to the lack of something that they could plant their feet on.

However, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad and Yoruichi was held by Ichigo, who grabbed the former two with his hands and the latter two with his shoulders. As for himself? Well, he was more than capable of supporting himself up on the sky with the blackened flame wings that he had gotten from Kikouou.

"Nice catch, Ichigo." Yoruichi remarked.

"T-thanks, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with reddened cheeks.

"Ah, there you are!"

Then came the bucket-hat wearing candy salesman along with his assistants, riding on a carpet that was floating in the air as if it were a magical object from one of the stories of One Thousand and One Nights.

"Hey mad scientist." Ichigo greeted Urahara without any rancor in his voice despite the nickname that he used to call him. Dropping his altitude a little bit to be at the same level as the carpet, Ichigo then dropped Orihime and Uryuu first before he tilted his body a little bit to allow Chad to come down.

Yoruichi, in her feline form, stayed on his right shoulder.

"Ah, a new ability yet again, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara with his perpetually impish-looking smile of his. "Can't say that I'm surprised, seeing that you seem to make impossibilities happen."

"Yeah, I suppose so." he then looked at Yoruichi and said to her, "So, do you want to talk about that thing now or later?"

"Hm, maybe later." Yoruichi replied in the most mischievous tone of voice that she could muster, and that meant something, considering it's her, "Tomorrow would be good, wouldn't it?"

"I have school tomorrow." Ichigo said to Yoruichi, "Start of the new semester, remember? I have to go to school, I'm still a high-school student in this world after all."

"Hm, not to worry about that. I think I can make some adjustments." Yoruichi said rather cryptically.

Ichigo merely shook his head with a smile and said; "I'm not sure if I want to know what you have in mind, Kitty-cat."

"Well, just wait and find out bird boy." said Yoruichi as she hopped on to the carpet.

"Bird boy?" Ichigo asked, rather confused about the sudden nickname.

"Your wings." said Yoruichi, as if it were obvious.

"Oh right."

"Would you mind if you come to the shop, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked of him, "I would like to hear how you got those wings."

"Maybe tomorrow Geta-Boshi. I don't mind it, but I've been gone for quite some time now. I have to see my family first." Ichigo answered.

Urahara's smile turned rather soft and sincere compared to his previous one that seemed more trickster-like, "Very well then, Kurosaki-san, I understand. Will you be joining us in this little ride of ours? Who knows, we might go on and venture on to whole new worlds!" and with that jovial statement, that impish smile returned again.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement before saying, "Nope, I think I'll go by myself. I'll see you around Yoruichi, Chad, Ishida, Inoue." he said before he turned... and flew off to the direction of his house.

Seeing him flying off instead of using Shunpo, Urahara became even more interested at what Ichigo had gotten. He turned to Yoruichi and asked, "So how did he acquire those wings anyway?"

Yoruichi sighed rather wistfully before saying, "I'll explain on the way."

"Ooooh...! It must be interesting!" Urahara exclaimed rather giddily, "Very well then, let us away!"

* * *

><p>The first thing that Ichigo saw through the window of his room was himself... Sleeping in bed and drooling at his pillow with a stupid expression plastered on his face.<p>

So it made sense that the first thing that he did after entering was to instantly pummel himself in the stomach, bringing out the pill that contained Kon from inside and made his body unconscious.

Putting the pill on the nightstand, Ichigo entered his body.

And he was subsequently hit by slight agony that lasted for about two minutes that rendered him temporarily immobile in his bed. "Must be the changes made by Kikouou..." Ichigo muttered after the pain subsided, assuming that was the case.

He then examined himself for a bit, and after finding that there were little to no changes, he let the issue go. Returning to the pill that was Kon, he decided to bring him back to his usual body, the lion plush doll.

Which... was nowhere to be found.

And so his first hour back in the world of the living was spent in searching for the Mod Soul's body.

...

And when he did find it... Ichigo was at a loss for words for a moment. Though he knew that this would still happen, the extent of disarray that the lion plush doll exhibited was more than it was before.

"...The hell happened to you? You look so messed up."

"Oh gee! Thank you for pointing that out to me, I barely noticed it myself!" Kon replied indignantly, which looked rather creepy, weird, and funny at the same time due to how his face was ruined and disarrayed, the eyes were hanging by their threads, the cheeks were ripped, and the lower part of his mouth was slightly hanging.

Ichigo's brain found it hard to decide whether he should be laughing, creeped out, or befuddled, so his expression conveyed the combination of those three things in such a way that it seemed that he's pitying him.

"And wipe that look from your face!"

"Alright, alright... I'll get Ishida tomorrow, ok? For now, you just... stay like that."

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to stay like this! You have to call him now! This look really bothers me!" Kon yelled out, "And one more thing, where is Nee-san? I thought you're going to bring her back?!"

"Well she decided to stay in Soul Society." Ichigo answered the Mod Soul's question, "And that's her decision to make, I'm not going to force her to go back here if she didn't want to."

Kon looked rather sad at that, but then he sighed, respecting Rukia's wish to remain. "Oh alright... Still, she's safe now though, right?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Good, that's... that's good." said the Mod Soul rather despondently, "By the way, could you call the brooding guy now please? I couldn't stay like this, I just couldn't."

"Tomorrow." Ichigo reiterated.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Gooooooood Mooorning! Ichiiiii-urgk!"<p>

"Morning, dad."

It was the usual morning at the Kurosaki household, which began with Isshin opening the door leading to his son's room and announce his arrival in the most bombastic way possible and then receiving the retaliation given by his son in the form of a physical attack to his person.

Mainly, his stomach.

"Hnnnnngggg...! You have grown strong, Ichigo...! I've taught you we-!"

"You taught nothing of the sort to me, old man." Ichigo said with a deadpan tone of voice as he used one of his hands to silence him and then using the other to throw him out of the room, finishing that, he closed the door, ignoring his father's yells.

He then went on to change his clothes, opening the wardrobe, he found Kon, who was still in the form of the messed up plush lion doll.

"I'll get him today, okay? So for now, you just have to stay here."

"Yeah no need to tell me. There's no way that I can attract many women with this look, why should I go outside?" Kon grumbled.

Hearing that statement, Ichigo then said; "You know, maybe I should keep you this way if it guarantees your lack of desire to go outside." seeing the Mod Soul looked rather terrified of the notion, he continued, "In fact, I think I'm going to do just that."

"W-w-wait! Please, don't do that! O-okay, okay, I promise that I won't go outside for an extended periods of time after this is fixed." he begged of Ichigo.

"Three weeks." Ichigo said, "If you try to lessen it a bit or if I find you outside during that given time, I will multiply that number by two." he said with his right index finger pointed up as if to make his point.

"C-can't we make it to two instead?"

"Six."

Kon's innate instinct to speak at a moment's notice of his liking was mightily suppressed by the realization that Ichigo meant business. And so, he relented and say; "F-fine, s-six weeks it is."

"Then I'll be sure to bring Ishida after school's over." Ichigo said as he grabbed his school uniform and closed the wardrobe.

"...Tyrant..." Kon said under his breath.

_"Do you want to make it twelve?" _Ichigo's voice could be heard despite the fact that it was muffled a bit.

Kon immediately shut his mouth with his hands. Now he was as equally scared of Ichigo as much as he was scared by his nee-san. Except that he did it in the most passive way possible that, in a way... made him a lot scarier compared to his nee-san.

'Geez... what the hell happened to the aloof, temperamental short-minded guy that is so easy to rile up?'

* * *

><p>The breakfast was not an overly dramatic affair, Yuzu's perpetual chipper attitude, Karin's lack of interest in what went on and Isshin's constant proclamation of love and such that were always rebuffed by Karin every step of the way, Ichigo felt back at home.<p>

A bit of normalcy was a remedy for a life filled with extraordinary things that might tire one out after a while.

After breakfast, Ichigo went to school, his hair styled into a ponytail due to how long it was, Ichigo attracted some weird looks from many passersby. The combination of his delinquent-llike, -if not cool-, hairstyle, his impressive physique that was not covered fully by his summer school uniform made many people look his way.

But Ichigo opted to ignore them, as he had done many times back when he was thought as a delinquent thanks to his previously brightly colored hair.

Once he entered the school courtyard however, he decided to listen to the things that they said when they looked at him. After all, these were his fellow schoolmates, in which, he would at least spend a lot of time in, so he might as well know what they thought of him now.

Most of who spoke were girls, he found to his surprise.

_"Hey hey, look at that."_

_"Oh wow..."_

_"He looks like a samurai with that hair..."_

_"His body's so... Mmh!"_

_"Do you think that he's a new transfer student?"_

_"He's so handsome!"_

So he was considered a stranger now. A handsome transfer student that looked like a samurai thanks to his long hair. Not bad, at least he's no longer a delinquent in their eyes, an improvement even. But...

He felt a little bit awkward at how they're looking at him now. Still, there's no way around that, so he decided that he would weather it until he got used to it.

Entering his class was... a tense experience for almost everyone involved.

Because Chad, Uryuu and Orihime weren't there, no one recognized him, and this he knew from how they were looking at him. Not unlike a stranger he was, despite the fact that he belonged there as much as he belonged in Soul Society.

Still, he remained undeterred. He walked towards his seat, placed his bag beside his chair and sat down.

For a moment, none spoke to him. But they did talk about him, mainly of how Ichigo would be angry at the prospect of his seat being taken by a new student, not realizing that they were speaking about the same man.

He crossed his arms, and waited until either Chad, Orihime or Uryuu came by and greet him to clear the confusion. Even Keigo and Mizuiro were wary of him and dare not speak to him.

After a moment or so, Tatsuki Arisawa entered the class, and with that, Ichigo knew who would accompany her.

She entered the classroom, smiling brightly, and then, she noticed the tension within the room. She looked at the source, making her smile even wider than before, and then she responded with waving her hand and said.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

Many people turned to look at Orihime and then looked at him. He responded kindly to Orihime by lifting his hand and greeted her with a smile, "Morning, Inoue."

At the span of a second, the class burst into mutterings and whispers. The thought of this long-haired man was Ichigo Kurosaki never crossed their mind before. Especially when the color of his hair was black instead of the blinding orange that he had before.

Orihime looked a bit embarrassed for causing the slight ruckus. But then, her attention was diverted when Tatsuki, who stood beside her asked the one that she was greeting, "T-the hell...? What happened to your hair?"

Ichigo, thanking Zangetsu for giving him the ability to procure the best poker face that one could ever hope to have, said to her, "Overnight growth spurt. It happened sometimes."

It took a moment for Tatsuki's eye to twitch at that answer, and she responded with; "Oh ha ha, pretty funny, funny man. It's not just that, your eyes too, they look... well, a shade brighter too. Are those eye contacts or something?"

Ichigo's eyes had changed from its amber-shaded ones to a light shade of orange. A unique eye color, one that he only noticed just now, thanks to him never paying any attention to himself in the mirror, even after the changes that he had gone through.

"Look Tatsuki," Ichigo began, "Sometimes, extreme changes does happen, and when that does, one just has to accept it."

Tatsuki Arisawa was slightly annoyed at his nonchalance. A wild vein appeared on her forehead after she heard what he said, "Oh who are you kidding here Ichigo? You expect me to believe that?"

"No." Ichigo answered before he smirked, "Of course not, you're smarter than that. I just want the conversation to be over."

The sheer cheek of it made Tatsuki grit her teeth. But when she was annoyed into silence, Keigo took the stage.

"Ichigo, what the hell man?! You've been gone for quite sometime, and you returned like... like this?! What the hell happened to you?"

He looked at Keigo and said with the same jovial smirk as before, "Oh just some things. It doesn't matter really."

"Wha? That's not even-"

"That's not a proper answer you ass!"

Tatsuki beat Keigo to the punch and punching Ichigo on the top of his head with as much force as she could muster. The end result was her huffing continuously for a few seconds of silence before she knelt and pulled the hand that hit his head closer to her body as it began to swell.

Ichigo merely rubbed the spot that he was hit on before he sighed, stood up from his seat, and went to Tatsuki, saying... "Are you alright?"

This time, his tone of voice was not filled with sarcasm nor condescension, it was genuine concern. Tatsuki replied with, "What the hell was that...? It's like hitting concrete..." she groaned.

"Let me see your hand." Ichigo said as he grabbed her hand and examine it.

The action surprised Tatsuki somewhat, he was gentle in how he touched her hand so as to not make it painful for her. While he certainly tested to see where it hurts and how much it hurts her when she applied some pressure to several spots on her hand, he did it in the least painful way possible.

"You should not be using this hand for writing or lifting in the next few hours." Ichigo said after a few moments, "Don't try to shake it off or repeatedly opening and closing it either. If you have any trouble writing with your left hand, just borrow Inoue's notes when it feels better, okay?"

Tatsuki found herself stuttering her response, "Y-yeah. I, I will do that.", thanks to how serious he was and how close he was being.

"Good. Here we go." Ichigo said as he helped her stood up. He then patted her back twice and returned to his seat.

Thanks to the previous hubbub and how most of the people in the classroom were focused on Ichigo, they failed to notice two people entering the class. But Ichigo didn't.

"Chad." he said with a lift of his hand.

The gentle giant of a man lifted his hand, reciprocating his gesture and nodded slightly.

"Ishida." said Ichigo with a slight nod of his head.

The Quincy fixed the position of his glasses and replied with a cold but cordial tone of voice, "Kurosaki."

And with that, the three people that accompanied Ichigo to Soul Society took their respective seats. Orihime did so a second after Ishida had seated himself.

Then, to Ichigo's relief, the home teacher came and her gusto diverted their attention. "Hello everyone! Please take your seats!"

The hybrid could only hope that the rest of the day won't be so complicated. But then again, like what Yoruichi said, trouble always followed him.

So he's not keeping his hopes up at least.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>Forgive my tardiness if you'd be so kind, but after a long time, this fic has been updated.<p>

Now let's see how long the next one would take... shall we?

...

P.S.: To those of you who might want to know and are interested enough in this story to read this, I have been working on Naruto: Unorthodox Change of Fate reboot and will post its first chapter in the near future. Before its release, I will update the previous one with a chapter that will inform you of the reboot and to change its status from 'On-going' to 'Complete', just in case.

Until the next update dear readers.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns the Bleach franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary days. ...Mostly.<strong>

**Part II**

* * *

><p>"Alright! I see that almost every one of you are here, that's good! Except... you." she said as she pointed Ichigo, "I've never seen you before, who are you?"<p>

Every pair of eyes on the class were focused on Ichigo once again, due to how the teacher's confusion that was caused by his new appearance.

"It's Ichigo, sensei." he answered her question.

"Oh. Alright, did you dye your hair or something?"

Ichigo could only shake his head at that question. Once, he established the fact to her that his orange-colored hair was natural after so many insinuations that he had it dyed. And now that it was black, she assumed that it was dyed. Again.

He couldn't help but to be amused at the irony. "Um, yeah. You could say that."

Misato Ochi, his homeroom teacher, evaluated his appearance for a few seconds before she nodded, "Well then, alright. It suits you quite well if I must say so."

After that remark, she returned to speaking to the whole class instead of just one student in particular.

Ichigo found himself participating in something that he had found to be so terribly normal that he felt out of place. Despite the fact that he had always been bored with the activities at school, he never found that he did not belong there.

At least, until now. It may be caused by his Hollow side, or his experience in many battles in this or the previous timeline, or the mixture between the two reasons, but one thing's for certain: Despite the fact that he had called this place home when he and the others were leaving Soul Society, he did not feel as if it truly was his home if it weren't in his house alongside his family.

'Dangerous thought...' he thought to himself, already thinking about the proposal that Yamamoto Genryuusai had given to him.

He respected the old man a great deal, he really did. But his proposal was... Well, it required a bit fair of thought before he could say yes or no to that. After all, he was not a full-fledged spirit that became a Shinigami.

While a Shinigami was not the right term for him to call himself, he supposed that it was rather fitting, considering the fact that despite he had a Hollow side, he was not controlled by raw instinct to feed. Granted, he now found out that fighting with equally, if not slightly less or more powerful enemies was quite euphoric in itself.

Still, that did not mean it was because of his Hollow side. A shining example of a pure Shinigami who enjoyed fighting so much did exist after all.

But considering what the old man offered him... He wasn't sure if he was ready to let go of this world just yet. He might come by periodically to Soul Society if he could and were allowed to, but to be more than that was not something that he's prepared for.

The burden of duty and responsibility was really heavy to bear if he were to accept. And not to mention, the attention that he would receive from the more unsavory parts of Soul Society, especially from the members of the noble families who thought themselves better due to the circumstances of their birth.

They're disgusting. He would not be able to handle the political backlash while keeping himself as 'graceful as a nobleman' if he were to accept, that was for sure.

However, he decided to let that particular topic go for a moment. Currently, he resolved to focus on what his sensei was saying instead of letting his mind wander around. In case that she decided to ask him questions or something of the sort.

Though she had not done such a thing for the next hour, he could tell that she sometime stole a glance towards him. The glance was one that was filled with slight suspicion and confusion, presumably owing to how he looked like now.

Ichigo sighed inaudibly, this attention that he's getting was not something that escaped him when he came back, but now, it had gotten to the point where it was less endearing as before. Not that it was really that endearing before.

* * *

><p>Then there came a time for recess. At this hour, the students did not have any lessons and were allowed to do almost anything within the rules and the area of the school.<p>

Ichigo would have entertained the idea of having a lunch with his friends if the badge that he had gotten from Yamamoto did not go off when he decided to do so and yell out the word Hollow repeatedly in the shrillest voice that one would ever have the misfortune of hearing.

After he turned off the abominable scream coming out of the badge, Ichigo swiftly walked out of the classroom without appearing to be running but still as fast.

He went to the men's bathroom, entered one of the toilet stalls, closed the door, sat on the closed toilet seat and will himself out of his body.

Invisible to normal humans' eyes, Ichigo moved using his brand of Shunpo, Echo Step, to go to the rooftop, from which he planned to take off towards the source of the Hollow's Reiatsu.

However, one thing did not go according to plan.

Before he ran towards the bathroom, Tatsuki was about to talk to him when Orihime diverted her attention by asking her to eat lunch together. Ichigo was about to ask permission to go with them when the badge screamed like a bat out of hell.

The raven-haired athletic girl was curious at Ichigo's sudden hurry to go somewhere, but Orihime had insisted even more to go somewhere private to eat while inviting others to come as well to let her mind off Ichigo for a bit, for she knew that Ichigo had to go to eradicate the Hollow that popped up.

However, what she didn't know was that Ichigo planned to go to the rooftop to fly off. And what _he _didn't realize yet... was that his friend Tatsuki could see spirits.

And so she saw him in all his glory as the hybrid who defeated the Captain-Commander of Soul Society.

She saw him with the strange black get-up that signified his difference among other Shinigami, his hardened gaze, and the undeniable trademark scowl that was once stuck in a perpetual existence, as if he was unable to change his expression from that.

Then his blazing orange eyes met hers. But he didn't think of it as that big of a deal and was about to fly off, thinking that he was not seen by his childhood friend and was able to get off freely.

"Ichigo?"

But that question stopped him. He looked at her once again, and he saw that she was indeed staring at him and not at something behind or around him. She knew that he was there, she saw what he looked like now, and she was bewildered and slightly scared by what she's seeing.

Then came Orihime and the others, "Hey Tatsuki, is it empty?" said Mahana Natsui, the girl with the short brown hair who was the most outgoing one among the little group.

But Tatsuki did not answer. Her gaze was transfixed upon Ichigo, and when Orihime noticed his presence as a spiritual being, and how Tatsuki was looking straight at him, she realized what Ichigo had moments before.

After a moment of tense silence, Ichigo looked at Orihime, and he said something that Tatsuki could also hear, but none other in the proximity could, "Heh... I suppose there's no way out of this now, isn't it?"

Orihime could only smile sheepishly as she shook her head in response while Tatsuki looked at her friend like a deer caught in headlights.

Ichigo then resumed to looking up to the sky, and shortly afterwards, he summoned his black wings and shot off into the distance.

On the courtyard below, one Keigo Asano heard a noise that came from the sky and looked up. His eyes widened when he saw something that looked like a giant black bird flying across the sky.

"What is that?" he wondered to himself as the bird flew until it disappeared into the distance.

"What is what?" asked Mizuiro, who heard his muttering.

"N-Nothing! Nothing..."

* * *

><p>Handling the primal Hollows were no longer child's play to him. It was a really easy thing to do that it did not feel as if it were a chore nor an activity.<p>

Still, considering that he's always been able to finish low-level Hollows without much problem before he got himself sent back in time, he supposed that there was little to no difference at the amount of time that he spent eradicating primal Hollows now compared to before.

After the remains of the Hollow dispersed into thin air, Ichigo prepared to take off to reach his school.

"Hello there."

Until a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned and saw one Hirako Shinji, whose wide smile and bowl haircut made him stand out in a crowd.

He wore a simple black dress shirt with white tie under a white jacket, carrying a plastic bag on his left hand, and he regarded Ichigo with his usual smile plastered on his face, "It's been quite a while. How did things go in Soul Society?"

"It went pretty well, saved Rukia and all that. She decided to stay however, and I don't blame her. As long as she's not in danger of being executed, I'm alright with whatever she chooses." Ichigo answered, "Although... Aizen escaped."

"Ck, doesn't surprise me one bit." Hirako said as he turned his eyes away slightly, "The bastard's always been slimy. It'll take great effort to bring him down. Where did he go? Hueco Mundo?"

"Considering that he used a group of Menos Grande to lift him, Gin and Tousen away, it was pretty obvious." Ichigo answered with a smirk, "Still," he said with an amused drawl, "I found something about myself that might allow me to defeat him."

Hirako raised his eyebrow, "Oh really? Pray tell." he asked rather incredulously while slightly curious.

Ichigo then procured a wide smile and said; "I'm immune to his Shikai."

Hirako was stunned silence. His eyes were wide and for a moment, he simply did not know what to say to that statement. After a while however, he managed to bring out one question, "Are you fucking kidding me Ichigo? You better not be joking." he warned him.

Ichigo raised one of his hands in a placating gesture, "Relax, I'm not. Kyoka Suigetsu affects every one of our senses and able to manipulate them, this is true. But there is one sense that it cannot affect with its illusions."

"Which is?" asked Shinji, his curiosity piqued.

"The sense that lets us feel the presence of a Zanpakutou." Ichigo answered, much to Hirako's incredulity, "Every Shinigami has it, Shinji. But they are limited to their own Zanpakutou, while I... am able to sense others'."

"And how could you manage to-" Shinji stopped his question before he came to the realization himself and promptly planted his palm onto his face, "Of course... because you are merged with your Zanpakutou, that right?"

"Indeed it is." Ichigo confirmed.

Shinji shook his head before his smile widened, showing his upper rows of teeth, "Alright. Then what's up with your wings? I saw you swooping down on one Hollow before you moved to another one nearby. What, you acquire some power-up on Soul Society or something?"

"Something of the sort, yeah."

"Huh..." Shinji's expression was one of slight surprise, "You consumed a Zanpakutou?"

"Uh, a _former_ Zanpakutou." Ichigo corrected him, "And it's not so much of a consuming than it is a consented merging. Like what I did with Zangetsu and my Hollow side."

"Heh, Hiyori's going to have a field day with this. You know, she actually bet that when you came back from Soul Society, she will be strong enough to at least defeat you in a spar. While she had gotten a bit stronger, she's still nowhere near your level."

Ichigo merely smirked back at him and said; "Well, she'll just have to try harder, right?"

"Yeah..." Shinji's smirk lessened at this, "And make us suffer in the process too." he finished with a gloomy expression, "I mean come on, it's one thing to train by yourself, it's another thing entirely to make a huge racket every single time you do so. Yelling the word 'That bastard' and 'I'm going to show him' and stuff like that. And she does it everyday too, it's annoying."

"And like usual, no one dares to go and call her out on it." Ichigo said with slight amusement.

Shinji shrugged, accepting though nevertheless weary that the small-bodied girl would always be that way. "So anyway, you're going to resume your duty as a Shinigami then? Even if you're not actually one?" he added as an afterthought.

"I can still perform Konsou with this." said Ichigo as he showed his black sword, "So I don't see any reason why I should stop."

"You're too noble for your own good Ichigo." said the blonde man without any hint of malice as he flashed his whale-like grin, "And besides, there's a Shinigami in this sector that's replaced the girl that you rescued. If you continue this, you'll be taking his job and he'll get paid for not doing his job properly."

Ichigo's eyebrows rose up, "Really? Who?"

"Ah just some guy named uh..." Shinji put his right index finger to his upper lip and tilted his head slightly in an effort to remember the Shinigami's name, "Uh... what was it? Zee-, no that's not it, Ku? Ah screw it, just call him Mr. _Car_, it's easier that way." he gave up remembering and said the made-up name with a dismissal handwave.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled in amusement, "Okay, at least tell me what he looks like."

"He has a big afro." Shinji answered as he used his arms to convey the size of Mr. Car's hair, "And it's a regular afro, not shaped like the one that Love has now."

"Alright, that narrows it down." said Ichigo, already knowing the prominent physical feature of Shinigami that Shinji spoke of, but not of his name, "Hey, I gotta get back to school. Say hi to the rest for me, alright?"

"Yeah yeah."

Summoning the flaming black wings once again, Ichigo took off to the sky and went to his school. Shinji, who watched the whole process happened, grinned, as if pleased by something, "You really are one hell of a guy, Kurosaki Ichigo."

He then heard the ringtone of his phone coming off. He immediately took it, and answered it, "Hello, Hiyori Sarugaki-san?" he asked in false pleasant tone of voice.

_"Where the hell are you, baldie?! You're supposed to return with our lunch an hour ago!" _she yelled through the phone.

"I was just strolling around, don't be so mad at me." he explained as if he did nothing wrong, "Oh yeah, you'll never guess who I met that made me late."

* * *

><p>After he managed to return to the class and sit on his seat moments before the teacher reached the class and began another lesson, he deliberately avoided Tatsuki's gaze.<p>

She had seen him in his hybrid form, and now, he was just waiting for the imminent blowout. However, he knew that she knew better than to cause a scene during school time, so he still had some time until the inevitable.

Though prolonging it wasn't always a good thing, sometimes it would allow one to be prepared for its coming.

He could feel her gaze from her seat that was located at eleven o'clock from where he's sitting. He then looked at Orihime who seemed to be giving him a sheepish smile that was supposed to assure him.

Ichigo nodded and mouthed out, 'it's alright'. And that seemed to comfort her somewhat, knowing the message that he wanted to convey, which was that he would take care of the explanation to Tatsuki.

He endured this until the end of the school session for the day. However, before he explained things to Tatsuki, he needed to ask Uryuu a favor.

"What do you want Kurosaki?" asked the bespectacled young Quincy who saw Ichigo approaching him.

"Ishida, there's something that I need your help with. Could you come to my house?"

"...Sure." Uryuu said after a moment of hesitation, "What do you need help with?" he asked.

"You know about Kon, right? Well, his doll body is messed up and needed to be repaired. Knowing your ability to sew, I promised him that I'd ask you. Can you do it?" he asked.

Uryuu nodded with a sigh, "Alright Kurosaki, I'll come by to your house."

"Alright, great." Ichigo said before he added, "Now... if you don't mind, can you just come to my house alone? I really need to do something important."

Seeing his serious expression, Uryuu couldn't help but to be worried, "What's going on?"

In a lower voice, Ichigo said to Uryuu, "Tatsuki saw me in my spirit form."

The Quincy's eyes widened at that. He took a glance at Tatsuki, who was looking at Ichigo with scrutinizing gaze all the while ignoring Orihime's attempt to divert her attention for a few moments.

In an equally low voice, Uryuu said, "What are you planning to do?"

"What else?" Ichigo asked rhetorically, "I'll tell her the truth. There's no more hiding now. If he can see me in my spirit form, then he can see your Quincy ability along with Chad and Orihime's powers. Along with Hollows. And you know how dangerous it would be for her if she doesn't know what they are."

Uryuu sighed, "In other words, you have no choice but to tell her."

"Yeah, more or less." Ichigo agreed, "So? Can you go to my house alone? I'll call Yuzu and tell her that you're going to take something from my room, a notebook or something like that so that they don't get too obstructive."

Sighing once more, Uryuu reluctantly accepted, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, thanks." Ichigo said as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Good luck."

"I should be the one saying that to you." Uryuu replied with a serious tone of voice.

"You haven't met my father in person." Ichigo rebutted with an amused tone of voice, "Trust me, you'll need it more than me."

Uryuu merely shook his head at his joke before he left the classroom. The hybrid then went to Tatsuki, who seemed rather impatient, as evident by how she's crossing her arms and how her body seemed to be shaking somewhat.

Orihime, hearing the sounds of footsteps coming closer to her and Tatsuki, turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, um... Tatsuki wants to speak with us."

The said black-haired girl didn't even speak. Her expression was more than enough to say what she's feeling.

Ichigo merely nodded, his expression was rather unreadable to Tatsuki, "Alright. Do you want to get Chad as well?"

"How many people know about this?" Tatsuki asked out of the blue after he mentioned Chad, her voice was deliberately low so as to not draw too much attention. "And how long has this been going on?" she asked with a more morose tone of voice

"So no Chad then." Ichigo gathered. He then looked at Chad, and him hearing the whole thing, only nodded in response to Ichigo's shake of his head.

"Alright then, where do you want to go?"

"How about my house?" Orihime suggested almost immediately, "We can talk alone in there. No one else is around but me."

Ichigo didn't miss the tone of her voice that suggested how she was insisting instead of suggesting. Tatsuki noticed this as well, and knowing how her friend had been trying to calm her down ever since lunch, she couldn't help but feel a slight regret and said; "Yeah... Yeah, let's go to Orihime's house."

With Orihime and Tatsuki leading the way while Ichigo followed a few feet behind them, they went towards the school gate to exit the school premises.

When they exited the school area, something suddenly perched itself on Ichigo's right shoulder. A quadrupedal creature, small in its stature yet graceful in its movement.

He turned slightly and saw the black cat that was known as the alternate form of Yoruichi Shihouin. "Hey."

With a whisper, she replied, "Heya handsome... I see you got into a bit of a problem."

"Yeah. Slight problem." Ichigo said in an equally low volume as Yoruichi's, "That's Tatsuki, a friend of mine and Inoue. And just this afternoon, I found out that she could see spirits as well."

"What did she see?" she asked in rhetorical manner before she added, "You?"

"Me." Ichigo confirmed her assumption, "And she also knows that Inoue can also see me as well, so now we're going to Inoue's house to explain things to her."

"Hm, if so then start with Soul Society and Hollows. She needs to know the basics first so that she won't be too confused with the more specific ones. Then, you explain about yourself, and, if you want to, about Aizen and the current turmoil between Soul Society and Aizen." Yoruichi suggested.

"Good idea." Ichigo remarked, "By the way, you've been looking at me from afar, haven't you?"

"Oh? How did you know?" asked Yoruichi out of curiosity.

"Considering how you assumed that I got myself into a bit of a trouble before asking me what's going on, I can guess that you've been at least surveying me from somewhere I wouldn't notice. After all, from the outside, I'm just a guy walking behind two girls that had just invited him to go along with them."

"Ah, very keen of you." she replied in an impressed voice.

"Hey, who are you talking to back there?" Tatsuki asked as she turned her head slightly to be able to see Ichigo. When she did and saw the cat that was perching itself on Ichigo's shoulder, she stopped and did a double-take.

Ichigo and Yoruichi looked at each other for a moment in synchronization before they looked back at her again, and Ichigo's response was to shrug and say, "No one, I was just muttering to myself."

"Oh really?" Tatsuki asked with narrowed eyes, skeptic of his answer, "And what's that cat doing on your shoulder?" she asked with more curiosity than suspicion.

Ichigo responded by gently stroking the spot beneath her chin, causing her to purr in delight, "She likes me, what can I say?" Ichigo asked rhetorically with a smile.

Tatsuki merely shook her head with a frown while Orihime couldn't help but to be slightly confused and bewildered at Yoruichi's presence. So he whispered to the black cat that was Yoruichi and she nodded before she leaped to Orihime's shoulder as Tatsuki became the impromptu leader of the line.

He watched as Orihime's eyes got brighter with understanding while Tatsuki seemed rather... hesitant about something.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her admittedly small apartment room, Orihime opened the door and entered it before turning to Ichigo and Tatsuki and said; "Make yourself at home! I'll go prepare some stuff first."<p>

As she disappeared into the interior of the apartment, Tatsuki watched as the black cat entered it without too much hesitance on its part.

Tatsuki was just about to reach and grab the cat to prevent her from coming in, but as it turned out, the black cat knew what she's trying to do and pounced its way until it reached the entrance to Orihime's room.

"H-hey!" Tatsuki sputtered out after seeing she missed seeing the feline animal and inadvertently letting the cat inside.

"Don't worry, it's not like Inoue has an allergy or intense dislike of animal in general, right?" Ichigo asked rhetorically as he took off his shoes and entered the apartment without too much hassle.

Tatsuki frowned at her childhood friend before she did the same as he did and closed the apartment door when she entered.

They were then gathered in her room, with Tatsuki sitting on the side of Orihime's bed along with the owner of the apartment while Ichigo sat on the floor along with Yoruichi who curled up in his lap.

"It's like it knows you." Tatsuki remarked at seeing how it seemed to like being on its lap.

Ichigo didn't reply, he merely shrugged with a smile as he petted the cat lightly.

"Okay then, let's get to the matter at hand, shall we?" Tatsuki rhetorically asked them, "Ichigo, I saw you on the roof. I saw you sprouting black wings and then flew off to god knows where. You were wearing this ragged black clothing and your chest is all covered in bandages, and then you said 'There's no way out of this now, isn't it?', what can you think you can get out from? What aren't you telling me? And what the hell's with the black wings? What, are you like some sort of angel of death? Well?"

It was as if a dam that was once filled with all her frustration slightly broke. She had spoken those words in the span of seven seconds. There were sweats trailing down from her forehead and her face reddened slightly out of anger.

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked at Yoruichi, who looked at him back before nodding.

Before Tatsuki could even say that there was something suspicious about the black cat, Ichigo said to her, "About what you said, me being an angel of death... I'm not that. But I _am_ a God of Death (Shinigami)"

"...The hell are you talking about?" Tatsuki asked, her expression turned from anger mixed with annoyance to one filled with pure rage. Clearly, she said the words 'angel of death' as sarcasm.

"T-Tatsuki." Orihime said as she grabbed her friend's shoulder, "Please, calm down. Kurosaki-kun's right, he's a Shinigami."

Her brain tried to rebut that statement, but at the same time, her brain was also reminding her of the images of him wearing that strange getup, sprouting wings and flying off into the distance. Essentially, she was conflicted.

But one thing was for certain. "Show me then."

She needed to see that form again. To make her mind choose its side. Seeing him in that form again would allow that to happen.

Yoruichi hopped off from his lap, and Ichigo nodded, "Very well then." he then tilted his head slightly downwards, closing his eyes, and willing himself to go out.

When he did, Tatsuki nearly fainted.

It took all of her willpower to not pass out at the sight of seeing _another _Ichigo sprouting out from his body without any apparent trouble. Now, he was letting his hair down, and wearing that strange getup of his.

True to what she wanted, this helped her mind choose sides. And it decided to accept the reality that was now shown to her, the _genuine _reality. One that she now had the misfortune to see.

"...So you're... a Shinigami." Tatsuki slowly spoke out.

Ichigo smiled rather melancholicly as he said, "I am. So what do you think?"

"...I don't... know what I think." Tatsuki said after a moment of silence. "S-so, where's your uh... your wings?"

Without even a gesture, Ichigo summoned the black wings in its smallest size so as to not let the room be covered with it. And after seeing this, Tatsuki's resisting side lost all of its power to try and deny the fact that there's a world besides that of what she's known all her life.

"...Huh... O-kay." she began with uncertainty in her voice. Now that she knew, what was she going to do? She was not sure now, not when Ichigo had revealed such a thing.

"Look Tatsuki, while you're still digesting this, why don't we have some drink first? Inoue, do you have any juice or something like that?" he asked of her.

"Um, y-yes! I think I have one in the fridge. An orange juice." Orihime answered.

"Alright, then I'll get it for her. You stay by her side okay? Keep her from passing out or something like that."

"Hey...!" Tatsuki said rather defiantly though she did so with a low volume, "I'm not... that weak, okay? I'm just... shocked, 's all."

Ichigo smiled before he patted her shoulder, "I know. And that's why I'll let you take this all in first. I'll go get the juice, okay?"

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, I'll do it!"

"No no. Stay." Ichigo requested, "I think I need to be out of her sight to ease the process along anyway. I mean look, she didn't even realize that she haven't been blinking and her pupils are so dilated."

This made her turn her head away instantly, as it seemed that the floor was much more interesting at the moment, and then she blinked, not unconsciously made.

"I'll be back shortly."

After exiting the room, Ichigo found that Yoruichi was still following him, she looked up to him and said, "Well, that could've gone a lot better."

"Maybe." Ichigo admitted.

* * *

><p>"Alright. I think I get the gist of it." Tatsuki said, though ratheruncertainly.<p>

It took one hour to explain to Tatsuki of Soul Society, Shinigami, Hollows, Hueco Mundo, and about nearly everything in general, including his little rescue mission for Rukia Kuchiki, considering that he told her about Rukia saving him and his family, along with the traitors from Gotei 13. The juice was still there, grasped by her hands, and was only sipped once, and that's when he brought it to her.

She's a lot calmer now, but he had caught her stealing glances at his spirit form and his unconscious body next to him.

So while still bewildered, she's more or less adapted to it. "So uh... this Rukia Kuchiki, she used to be our classmate?"

"It's a part of her disguise." Ichigo answered, "You know, with all that I've told you, the existence of an afterlife, the society of the afterlife, why do you ask about Rukia of all things?"

"It's because I don't have any memory of her." Tatsuki said, "And that she was the one who saved you and your family. I think that would warrant a question from me at least."

"Aw, you do care about me." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Of course I care about you idiot! You're my friend." she said to him, "And since when did you get so cheeky anyway? What happened in that Soul Society that made you this way?"

"There's a far more complicated reason to explain that." Ichigo began, "Would you like to hear it from the beginning or...?"

"We have all night, don't we? I called my father, telling him that I'd be a little late, so go ahead, tell me from the beginning."

And so he did, though deliberately leaving the time-travel part, he told her about his merging to his Zanpakutou... And that of his Hollow.

"...Wait a minute, what?" Tatsuki said out of bewilderment, "Y-you said you have a Hollow, the soul monster that you described before, inside you?"

"I had. Now, it's a part of me."

Orihime's soft voice diverted their attention as she said, "I knew it..."

Ichigo's eyebrows were raised, and he said to her, "Wait a minute, you knew?"

"N-not exactly." she said as she waved both of her hands at him, to try and explain, "It's just... when Aizen left and I came to you, your Reiatsu felt... dark, somehow. And your eyes..."

Ichigo sighed as he rubbed his head sheepishly, "Well, for what it's worth I'm really sorry for scaring you Inoue. Really, I am."

Seeing his concern and his sincere regret and apology, Orihime couldn't help but smile. Though that scary image of him was not easily forgettable, she could still see the man that she fell in love with in the first place.

'Perhaps it's just an aspect of him, not all of him.' she thought to herself before she said; "It's alright Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki groaned, and Orihime and Ichigo saw her rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration as she's trying to make sense of all of this information. Even when she said that she understood the gist of it, she's having a hard time adjusting her mind to the idea that Ichigo was part of a world that she never knew existed.

Yet despite him being thrown into this world, he still seemed like he enjoyed it now. She could see in his face when he's talking about Soul Society a sense of longing, one that he himself might have not noticed.

Somehow, she didn't like that. Being a part-time God of Death or not, did he not belong to this world still?

"Ichigo, do you... do you like being a Shinigami?" Tatsuki asked of him.

"...Yeah." Ichigo answered with a smile, one that she had never seen him make ever since the tragedy that befell his famly, "Yeah, I do."

His answer was sincere, his eyes seemed to shine, and his smile was bright. This, on another situation, would definitely make her happy. However, during this particular situation? Not so much.

"Have you forgotten where you came from Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, her voice tight, "Look, no matter what you are right now, you were born here, and you haven't died and gone to that Soul Society just yet. Don't you forget that you still belong here as much as you... just as much as you belong there."

It was meant to be a warning, a borderline threat, her anger wanted to make it so.

But instead, it came out as a reminder. Perhaps she was softened a bit when she saw him having such an honest-looking smile ever since the day that his mother died, the day when the scowl became so quintessential to his very personality.

So Ichigo's answer was one that she deserved, "I'm not forgetting my origins, Tatsuki. But I like this power of mine because I can use this to save someone, anyone. Like how I fought with Soul Society for Rukia's freedom. Frankly... I would like to be a Shinigami for a whole lot longer."

"Always the hero..." Tatsuki muttered out in bemusement as she shook her head. She sighed, knowing that this Ichigo truly spoke out from his heart. She couldn't help but be affected by it and wanted him to have this little slice of happiness.

To have her railing it on him simply because she's afraid of him letting her go simply wouldn't do.

...

No, she's afraid of him letting his friends and family go, not letting _her _go, as in only her, herself, as if she was the only one whom he thought of, as if she was his whole world.

'Wait, why the hell am I thinking about that?!' she wondered to herself.

The other three within the room did not miss the sudden wide-eyed look and the slight blush that Tatsuki had sported thanks to what was going on within her mind. "Tatsuki, are, are you alright...?" Orihime asked, worried over her friend.

"H-huh? O-oh yeah, yeah I'm fine." Tatsuki said as she put a front of false bravado to avoid having to explain the cause of such sudden reaction. "A-anyway what's the deal with this hollow inside of you thing?"

"It's a side effect that I gained when I tried to become a Shinigami again after Rukia's power was taken from me." Ichigo answered, "I was forced to become a hollow to find my zanpakutou, and that part of me lingered on despite my success."

"Does it...?"

"Control me? No." Ichigo said with a dismissal wave of his hand, "It's a part of me, integrated into my very being. I am fully in control of it."

"So we don't have to worry you getting berserk on us at any given moment?" she asked again.

"Of course not." Ichigo answered somewhat flippantly, "Look at me, do I look like a monster to you?"

"Well, no." Tatsuki admitted both to him and to herself.

"Then there's your answer." Ichigo said, "So... now that you understand all this, you must know that no one in our school outside of Inoue, Chad and Ishida and you knows about this. So you have to keep this a secret."

"A super-powered alias and a normal one to blend in...? I think you're taking this hero thing a bit far, Ichigo." Tatsuki remarked with a smirk.

"Hey, it's to keep you safe." Ichigo answered in a matter-of-fact tone of voice with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes slightly and said; "What, because I don't have powers like the ones you have?"

"Well, yes." Ichigo answered bluntly, "And with the power of the enemy that we're facing... I think there's some merit in the idea of me taking the brunt of the attack when they occurred."

"Look uh... How powerful are these enemies?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo.

"Very powerful. More so compared to low-class Hollows that even those that were not a seated officer could defeat with ease." Ichigo answered with a cold tone of voice, "Let's just say that it would at least take a Captain-class Shinigami to take one of them."

Hearing his tales of the feats that the captains of Soul Society were able to do, Tatsuki immediately knew that the enemy, the traitorous Shinigami Captains from the organization known as the Gotei 13, was far more powerful than previously believed.

She didn't like the feeling of helplessness, and so she asked him, "Is... is there anyway that I can participate in this fight?"

"...Wait a minute, Tatsuki, you're not really suggesting that you want to fight these people are you?" asked Ichigo, caught by surprise by her question.

"What if I am?" Tatsuki asked, as if challenging him, "What if I do want to fight?"

"...Honestly?" Ichigo asked rhetorically before sighing and rubbing his head, "I don't think there's no harm in it. _If, _and only if you're strong enough."

Tatsuki procured a small smile at what Ichigo said, "So, well then, where should I train? The... the Urahara guy?" she suggested, "I mean, from what you told me about him, he sounds like a bit of an ass, but he did make you strong, didn't he?"

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi before directly asking her, "What do you think?"

Tatsuki looked at the black cat as they made eye contact, sending a weird feeling up her spine. After a moment of silence, Yoruichi spoke, "Sure, Kisuke could devise a method to give you some power. Your Reiatsu is quite pronounced for a normal human after all."

And Tatsuki screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Wha-, what-, what the hell?! It spoke!" she yelled out as she pointed her right index finger to Yoruichi who simply couldn't hide her amusement.

"Yes, I can speak." Yoruichi replied to Tatsuki who backed out to Orihime's bed to try and avoid the talking black cat, "But please, call me Yoruichi."

Tatsuki felt as if she was the sanest person in the room as she looked at Ichigo and Orihime and found Yoruichi as normal, as if they had dealt with her on a regular basis. "O-okay, Y-Yoruichi-san." Tatsuki answered rather uncertainly.

"Thank you. Now." she said as she took over the course of the conversation, "With what you know now, you are officially in the danger zone. That is, if an enemy took a hold of you, they would use you as a leverage, an information provider, and likely, a toy to be tortured."

The way the cat said it as if it were not a big deal brought shiver to Tatsuki's spine as she now realized that she had entered the world where only the most powerful people could stand their ground against the monsters.

"If you want to fight, then you will have to know that Kisuke would train you harder than what he gave to Ichigo. Why so? Because even if I did say that your Reiatsu is quite pronounced, I was comparing you to a normal human. I'm not even counting Orihime on that since she's now more than just a normal human." she stated rather sternly, "Compared to Ichigo? Allow me to be honest, your Reiatsu will be utterly crushed under the pressure of his own if he were to let it all out near you."

Tatsuki gulped, her resolve somewhat shaken.

"How much will you want to take? Because to be strong enough to face at least a feral Hollow and win, you will be put under a harsh regimen of training. So tell me Tatsuki, how much will you want to take to become strong?"

Tatsuki stared at the cat as cold sweat began to come out of her body. She took another deep breath before saying; "As... As many as you will give me!"

Yoruichi was silent for a second or two before she nodded, "Good answer. That's exactly what I want to hear." she relaxed a little bit and said; "Then I'll inform Kisuke tonight, he'll prepare a little something for you to do. Me and Ichigo will take you there tomorrow."

Tatsuki nodded though it was not a confident one as she was still somewhat scared.

"As for now..." Yoruichi continued, "I _would_ suggest that you prepare yourself, Tatsuki. Because you just entered a really crazy world in a part that you might come to regret."

That statement did not help matters. At all.

"Still, we'll be there to help you." Yoruichi added instantly, "Because no matter how much you think you might be prepared, I'm afraid no amount of preparation would be enough."

The way that the cat said that increased her concern. However, she decided to fight it, for her to be able to be a part of this world, this dangerous world that Ichigo had found himself a home in.

She clenched her fists and said; "I'll be prepared." she stated firmly.

Yoruichi seemed to smile at this and said; "Well, you have the spirit, I'll give you that. I'll inform Kisuke, and you need to be there too Ichigo."

"Of course Kitty-cat." Ichigo replied with a smile.

The woman who masqueraded as a cat chuckled, and everyone besides Ichigo and Yoruichi was caught by surprise when his badge screamed the word Hollow repeatedly

"Well, that's my cue. Would you mind keeping my body here for a second? I'll be right back." Ichigo said as he put Yoruichi down on the floor and phased through the wall in quick succession.

'Even with all the powers he had, he's still willing to do these little things just because he can.' Yoruichi thought as he looked at the spot on the wall that Ichigo had left from.

"He's eradicating those... Hollow creatures, isn't he?" asked Tatsuki.

"Indeed he is. Despite the fact that his power outrank the strongest captain in Gotei 13, he's still willing to do the stuff that's supposed to be done by a seated officer at best." Yoruichi remarked, "He really doesn't see what we see in him."

Seeing Yoruichi, Tatsuki couldn't help but to get curious, Ichigo had told her of the abilities that the Shinigami had, and considering that this Yoruichi was willing to train her and that she had a friend that could level out the playing field for her, she just had to ask Yoruichi questions.

"Yoruichi-san... are you a Shinigami as well?"

"Hm? Why yes." Yoruichi answered her question, "You sound quite confused. Why? Is it my form?" she asked back.

"To be honest, yeah." answered Tatsuki, "Can all Shinigami turn into a cat, or is it just you?"

"Just me. Though Ichigo _might _have inherited the effect of that potion, I still don't know for sure so let's go with that." answered Yoruichi, "Are you curious to see what I truly look like, Tatsuki?" she asked Tatsuki once again.

"Um... would you mind if I am?" Tatsuki asked, somewhat afraid that she was stepping out of line.

"Oh no, of course not." said Yoruichi as she waved her right front paw in a dismissive manner, "Since you asked... I'll be glad to show you."

With a puff of smoke that filled the whole room, Yoruichi was obscured, and the smokescreen made Orihime and Tatsuki cover their eyes because of the force through which it was spread.

Tatsuki coughed as the smoke cleared. At first, she only saw the silhouette of Yoruichi's human form standing at the center of the smoke, and as the smokescreen progressively became clearer and clearer with each second, her eyes widened in concordance to the decrease of the smoke's thickness.

"Well, here is my human form." Yoruichi said as Tatsuki's jaw went slack at the sight of the naked, chocolate-skinned, purple-haired, golden-eyed beautiful woman that was Yoruichi Shihouin.

As if she didn't notice the blush that Tatsuki began to sport, she continued to speak as she used her hand to slick her hair back slightly, "Out of all the noble houses in Gotei 13, only the Shihouin has this ability. Even then, it is quite rare, and I'm the only one who has it after generations of absence."

She then sat in a position where Tatsuki could clearly see the interior of her vagina, a sitting position that only boys would sport, even then, they would use that position when they have clothes that covered their body, "Considering the colorful individuals in the history of Soul Society, having a feline form is not the strangest thing that a Shinigami could have. Let me tell you about Komamura Saijin, he's the captain of the 7th Division..."

After three and a half second, Tatsuki blew up as her face was bright red from how much that Yoruichi had shown, and her scream could be heard from several blocks away...

"P-PUT ON SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES!"

* * *

><p>'Well... that's that.' Ichigo thought as the last of the weak, feral Hollows were eradicated.<p>

He then took a moment to asses his surroundings, to see if there were another Hollow that would come nearby, or if there were something that would be affected by his presence.

By now, the sun had already disappeared and was replaced by the moon as the night enveloped the side of the earth that he was on, bringing darkness into Karakura town.

Though it was easy, Ichigo knew that he was doing someone else's job, and therefore, was quite annoyed that the Shinigami that was supposed to take care of the feral Hollows was not present when he arrived and was not even there when he's finished.

Granted, he was being too fast for any Shinigami to give some of the Hollows to be purified by them, considering the sheer speed of his attacks that made them fall.

"H-hey!"

'Ah, there he is. Finally.' Ichigo thought as he looked over towards the source of the voice, and there he found a Shinigami with the most...

When Kenpachi Zaraki and Love Aikawa came into mind, Ichigo immediately changed his mind and considered this one as a Shinigami that had one of the most distinguishable, if not atrocious haircut of all time.

"So we finally meet, Mr. Car."

"W-wha? I'm not Mr. Car! I'm Zennosuke Kuruma(Car)dani! I'm a Shinigami assigned in this sector after the previous one is involved in some kind of crime! W-who are you?!" the afro-haired man with thick eyebrows exclaimed as he pointed his finger towards Ichigo.

"Me? I'm-"

"There you are baldy!"

Ichigo then saw the aforementioned afro-haired Shinigami's head being used as a stepping stone as someone else came into the fray, knocking Kurumadani out and charged towards Ichigo with her sword at the ready.

Ichigo stepped aside to avoid the little ball of fire's sword and smiled when she glared at him, "Hello to you too, Hiyori-san. That's a very interesting way to say hello."

To her credit, she did not attack him on impulse. She still directed her most pressuring glare at him as she kept her sword ready, "Shinji said you've gotten stronger... That you got some new abilities and stuff like that, is that true?" she asked him.

This made Ichigo smirk, "Is _that _why you seek me out at night and attack me out of the blue? Not to mention knocking that Kuruma guy out like that." he said as he pointed his finger towards the unresponsive form of one Zennosuke Kurumadani.

"What if I said yeah?" Hiyori responded back.

"Then I would say that it's pretty expected of you." Ichigo replied, causing a vein to bulge out of her forehead.

"Shut up." Hiyori said before she continued, "I want to fight you. Meet me at the usual place."

"Can't do it tonight." Ichigo answered with a shrug, "I got my body somewhere else and I'd like to return it to my home. How about tomorrow instead? After school?"

"...Fine." Hiyori acquiesced as she sheathed her Zanpakutou, "You better come baldy. Tomorrow at noon, don't be late."

Before Hiyori could leave using a Shunpo, Ichigo asked of her, "Hey, mind telling me why you want to fight me so badly?" he questioned her with a sincere tone of voice.

Hiyori looked at him for a moment before she responded, "To wipe that annoying smirk off your face."

When she disappeared, Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head out of amusement, "I don't know why I'm so amused by her now... When I've been nothing but annoyed by her in the previous timeline."

Looking at the dark sky above, Ichigo was reminded of Aizen, mainly, where he was now, and what he's no doubt building. An army of Shinigamified Hollows to be able to match Soul Society's manpower that consists of the members of the Gotei 13.

Last time, the firsts to arrive were Ulquiorra and Yammy, the Fourth and Zeroth of the ten most powerful Arrancars at his beck and call.

Then after them, there came the sixth, Grimmjow with his own personal henchmen that severely injured Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku.

Thinking back to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, whom he had the pleasant experience of fighting, Ichigo could confidently say that he could defeat both of them with relative ease. However, that was his previous timeline. What manners of madness that Aizen had concocted now, he had no clue.

The future that he had experienced had been changed... With nearly everything left to change, Ichigo felt somewhat insecure.

'Maybe Yamamoto-jiji was right in saying that...' he thought as he's reminded of what he said during his proposal.

_"With the power of that magnitude in your hands, the reach of your responsibility extends not only to those whom you consider close... But to the whole world and beyond."_

He remembered the reason why he wanted this power that he now had so badly... To defeat Aizen and protect those who simply could not stand against him and his army. Now that he had it, he knew that when Aizen was finished, he will also face new problems.

One of which was this man from another universe that he's supposed to meet. What did he want with him? Why did his power interest this man? So many questions that he could only hope would not get him into trouble.

'Still...' he thought as he smiled sadly, 'Trouble always finds me wherever I go.'

Perhaps it was time to accept that as a fact and deal with it with his head held high.

Summoning his wings, he took off towards Orihime's apartment, to walk Tatsuki back to her house and return to his house.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the door, he could hear Orihime and Tatsuki having a rather heated conversation along with some sounds that indicated erratic movements. Deciding not to rudely intrude, he decided to walk through the front door, stopped at the door leading to her bedroom and knocked to alert them of their arrival.<p>

"Hey I'm back, what's-"

When he saw the situation within the room, he knew what was up.

He sighed as he planted his right palm on his face, "Yoruichi, please let Tatsuki go."

Somehow, someway, Yoruichi had transformed into her human form, wearing his school uniform that consisted only of his shirt and she was now on top of Tatsuki who was blushing profusely as she tried to wriggle her way out of her grasp, while Orihime stood at their side, trying to pry Yoruichi off the embarrassed karateka.

"As you wish." Yoruichi replied before she released Tatsuki who immediately scurried away towards the farthest position within the room from the purple-haired woman.

Orihime, who was also blushing, looked at Ichigo and said; "Um, it's... it's not what it looked like, Kurosaki-kun. Y-you see, when Yoruichi-san transformed n-naked, Tatsuki told Yoruichi-san to put on some clothes, so... so she did. But she took the nearest clothes that were... not exactly... being used..."

After looking at the now shirtless form of his human body, he looked at Yoruichi who shrugged and said; "Hey, what can I say? It's available and not to mention comfy."

"Okay... so why did I arrive at the scene of you two having a little wrestling competition?"

Yoruichi smirked as she answered; "She was a bit angered at the fact that I took off your shirt and wear it. Then, she went ballistic when I tried to take off your slacks and so I asked her..."

"Shut up!" Tatsuki yelled out as she covered her face with her hands.

The oldest woman in the room smiled as she shrugged, "Very well, whenever you are ready Tatsuki, just say it to him, alright?"

"Say what to me?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh no need to worry yourself over that for now, Ichigo." Yoruichi replied rather mischievously. "Really, it's something that will be revealed when it's _ready _to be revealed."

Ichigo blinked thrice before he shrugged and said; "Alright I guess... Anyway, I want to get back to my house, it's getting late and I still need to walk Tatsuki to her home so would you mind giving me my shirt back? I'm going to need it."

"Certainly." responded Yoruichi as she took off his shirt, leaving her barenaked once again, "Wait, let me dress you up again." she said as she began to button his shirt over his unconscious human body.

After fixing up his clothes, Ichigo entered his body once more, stood up and looked at the state of the room, which was a mess, indicating that Yoruichi and Tatsuki had a rather extensive scuffle that spread through the room. Sighing to himself, he said; "Let's get this place tidied up first shall we?"

* * *

><p>It took him at least an hour and a half until he finally tidied up Orihime's room and walked Tatsuki back to her home, Yoruichi was courteous enough to help tidying up, but she left earlier to inform Urahara of the training that Tatsuki will have tomorrow.<p>

She was surprisingly bashful as walked beside her. They didn't even have a conversation until Tatsuki entered her house and he was about to leave when Tatsuki suddenly opened the door slightly and said...

_"I'll be there at Urahara's tomorrow. Tell that Yoruichi lady I said that."_

'She's really determined. Some things just never change.' Ichigo thought as he knocked the door of his house three times before entering... and avoiding the human missile that was his father and letting him hit the concrete that was the house's fence.

"Good evening dad." Ichigo said off-handedly as he entered the house without a fuss.

"Ichigo-nii, welcome home, your friend was just here! He left before we could have dinner together though..." said Yuzu, the brighter younger sister of his as she smiled radiantly at him, "How was school?" she asked, as per the usual thing that she had always done whenever he came home.

"You know, the usual."

"How did they react to your hair?" asked Karin as she leaned on the wall and look at him with a strange expression.

Ichigo smirked as he said; "They thought I dyed it."

Karin couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head, "Wow, after years of convincing everyone that orange is your natural hair color, they ask the same thing after seeing it black."

Ichigo shrugged and said; "It's nothing big, just a hair color, they'd get used to it sooner or later just like they got used to my previous hair color." he ruffled Karin's hair for a moment before he said; "That said, I'm hungry so... what are we having for dinner Yuzu?"

"Oh it's not fully-prepared yet!" Yuzu said, "Wait a few minutes, okay Onii-chan? I'll get it ready as fast as I can!"

When Yuzu left, Ichigo felt Karin's hand halting his walk, he turned to her and she looked right into his eyes and said; "...You promised that you would tell me what happened, remember?"

Ichigo smiled slightly and said; "After dinner, in my room. Just don't bring Yuzu, okay?"

"Why?" Karin asked, "Is it because she can't see spirits?"

He nodded, "That's one of the reasons."

Karin sighed before nodding her head and letting his arm go, "Alright."

Isshin entered the room, and when the first thing he saw was the sight of Ichigo ruffling Karin's hair, he allowed himself to procure a smile that seemed genuine and subdued instead of the overblown one that he used to wear.

He knew that his son had changed in more ways than one, even more so than when he was a simple Shinigami. Seeing him comfortable with what he was now was... a pleasant feeling for Isshin. After all, it wasn't as if he didn't deserve to be a Shinigami when it's clearly in his genes.

'Perhaps this is how he would be if Masaki didn't die then...' Isshin thought to himself. Certainly, his son inherited some part of his personality, maybe it was not blatant, but it was there, and he was glad that he was showing it more.

Cleaning the debris of the brick fence that he had hit off of his back, Isshin walked towards the dinner room to eagerly await dinner.

He could feel a distinct warmth that permeated through the house. His son's Reiatsu no doubt, even the badge that he had could not completely contain it.

However... the pressure of his soul did not feel suppressing. In fact, it felt... homely, warm, as if he was sitting in a room at winter near the warm fire at the hearth.

It felt nice.

And so he allowed himself to bask in it, despite knowing what it could do to him. What it could bring back.

"Yuzu! Let your father help you!" Isshin exclaimed as his jubilant but somewhat excessive smile was once again plastered on his face. He vigorously ran towards the kitchen, filled with the intent of helping his daughter prepare the dinner.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in a yet to be disclosed location within Soul Society...<br>_

Rukia breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself down and support herself using her Zanpakutou.

Here, on this expanse of grass that was the location where she and her former superior officer of the 13th Division, Kaien Shiba, used to train. Mount Koifushi, located on the third district of Rukongai, Hokutan, at its western side.

Being here used to calm her down, as the scent, the sight and the feeling of the place would remind him of the kind man who did not deserve to die so early and so brutally.

However, as of now, the things that could've calmed her were not present. At best, they were in the background, existing but ignored.

_**"Really... is that all you can do?"**_said an individual with a distorted voice to her, her tone condescending, scathing, and filled with malice _**"Granted, you have just recovered, but surely you can do better than that."  
><strong>_

Rukia looked at the figure in front of her, a flickering image that only she could see, superimposed within this reality. Her smile was a snidely taunting one, her eyes, though bright as they were, held no warmth, and her skin, pale as the moon, yet despite its esoteric beauty, one could not shake the feeling that it was not natural.

She gritted her teeth at the image, and angrily she said; "Go... Away...!"

_**"Do you expect me to obediently follow your frustrated orders?" **_asked the figure as she bowed in mock submission, _**"'As you wish, my liege.', is that what you expect me to say? You should know better."**_

"You are not real! Whatever you are, stop invading my life!" she screamed towards the figure.

_**"How many times must I say this to you? I am as real as you are!"** _the figure yelled out indignantly, _**"The sooner you accept that, the better! After all, I am the child that was born out of your wish!"**_

Rukia's body trembled slightly. Though she knew deep within her that the one who was standing in front of her was the product of what she wanted, she still couldn't accept it.

_"Do not falter." _said a soft voice from behind, soothing her. _"You are not alone in this."_

_**"Ah, if it isn't the graceful lady of the ice."**_

The graceful form of one Sode no Shirayuki in the white kimono that would fit a noblewoman narrowed her eyes towards the mirror image of the one who wielded her. Smiling wickedly as if a devil was the form of Rukia Kuchiki, distorted, twisted.

Her black hair had turned to silver, her fair skin turned pale as snow, her eyes changed into monstrous-looking yellow, and her smirk became something that would fit as an image that one would see on a nightmare.

"Sode no Shirayuki... please, I can't... I can't defeat her. Not by myself..." she said, implying the need of assistance.

As Sode no Shirayuki cast her saddened eyes towards Rukia, the young Shinigami's mirror image laughed wickedly, _**"Indeed! Try as she might, she cannot defeat me! This would be funny in itself, but to think that she actually believed she could succeed! Ahahahahahahaaaaa!"**_

"Silence!" Rukia yelled out, "I will defeat you! I... I will! I refuse to accept you!"

_"Rukia..." _Sode no Shirayuki began rather somberly, _"I am willing to assist you, but not with such darkness dwelling in your heart."  
><em>

Rukia turned her head towards the representation of Sode no Shirayuki in disbelief and shock, an opening which did not go unexploited by her mirror image who chose that moment to strike using her blackened Zanpakutou.

She managed to narrowly block the attack with her own, but under the strength of her mirror image, she buckled due to the pressure.

The maniacal grin that adorned her own face in front of her was both disheartening and frightening image for her to see, and already she could feel her willpower waning.

When her mirror image lifted her blade again, Rukia gathered all her remaining strength to block it for she was exhausted enough to not be able to dodge...

Then the sound of her beautiful white blade cut into two made her eyes widen, and the last thing she saw was the blackened Sode no Shirayuki bearing down upon her, ready to cleave her in two...

Until she opened her eyes once again, gasped audibly, sat herself up on her futon and came to the realization that it was merely a vivid dream. A very vivid nightmare.

She was now in a room reserved for her in the Kuchiki estate. The ray of the sun peeking through the windows of the sliding door indicated that it was morning, but Rukia's state was not even remotely similar to a person's morning awakening after a good-night sleep.

Her body was sweating profusely, her breathing was erratic, her pupils dilated, her mouth agape, and her hands clutched to her blanket as she sat herself on the bed, staring at nothing in particular.

With a shuddering breath, Rukia placed her hands on her forehead as she struggled to bear the burden of what she had done caught up to her, forcing her to be proactive and change herself if she wished to live...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p>And so there we go, the next chapter will be somewhat Rukia-centered, since the development of <em>something <em>growing within her is teased upon at this very chapter.**  
><strong>

Now, I have placed some clues as to what happened, and the next chapter should clear that up.

See you at the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

* * *

><p>For every drop of sweat that trailed down on her body, Rukia felt less exhausted and more focused. Her hands tightly gripped the hilt of Sode no Shirayuki as her hardened gaze was directed towards the unthreatening empty space in front of her as if there were someone there, in front of her.<p>

The blade that had been absent from her for quite a while felt so familiar to her hands, a beacon of sanity that helped her walk through the madness that she had caused for herself.

The darkness that lurked within herself was something that she had to control. It could consume her, destroy her, or even worse, take hold over her and claim her body, her soul as its own.

If she let her mind wander, she could hear its whispers, its condescending laugh, its warped voice... The memory of the dark being filled her with revulsion and disgust, and she could not, for the life of her, get its image out of her mind no matter how hard she tried.

A pulse of energy threatening to burst out from within her made her shudder. It felt as if the energy was yearning to get out from the confines of her body, her soul, and to be free.

She could _not_ let that happen.

Her grip on her zanpakutou tightened as she closed her eyes to try and concentrate, to focus and not let the darkness within get out. Sweats began to pour out even more as her ears could caught the sounds of faint laughter that seemed to be mocking her, the sounds that were only audible for her ears, and no one else's.

Fear began to seep into her heart along with a sense of apprehension as the whispers and the noises became louder and louder with each passing second, filling her head with fright.

From beneath her closed eyelids, the blood veins on her eyes were blackened by the influence of the darkness, and it sought her pupils and began to envelop the edges of her eyes like spider webs weaved by the arachnid.

Though her eyes were closed she could feel a heavy presence looming over her, a presence that burdened her, enveloped her, and was essentially a part of her.

Why did she wish for such a thing?

Hearing the echoing laughter of a warped voice of a woman, Rukia knew who to expect if she were to open her eyes and gaze at the figure in front of her.

Steeling herself to not show fear in front of the monstrosity, she opened her eyes and look at the figure that she had birthed.

Although they looked rather similar in terms of facial appearance and body structure, Rukia was certain that no one would mistake the figure in front of Rukia for herself. For one there was the unhealthily, sickly pale skin of the figure. Then, there was her white hair that seemed to reflect light and shine in a way that seemed to serve as an irony, considering the darkness that she's representing.

Along with that, there was her eyes... Yellow iris surrounded in scleras as black as night.

Her smile, one that could be considered as cocky, somewhat arrogant yet endearing was demonic and frightening when it was procured by this pale figure...

Though her resolve wavered slightly at the sight that she loathed with her very being, Rukia kept her footing stable and determined to not let the mere sight of the creature make her back down. She did_ not_ want to give the creature the satisfaction.

The mirror image of herself chuckled as she pointed her finger towards her hand... Or to be more precise, on what she was grasping.

Her eyes turned to her zanpakutou, and her eyes widened as she found that she was no longer grasping the beautiful white blade in her hands.

The sound of the devilish image of herself laughing maniacally diverted her attention towards the creature, **"You fool... you are truly incapable of recognizing your own self, aren't you?"** the white-Rukia asked in a rhetorical manner, **"You don't deserve this."**

Her eyes widened as she saw the white blade being held by her ivory-skinned counterpart. Her fear returning in full force, she brought her hand up and closed her eyes when the creature charged with her sword at the ready.

"Rukia!"

Hearing the voice of another person, one that belonged to Renji Abarai, Rukia's eyes abruptly opened. To Renji's eyes, Rukia was sitting in a lotus position with Sode no Shirayuki placed on her lap and her back was facing him, and as such, he didn't see the trail of cold sweat running down from her forehead and into her chin along with the sheer fear that was in her eyes.

"Hey, you told me that this is your day off, why are you here doing Jinzen?" Renji asked, somewhat incredulous that even with her hard-headed, studious personality of hers, she was pushing herself this far to accomplish some hidden goal that she had set for herself.

Incredulity turned into concern when she didn't respond for quite a while. "Hey, what's-"

She interrupted him when she quickly placed her Zanpakutou to its holder, stood up and turned to face Renji with a rather exuberant expression with a couple of sweatdrops trailing down from her forehead, "Uh nothing! Nothing Renji, there's nothing! Hehe... um... what are you doing here?"

Renji didn't ask anything else for a moment, but after a while where he saw her expression just screamed 'Please say something first!', he decided to to do so, "Uh... well, I went to Byakuya-dono's house, but he told me that you've gone somewhere at dawn, so I had been trying to find you. What have you been doing?"

"...Self-training." Rukia answered, somewhat more composed due to the time that Renji had taken to talk, "I know that I've asked Nii-sama for tutors, but it's not enough. At least... it's not enough for me."

"...You know, I've been meaning to ask you... What brought this on?" said the red-colored, pineapple-styled hair Shinigami, "I know that you want to be stronger, but don't you think that you're pushing yourself too hard? What's the reason for all this hard work?"

Renji was a firm believer that no people would work hard for the sake of working hard. That there was always a reason for everything that people do, bad or good, reasonable or not, there was always a reason for the things that people do.

He believed that Rukia was no different. Or, at least he hoped that she was no different. Even Ichigo Kurosaki must've been motivated by Rukia's well-being to gain that much power in such a short time.

Rukia actually fidgeted when she tried to explain why, "It's... it's because I want to, okay? Now! I have to go Renji, see ya!"

"Hey wai- grrmm..." Renji grumbled as Rukia ran past him, her body language indicated that she _really _didn't want to talk to him about what's troubling her.

On her part, Rukia ran towards Seireitei without any thought on where she would go next. She just felt the need to go away, to invest herself in something that would be able to help her with this problem, and training seemed like a good idea.

But currently, there were no scheduled trainings for her to participate in. After that realization kicked in, she stopped running. She happened to stop right in front of the Seventh Squad Headquarters, though it was largely unnoticed by her, despite the size of the building.

"Kuchiki-dono."

She looked up to see the one who greeted her, and to her surprise, it was the not-helmeted figure of one Komamura Sajin, who showed his canine features for the world to see.

His wolf head still freaked her out a bit, but she supposed that compared to a certain mad scientist from the Twelfth Division, Komamura Sajin's looks were more or less harmless, compared to the 'insane clown' vibe that Mayuri Kurotsuchi had and relished in.

"K-Komamura-dono!" Rukia greeted back with a loud voice as she was caught by surprise by the sudden intrusion. "S-sorry, I was... not paying attention." she apologized with a much quieter voice volume.

"It's alright." assured the wolf-like man, "It seems that you are in a hurry Kuchiki-dono. I suggest watching your steps."

"W-will do, Komamura-dono!" Rukia said with a nod.

"Hm. It seems that you are troubled, Kuchiki-dono." remarked Komamura, "Is there something wrong?" he asked, his question showed genuine concern.

"No, no, nothing's wrong Komamura-dono." Rukia answered as she shook her head.

Komamura's eyes narrowed at the way she answered his question. He knew when someone was hiding something, but, he also knew that the right for someone to reveal their secret was theirs and theirs alone. But, he felt the need to impart something to her, as someone who used to keep a secret in the past.

"I do not know what troubles you, Kuchiki-dono, and I will not be as discourteous as to pry, but may I suggest... confiding it to someone, someone whom you can trust?" Komamura began, "While I am not someone whom you should follow, considering what I had kept hidden for years, having a trusted confidante can help you."

Komamura then placed his hand over her shoulder and continued with; "However... should you consider yourself strong enough, the choice to keep your problems to yourself is available. But I am compelled to warn you... Such a path will be hard and can be destructive. Whatever your choice will be, know and consider the consequences, Kuchiki-dono."

He then began to walk away, but not before adding one other thing, "One more thing... I hope whatever it is that troubles you does not concern the safety of Soul Society as a whole. But if so, then... consider confiding it to someone."

With that, the man with the wolf head walked away, leaving Rukia with an answer that she had already decided for this conundrum that had befallen on her.

She was the one who brought this on herself, and so she must be the sole bearer of the burden that followed her decision. Though she knew of the problems that it could cause, she would not let it overwhelm her. She had to learn how to control it.

But who could she ask? After all, something like this would ensure her expulsion from the Thirteenth Squad and Soul Society as a whole.

Urahara Kisuke. The man might be able to give her some assistance, but considering that materialization of Senkaimon is regulated quite strictly, she would need to request a permission to patrol Karakura, which might take days if not weeks, as she had heard that there was another Shinigami who's responsible for that district after her capture.

Not to mention, the mandatory usage of gigai, which might be affected by the alien existence within herself, and it was understandable as to why she was more than slightly worried.

Then an idea struck her as she began to walk towards the location of the Kuchiki manor, 'Maybe Kuukaku-san can help somehow? Even if she doesn't have any method that she could use to send me to the world of the living, she might be able to contact Yoruichi-san, and from there, maybe I can go to Urahara without anyone knowing any better.'

Visiting her would not be that big of a problem, but she was a bit worried that the woman might not have what she needed to smuggle herself out of Soul Society.

The other method is for something big t happen at the world of the living that would make her be sent towards it, but the possibility of the exact circumstance of an event that would do just that was quite improbable.

'That doesn't mean that I should be discouraged though...'

She would need to contact Kuukaku and arrange a meeting, but considering that she had set herself up with some arduous training regiment, it might take a few days for her to be able to meet with the eldest Shiba and talk business, considering that she's quite selective in regards to welcoming people as her guests and that the last time she saw her, Rukia got wind of something about Kuukaku Shiba that really shocked her.

However, she remained adamant to find a way to contact Urahara. And with that set, she quickened her walking pace towards the Kuchiki estate.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Kuukaku Shiba had been ashamed of herself ever since that little incident that led her to mistake Yoruichi's boyfriend for her brother.

He looked so freakishly similar to him, what was she supposed to do in her intoxicated state? She was barely able to control herself as her mind became a puddle of emotions that she could not restrain.

Still... now Yoruichi knew... And that gave her new blackmail materials that she could use from her.

"Grrr...! Can't believe I'm saying this but I have to cut off Sake for a while..." she grumbled to herself as she laid herself flat on the tatami floor of her room.

Ganju had left to go to who knows where, and with her bodyguards outside, that left her alone in the house. Alone, and bored. It was days like these that made her wish something interesting would happen so that she could have something to do, preferably something that piqued her interest and allow herself to have some fun.

'I kinda miss those brats. At least their arrival was something different than these tedious days.' she thought.

She then heard the sound of the sling door being knocked. Sitting herself up, Kuukaku saw through the thin film of the wooden sliding door a figure of a small person on the outside of the door, a woman of short stature and short hair... could it be her?

"Come inside kid, it's not locked."

And entered one Rukia Kuchiki. Her hair had been considerably shortened into a rather boyish bob cut that made her even more tomboyish than before. However, her face would make one think that the hairstyle suited her in a way.

"Kuukaku-dono." Rukia nodded as a form of greeting, "Sorry for intruding. Your bodyguards let me in without trouble, they said that I am... someone who could bother you whenever I want."

"Hm, I did say that didn't I?" Kuukaku asked to herself, as if forgetting that she did, "Never mind that. Anyway, why are you here, kid? Something you want me to do for you?"

Rukia took a seat in front of her and nodded. "Yes. I have been wondering if you know the way to go to the Human world without anybody noticing."

Kuukaku's eyebrows rose up at what the Kuchiki was suggesting. "Is there someone you want to meet on the Human world, kid? To ask me such a thing reminded me about Yoruichi back when she and the others were planning to rescue you and all." her eyes narrowed as she asked; "What are you planning, I wonder?"

Rukia quickly waved her hand negatively, "No no no, I'm not planning anything... diabolical or something like that. You were right, I want to meet someone there, someone important. And I believe you know about him too... Urahara Kisuke?"

Kuukaku's lips formed into an 'o', "Oh I see. What you want to do with him? Cutting some sort of deal?"

Rukia hesitated before she tilted her head down, as if afraid of making eye contact with the elder Shiba, "S-something like that, yes." Rukia answered with a stammer.

This made Kuukaku's eyes narrow. She scrutinized Rukia and gauged her expression, to determine what it was that she's hiding and why. Then, she said to the young Kuchiki, "Kid, be honest with me about your intention. I know several ways of getting out of Soul Society without detection, but I'm not going to just give it to ya. I want you to reveal your reason, and you have to be honest with me."

Rukia was silent for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and sighed out loud, as if she just contemplated about whether or not she should reveal her intention. She then looked at Kuukaku's eyes directly with such a pleading gaze and said; "...Fine. I'll tell you my intention... But please, do not reveal this to anyone else."

"Who the hell would listen to me anyway kiddo? Go ahead, tell me, o weary soul, of your plight and wishes, so that I can give you respite and closure."

"...What was that?" Rukia asked after that little sentence.

"Just a little bit of wordplay that I just made up on the fly, how was it?" asked Kuukaku, as if expecting an answer.

"It was..."

"Ah forget it, just tell me what you want."

Rukia quickly answered, not wanting to tarry from telling the woman the reason of her arrival, "I have been infected with something, an affliction, a sickness of some sort, one that only Urahara could treat. And even then I'm not sure that he could cure me of this, but I want to go to him nevertheless."

There was a pregnant pause after what Rukia just revealed to the eldest member of the Shiba family. Then, after what seemed like an hour, Shiba said with utter seriousness, "This affliction of yours... it's not spreadable right? I'm safe right now, right?"

"Y-you're safe, Kuukaku-dono, what I have is not something infectious to other Shinigami... At least I hope so." Rukia said to calm the woman down, "It's just... unique to me. And I need his help, if not his counsel. As mad as he is-"

"He's still goddamn brilliant in what he does." Kuukaku finished it for Rukia with a more... colorful language, "Hm. Alright then, let's talk business, what do I get if I'm willing?"

Rukia knew this part was coming. A part of her wanted to believe that the woman would give her services gratis, but in the case that this happened...

"I would not tell anyone that you harbor incestuous feelings for Kaien-do-"

Kuukaku immediately got to her face with an angry glare and a popped vein on her forehead. Rukia, though remained quiet, struggled to maintain her composure as Kuukaku's expression was one of twisted, unadulterated anger.

Then, after a tense moment, Kuukaku pulled back, and sighed exasperatedly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in agitation, her cheeks slightly reddened, "A part of me want to drink Sake... But remembering what gave this out in the first place, my mind is now waging a war between the two decisions..." she muttered to herself.

"Haaah... alright, I'll help you kid. See me in a week, I should have your transport ready by then."

"...Can you make it to three days instead?" Ruki asked, bargaining for a quicker time spot.

Kuukaku looked at Rukia, who seemed to be quite sheepish after asking such a question. "Why? This sickness bothering you so much that you can't wait for a week?" she asked of her.

"It's-"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off when she felt a sharp pain on the middle of her chest that made her collapse to the tatami floor and writhe and groaning in obvious pain.

"H-hey?! What's going on with you?!" Kuukaku shouted out, understandably shocked and concerned after such a display. She grabbed the curling girl by the shoulder and re-aligned her so that she would be lying on her back...

Then what she saw made her eyes widen in shock. On the center of her chest, there was a large black dot, from which her skin was slowly turning into a shade of the whites of the human bone. This was the 'affliction' that she was talking about.

No... not an affliction, not a simple sickness.

'This is a fucking Hollowfication!' Kuukaku screamed inside her head as she saw Rukia's expression. Though her blackening eyes were open, she gathered that Rukia was out for the count if her sweats and lack of 'life' behind her eyes were any indication.

Then, the temperature in the room began to get lower and lower, and somehow, the whitening of her skin was reduced, and the black dot tattoo was shrinking in concordance to the sudden drop in temperature.

It was at this moment where Kuukaku realized that it would do her good to get her to Urahara in less than a week, hell, in less than three days in fact.

She needed to go to Urahara ASAFP.

* * *

><p>When Rukia came to consciousness once again, she realized the grimness of what just happened.<p>

She lost control. It wasn't even supposed to be so intrusive and sudden, it was supposed to have some sort of warning, such as a feeling of cold chill dropping on her stomach, or a painful throbbing on her head, especially on the sides of her eyes, perhaps a sudden feeling of tight constriction on her left chest, but that one came out of nowhere.

But most worrying of all, she could hear the sound of faint laughs from the insufferable white woman, mocking her and her efforts.

It was clear that she was beginning to lose this little war of hers. Even with help from the teachers that her brother had set up for her that focused on controlling Reiatsu surges, Rukia had failed in controlling this particular Reiatsu surge.

Though they were successful in other matters, considering that she was facing the Reiatsu of something _other _than a Shinigami, she supposed that the methods that she had been taught with was not as effective as it could be.

'Damn it all, and I fainted right in front of Kuukaku-dono as well...' she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and placed her right palm over them, 'She must know by now... how the hell am I going to explain this...?'

Before she could lose herself in her thoughts, the sliding door was opened, and there was Kuukaku, who was regarding her with such a scrutinizing gaze. Understandable, considering what she had just seen.

"K-Kuukaku-dono..." Rukia responded weakly as she sat up from the bed that was provided to her by the Shiba matriarch, "I'm... I'm so sorry, I..."

"What are you sorry for?" Kuukaku asked, her hand on her hip, "Are you sorry that you didn't tell me the exact 'affliction' that you have or are you sorry that you didn't tell me that it had gotten so bad that it could make you faint at any given moment and could potentially turn you into a Hollow?"

Her question conveyed her anger. But more than that, it conveyed her concern. However, Rukia did not know whether it was a concern over her well-being or concern over the threat that she represented, being a Shinigami who possessed a part Hollow within her.

"You know that this type of 'sickness' could get you booted out of Gotei 13, Seireitei and Rukongai, right? Basically, the Soul Society would be _kind _enough if they chose to kick you out, at worst, they either kill you or lock you up for experimentation, especially possible when that freakshow from the 12th Division is concerned." Kuukaku stated to her.

Rukia didn't need to be told that, but Kuukaku's statement hurt nonetheless, and she was right.

"That's why I've arranged little this and that so that you can leave Soul Society a day from now."

At this, Rukia looked at Kuukaku with surprise apparent in her eyes. However, Kuukaku's expression remained the same as it was before. "It's not out of the kindness of my heart, kid, it's out of necessity. Urahara better have some method in 'curing' you. However, what are you going to tell your brother? You think you can trust him with this kind of information? Even in Rukongai, nobles have an infamous reputation of being snooty, and considering what Yoruichi told me about your brother Byakuya, he becomes one of the worst of them."

Though she wouldn't go as far as to call her brother as snooty, Rukia would have to agree that she needed to tell her brother something to justify her leaving Seireitei for a while.

She knew that he had some assumption about her troubled state. Her brother had tried to ask her as to what was troubling her yesterday, but she dodged the questions, and since then, he never asked again, perhaps for the sake of respecting her privacy.

The possibility made her feel guilty. She should be trusting her brother, not to be worried over telling this to him.

But on the other hand, the argument held some weight. After all, her brother is supposed to be devoted to the Kuchiki clan, and she was not that important in the scheme of things compared to it. Being the head of the clan, it would be burdening his mind further that she had placed herself in this predicament through a simple wish...

_"I wish I were stronger than this..."_

She still remembered the echoes of her mind as if it happened just yesterday. When the object that had been inside of her inadvertently heard her thoughts as it was being pulled out of her, it _listened _and _acted. _But what it gave to her was greatly burdening her, and now, she required the help of the man who had placed the terrifying thing within her in the first place, to try and figure out a cure for this... 'affliction'.

'...But should I tell him...?' she wondered to herself, uncertain as to what to do.

Kuukaku sighed seeing the sight of Rukia's uncertainty. Such a decision was not to be considered lightly, but judging by the look on her face, Kuukaku realized just how much Rukia was troubled by what she had to do. "Look, I know it's not easy. But you gotta tell him kid... If not, then the problem that the guy Ichigo had resolved would happen all over again."

She knew that. She knew that _perfectly. _This was something that she had to do...

Hopefully, he would understand... No...

He _had _to.

* * *

><p><em>One day later, night time...<em>

Byakuya Kuchiki was a person who had learned the virtue of adhering to his family first and foremost, before anything else. He was taught by a supposed human who infiltrated Seireitei and took the matters of Rukia's execution into his own hands and succeeded in saving her.

A noble being taught by a rebel was something that would make the ancestors of Kuchiki clan roll in their graves, that was for certain, but Ichigo Kurosaki spoke wisdom in his words.

Rukia was worth the trouble for him, and he had his reasons. While he, who did not need any reason to come to her defense did not do so simply because he was concerned more about the clan than the sister of his beloved wife.

And so, when she requested that he assigned some tutors for her, he agreed almost immediately. This newfound drive of hers confused him somewhat, but he supposed that one's desire to improve oneself should not be suppressed.

He had questioned the tutors that he had assigned on her progress, and they told him that though she was quite promising and very driven, they said that it seemed that there was something that troubled her so.

From the moment she was inducted into the Kuchiki clan, Rukia had learned to keep her opinions and thoughts inside of her head and would rarely reveal that to anyone, let alone him, the one whom he knew that she had some problems in being open with.

Byakuya had an idea as to why she was quite... hesitant to approach him the way she would approach Renji or the Ichigo boy. It involved her place of origin, which was Rukongai.

_He _came from Seireitei, a Highborn, a scion of the Four Great Noble Family in Soul Society. She saw him not just as a brother, but a holder of an unattainable position in the political realm of Soul Society, and therefore, someone that she could not be _casual _to.

Even when she requested him for tutors, he could see how afraid she was in the prospect of just asking him in the most polite manner, with the bowing, the formal way of speech and all. It took her all to come to him and request such a thing, and so he agreed.

That was why when she requested to have a talk to him again this time, a day after she went to Kuukaku Shiba in a want for something to be done by the well-known woman in Rukongai, he knew that something was up.

He accepted, willing to hear what she was going to say.

And in the end of it all, he once again, found himself at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>She cast her head down, unwilling and afraid to meet the gaze of her brother. After what she had told him, how could she look him straight in the eye? As if the fallout during her trial wasn't enough now she's bringing this to his table.<p>

The time between when the explanation started and ended was approximately five seconds, which consisted of her saying...

_"I have a Hollow inside of me and I want to go to the Human world to meet Kisuke Urahara and sort this all out."_

Though she said it in an abrupt, quick manner, she was certain that her brother got her message. After all, the silence was the most prominent clue that he did, for it was deliberately done and was so tense for her to experience.

"...Rukia."

"Y-yes, Nii-sama?"

"I assume you have arranged... a method with which you wish to get out? From Kuukaku Shiba in Rukongai I assume?" asked her brother, his tone of voice seemed the same as before.

Rukia gulped, finding the current silence to be more of a constricting thing than the one before, "Y-yes..."

"What has she arranged for you?"

"I...I will be able to leave tomorrow. She, she knows about my... condition."

"How did this came to be?" he asked, his voice still calm but laced with concern over her.

And so she told him, of the Hougyoku, of her wish that the object decided to grant, of how there was a twisted mirror version of herself within her now. This was explained concisely and coherently, just the way she knew he preferred. And at the end of it all, there was only one thing that he asked her, one thing only.

"Why am I not the first person you seek to discuss this with?"

Now that was a troublesome question. Why indeed. To do such a thing implied many things about what she thought of him, all of it was unpleasant to consider, and all but one of them were false.

"I was... scared, Nii-sama." was her answer.

"...Of me?"

She shook her head, no, that was not the reason for her fear, "No... I was scared of... what you will decide to do with me..."

Rukia kept herself from crying. This was it, she had bared it all to him, and now she just had to wait for her brother to give her his verdict, and from there either she would be imprisoned and executed or she would be allowed to go.

There was a moment of silence that stretched on for tens of minutes before finally, Byakuya answered.

"I..."

* * *

><p>"You sure she'll come here?"<p>

"Can't say for sure, Yoruichi." Kuukaku said as much to her old friend as they were sitting side-by-side at the spot where Yoruichi and Ichigo's friends used her cannon to infiltrate Seireitei, "The girl wanted to tell the stuck-up Kuchiki boy about her condition, so I can't say if she would ended up coming here or not."

In the aftermath of Aizen's treachery, she only visited Byakuya once, and it wasn't exactly as if she was invited by him, but through their conversation, she saw that the boy's attitude has considerably improved ever since Ichigo 'fought' him.

"Hm, I trust him." she said, "I think he'll let his sister go for now, he's a changed man you know."

"We'll see." Kuukaku said, not thoroughly convinced. Then, she smirked and said, "Speaking of a person that has changed, how's the love life?" she asked, wanting to know of how both of them were like right saw Yoruichi grinning widely as a light blush adorned her beautiful face, "Well..." the dark-skinned Shinigami began as she stretched her arms, as if finding them to be rather stiff, "Let's just say that he doesn't disappoint."

"Have you two fucked each other yet?" leave it for the oldest Shiba to be rather blunt in asking such a question.

"Oh yeah." Yoruichi answered with a wider smile, as if that was possible, "I won't say the sex were dreamy, but they were _fucking_ satisfying as hell on all accounts." she elaborated, "Still can't believe that he had been a total virgin before."

"Struck a talented one, did ya?"

"You won't believe it." at this, Yoruichi's smile turned rather mischievous, "Actually, now that I think about it, with Ichigo's look and all-"

"Okay, stop it!" Kuukaku just had had enough with her attraction being mentioned almost every time, "Enough, alright? It's not enough that you found out about my feelings but you had to make fun of it too?"

Yoruichi actually felt bad for that. Maybe it was because of the euphoria of remembering the action coming to her mind, but she should've known better and treat it seriously, "I'm sorry."

Kuukaku sighed in indignation before her expression softened, "So... is he really like him?"

It took Yoruichi a moment to ponder the right answer to give to her, "Yeah actually." Yoruichi answered right after she decided to tell her the truth, "It's as if he's his reincarnation actually."

Now Yoruichi found Kuukaku sulking. Full-on, pouting-face _sulking, _and she couldn't help but to smirk at the sudden bout of uncharacteristic behavior from her friend, "Jealous, Kuukaku?"

"..." the silence and the look that she gave her, with the pouty lips and annoyed glare were all the answer that she wanted to know.

They were alerted to the sounds of approaching footsteps, quick were the steps, a person who was in quite a hurry no doubt, a person who wanted to escape the area for what Yoruichi and Kuukaku knew to be a good reason.

Rukia Kuchiki was panting, as if she had just escaped a tiring chase done by several people seeking to kill her. On her person, she only carried a rather ragged-looking cloak and cowl that made her look just a tad suspicious.

"You look like you're ready to go." Yoruichi remarked with an amused smile.

Initially, it was quite a surprise for the petite girl to see the Shihouin woman, but it subdued when she realized who was the one ally that Kuukaku had that could illegally send someone to and from Soul Society without the knowledge of the Gotei 13.

"Yoruichi-dono. I... I came as fast as I could after I told Nii-sama."

"How did Byakuya take it?" Yoruichi asked as she stood up and patted her butt a few times to wipe away some of the dusts there.

"...He allowed me to go." Rukia answered, her voice bordering between sadness and happiness, "He didn't... well, he took it better than I thought, but..." her lips trembled a bit and she took a deep breath before she said, "I'm prepared to go."

Byakuya was taking a risk in letting her go. Her situation was just too dangerous, for her to stay longer, the 'attacks' that Kuukaku had seen before might happen in a greater frequency, which meant greater risks in being found out and subjected to either punishment, execution or brutal experimentation. He must've realized that, and so he decided to allow her to go.

Yoruichi looked at Rukia, and she knew that it must be as hard for her as it was for Byakuya-boy. Despite the fact that he had grown frigid cold from the days where he would be really incensed with just her presence, Byakuya was once as fiery as Ichigo, and she had no doubt that he still had compassion deep in his heart, encased in the ice that he had decided to make around himself.

Sending his sister away, the sister of his beloved wife away because of her acquired condition would sadden him greatly, this was something that Yoruichi knew. Perhaps he took it as hard as his sister, whom she noticed was playing strong through her expression, but her true sentiment was shown through the nigh-imperceptible shaking of her lips and fingers and how her eyes began to glisten due to the tears that was being held.

So she decided to not pry further. It's hard enough for the girl already. "Alright, well... Let us go."

* * *

><p>Urahara had never thought that he would ever regret creating something in his life. He was of the belief that inventions were supposed to be something that benefit everyone involved in its creation and the ones to whom it was intended to.<p>

But the Hogyoku was a regret of his, one that seemed to be haunting him, even now. The news of Rukia Kuchiki actually being turned into a Shinigami-Hollow hybrid due to her brief interaction with the Hogyoku during the time when it was being taken out was rending for him to hear.

She was not supposed to be involved further in this, she was not supposed to become another Vizard and might be ending up as an exile in the human world for the rest of her life as her new existence.

But, like all things in life, sometimes the worst case scenario happened because of something that was not foreseen. He did not foresee the possibility that she would wish to be stronger when the Hogyoku was in the process of being extracted out from within her.

Such an act made Hogyoku react and grant her wish, in a way that he doubted she wanted it to.

'Now I have become death. Destroyer of worlds.' the quote came unbidden to his mind. He should not have made the Hogyoku in the first place just to sate his own ego. He should not have made something that had brought on disastrous results that affected those who did not deserve the fate that had befell them.

As the makeshift Senkaimon that he once used to send Ichigo and his friends was activated once again due to the arrival of the two from the other side, Urahara was accompanied by Tessai, Jinta and Ururu who were waiting in front of the massive dimensional gate that he had modified a bit to conceal its energy output a bit better.

From the gate, two people came out, Yoruichi and the young Kuchiki girl, whose expression showed her melancholic disposition regarding her current status. She had _just _been saved from an unruly execution, and now she had to live as a Vizard, a practical outcast from Seireitei.

She might be hoping that there was a way out of this, but considering the state of existence that her Vizard kin had to get used to for a long time in which he thought up and tried every possible way to return them to normal only to come up with nothing, Urahara wasn't sure if he could do what she wanted.

Still, he could help her controlling the Hollow side, of that he was certain.

"Kuchiki-san, pleasure to meet you again." Urahara said with an easy smile that she had always been irritated with.

However, irritation was not the emotion that came to her this time. She was just numbed, from everything that this affliction of hers brought to her life. "Kisuke." she greeted back with a slight nod, "To be honest, I didn't think that I'd actually meet you again. Especially not in a situation where I have to rely on you for assistance _again_." she grumbled.

Using his bucket hat to shadow his eyes a bit, the mad scientist chuckled, "Well, fate has a twisted sense of humor, Kuchiki-san and it has a way of ensuring it keeps itself amused." he responded in a rather cryptic manner, "So... with how you are now, I think we'll just perform some test on you before you rest, the rest can be started tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Rukia questioned, "Why can't we just start as soon as we can? I want this... this _thing_ inside of me gone as fast as possible." she said in an anxious tone of voice.

"You are sweating, emotionally compromised and no doubt physically and mentally tired." Yoruichi said sternly, "This problem isn't going to be solved in just a day, kid. But nevertheless, we're here to help you... accustomed to this."

"Accustomed?" that was the wrong thing to say, "Accustomed?! I don't want that thing to stay!" she said before she pointed to Urahara, "I want you to help me get rid of this... this... Hollow! Accustomed my ass! Do you think I want to-"

"It's not the matter of what you want or don't." Urahara said in a stern voice that she had never heard before, chilling her bones with how he spoke, "It's about what I can do, and even that is pretty limited. This is not the first time such a thing has happened, and you are certainly not the first person to possess a Hollow inside of you."

That was something that she didn't expect, as evidenced by how she was struck into silence and widened eyes. "I'm not..." her words came out with a pause, "I'm not the first?" she asked.

After a moment of silence, Urahara decided to finish the conversation by saying: "We'll talk more after you're rested. You deserve to know more, but not today. Everything needs to be prepared first."

* * *

><p><em>Next morning...<br>_

Waking up came as easy as it ever was for him when the sunlight of the barely peeking sun on the horizon pierced through the window of her bedroom.

"GOOOOOD MO-"

And it was also as easy as it ever was for him to use the momentum of his father's leap to throw him back and out of his room. In fact, it had been much easier for him to do so ever since his power was augmented multiple times.

"Good morning dad." he said as usual before he began his daily routine. Not to mention the fact that he rarely felt tired. His physical body was affected by the increase of his spiritual power as a Hybrid, and in essence, it made him slightly superhuman in human form.

It had been a rather interesting couple of days since he welcomed another one of his human friend to this strange world of Shinigami and Hollows. He had known Tatsuki as a strong, hot-headed and stubborn person who would face her problems head on with no regards for her own safety because that was who she was.

It came to no surprise to him that she would endure hellish empowerment event like he suffered from the mad scientist when he first regain his Shinigami powers back. They were similar to one another, and knowing that, Ichigo knew Satsuki would grit her teeth and bear what was to come.

However, what really surprised him was how far she was willing to go. The method for her to gain power similar to that of Chad's and Orihime's was to empty her Reiatsu reserve through combat and for Ichigo to flood it back to full in one go once she reached her breaking point, a crude, somewhat savage method to gain power, but she merely said...

_"Go ahead. I'll endure this."_

She was not cocky or overconfident when she said so. She was a bit afraid, but her resolve masked it quite well. It seemed that both of them were more alike to one another than he first thought, because when it came to protecting someone, she turned out to be as stubborn as he was.

When it was finished, Tatsuki had been bed-ridden for eighteen hours, teetering between consciousness and death and somewhat incapable of moving her limbs and speak coherently, so Ichigo made sure that her parents were informed of something so that they're not worried and to ensure that she's alright, he visited her every few hours during school.

On the afternoon of second day, she finally regained control of her body and her supernatural ability began to manifest. If Chad had his arms and Orihime had her fairy-like spirits, then Tatsuki possessed a black-colored liquid/cloud shadow that seemed to act similar as some kind of a neurally-controlled nanites.

Her power was a derivation of his black fire, and though it was much less destructive, it was easy to control and she was more than excited to have a power that could be both offensive and defensive.

She named it Reikage (Spirit Shadow). Very simplistic, but straight to the point, mirroring her very personality. Indeed, she didn't care for the fact that it didn't look as pretty as Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka, all she cared about was how she could use her power to be of some use for Ichigo, to help him in his fight should the situation arose.

Her power was created upon her desire to become useful, and that might have had some influence regarding how versatile her power was. Reikage could be used both offensively and defensively and with a thought, she could change its form into anything, and she mainly used it to create armor for herself and some variety of weapons.

Using her armor, she could augment her physical capabilities and prevent herself from getting injured. The weapons created from the black substance were almost as strong as a named Zanpakutou and her knowledge of weapons was the only limit to what she could use in a battlefield.

Thanks to him having a unique Reiatsu, she had become strong enough to perhaps fight against a 3rd Seat Shinigami if not a Lieutenant. Her minimum amount of training was compensated by her sheer power and talent, reminding him of himself when he first set out as a Substitute Shinigami, all brash, powerful and confident, but nevertheless, inexperienced.

As he finished his breakfast and exited the house, he was met with his childhood friend once again.

Tatsuki's body was wrapped with bandages and band-aids due to the harsh regimen of training that she received. She even had some small scars on her face, which were covered by band-aids located on the bridge of her nose, her left cheek and her chin while the ones that had already faded somewhat were left exposed.

Still, she did not grumble in indignity, she took it head on with a cocky smile on her face, the same smile that she was showing off to him now, "Morning." she greeted.

She had been coming over every morning for the past few days now just to walk with him to school and ask for some tips regarding her new powers or about Soul Society and Hueco Mundo along the way. It was like their elementary school time all over again, except in place of Karate or football, they talked about the strange supernatural world that they were inhabiting now.

"Morning. Good to see you not as nearly dead as yesterday." he cheekily remarked as he got closer.

Tatsuki scoffed at his remark before she lightly punched him in the arm, not to hurt him but to not hurt herself in the process, "I heal fast now, remember? Thanks to you." she said with a smirk.

"Don't forget that it contributes to the steadily increasing difficulty of your training." he added.

"Ah, who cares about that? It's a small price to pay." she waved it off, though she _was _a bit winded with how the trainings were increased in scale and difficulty due to her acquired restoration process, she didn't let that slow her down.

Despite the relatively short time, she managed to become quite strong. Even Chad had to fight against her to increase his skills in using his deadly shield arm.

Even Uryuu, who reserved some doubts regarding Tatsuki's choice, was impressed by her skill and determination. Though Ichigo sensed that he was a bit envious due to his own powerlessness, he was glad that there's one more person who could fight.

Uryuu's condition was unfortunate, and his eventual restoration was something that Ichigo sought to accelerate somehow. He had an idea, but everytime he tried to bring the topic up, he would get evasive.

Today would be different he vowed. He needed to test Orihime's restoration ability on him, see if she could restore his former Quincy powers.

Midway of their walk to school, they were joined by Orihime. "Good morning Kurosaki-kun! Tatsuki-chan!" she greeted them in her usual, bubbly energetic way.

He had talked to her about his idea, and unsurprisingly, she was more than willing to help. All they required was Uryuu's consent, and if he did not want to, then maybe Ichigo had to perform extreme measures to try and... _persuade _him to take the treatment.

"Morning Ino-" he was stopped when Tatsuki elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him, making him clear his throat before saying; "Morning, Orihime."

Then, the raven-haired girl looked pointedly at her blushing friend, as if encouraging her to say something, and then, after a few seconds of silence, she said; "G-good morning, I-Ichigo-kun..." she said, not really looking at his eyes.

It was something that Tatsuki encouraged them to do, calling each other by their first names. _"You two've known each other for long enough to call each other with first names, don't you think?" _were her words of encouragement.

His past self would just cave into her demand after a few attempts, but now, he saw it for what it really was: An attempt to try and make Orihime closer to him for... some reason that escaped him, at least initially. Still, close friends call each other by their first names, so he didn't really cave in, he simply agreed with Tatsuki.

However, when he started to notice how she blushed rather blissfully everytime she called him by his first name, he realized the reason as to why.

And that confused him. He's involved with Yoruichi, and he's quite pleased and comfortable with his relationship though he still kept it as a relatively secret thing from other people.

Orihime was sweet, in a girl next door fashion, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like her or did not find her endearing. But he would have to talk about it with her sometime, that he's not exactly _available._

The thought of her heart-broken face was something that made him hesitate for days. But what reall made him think, was Yoruichi's thought during their bedtalk.

_"I think you should tell her. Then, offer her something that she wouldn't refuse. I'll be there to help, just tell me when."_

He was not innocent, he had... some ideas as to what she meant, but he was just too... boggled by that. She said to take time and let it simmer in his mind, and he did, and somehow, someway, perhaps through the influence of his Hollow self who was a pervert, he... warmed up to the idea.

Looking over at the ditzy, innocent-looking girl at his side for quite some time with a contemplative silence made him feel both awkward and excited at the idea of Yoruichi's... _proposal._

"...I-is there something on my face Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked after a few seconds of him looking at her, her cheeks inflamed red.

"No, I was just... lost in thought while looking at you. Sorry." he said apologetically, speaking the truth.

What he said could be interpreted as a flirting words, which was what she translated it as and it made her blush more furiously.

So they walked side by side with Ichigo in the middle, a blushing schoolgirl, a long-haired, delinquent-looking schoolboy and a tomboyish schoolgirl who was giving him strange looks after what he said to the orange-haired girl at his side.

That was what the whole school saw as the entered the school. Ichigo Kurosaki, the newly-dubbed Yakuza of the school due to his hair, his new persona and reputation of being a... fun bad guy.

At times like these, he's really annoyed by how immature his similarly-aged schoolmates could be. Sure, it seemed as if he's transformed significantly in such a short time, but it was not-

...Yeah, maybe it was somewhat appropriate for them to have some sort of reaction, even if he thought that it was somewhat overblown.

They then went to their classroom to let their time in school go on as usual, Keigo was bothering him as usual, but he merely pushed him away to have a sense of calmness in this routine that he had found as tedious.

It was a sickness of some kind, getting drowsy by the normality around him. At some degree, he felt human again with following every normal routine that he had followed before he even became a Shinigami, but now he felt wanting for more.

Having so much power on your fingertips would change you it seemed. He longed for the excitement of battle, -the work of his Hollow side no doubt-, but he had enough self-control to prevent himself from going on a rampage like Kenpachi and was able to distract himself from the thought of his desire for more.

Still, that did not mean he can't completely ignore it. Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu began to notice this as well, how he's beginning to slip away.

He needed to assure them that he wasn't going away, at least not anytime soon, hopefully at least. The hour of that guy's arrival from another world was getting closer, and to be completely honest, he was waiting rather impatiently for that to happen.

Damn it, he really needed to get his primal side of himself to calm down. He needed to-

"HOLLOW!HOLLOW!HOLLOW!"

Time for action. However, he was beaten to the punch by Tatsuki, who raised her hand immediately after she heard it and said to the teacher; "Sensei, I gotta go to the infirmary, I'm having cramps."

Contrary to what she said as her excuse, she ran out of the class, ignoring the teacher's protest.

Urahara had said to her that she should put her training to practice, and that meant eradicating Hollows. This was not her first rodeo, but she hadn't been long in the business as of yet and still required a lot of practice, so he decided to let her be.

Though he did notice Uryuu's disgruntled expression when his sight went past him.

Time went on for about five minutes before he felt a pulse of Reiatsu that he recognized. It came from his left, down some levels from where he was, he turned his head to look outside the window and found a figure standing on the tracks down below who was looking at him rather intently.

He got the message. They needed to talk, something had come up. He looked around him for a bit, and Orihime, Chad and Uryuu were looking at him with quizzical expression on their faces.

As he ran out, he yelled to the teacher, "Sorry, gotta run, I gotta pee!" and ignored his reply. He already got the outline of what he was teaching anyway, he could ask Chad for notes if he wanted to.

This was far more important.

He found her away from the track, leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed and her expression was neutral. "What's going on Yoruichi?" he asked, "What happened? Is there something wrong?"

She smiled slightly at that. He didn't need for her to tell him something was wrong, he knew immediately from the way she carried herself. "Something's wrong, yeah, but not with me. Leave your body here, we need to get to Urahara immediately."

There was a sense of urgency in her voice, and quickly, Ichigo looked around for a bit and went for the nearest spot to hide his body in and stepped out from it in his Hybrid form. "I'm guessing someone I know is there now?" she wouldn't just call him if it didn't involve him in some way.

Grimacing at his insight, she answered; "Yeah. And she's not in good condition right now."

She? Who...

His eyes widened in realization as to who was in trouble and quickly he said to her, "Explain it to me on the way, come on." Yoruichi nodded and together, they vanished.

* * *

><p>"Keep her steady Tessai, she's fighting the influence and it's not doing her much good!"<p>

"Yes Urahara-dono!"

Chained and imprisoned just like Ichigo once was, the writhing, growling, grinning form of the ice monster in front of him proved to be a challenge. Was it because of the direct influence of the Hogyoku that made her much stronger? His mistake will always haunt him in many ways it seemed.

**"Hah! This will not hold me for long!"**

The scariest thing was, despite the fact that he was certain that Kuchiki Rukia was fighting inside of this monster, it was powerful enough to relay its message from Rukia's physical body. It could speak. Though feral, it was not mindless.

Her skin and hair was white as snow, but the white of one of her eyes had turned black as night and on that side, her iris had turned into sinister yellow. The fogs of her breath froze her surroundings and from where she was forced to knelt, the ground had been turned to ice. Her nails were black, her fangs were pronounced, and there was a hole that was beginning to form on her chest.

The monster winced, the girl inside of it was still fighting, and she was not letting up.

"Kuchiki-san! If you can listen to me, keep fighting! We're doing the best we can to-"

**"Grrrraaaaaaaaaah!" **it yelled as it released a wave of encroaching frost that froze everything on its path.

Instinctively, Urahara drew his Zanpakutou and cried out; "Nake, Benihime!"

A shield of crimson energy formed in front of him and shielded him from the freezing effect of its Reiatsu. Cold the training room had become, and after a second he realized he made a mistake.

"Tessa-!"

Just as he caught a glimpse of Tessai's frozen body, his neck was grasped by the Hollow side of one Rukia Kuchiki, brought forth by him when it heard about the procedure that would subdue it and let her control it just like what he did to those who became the Vizard.

**"It's not within your power to give her the authority over me." **Hollow Rukia said coldly before it threw him far away from it. Then, when he landed, it said; **"She-**

* * *

><p><strong>"-need to earn it!" <strong>her Hollow self yelled at her with so much rancor in her warped voice.

Battered, bruised, tired and armed with the Asauchi that she first got before she met Sode no Shirayuki, Rukia fought not to win, but to keep herself standing and fight.

**"And right now, you don't deserve an iota of the power that you've received."**

As she stared at her sword, her beautiful white sword, grasped by the twisted mirror of her self in front of her, she tried to hope, to keep on fighting...

But despair was enclosing her, threatening to swallow her whole.

Fight.

Fight...

Fight...!

Blackness began to consume her vision...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger folks, see ya at the next chapter!<strong>


End file.
